Surrounded By Him
by mattlukejess
Summary: Danger seems to follow us at every turn but at the heart of it all, is a family. Our family. A family which grows every day in love and laughter. A family we were both born into and also created together. A family we will protect no matter what the cost. This is the sequel to Within His Arms. As always no cheating and HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer E L James owns everything fifty, all other characters are my own.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **Our family is back but with a few new additions both human and dogs. I am taking liberties with Hugo's age in this story. I know Neapolitan mastiffs can live until they are ten and Hugo will be 11 at the start of this story but I couldn't write this without him in it. He has a habit of popping into my head. Enjoy.  
**

APOV

I was sat with a beaming smile on my face while my sisters laughed at me. Inside I wanted to jump up and down in joy at the positive pregnancy test that I held.

"We will have to get you in for a scan" Kate said still chucking to herself.

"I will have to find myself a good obstetrician then" I moved quickly out of the way of her finger that tried to poke my side.

We were sat in Grace and Carrick's living room or the mad house as we had come to know it when we all got together. They loved having the children here, usually kicking us out in the process.

"Are you going to tell the in-laws they are going to be grandparents again" Mia asked me.

"I want to tell Christian first, and then everyone else can know. I might go and see him at the club after lunch as he is working late today."

Christian had one day a week when he was at the club all day and into the evening as well. He hated it, but he wouldn't show anyone apart from me that.

His main priority is and always will be his family. He likes to be here to put the children to bed and read their bedtime story's and the day after his long day, is boy time. I usually come home from work to chaos but my happy, laughing boys at the centre of it.

Christian stepped into the roll of Boss very well. Too well according to some of the older members of the organisation who didn't like the changes he was making and were quickly dealt with. That is all he would say about them and I was fine with that.

"Mommy is daddy in Hugo's house" Theo asked me, as I looked over to the two of them sat together.

I had forgotten he was reading in the corner as he was so quiet. He was using the side of Hugo's head as a book rest while Hugo snored with his head in Theo's lap. If I ever thought Hugo was my shadow, it was nothing like my eldest son and his faithful pup. It is like they are joined at the hip, where ever you find one, the other is not far behind.

"Why would you think daddy is in trouble" I asked him.

"Alex said when Auntie Kate visits Uncle Elliot at work, its because he is in trouble."

I looked to my sister who just shrugged her shoulders with a smirk on her face. More like sneaking off for sex if I know those two.

"No sweetheart daddy is not in trouble, Mommy just wanted to talk to him that's all" nodding he went back to his book before we heard the sound of laughter getting closer.

We all looked up as Carrick came rushing through the living room with three excited children behind him followed by three dogs.

Theo is four and a half now and is a complete double of his daddy. In looks, temperament but more so with his protectiveness over his younger siblings and myself. Although he does have a tendency to jump into any piece of water he can find, which I think he is influenced in that a lot by Hugo. Its a good job he is a very good swimmer.

Theo is big brother to Luca Antonio Grey and Matteo Eamon Grey who were a complete surprise. Not the getting pregnant part as my husband and I can't keep our hands off each other. It was more because they were twins. Neither Grey, Trevelyan, Mancini or Lambert families have twins in the family line so our little boys were the first.

Christian had walked out of the surgery strutting like a peacock because he had put two babies inside me. You would have thought he had split the atom not my egg and he had done it all by himself.

Walking into my in-laws house they were all waiting for news that the baby was fine.

"Is the baby ok" Grace had asked us and smiled seeing the large one on Christian's face.

Wrapping his arms around me, he rested them on my stomach.

"They are both doing well" he said laughing at his mothers reaction. It had taken her a few minutes to take in what he was telling them before she hugged us both.

Carrick I think was in shock which made my husband laugh more and I still don't think he believed we were having two babies until he went to visit them in the special care baby unit when they arrived 7 weeks early.

That was a hard time, we wanted to be home with Theo but also needed to be at the hospital for the twins. They were both breathing on their own when they were born but just needed to grow. Luca was the smallest at 3lb 1 oz and Matteo was 3lb 11. In the days that followed they showed just how much of a Grey they were. Strong little boys, they went from strength to strength although Luca is still a bit smaller that his twin.

Watching Theo and Hugo follow the noise, Mia turned to me.

"How do you think Christian will take it" she asked.

"He will be ecstatic, we have been trying for the past eighteen months to get pregnant but didn't think it would happen again, so I am over the moon at the moment and I know he will be too."

"Our babies are going to be similar in age" Mia said excitedly rubbing her rounded stomach before she turned to Kate. "You need to get started on another one, tie Elliot down and demand his sperm."

I laughed seeing Kate's face. They had Alex who was 3 just like the twins and having Elliot's personality, it was like she had quads not just one little boy as he is everywhere and into everything.

"One Elliot offspring is enough for now and if I tied him down he would just think I was being kinky" she laughed.

"Are you going to come to the club Kate" I asked her as she nodded.

"I might show up and keep my husband on his toes."

"Elliot is just like his brothers, completely loyal and pays no attention to the women that are there" I told her, knowing that's the truth.

"Mia are you coming" Kate asked her.

"No thank you, my arse is stuck to the couch and I have no energy to roll myself off of it. Unless it is to use the bathroom or where ever the food is, then I am staying put."

Mia has been on rest for most of her pregnancy. They had been trying, pretty much since they had gotten married for a baby but had suffered two miscarriage which devastated them both. With having the twins, I was worried it would upset them but they love all the boys and spend as much time with them as they can. This pregnancy has gone without a hitch so far and she is four weeks off from meeting her little boy.

Lunch was a usual noisy affair and with kisses and hugs off my boys, we headed to the car.

Getting in David asked us where we were going.

"Do I need to call in back up to save your husband if we are going to the club" he laughed when I told him.

"Why does everyone think Christian is in trouble, he's been a very good boy" and got me pregnant.

We pulled up outside the back of the club where the entrance was. The main club downstairs was shut at this time of day but what I wanted was upstairs.

"Sure I don't need back up" David asked again as I raised my eyebrow to him. Ian had followed in his car so he would stay outside while David came into the club with us. I know there are others around but they are not close protection, just there if needed.

"I'll protect you David, don't worry" I said as we reached the door.

Scanning my thumb, the door opened. Expecting, to hear music we were met with silence. I also expected to see Giovanni here or one of the other doormen but he was no where to be found. I looked to Kate as she shrugged her shoulders. It wouldn't be the first time they had left the music off, especially if they were conducting business here but they usually have someone down at the door unless they are on a bathroom break.

Walking up the stairs we came out into the main corridor. I was just about to walk forward when a man walked passed the opening of the main room, as if he was going to the bar. He looked like he was armed to the teeth as he started to shout. Feeling my arm being pulled back I turned to look at David. He had his finger to his lips motioning for me to pull my gun out of my purse.

We all had them, our men had made sure we were armed and could defend ourselves so Kate pulled hers out too.

"Ana what are we going to do" Kate asked me taking the safety off her gun.

"Stop wafting your gun in front of my face, will be a start" apologising she put her gun down to her side.

"The storeroom, if we can get into there then you two can use the door on the other side to get behind the bar and cover me. I need to cause a diversion to get all the attention onto me so you can get past."

"Ana if you get shot, Christian will kill everyone who has ever looked at you the wrong way."

"If I don't do something David, then I will be a widow by the end of the day and that is not an option" Agreeing with me, we quietly made a plan. David couldn't set the emergency alarm off on his phone because it would set every one of our guys phones off who was in that room. Kate picked the lock on the storeroom door and they made their way though shutting it quietly behind them.

"I cant believe how easy it was coming in here today, like taking candy from a baby. I take the Greys out and Washington will be mine."

I found my husband tied to a chair and standing over him was Mark one of the barmen who has worked here for years. I thought he was trying to untie him at first but seeing the grimace on Christian's face, he had only done it tighter.

Walking quietly forward I was starting to have déjà vu of when we were in Palermo for Carrick's birthday and the Lupo's burst in. Why do these so called criminals talk constantly, giving away all their secrets because they think it isn't going to have any effect on the outcome.

I knew the second Christian spotted me as his eyes widened. He had a gag across his mouth as he shouted out to them to take the attention onto him. Walking the last few steps, I cocked the trigger back on my gun, right down his ear.

"Drop it."

"I said fucking drop it" Hitting the back of his head with my gun when he hadn't moved, I think he finally realised that I wasn't messing around as his gun hit the floor.

"Tell everyone else to drop their guns" I told him before he shouted out for everyone to do as I said.

"She's" Mark protested and was just about to tell everyone who I was when Kate's gun was pressed to the back of his neck.

David made his way over to our husbands and started to untie them. I noticed that John was lay on the floor with his eyes closed. I need to check him over but I need Christian first.

"ISSAC, THIS CODE DOESNT FUCKING WORK" I was startled for a moment, hearing a loud voice coming our way. We all looked to the direction of the office as a man came into view and froze. Immediately he started to pull his gun out but I was quicker, it was a split second decision as I pulled the trigger.

He went down with the impact of the bullet and groaned on the floor. David kicked his gun away and aimed his own gun down to him.

"YOUR FUCKING WHORE SHOT MY BROTHER" he shouted looking at the man moaning on the floor.

As soon as Christian was released, he was quickly on his way over to us. Reaching my side, Christian punched him in the face as he went down. He moved closer to his head, putting his foot over his throat and pressed down hard.

I was trying to check Christian over for injuries and apart from a cut on the forehead he seemed fine but I would check him over properly when I got him home.

"You dare call my wife a whore" he was so angry. I could see the man was gasping for air, trying to remove my husbands foot from his throat but he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough.

"Christian stop please" I took his hand in mine and kissed his ring, bringing him back to me.

Wrapping his arms around me, Christian buried his face into my hair and just breathed in my scent.

"Take them to the warehouse" he said as everyone started to move.

"Do you only have David with you" Christian asked me looking around for other security I would have brought with me.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I didn't realise I was walking into a hostage situation. Ian is outside in the car, we couldn't set the alarm on our phones off as they would know."

"Fuck, I'm sorry princess. Just seeing you there, I think I just died a little."

"That's how I felt seeing you strapped to that chair" I melted into his arms once more as they held me tighter.

"You always have my back" he smiled brushing the hair from my face as he leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Your mine Christian, I tried to call you but you didn't answer" I mumbled around his lips before he pulled back..

"Sorry, its just been one cock up after another today. What did you want to talk to me about, Hugo has not been humping Betsy again has he" that made me laughed, who knew my dog was a horn dog literally.

"No he hasn't, Christian your hand."

I saw the blood dripping from his palm which he told me had been done on the broken glass. Using the first aid kit that was behind the bar, I cleaned and dressed it before kissing his hand better like I do with my boys.

"Its perfectly fine now, all it needed was a kiss" he told me.

Pulling his head down to mine I gave him a proper kiss. Our body's were flush together as we held each other. I was trying to concentrate on this moment, in his arms as our lips moved together and ignore the mess I had just walked into.

"I have something for you" I told him when we broke apart to take a breath.

Reaching for my purse, I handed him the covered test. He didn't need to know what it is as he has seen enough over the years.

"Yes."

"Yes, yes" I laughed as he spun me around.

"I love you so much Ana, so fucking much."

He kissed my lips and all over my face so he knows I am here, that I am real. I let him do it, its his conformation to himself that I am ok and I can never have enough of my husbands kisses.

"Can I borrow a doctor when you have finished" John asked leaning against David as he helped him take a seat. Giovanni was sat at the bar as Kate checked him over.

"Gio was found knocked out in the cleaners store cupboard downstairs" David told us as I turned to John.

"Sorry John, where does it hurt" I asked him taking a look at his head where he pointed too.

"You have a lovely egg growing on the back of your head, hows your vision" I asked him, trying to fix him up with the limited supplies I had.

"Fine, I can still shoot perfectly although I have a lovely headache coming on."

"Get something for your headache and if your vision starts getting blurred then I want you to go in."

"You don't have a scanner at the surgery" he asked me as I shook my head.

I took Eamon up on his offer when Theo had just turned one. I only work one day there and two days at the bakery which Hannah still manages. I still love being there as much as I did when I first opened it but my children will always come first and having Christian at home during the day is a bonus as there is always one of us there.

I sometimes take Theo to the bakery with me as he enjoys decorating the cupcakes. The ones he does do either gets eaten while he is there or he brings them home with him. As always when Theo is with me then so is Hugo.

Christian had refused to let go of me, as the clean up started around us.

"What happened" I asked him.

Taking my hand he led me through to his office, stepping over the mess on the way.

There was papers everywhere, like the place had been ransacked. He cleared a space on his couch and pulled me onto his knee.

"I'm so happy, we have another little one on the way Ana" nodding I kissed his cheek before resting my head on his shoulder.

"Coming into here this morning, everyone was already on edge. One of our couriers was turned over last night and is in the hospital. He will be fine before you panic" he said knowing me so well.

"He had already made the drop and was on his way back to his car with the money when it happened so they cleared him out and left him beaten."

"Do you know who it was" I asked him.

"The dealer who he had delivered to was pretty much there straight away and was trying to get him back into the house but one of the neighbours said she had called the cops and an ambulance. From what they have told them, the cops think he had been visiting a friend and was mugged on the way back to the car. As far as who did it, at this point I don't know but I will find out."

He took a deep breath before he took my hand and kissed my rings.

"Here, Tuesday morning is when we have the alcohol delivery for the clubs which is delivered downstairs. Mark was in charge of making sure the delivery was in order. Fuck Ana, I have known this man for years so I don't know why he has done this shit but I will be making sure I find out. He has been on vacation for the past week visiting friends and today was his first shift back. He even came up to me this morning and apologised because he had taken drugs once while he was away. He knows the drug policy while working here but at least he was upfront about it or so I thought. Mark obviously let them in and brought them up from downstairs. I don't know what they were after, they were trying to get into the safe but were also talking about taking over our business. Were they serious or was it just a robbery I don't know because they acted like a bunch of amateurs." he was shaking his head trying to figure out what had happened here.

"How did you end up tied to a chair."

"Our drinks were spiked, I could tell as soon as i took a sip that there was something wrong with it but even thought I spat most of it out, I still went down. Although, not for too long. I landed onto the glass that had smashed when I dropped it."

"Spiked, are you ok, have you cut yourself somewhere else" I was panicking, I knew what if felt like to have my drink spiked. I might not remember that night but I remember feeling horrible the next day.

"Ana, Princess I'm fine. I promise."

We didn't move as we held each other, I could feel the kisses on my head and he would hold me tighter before releasing me and then tighter again. I didn't mind, I was happy that he was safe and I was in his arms. We could hear movement all around as the club was put back together but no one approached the door to his office. Christian was playing with a stand of my hair when he bolted upright scaring the crap out of me.

"Shit sorry Princess, Noah."

"Whose Noah" I asked him.

"He only started here last year, he was checking the order with Mark" he was about to reach for his phone when Elliot and Kate came into the office.

"Noah is fine, we found him in the cellar tied up and gagged, Kate checked him over and he said he was ok just pissed. Coward hit him from behind."

"Seems to be Mark's MO, get you to trust him and then hit you from behind because he is too scared to do it face to face."

"I completely agree Princess, Noah isn't the only one who is pissed."

I think there are a few people who are pissed at the moment in this club.

"What are we doing Boss" Elliot asks him.

"Let them stew. Tell Reynolds to have some fun with them and we can go tonight. I am taking my wife home."

Elliot got on his phone giving instructions as Christian helped me up from the couch.

"I thought you had to be here all day today."

"I need to take you home first, well to my parents house and have dinner with our boys" smiling I kissed his lips before he took my hand and led me from the club.

"What are you going to tell the boys about your head" I asked him, cleaning it up as best as I could with the wipes I had in my purse.

One thing I have learnt with having children is always be prepared for anything. Cuts, bruises my kids have had them and then they get up and continue to play as if nothing has happened. Its the blood that runs through their veins, my boys were bound to be little tough guys. Unless it is time to cuddle with me and then they are complete Mommy's boys.

"I will tell them Mommy beat me up" he said making me laugh.

"You tell Theo that and he will want to know what you have done wrong" he nodded knowing how protective our eldest is.

David pulled up outside of Grace and Carrick's house as Christian got out first before taking my hand to help me out. We waited for Elliot and Kate who had left just after us and then all went in together.

"Hi mum" Christian said kissing her cheek. "Its quiet, too quiet. Where have you hid my children."

"We haven't hid them anywhere, they are in the boathouse with their granddad" he kissed me before letting go of my hand and headed for the back door.

"Tea Ana" Grace asked me as I took a seat next to my sister on the couch. I think I will let Ethan tell her about what happened because if I say anything she is going to panic as he is not here yet. He had some blood on his shirt and wanted to go home and change before coming here.

"Please Grace."

"How did he take it" Mia asked me.

"Well, he made me dizzy" I laughed.

"Ana, he makes you dizzy every time you kiss."

"That's true, but he was so happy Mia" we all turned to look at the doorway when we heard a squeal.

Christian was carrying all three of the boys in his arms, followed by the dogs. They all talked animatedly to him, telling their daddy what they had been up to. I'm sure he was having three conversations at once but he always gave them the attention they needed. Seeing them all together, my husband and the three mini versions of himself we created. I feel like I am completely surrounded by him and I love that.

"Are you staying for dinner" Grace asked Christian and Elliot.

"Yes please, then I will have to get back to the club" Christian said as Elliot nodded. Taking a seat on the couch next to me now he had put the boys down. Christian pulled me closer kissing my forehead.

"Are you going to be ok, if I go back. I can let someone else deal with it" I placed my finger to his lips.

"Christian if you leave it to someone else you are going to be wearing a hole in the carpet wondering what is going on. Go and then come home to us."

"I will do, wait up for me" nodding, I cuddled closer to him.

"Christian, what did you do to your hand" Mia asked him.

"I cut it on some broken glass at the club and my personal doctor sorted it out."

I was glad she didn't probe further as she started to talk to Kate.

"Hey Mum, your going to be a grandma again" I couldn't believe he had said it like that. All we heard a shriek followed by a smash as her cup hit the floor.

"Your so mean, couldn't you let her sit down first" he was laughing when Grace practically skidded into the room.

"Your Pregnant Ana" she was practically bouncing around as I nodded.

Grace hugged us before the boys wanted in on the action. They didn't know why we were hugging but a hug was a hug and my boys loved them.

"Hey girl" I stroked Betsy's head before Hugo wanted his ear scratched. Its a good job I have two hands and the others don't want their heads stroking too.

We had four dogs now after Hugo had his way with Betsy. That was a fight and a half that I never thought I would have. It resulted in Betsy ex owner having a broken nose and two black eyes, me I broke a nail. My husband stood back and watched because he was as pissed as I was, only stopping me when I asked if I could borrow his gun.

There are two types of people I hate in this world, people who hurt children and people who hurt animals. She turned up at the gate, shouting how Hugo had ruined her dog. He had been taking longer in the evening when we had let him out and was coming back wet. We thought he was going for a swim but had managed to get into garden of the house next door and around to his girlfriends for his evening rendezvous.

Christian thought it was hilarious until he realised that someone could get in the way Hugo had gone out and blocked it off but it was too late. Betsy had 4 pubs but we lost one, she was so undernourished when I took her from that horrible woman and drove her to see our vet Hugo. He was just as angry as when I had brought my pup in to him and he had to do an emergency caesarian on Betsy. She also had some other problem that hadn't been treated.

Hugo prosecuted her for neglect and cruelty and when Betsy was well enough we brought her home, pups included.

Max finally had his Pup, Bella was the only female and she follows him everywhere unless he is at school.

The boys we kept. Vito and Luigi. They were very much the younger boys dogs but they sleep

downstairs unlike Hugo who still sleeps in Theo's room.

"Uncle Ethan" we heard as he came in the room and was soon surrounded by the children as he tried to make his way over to his wife.

Mia knew something had happened as soon as he walked in, so we gave them some space while Ethan explained what had happened. She wasn't mad that we didn't tell her, I would rather have an angry sister than for them to lose another baby through stress.

"Dinner is ready" Franco, came in from the kitchen as the children all ran for the dining room to take their seats.

"Hands washed" I called hearing grumpy replies from my boys.

"Aunt Ana, mine clean" Alex showed me his hands having only been to the bathroom minutes before.

"OK sweetheart, save me some mushroom pizza."

"Yucky, you can have it all" he said grimacing as he took his seat.

There was 12 pizzas on this table when we started and it had all disappeared. The children managed to get tomato sauce on their faces, even my husband had a bit but that was from Luca. He was sat on his daddy's knee and tried to steal his slice, covering them both in the process.

…

Getting the children into their coats, they hugged their daddy goodbye.

"When can we build a den Daddy" Theo asked him as he squatted down in front of the boys.

"Mommy isn't at the surgery until Friday this week so as soon as Mommy goes to work the mischief can begin. Shh, don't tell Mommy though."

"Daddy, Mommy is stood behind you and she heard you" Matteo laughed as Christian looked up to me smiling.

"You all be good for Mommy and enjoy your bath. Luca you have sauce in your hair, I don't know where that came from."

"You daddy."

They gave kisses to their grandparents, Elliot and Kate had left with Alex about ten minutes ago and the boys tried to hug Mia around her large stomach.

Walking out to the car I waited until Christian had strapped the boys in and let the dogs in the trunk, how they all fit in their I don't know but they sleep on top of each other at home. Its like a doggy pile up.

"Please wait up for me princess" he asked, holding me close.

"I will. Please stay safe."

"I promise." kissing my lips, I held onto him tight not wanting to let him go. I know he had work to do but after today I just want him home with us.

He opened my door as I got in. Closing it, I wound the window down.

"Night boys" he called to the back, hearing Night Daddy back.

"Drive safe" nodding I started the engine.

I waited until Luke drove out in front of us before I followed him down the drive. We may only live down the street but we were still always surrounded by security, especially when I had the boys with me. Seeing the cars pull up behind us, our usual convoy was complete.

Pulling up to the door, I opened the trunk before helping the children out. The dogs ran everywhere, much to the amusement of the boys.

"Hugo come on" Theo called to him as he quickly came to his side. When one dog comes the others follow.

Gail fed the dogs while I bathed the children. Having the twins in the bath at the same time was a bonus for me, Gail came up and dried and dressed Luca while I made sure Matteo was all clean and ready for bed.

Bathing Theo, he likes to have one on his own. He puts so many of the toys in the bath that it is a struggle to wash his hair but he has fun.

"Mommy look."

Looking to him, I laughed. He had gotten a lot of the bubbles and made a mohican with them on his head.

"Your as daft as your daddy" I told him washing it all out before I picked him up, wrapped him in a towel.

"What story are we reading tonight, its your turn to choose."

"The Gruffalo."

"Really, you know that word for word."

"I know, its my favourite" The Gruffalo it is, again.

…

I kissed Matteo and Luca before quietly making my way out of their room. For now the twins shared a room which they preferred but they would have their own rooms when they are older. Walking quietly into Theo's room, he was already asleep. I leaned down and kissed his forehead before stroking Hugo's head as he lay across the bottom of the bed. His own bed was forgotten in the corner, the only occupant is his pink rabbit which Elliot still gets growled at if he tries to come close to it.

Sitting down in the living room, I sipped my tea. It was 9pm and I was exhausted but I promised I would wait up for Christian. It's was only now, I was sat in the quiet of the room that it hit me what had happened today. We were having another baby and for that I was so excited, but today could have ended so differently. Maybe it was fate, finding out today. If I hadn't have gone to the club to tell Christian he was going to be a father again, would the outcome have been completely different. I could have been mourning my husband now.

I couldn't think of that, I know danger seems to follow my family whichever side it is. We stick together what ever happens and we always will.

Once Kate has done a scan and confirmed everything, I needed to tell my dad he was going to be a grandfather again. He and Isabella were due to arrive next week so I would rather tell him face to face than over the phone.

They had gotten married just after the twins were born. They had set a date but postponed it for a couple of months with having the boys so premature. My dad has been practically here every couple of months since we had the children, going back home is hard for him as he wants to spend as much time with us as possible and when he isn't here we all Skype.

Listening to the clock ticking on the mantel which held many pictures of our family, the sound was punctuated every now and then by the snoring of the dogs. Betsy doesn't snore, she is a lady but what we call the twins. With them I have it in stereo.

I smiled rubbing my stomach. We have a mad crazy house here and adding one, maybe more to it will just add to our family, there is enough love here for everyone. One thing I learnt a long time ago was that being a Grey was a hectic and crazy life and there is never a quiet moment. I wouldn't change any part of it for the world.

 **Thank you for reading, I've missed writing about this family, so its nice to do it again.**

 **Like with the name Hugo, the other dogs names all came from dogs who had played Fang in Harry Potter too.**

 **Next chapter will be Christian's POV**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: E L James owns fifty, the crazy dogs are my own.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

I had gone from pissed to ecstatic in the space of a few minutes.

Seeing Ana come up behind that bastard, I think my breath stopped. I shouted through the gag to get his attention on me, knowing what her plan was. Scared to death that he could turn and take out my whole world.

We had been in the middle of a meeting when Mark came over with a round of drinks that we had ordered. Three fucking years he had worked here and this is how it ended. He was vetted like any other person who works for me. You cant just come into my club as a bar man, you work your way up which is what he did from the club downstairs and only then will you get upstairs if you can be completely trusted.

Some fucking trust. He had spiked our drinks and even though we were all still conscious, it was like my head and limbs were too heavy for my body and we were quickly over powered.

The drug, what ever it was didn't last long but being tied to a chair in the process and our guns taken, we were powerless for that time or so they thought. They might have taken my gun but when we all went down so did the drinks that he had brought over causing the glass to smash on the floor.

A small sliver had sliced my hand which was enough to start on the rope with when he was giving his speech. As David reached me I was almost through.

Calling my wife a whore was the worst thing you could ever call her. She was my princess, the mother of my boys and a complete angel.

"Hows your hand" Elliot asked me as I showed him.

"All patched up and kissed better."

"I cant believe our girls, fuck I almost had a heart attack seeing Kate there."

"Tell me about it, our wives always seem to be saving our arse" I smiled knowing how lucky we were to be married to those sisters.

"We should hire them out. Fuck Charlie's Angels we can have Grey's Angels" I looked to him thinking he had lost the plot.

"Your out of your mind."

"It was Ros who suggested it" he told me laughing.

"Ros can fuck off. If you think I am going to let my pregnant wife in any more dangerous situations then you have gone crazy."

"What the fuck did you say" he looked to me shocked.

"Yes you heard right, Ana is pregnant" I smiled widely, I'm a lucky lucky man. " I though you were there when I told the parents."

"I followed you outside when you went to get the boys, Alex wanted to play outside longer until he needed the bathroom and then we had dinner. How did you tell them."

"Just shouted to mum that she was going to be a grandma, I owe her a mug" he was laughing with me until I spoke again.

"You need to get Kate pregnant again."

He choked on the bottle of water he was half way though.

"I would love more kids but Kate wants to wait. She said Alex wears her out."

"El, he is a perfect mini version of you. I can understand what she means because the only time you will ever be still is in your box."

"No, I'll be sure to twitch just to scare the shit out of you. Anyway enough about our bodies, after today I am ready to make someone else's body dead."

We pulled up at the warehouse, nodding to my dad who was waiting for us.

"Ethan staying at home" I asked him as he nodded.

"That's fine, if Ana was that far along I would be there too" I don't want to even think about them losing another baby.

Jason was here working over Mark now as Reynolds was at the sink washing the blood from his hands. Jason was pissed because he recommended that Mark be brought up, he is taking it personally and ignoring the fucker who insulted my wife.

"Have they said anything" I ask Jason who shakes his head.

"Apart from pleading for his life which was forfeit the second he started working with these two."

"You think you've won don't you Grey, you have no idea what is coming for you especially that delicious wife of yours" I turned to face the leader who I know is called Isaac.

"Why don't you enlighten me then" I said circling him and pulling his head back by his hair.

"You pissed off the wrong people Grey and they will pick you off one by one. Hitting you where it hurts the most, Your wife and children" the fucker started laughing until my fist connected with his mouth.

We have had threats to my wife before and they have all been dealt with, our way.

My punches rang out around the room until he started to loose consciousness. Picking up the bucket of cold water, I dumped it over his head.

"Who are you working for" I asked him before turning to his brother that was barely conscious thanks to my wife's amazing shot. It the bullet doesn't kill you the blood loss from the open wound certainly would.

She still won't shoot to kill if she can help it but if she had too, I know she would where her family are concerned.

"Do you have something to say" I asked him pressing down on his wound. "Nothing. Pity"

Hearing his scream I turned to my trusted barman. He, I would get answers from.

"Why" was all I asked him, hitting him when he didn't answer. "I asked you a question why."

"Mmmoney" he stuttered. "I owed them money that I lost in a poker game when I was in Tacoma with my brother. I paid them the money back but they wanted more and more. They followed me to the club when I was working one night and realised it was your club" I was shaking my head, this was more than just about money.

"You recognised my wife, I saw it and so did she. You were going to tell them who she was, this is deeper that just money so DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME."

"DRUGS. They offered me all the drugs I wanted, if I got them in to the club. I'm hooked, I tried to stay away from them but I cant" he looked so defeated and I might have taken pity on him if he hadn't started all this shit.

I shook my head before stepping back, I noticed the shaking in the club earlier, thinking it was nerves, now I know it is something more.

"Who are they working for" I asked Mark as he told me, he didn't know.

"I will ask you one last time and you will answer. Who are they working for."

"A ghost is all they said. A ghost from your past" I looked to my dad wondering who had crossed us that was still breathing and coming up short.

Isaac started laughing like this was some joke so I took the shot and ended his miserable life right between the eyes before his brother and Mark met the same fate.

Rule number one in my organisation, we might sell drugs but you don't use them. What you do in your own time is your business but bring it into my club and threaten my wife and children, then you are going to have to deal with me.

I told Reynolds to arrange clean up as I walked to my dad.

"Any ideas" I asked him.

"A few, but not breathing any more. The drugs, do you think they are responsible" he asked me.

"Not sure. If they are, they are only a small part of it."

We have had the cops breathing down our necks for the past few months. Shit what am I saying, they are always breathing down our necks. Recently they have been stepping up raids of prospective crack houses, only to go in and find nothing. Thank fuck for Sam who is able to warn us before hand. But what is pissing us off more than anything is that drugs are hitting the streets that have nothing to do with us and have caused a number of deaths in the past few months bringing the spotlight down on us. My grandfather has threatened them with harassment charges because as usual they can't prove nothing.

We have guys out everywhere, watching to find out who is selling them but at the moment we are coming up blank. Someone is pissing in my pool and they are about to get drowned.

"Dad do you need a lift home" I asked him.

I need Ana in my arms at the moment. Her presence can calm me down like no other beside my boys.

"I'm fine son, I drove. Oh I didn't get to say it earlier but congratulations on my latest grandson."

Nodding. I headed to my car, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening up there for a baby girl this time. I love my boys and I will love this little one no matter what sex they are but to have a mini version of my wife would be amazing. Then again a mini version of my wife will mean high security and trouble if any boy knocks on the door.

…

I opened the front door, immediately acknowledging the contrast from when I left this morning. Then, it was full of the boys chatter, dogs barking and my Ana singing to the radio. Now it was the clock ticking in the hallway and as I got closer, the page turning of the book Ana was reading mixed in with the dogs snores.

"Hi Hugo, old boy" I stroked his ear looking over to Ana where she was mentally checking me over.

The only wound I had was the one she had patched up earlier and the scrape on the head.

Hugo pushed his head into my hand, impatient for me to continue to scratch his ear before Vito wanted his turn.

"I need four arms" I said as Ana laughed when I was knocked into the back of the leg by Betsy.

"I thought Hugo would be upstairs."

"He was but came down because he needed to go out, he was on his way back up when you came in."

Hugo went over to Ana and placed his head on her lap as she stroked his ear. She thinks he is Theo's dog now as they are always together but I think Hugo will always be Ana's dog. The protectiveness is still there and he still likes to know where she is all the time.

"How did it go" Ana asked me as I was finally able to take a seat and wrap my arm around her.

"Do I need to ice these" she took my hand in hers and checked my knuckles over.

"They will be fine Ana, I promise. The warehouse was frustrating. Mark is addicted to drugs, this Isaac fucker was taunting me about you but he told me I had pissed the wrong person off and it was a ghost from my past."

"Christian you can't be in this business if you don't piss off some people."

"Do I piss you off" I asked her as she smiled.

"All the time" she laughed.

"And what do I do to piss you off" I asked her, pulling her onto my lap.

"Leaving the toilet seat up, falling asleep when you are going down on me and I am about to cum."

"Once Ana, once I fell asleep and I was too pissed to realised what my own name was let alone anything else."

"And that is why you are banned from bachelor party's for the duration of our marriage."

"So no more bachelor party's until the end of eternity then, its a good job that everyone I know in a relationship is already married then" I tickled her until she asked me to stop.

"Come and shower with me because I stink" getting off the couch, I picked Ana up and took her upstairs and into our bedroom before I asked her to put the shower on.

I left our room for a moment and walked down the hall to the twins room. My baby boys were fast asleep and oblivious to the drama that goes on in our lives. I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. Kissing both their heads and telling them how much I loved them, I left their room and pushed the door open to Theo's room as Hugo lifted his head up from his basket to see who had come in. He is an old man now, and a very important member of our family. He is still very active and I hope we don't ever have to face that day when he is not here any more.

I kissed Theo's head, telling him that I loved him too. He must have been dreaming about his dog as Hugo's name left his lips. Stroking Hugo's head I made my way back into our bedroom seeing the pyjamas Ana had left out for herself on the bed. She wont need them, so I put them back in the drawer and leave her one of my t shirts for if she has to leave the bed during the night to see to one of the boys. It is rare they wake up but it is there anyway.

Walking into the bathroom I see my wife's panties hit the floor, her bra followed before she stepped under the spray.

"Are you going to join me or are you going to stand there watching" she turned her back to me as I groaned seeing her perfect arse.

My clothes quickly joined hers as I stepped behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"We have another baby in here" I said placing my hands on her stomach as I kissed her neck.

"Our baby" she turned in my arms to face me and traced her name with our wedding date underneath that I had over my heart.

I wasn't one for tattoos but watching her give birth to Theo and then the twins I wanted them with me everywhere I go.

"You are going to have to add another name" turning my arms over, she traced first Luca and then Matteo's names on my forearm before moving onto my other arm where Theo's name resided.

"As soon as they are born I will have it done."

"I just hope this little one is ok, the thought of sitting by an incubator again" she shivered as I pulled her tight to me.

"Our children are as strong as their mother and this little one will be no exception" I placed my hand on her flat stomach, looking forward to when it is rounded with our child.

Getting out, Ana didn't even bat an eyelash that her pyjamas were gone as she climbed into bed naked.

She had redressed my hand again because no matter how much I try, I cant keep my hands off my wife in the shower and a wet wife means a wet hand.

"Tired" I asked her.

"Mmm, yes and I'm just glad I am not at the surgery until Friday this week and I can have a lie in tomorrow or more like today."

Ana normally works at the surgery on a Wednesday but today is our fifth wedding anniversary and I am going to wine and dine my wife and then make love to her all night. My parents were staying here tomorrow night and Ana and I were staying at the Fairmont where we will not be disturbed and we can have a lie in on Thursday morning.

"Night princess I love you so much, that you for saving my arse today" I told her as she giggled into my chest.

"Its my arse too you know" nodding I pulled her closer kissing her head. I am completely hers as she is mine, arse and all.

 **Thank you for reading, it is a bit shorter than nomal as this week has been really busy so far. I have written more but have not had the chance to finish the chapter yet. I have had to split it and put up what has finished. i hope to have the rest up in a day or two as i didnt want to wait until weekend before putting the entire chapter up.**

 **until then, Take care**

 **Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

I woke up before my wife, who was sleeping soundly by my side. What woke me up was her phone buzzing away on her bedside table which I grabbed and took into the bathroom with me so as not to disturb her.

"Hey Kate, Ana is still sleeping."

"Morning Christian, I just wanted to see if you and Ana want to come in for a ultrasound today or does she want to wait until she is here on Friday."

I looked to the clock on the wall seeing it was after nine, why haven't the boys come in yet.

"I would prefer today but I will get her to call you when she wakes up. What time are you free."

"I can do the ultrasound at lunch or tonight or I can fit her in between patients which ever is best for you."

"Lunch would probably be better, I think I would have driven her mad if we have to wait until tonight" I wanted to know our baby was ok.

"OK lunch is fine, get Ana to call me. Oh, by the way, happy anniversary."

"Thanks Kate, see you later" hanging up, I walked past my sleeping wife and out to the boys rooms which were empty.

I quickly made my way down the stairs but slowed down when I heard their happy chatter from the kitchen.

"Morning Christian" Gail greeted me.

"Morning Gail, I didn't realise we had slept so late. What time were they up."

"I was just putting a wash on when I heard paws on the stairs with Theo following and it wasn't long before Luca and Matteo joined them."

"Thanks for having them, Ana is still asleep."

"Always a pleasure" she placed a much needed coffee down in front of me which I slowly sipped.

"Daddy I cant wait until we can do our den, it is going to be the biggest ever" Theo told me. Biggest mess ever too.

Ana says if we make it, we can clean it, I don't mind. I love spending as much time with Ana and the boys as I can.

I called my mum to ask her if she could look after the boys while we go for an ultrasound, being told to drop them off when we want. I think my parents would like them there 24 hours a day if they could.

The boys and I talked about our plans for today, going out onto the water. My wife bought me a boat for my 30th birthday and I love it. The boys like speeding along on the water while Ana holds on for dear life. Its a speed boat and is meant to go fast but Ana prefers a leisurely cruise out onto the Lake.

"Mommy and I have to go out for a little bit while you stay with Grandma and Granddad. When we get back I will take you out while Mommy stays here because we don't want her getting sick from the bumps. We can get granddad to come with us" they were all happy bumping the waves, Ana not so much.

"Good morning" Ana said yawning as she came into the kitchen. She kissed the boys heads trying to avoid their sticky fingers before I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Happy anniversary Ana."

"Happy anniversary Christian" she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips.

"How are you doing princess."

"I'm fine, I thought the clock was broke when I first looked at it."

"Me too, I came down to the boys eating breakfast with Gail" I rested my hand discreetly on her stomach as she looked to me.

I know we will have to tell the boys at some point but like when she was pregnant with the twins, we didn't Tell Theo until she was passed three months.

That was hard because we pretty much found out as early as possible and kept it quiet from the family until she was three months. They all knew though as she entered her second trimester Ana had a lovely round bump growing.

"Are you going to call your dad" I asked her as she shook her head.

"I want to wait until I see him face to face and while he is on his flight I will call grandma and granddad and tell them too."

"I wonder how AJ is."

"Sofia said he is fine, back to his usual hyper self."

AJ or Antonio Mancini junior was Sofia and Mac's little boy. He has Mac's personality down to a t and could rival Alex in being hyper. Unless he was sick like he had been for the past few days. They had taken him to the doctor over in Sicily but called Ana for a second opinion, she confirmed what the original doctor had said. He had picked up a stomach bug and from the way Mac described it, he don't know which part of AJ to put over the toilet first. His head or his little arse.

"I am going to call grandma later, when I am awake."

"Kate called while you were asleep, she wanted to know if we wanted to go in for a ultrasound today or Friday. I said I preferred today but it is up to you." resting her head on my shoulder she whispered in my ear.

"I would rather we go today too. If we are having twins again then the sooner we find out the better."

"Princess if we are having twins or more than that then you will be dragging my arse home by my leg because I will be on the floor" her giggle was ticking my ear before she put her head up and kissed my lips.

"I will call Kate and let her know" kissing me again, she got up and left the kitchen.

I cleaned up the boys before we ended up with sticky dogs and they would all end up needing a bath.

It wasn't long before Ana came back in laughing.

"Who wants to talk to grandma" Ana said as the boys all reached for the phone.

"One at a time" Ana passed the phone to Theo who spoke to his grandmother first.

"I thought you were calling Italy when we got back" I asked her as she shook her head.

"My grandmothers psychic. She called me up and asked if I had something to tell her" I laughed with her knowing what Beatrice is like.

"And did you tell her."

"Yes but I told her I would call her later to tell her how many. I swore them all to secrecy until my dad gets here and I can tell him."

"Hows the rest of the family."

"Granddad is fine. Still refusing to use the cane but he is getting round. Stubborn old man. He was playing hide and seek with AJ when I called." she sighed.

"He will be fine princess. He is strong, takes after the women in the family" she kissed my lips before she took the phone from Theo and passed it on to Luca.

I don't ever want to have another phone call like that. Antonio had been shot in his thigh about a year ago and my wife had a complete meltdown. Ana is the strongest person I know but hearing someone she loved so much had been hurt and with him being so far away, she was upset all the way to Italy. She tried to hide it from the boys thought and kept herself busy playing with them during the flight, but her mind was in Caccamo. Ana only really calmed down when she had checked Antonio over for herself. Her granddad had hugged her tightly and promised he would miss all future bullets after Ana had told him off. Antonio still runs after the boys, not wanting to miss out on the fun with his grandchildren and even though he aches the next day, he would never show it to them.

Like my father, Antonio handed over all control to Mac. Antonio became his consigliere and Frankie is now underboss, although Frankie splits his time between Sicily and Seattle. Mac and I are very alike in the way we run things, we protect our family first and don't take shit from anyone.

When the children had hung up with Italy and were ready to go, we were finally on our way to my parents to drop them off. We managed to get a kiss before they were running past their granddad and into the house. We had decided to leave the dogs at home as I will be taking the boys out onto the boat when I get back.

"What was it like just two of us" I asked Ana as we headed for the surgery.

"I don't know, I cant remember when the children were not here. They seem to consume every minute of the day and I get you to myself most evenings. What a perfect life" she smiled over to me, taking my hand.

"Couldn't agree more Princess."

We pulled up at the surgery saying hello to Eamon who was stood in the reception area. It was lunch time, so it was pretty quiet. It was a perfect, safe place for my wife to work as the whole building could be kept secure. It was a great family atmosphere here and Ana was still called Dr Ana by her patients.

"Kate told me, congratulation you two and happy anniversary."

"Thank you Eamon, hows Claire" Ana asked him.

"Fine, bouncing back from her cold. Tells me she is back to the bakery tomorrow so I will see if she is still coughing in the morning."

"There is enough people there if she wants to take the rest of the week off, she has done enough to cover me in the past" Ana tells him.

"I will tell her that you ordered her to stay at home."

"Yes and I know what the message back will be as well" she laughed.

"Ana, Christian are you ready" Kate asks us coming out of her room.

"Yes coming. See you later" she kissed |Eamon on the cheek as we followed Kate.

"Oh Christian, I will have a bed ready if it is quads" he laughed. I couldn't tell someone who was like a second father in law to me, to fuck off. If my dad had said that I would of told him.

"It wont be needed thanks" I called to him as we entered the room.

"That's not what you told me" Ana laughs.

"Shh princess, I have a reputation to keep up."

I helped my wife up onto the bed as she lifted her shirt and lowered the waistband on her trousers just a bit.

"How much water have you drank" Kate asked her.

"Enough that if you push too hard, I might leave a mess on the table."

"OK no pushing then."

We watched Kate move the wand around on Ana's stomach, with not knowing how far she was I didn't know if she would have to have an internal scan.

"You like to hide your pregnancies don't you" Kate smiled turning the monitor around.

To my relief I could only see one baby but it was bigger than when we had the scan of the twins.

"By my calculations you and 12 weeks exactly" Kate told us.

"How, how" my wife had no words so I said them for her.

"How is she twelve weeks and we didn't know."

"Same as with the others, busy life, stress. You told me yourself a few weeks ago that your period was lighter than normal. Think of it this way, you are in your second trimester."

"And I have skipped the sickness, shit I bet I've jinxed myself now. Don't get me wrong I am happy that I am so far I just hope that one day I don't find out as I'm giving birth that I am pregnant."

"Not this time anyway and I can only find one baby this time so no multiples" I think my wife and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Don't get me wrong, I love my boys more than anything in the world and I am very thankful they are as strong as their mother. Sitting by an incubator again and not knowing if my tiny babies were going to survive, I don't think I have ever prayed so much in my life before.

"OK dates. From the measurements of your little one, I will put it at October 1st. Next scan, when we do the full checks I will check the measurements again."

I helped Ana up after I had cleaned the gunk off her stomach. She had been prodded enough so as soon as her feet hit the floor she headed straight to the bathroom.

"Here you go daddy, more for the family album" Kate handed me some photos.

"Thanks Kate, for taking good care of my wife."

"She is my sister Christian, I will always be here for her" we waited for a very relieved Ana to come back to us before we headed to the reception area.

"Only one this time" Ana told Eamon.

"Aww I had my camera ready too" I laughed patting him of the shoulder before telling him next time.

"Next time, you can carrying them yourself" Ana told me.

Leaving the surgery we made our way back home. I was leaving Ana here before taking the boat to my parents to pick the boys up. Dad is coming with me when we go out on the water, needing that second set of hands to keep the boys safe. Although they are good when they are on the boat and stay seated when told, until they are a lot bigger I wont take them out on my own.

"Are you taking the dogs with you" Ana laughed when we arrived home.

All four dogs were stood looking out of the window by the door waiting for us to come home.

"Are you out of your mind, I have enough trouble keeping Theo dry without worrying about the dogs two."

Helping Ana out of the car, we made our way into the house and made sure we paid equal attention to each dog before we finally made our way into the kitchen where Ana had put the kettle on.

"I don't think Hugo is too happy" she told me, looking to Hugo who had gone back to the front door.

"He will be fine, Ana. He is always like this when Theo is out of sight. He does the same when you go to work" smiling she kissed my lips before opening the back door so the dogs could go out.

She walked me down to the jetty where the boat was all ready for me to take out.

"Rest Mommy while I am gone, you are cooking our little one" I leaned down and kissed her lips, sucking her bottom lip between mine before deepening the kiss. I didn't want to leave her but I know she is safe here and our boys are waiting for me.

"Be safe" she called as the boat pulled away from the dock.

"Always."

Ana was stood by the gate with two dogs on either side of her. I kept an eye on my wife until she was out of sight before I opened the boat up and sped to my parents house. I was there in seconds, speeding past before looping around and bringing her into the jetty.

"Daddy" Matteo called out, running out of the house and down the lawn towards me as I walked up to meet him.

He fell over in the grass before dusting himself off and continued towards me, until I picked him up.

"Are you ok" I asked him, brushing the grass off his trousers with my hand.

"I'm fine daddy, can we go on the boat now" he asked bouncing in my arms.

"Lets go and see Grandma first and then we can go" I put him down as he ran into the house, passing his brothers who were waiting for me at the door.

"Is Mommy ok, grandma said she went to the doctors" Luca asked me, sounding worried.

"She is fine son, we went to see Auntie Kate. Mommy is waiting at home for us with the dogs" we headed inside, where my parents were waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Well" my mother asked.

"Little one is doing fine, due October 1st" my mother hugged me, relieved that Ana and our baby were ok.

"Only one this time" my dad asked as I nodded, handing them over our little ones first picture.

"She's three months already" my mother laughed working out the dates.

"Yes six months to go" I couldn't wait.

...

Leaving my mum in the house, my dad and I took the boys down to the jetty and helped them onto the boat.

"Before we move, life jackets on" I told them making sure they are all seated and safe.

"All ready" I called to the boys who were sat next to my dad. Hearing their yes's we moved out away from the shore and into more open water.

"Bumps daddy" Matteo shouted over the noise of the engine as we started moving forward more quickly.

One of these days we will get done for speeding but they will have to catch us first.

The boys were laughing as we bumped over the waves. I moved Theo onto my knee so he could steer the boat with me as the twins were sat on either side of my dad. I wasn't going too fast that they would be bounced about but it was fast enough that the children were loving it.

"Daddy what is an versary" Luca asked me when we had slowed for a bit. Matteo had just finished his turn driving the boat and It was Luca's turn to drive now. Like his mother he preferred a more sedate sail over the water.

"Grandma said that today is Mommy and your ann I versary" Matteo said slowly, making sure he got the word right, he was close.

"Today is five years since the day I married your Mommy."

"So today is like your weddings birthday" Theo asked me as we were coming in towards the jetty.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Just like Matteo and Luca have just had their birthday, it is our weddings birthday today."

I am probably confusing them but they seemed to understand what I mean, in the terms on having a birthday. I would tell them it is the anniversary of one of the best days of my life.

We sailed my dad back to his house before slowly going back home again. Pulling back into the jetty, Ana was there waiting to open the gate.

"Have they left" I pointed to the dogs who seem to be in exactly the same position as when we left.

"They ran up and down the fence to try and find a way thought and when they realised they were stuck they just lay down and howled."

I helped the boys down off the boat as they told their mother all about the bumps they had been over. They were now running around the garden with four happy dogs.

"Did you rest" I asked her.

"As much as I could with a howling pack of dogs in the garden. Its a good job Philip next door is deaf otherwise we might be getting complaints. I did manage to have a nice bath though without a child or a dog trying to climb in and join me, so that was nice."

Wrapping my arm around her waist, we all made our way into the house. Ana had been making the boys dinner so after washing their hands they were immediately back at the table and tucking into spaghetti and meatballs. Bath time was in their immediate future as they always wear more than they eat.

...

My parents arrived just after we had finished bathing the children, putting their bags into the guest room, where they would be staying tonight.

"Are you going to be good for grandma and granddad" Ana asked the boys.

"Yes Mommy."

Ana gave all the boys hugs and kisses before it was my turn.

"Your in charge" I told Theo kissing his forehead after I had hugged Luca and Matteo.

"Of the dogs or grandma and granddad" he whispered, laughing when I told him he could boss his granddad around.

Giving my full attention to my wife now, she looked absolutely gorgeous wearing a red lace sheath dress. I know I will have trouble keeping my hands to myself tonight.

"Do you have everything Ana" I asked her as I picked our bag up from the table that my wife had packed.

"Yes, everything is in there and we wont be far if we forget something."

Telling the dogs to behave we were practically pushed out of the door by my mother. Who knows what we will come back to.

Driving over to Palermo, we pulled up around the back and went in through the kitchen. This place was heavily guarded tonight, my wife is here and that is all the reason they need. I had asked Ana if she wanted to have dinner somewhere else but she likes it here.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, your table is ready" the maître d' said as we followed her over to our regular table.

Holding the chair out for Ana, I took my seat before taking the menu that the waitress who had just joined us handed me.

"Do we need these" Ana asked me, knowing we always order the same food when we eat here.

"Probably not unless you want anything apart from your risotto" she shook her head before we told the waitress to tell the kitchen we were having our usual.

"To us" I clinked my glass to my wife's.

She was drinking water but it didn't matter, I still wanted to do a toast.

"To many more years full of love, children and madness."

"I will drink to that" I told her.

Our meal was soon in front of us and as always it was delicious. Ana had some of my burger while I shared her risotto.

It was nice to enjoy a meal without having to stop half way through to see to the boys or my phone rings because something has happened. I have told my dad that unless it is an emergency or the boys are upset, I don't want to be disturbed. Jason knows that too. I know that shit need sorting out but not tonight. Tonight is all about my wife.

"Do you know when this little one is born, we are going to have four children under the age of six" Ana told me smiling.

"I know, its going to be a mad house."

"You mean it isn't a mad house now" she laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders joining in with her laughter. I love my mad house.

We ate tiramisu for dessert and I knew it would taste perfect as my wife made it.

"Are you at the club tomorrow" she asked me.

"I wasn't planning on it. I have a meeting at the office at home but if you need me to take the boys then it can wait."

"No I was hoping for a quiet day at home without running around before I am at the surgery Friday."

"Quiet!"

"Well our kind of quiet, kids running around. Hugo tossing his rabbit in the air and hiding it from Vito. The usual quiet day."

"Sounds perfect Ana."

Slipping Ana's coat over her shoulders, I kissed the back of her head.

"Ready to go" I asked Ana.

"Yes I'm ready for bed."

"Are you tired princess."

"No, but I know what you can do to make me tired. Lets go Mr Grey."

"My pleasure Mrs Grey, Happy Anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Christian" I kissed her lips before taking her hand.

With that I followed her out of the restaurant just like I would follow her anywhere.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourite my story. I appreciate hearing from you.**

 **A lot of people want a girl this time. I have had Italian names picked out for a boy and girl since I started Within his Arms for baby number four. If baby is a girl, she wont be a Phoebe.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

I woke up feeling my husband's lips on my skin, his hands roaming my body. I had a delicious ache from the night before but it was so worth it.

As soon as the elevator doors closed and we were on our way up to our room, his lips were on mine. Lifting my leg around his waist, I could feel his erection right where I wanted it. The perfect place, if only our clothes were not in the way.

Christian soon rectified that as soon as the door was closed on our suite and a trail of clothes led to the bedroom, both his and mine. We had fucked, made love until we were both exhausted but he made sure I was ok, that my stomach was fine at all times. My husband loves my body, especially when I am carrying our child.

He was behind me now, spooning me. I lifted my leg over his, reaching my hand back and earned a groan as my hand gripped his hard cock. Putting him in position, Christian pushed inside me as we both moaned together.

"I love you princess" he moaned in my ear as his lips sucked on my shoulder.

"Love you too" pushing back on him, his movements started to pick up.

It wasn't the easiest position to make love in, but it had been essential over the years when I have had a rounded stomach. Pulling out of me for a moment, Christian lay me on my back before covering my body with his and entered me again. Bringing his lips down to mine, they moved together as our body's did.

Christian's breathing was becoming more erratic the closer his orgasm came. Reaching down to my clit, his fingers circled bringing me closer to my own. I was sensitive from the night before but he knew my body so well. Knowing it wouldn't take much, and it didn't as a flick of his finger on my clit pushed me over the edge and he quickly followed.

His breath on my neck tickled but I didn't want him to move, he was coming down from his orgasm as was I. Lifting his head up, I smiled, pushing his hair from his forehead which was now stuck with sweat.

"Shower with me" he asked.

Taking his hand, Christian helped me out of bed as I followed him into the bathroom and under the spray of the shower. We stood for a few moments, holding each other as the water came down on us. We were in no rush to sort the children out, get breakfast ready, it was just the two of us here and although I miss my boys, in this moment I was just content for it to be just us.

We had a quiet breakfast before getting dressed to go home, Carrick had sent us a photo of the boys laughing and enjoying their own breakfast so I knew everything was fine at home.

"Ready to go home" Christian asked me, taking my hand before picking up our bag.

"Yes, I've loved being here just the two of us though."

"We will have to do it more often, having a night away instead of barricading the door at home just so I can make love to my wife" I laughed because he had done that before.

We drove through the heavily guarded gates at home, pulling up outside the door. I know Christian said he had a meeting later but he will want to spend some time with the boys first.

"We're home" he called out, hearing a cheer from the direction of the kitchen and soon we had three boys running up to us followed by four dogs who wanted their attention too.

I hugged the boys and stroked the dogs, picking Luca up as he clung to me. All my boys are mommy's boys but especially Luca. He is the one who doesn't like it when I leave for work although Christian says he is fine a few minutes after I go.

"What have you been up to" I asked him as we finally made it to the kitchen where Grace and Carrick were waiting.

"We went fishing off the jetty this morning although I only caught a dog" he laughed telling me that Hugo decided to do his own fishing and got caught up in the line, I had wondered why he was a bit damp.

"Did you catch any fish then" they all shook their head before Carrick told us they had only been out for half an hour before Hugo scared all the fish away.

We enjoyed the rest of our quiet morning as Christian spent some time with the boys before he was going to his meeting. I decided to make focaccia which was a big mistake because I spent the next few hour shooing the boys both big and small out of the kitchen as they kept asking when it was ready. The closer it became to finally be cooked the more the smell moved around the house and the crowd gathered.

Finally slicing it and putting it onto a plate, It was like it was never there. Disappearing so quickly that Grace and I were lucky we had managed to grab a slice although the smallest ones. Next time I will make it when no one is around and I can actually get some.

"Princess, do you want me to do anything. I am leaving soon" Christian asked, coming from his home office.

"No, I'm fine. What time will you be finished" I asked him looking at the clock. It was coming up to 3pm and I know his meeting could last an hour or he could still be there tomorrow morning.

"Not sure. I need to try and figure out what is going on, both with the drugs and what happened at the club" he said quietly. Christian wouldn't go into detail as Matteo was sat a few feet away, playing on his iPad.

"I'm making stew for dinner so I will make sure I save you some, unless you are eating out."

"Ana even if I have to go to the club, save me some and I will eat it later no matter what time I get in."

"Love you" Leaning down, he kissed my lips telling me he loved me too before kissing Matteo's head and then went to find the other two.

"Mommy are we having stew" Matteo asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yes it will be ready in an hour or so, I would say if you are hungry eat some focaccia but it is all gone."

"It was very yummy" he smiled before going back to his game.

Grace had stayed for dinner with us before her driver had taken her back home. I hadn't heard anything from Christian since he had left and I wouldn't contact him unless it was an emergency.

…

I felt my body moving but it wasn't under my own steam. I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep on the couch until I was lay in my own bed with what smelled like my freshly showered husband by my side.

"Thank you for the stew, it was delicious" he whispered as I snuggled into his arms.

I mumbled "your welcome" before letting sleep take me again.

…

I was woken up by the alarm, hearing it hit the floor.

"Is it broke" I asked Christian, kissing his chest.

"Don't care, its quiet" his arms tightened around me as he kissed my head.

I have lost count of the amount of alarm clocks we have gone through since I started at the surgery. With the bakery, if I'm late it doesn't really matter because it is usually open anyway by one of the others when I arrive there. But when I have patients waiting for me, I have to be on time.

"What time did you get in last night"I asked him finally starting to open my eyes properly.

"I put you to bed about two, you should have gone to bed earlier."

"I don't even remember falling asleep. I was reading after putting the boys to bed and then I remember feeling like I was moving, before sleeping again."

"That's why Luigi had a book on his head. He was lay at the side on the couch when I came in. I thought he had taken up reading" I laughed, kissing his chest as he pulled me to him tighter.

"How was your meeting" I lifted my head from his chest after hearing the large sigh from him.

"The drugs that are on the streets, we had a load hit Portland last week. There is a family who works out of Salem, the Garcia's. We have left them alone so far because they have not encroached on our territory and also from what our intelligence says, they don't deal in drugs or weapons. Stealing cars is their usual Mo as well as girls."

"You mean like trafficking girls" I said, shocked.

"Prostitution, they seem to be into what our family wont touch. The girls that have been observed seem to be on the streets for their next fix so there is drugs going around but whether they are the drugs that are hitting our streets, I don't know. We cant exactly go onto someone else's turf and ask a dealer if we can inspect his drugs to see if they match the shit that is being sold here. Not without starting a war that is and I would like to avoid that, for now."

"You can't, but I bet Sam could" Christian laughed before crashing his lips to mine, taking me by surprise.

"God I married a genius" he laughed kissing my lips again before picking up his phone. He was typing away for a few minutes before putting it back down again.

"With regards to this ghost, at the moment we are drawing a blank. A ghost is a ghost, gone but haunting us. People we have killed are dead, there is no coming back believe me. We are looking into people who have worked for us but are no longer."

"I thought once you are in the family that is it."

"They are, we have had a few that have retired due to age or injury but no one who I would say could do this or would have a grievance with the family. Hey don't worry ok, you concentrate on growing our little one and let me worry about the rest."

"Do something for me when I leave today" I asked him.

"Anything Ana."

"Don't get tied up ok" he laughed, making a promise he would be in one piece when I get home from work. Whether my house will be, I'm not sure after Theo's plans for a den today.

..

"Give Mommy kisses" Christian called to the boys as I was getting my coat on.

They were still in their pyjamas, having just eaten their breakfast and came running towards me practically climbing on Hugo who was saying goodbye himself.

"Stop climbing on my dog" Theo said angrily to Matteo.

Matteo climbed off Hugo's back and came to my side, hugging me before he kissed Hugo's nose to say sorry. Hugo was fine, he is used to Theo climbing over him but only he is allowed.

After I had hugs and kisses from my boys and given strokes to the dogs, I turned my attention to my husband.

"Have fun" I told him.

"We will, go and make people better" kissing my lips he walked me to my car, I could already see Luke in the car in front of mine with David and I know that one will follow after.

Waving to my husband I pulled forward and followed Luke down the drive seeing Ian pull in behind me. We made our way toward the surgery, getting stuck in traffic but thankfully I reached the surgery with time to spare.

Getting my bag out of the trunk, my security were parked on either side of mine.

"Who gets the lucky job of sitting in the security office today" I asked as Ian pointed to Luke.

That was the only worry that Christian had with me coming back to work as a doctor, that people would be in and out of the surgery all day. Its not as open as the hospital and people are only here if they have a genuine reason to be here.

I enjoy being Dr Ana again. Some of my patients are children I saw when I worked at the hospital. I had a flood of calls from parents when it was announced I would be here, wanting to move their child over to me. I still have calls asking if I would like to go back and work at the hospital but I have no desire to work those long hours again and working one day here a week is perfect for me and my young family.

"Good morning Ana" I was greeted by Margreet when I entered the surgery. She had a table set up in the corner of the waiting room where she sells all the baby hats she knits and little booties. All the money she makes goes to the special care baby unit as well as some of the much needed hats for the tiny babies.

Having two tiny babies of my own, we very much supported what she was doing.

"Morning Margreet, how Mario."

"Driving me batty as always, that's why I come here for a rest and some peace."

"You would be lost without him" I told her.

"Too true but its nice to have some quiet. Now where is that lovely husband of yours."

"At home, chasing after the boys no doubt or being a chief instigator in their mischief" she laughed having met my boys many times.

"I will need some of these booties come October" I told her seeing a big smile appear as she looked at my stomach.

"Congratulation dear that is lovely to hear."

"Thank you."

I left her, heading to my office. Opening the blinds to let some natural light into the room, I switched my computer on to see who I had visiting me today.

"Morning sweetheart, tea" Eamon came into the room, placing a steaming cup of tea on my desk.

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek before taking a sip.

"Hows baby doing" he asked me.

"Baby's fine, cant wait until I feel that first kick."

"Remember that when they keep you up all night. At least you are not having double kicks this time" he smiled.

"One baby at a time" I told him before Kate came through and sat in front of my desk.

"Alex watching Elliot today" I laughed, when she finally realised what I had said.

"Even thought he can by hyper sometimes I think he has more brains that his daddy. Although I don't think I would ever want anyone else in a crisis that my husband."

"I will remember that next time you want my help."

We were interrupted by a voice over my intercom.

"Dr Grey, your first patient is here" Shelby our receptionist announced.

"Which Dr Grey" Kate asked.

"Well considering this is my office, I would say it is me" shooing them out of my office I went to reception to greet my first patient of the day.

"Dr Ana" I heard my name called, looking over to the little boy who would be in next.

"Hi Oscar, you can come in and see me soon ok" he nodded, going back to the bricks he was building with his mum.

"Adam" I called.

Adam's little head popped up and he was immediately on his feet and running towards me. Going straight into my legs.

"I'm happy to see you too" taking his hand, his mum followed me into my office where they took a seat.

"How has he been" I asked his mother Caitlin.

"A happy little boy, always on the go. He does get cramps in his legs if he over does it but you cant tell him to sit still."

"And you shouldn't, he is thriving like we always wanted him to."

Adam was playing with the small selection of toys that I kept in my office to keep little hands busy.

"When did he have his bloods done last" I asked, looking on the computer for his latest results.

"About six weeks ago. Dr Bartley took them."

"They haven't been sent through yet so I will call her to check the results."

I called the hospital while Caitlin took Adam to the bathroom. Speaking to Kelly Bartley who happens to be Sam's daughter, it was a lot easier to get information about my patients now than it was when those clowns worked there.

"Hi Kelly, its Ana. Do you have the results of the blood test that were done on Adam Connelly."

I could hear her tapping away on her computer before she gave me the results. Finally we were going in the right direction and his sodium levels were starting to stabilize.

"Thanks Kelly."

"Any time Ana" hanging up I gave Caitlin the results.

"I am going to lower his supplement slightly, if he starts feeling unwell then we can easily put it back up again but his levels are slowly stabilizing."

"That's brilliant Ana" She sighed in relief "We have to disguise his medication in his juice at the moment otherwise he spits it out."

"I'm not surprise, it must be like getting a mouthful of seawater."

I printed out a prescription for a months supply of supplements but I wont need to see Adam again for six months unless he becomes ill.

The rest of the morning rushed by, yes I was busy but there was no chaos like I had at the hospital. This place was calm and that was just how I liked it.

"Lunch" Kate announced as I went into the small kitchen to make some tea.

"Have you been out" I asked her, seeing the bags she had in her hands.

"No it just arrived from Palermo, I think your husband is making sure you eat."

"I always eat when I am pregnant. Other times, by the time the boys have gotten what they want I usually get what is left"

"You will have to fight them for food."

"Kate I have four Christian's at home, there is only Luca who doesn't eat me out of house and home.

"You still need to eat, have you had any sickness."

I reached down and rubbed my stomach, it had hardened slightly in the past few days and Christian said he was sure that my bump was starting to appear, then again he knows my body in more detail than I do.

"No, I have escaped so far. I'm just glad it hasn't been like with the twins again. I spent more time with my head over the toilet for the first four months than I did out of it."

"Have you told the boys yet."

"No we are waiting until tomorrow after they have spoken to my dad. I want to tell him when he arrives with Isabella and I don't want them to spoil the surprise."

"Can I ask you something" she said having my full attention.

"Kate you can ask me anything, is everything ok."

"Sorry everything is fine. I just wanted to ask, have the boys ever asked what there dads do when they are not at home."

"They know he owns a club where you go dancing and they know about the bakery obviously, they are too little to know about the family business and Christian wants to keep if from them as long as he possibly can. Why is Alex ok."

"He fine as always, he just asked Elliot last night why he had a gun."

"What did he tell him."

"He said it is to protect us from strangers. We explained a while ago that he is not allowed to talk to strangers. He just did an Alex, nodded and then was off running around again."

"Love that little boy" I laughed.

"I don't know what you do to him, with you he is so calm and sits down. With every one else he is a whirlwind."

"Its my calming personality, that and he likes to bake with me."

"Ah best way to calm my son, feed him sugar."

We were laughing when Eamon came in and joined us for lunch.

…

Pulling back through the gate, I acknowledged the security who were waiting there. I had gotten used to being barricaded in my home but if it keeps my boys safe then I will live with it.

Walking through the front door, I placed my bag down following the sound of laughter. My living room had been transformed into tent city. The furniture had been moved and blankets placed over. Inside there were more blankets and all the cushions off the couches. I couldn't see my boys although I could hear them. It was like they were camouflaged by chaos.

"Having fun."

Hearing my voice, little heads started appearing from the opening. My boys rushed over to me hugging me tight before I kissed my husband who had followed them out. Only when I had given all four dogs some attention, was I able to take a seat after crawling into the tent.

"How long has it taken you to build this" I asked them.

"All day, it been fun" Luca laughed.

I will see how much fun they have when they have to put my room back together.

"How was work" Christian asked me as I lay on the blankets feeling a dogs head on my leg, making sure I didn't leave.

"Hugo has taken you prisoner" Theo laughed.

"That's Ok" I reached down stroking his ear before laying back again.

"Work is fine, busy as usual but not chaotic."

"How is this little one doing" he asked rubbing my stomach.

"Well, I hope. I will be happy when I can feel them move and I know they are ok."

"They will be fine princess."

"Thank you for my lunch, there was nothing left."

"Your welcome Ana, I like feeding my wife" kissing my husband we were interrupted with the gate buzzer going off and the children cheering.

"Dinner" he told me, helping me out of the tent.

"What are we eating" I asked going into the dining room where the boys were waiting.

"Pizza" was chorused, as my husband came into the room carrying the pizza boxes.

"I thought you were cooking" I asked opening the box he put in front of me.

"Ana if I made dinner, we would need you to make us better because we had food poisoning."

"You're not that bad."

"OK you would have a sandwich or something heated up from the freezer like the boys had for lunch."

"What did you have" I asked the boys.

"Stew" Theo said around a slice of pizza.

"Theo don't talk while you are eating, you might choke."

"Sorry Mommy" he said when he had finished swallowing before another slice went in.

"You had stew yesterday, haven't you had enough of stew."

I took a bite of my pizza as they all shook their heads including my husband.

Jason came into the room to say goodbye, I didn't even realise he was here so he must have been in the office.

"Jason you going to the club" Christian asked him.

"I wasn't planning on it, taking my wife out for dinner. Did you need me at the club."

"No just message John and ask him to keep an eye out."

"Right boss" I would ask him later what is going on but it is probably to do with what we talked about this morning.

"Drugs" he mouthed to me so I nodded, knowing I was right.

"Why does Jason call you boss" Matteo ask his father.

"Because he works for me and I am his boss."

"Mommy are you a boss too" Luca asked me.

"I suppose you could say that as I am a boss with Granddad Eamon, Auntie Kate and Auntie Mia."

"Whose the boss here then" Theo laughed.

"Mommy" all the boys shouted as I laughed at the look on Christian's face. He was giving the boys a stern look but it just made them laugh at him more.

"OK I will give you that, Mommy is the boss."

…

I was cleaning the table when my husbands arms were wrapped around me.

"Miss you today, Dr Grey or should I call you the boss" I turned around in his arms to face him.

"You can call me your wife, Princess, Ana or any of the words you were calling me at the hotel or were those just moans" I asked before he crashed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately.

I cradled his face before moving my hands into his hair. Pulling me tighter to him, I opened my mouth to his as he took full advantage and our tongues moved together. His lips moved to my neck when we took a breath, sucking gently so as not to leave a mark.

"Christian" I groaned, he was getting me all hot and bothered and I knew we couldn't do anything about it with the children still awake in the living room watching TV.

"Sorry, princess. Not seeing you all day."

"Hey don't apologise, just do that again when we can finish what we started. You had better calm down before going in to see the children" I told him feeling his hard cock against me.

"Princess keep touching me and I will be a while" I laughed taking my hand off his cock and walked towards the living room.

"By the way, I missed you too. Did you survive the day without being tied up" laughing he nodded and followed me to see the boys.

...

As soon as the bedroom door was shut, my back was against it.

The boys were all fast asleep and my husband was currently stripping me out of my clothes. Or trying to if he manages to take his lips off me.

Pulling Christian's t-shirt over his head, I threw it behind me, knocking a picture over on the dresser. It could wait to be picked up as I dropped carefully to my knees, to remove his trousers.

"Princess if you do" he couldn't finish his sentence as I took him into my mouth. His words replaced by moans.

He was trying not to thrust into my mouth, trying to pull back a bit but I held him in place with my hands.

"Ana, I want to be inside you when I cum" he panted out as I let go of his cock and looked up to him through hooded eyes.

Christian pulled me up, moving us over to the bed before covering his body with mine.

Pushing inside me, we both groaned together. He stilled for a moment, getting control of himself so as not to cum early. I knew he was there when I pulled my mouth off him, I know every sound my husband makes.

Moving again, my back arched pushing my breast towards him. He took full advantage and sucked both hard. My grip on his hair tightened the closer my orgasm came but my noises seem to spur him on more. Reaching my peak, I came, shouting his name as he stilled emptying himself inside me.

"Shit I have probably woken the boys up" I panted out, needing to catch my breath.

"Ana, they sleep like a log, the only thing that they will wake up for during the night is tiramisu."

"Just like daddy then" I laughed as he pulled himself out of me and lay to my side, pulling me closer to him.

Laying on his chest, I traced my finger over my name that had been inked there.

"I should have your name put on my chest" I told him, causing him to shake his head.

"Ana your skin is perfect and I know I am being a hypocrite but I want it to stay like that. Beside if you want to mark it, I will do it for you."

I laughed as he moved over me, feeling his teeth gently bite my neck, my breast before kissing the pain away. Laying back down, he pulled me back into his arms.

Being in my husbands arms was the perfect way to end the day.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

I pulled the sheet over my sleeping wife as I got out of bed. Plucking my t shirt off the dresser where it landed the night before, I placed it by Ana for when she woke up.

Picking the photo up that had been knocked over, I put it back where it belonged with the others of our family. It was of Ana and Frankie at his wedding and they were laughing at something. They had made up so much of the time they had lost over the years and I don't think they could ever be closer than what they are now.

Following the sound of my eldest sons voice, I stood at the open door of his bedroom. Theo was having a conversation with Hugo at the moment and from the sounds and head movements from his furry best friend, Hugo understood every word he was saying.

"Are you two planning world domination" I asked, stepping into the room as they both looked over to me.

"As always daddy, just telling Hugo to guard Mommy" he said proudly.

"He will always guard Mommy son, don't worry about that. Now why does he need to guard your Mommy more now than before."

He frowned, not happy about something before he started to speak.

"This man who came into the bakery from the hospital with Dr Kelly, he smiles at Mommy when she comes though to talk to Kelly. I'm training Hugo to bite his arse."

"Theodore, don't let your Mommy hear you swear as she will put me in time out."

He was laughing, knowing if his mother heard him swear. It would be me who would be in trouble and not him.

"Did he say anything to Mommy" I asked him, wanting to know who this fucker was.

"No Mommy talks to Dr Kelly and then apart from saying hello, she ignored him but he kept looking at her when she was walking back to the kitchen" he suddenly started laughing again with a full on belly laugh which I know only comes if there is mischief involved.

"What did you do" I asked him, as he gave me an innocent look before laughing again.

"He came up while I was sat on Megan's stool and wanted a cupcake. I gave him a doggy cake and he ate it all up" I was laughing with him then and we were still laughing when Theo told the twins to get out of his room as they were starting to fidget with the Lego model of a dog he had built.

"Continue with Hugo's training" I said smiling as I scooped my twins up, one under each arm and took them down the stairs.

"What do you want for breakfast" I asked them sitting them in their seats.

"Pancakes" they both cheered. There was more chance of Nelson getting his sight back than there was of me making pancakes without burning the place down.

"Cereal it is then" I said going to the cupboard.

"Who wants pancakes" Ana asked walking into the kitchen.

She had my t shirt on and a pair of shorts and I has to stifle a groan, seeing her long legs. Legs that were wrapped around me only hours before.

"I was offering them the finest cereal" I told her.

"Offer away then, I will just make my tea" complaints went up from the children and me who all wanted pancakes.

Ana was soon making the batter as the boys chatted away. Walking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"I have a bone to pick with you Mrs Grey" I whispered.

She looked up to me wondering what she had done wrong.

"Which bone would you like to pick, I have quiet a few."

"Who is this man who is harassing you at the bakery" I asked her.

From the look on her face she had no idea who the hell I was talking about. I know Luke would have reported it if someone was hassling her but Theo had seen something.

"What man, I don't know who you mean."

"Theo said there is a man who came in with Kelly" she looked over to Theo before focusing on me.

"There was a man who had come in with Kelly twice I think, I work in the back on the wedding and party cakes now, you know this. I think he works at the hospital. Me saying hello once is the complete vocabulary I have shared with him. He said hello before continuing his conversation with Kelly. The second time I saw the back of his head as Kelly said goodbye and followed him out of the door with some of the other hospital staff" I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me tight.

"Why would Theo think he is harassing me" she asked. "Theo is always with me in the back unless he is getting cannoli out of the chiller."

I have worried her now and that is the last think I want.

"Theo was instructing Hugo this morning to protect you. He is incredibly protective about his Mommy and it is probably not the first time he has instructed Hugo to bite someone."

"I don't mind my protective boys, all of them" giving me a chaste kiss she continued making pancakes while I made her a cup of tea.

There was a lot of appreciative noises going around the table and a lot of sticky hands.

"Princess what time are you face timing your dad" I asked Ana.

"I said I would do it at twelve so it will be nine there."

"I'm talking to Mac this morning and I know your dad and granddad will be there, I just didn't want to clash with your call."

"Its ok, I told the boys twelve then I wont get asked every five minutes "what time as we speaking to granddad."

"My dad and brothers are due around ten so we are going to do it in my office here" I tell her.

If it was any one else in the meeting apart from my family and crew, the meeting would be held in the office on the grounds but my office here is large enough.

Getting dressed, I called the dogs who all followed me towards the front door. Opening it, they were out like a shot running all over the front garden. I still liked to jog around the neighbourhood and even thought my wife thinks I'm crazy jogging with three dogs, I like the exercise and it wears them out too. Betsy doesn't like to go far so she stays at home with Ana but the others always come with me.

Passing Betsy old house, it was still immaculate lawns. Shame the house doesn't show the nastiness that lives within. I was hoping that the gate was shut but no such luck today as Hugo sneaked in through and took a dump in full view of the window.

"Come on boy" I called to Hugo but he was ignoring me. He was probably leaving a protest at the way Betsy was treated.

Matteo did ask us if Betsy was Hugo's wife and I suppose in a way she is, but she is also family and we protect our family whether they are covered in skin or fur.

Finally we continued on our jog, going passed my parents house on the way. As always it is heavily guarded as I acknowledged the guards on duty before we continued back home. There was three heads in the water bowls we kept outside the door when I walked into the kitchen and was passed a bottle of water by my wife.

"Thank you" kissing Ana I took a large drink of the water, nearly emptying the bottle.

"Hugo didn't do his usual did he" she asked me looking at the dogs who had children climbing all over them now.

"Don't know what you mean" I said heading for the stairs.

"Your full of shi. Poo" she called after me as I chuckled to myself, heading up for my much needed shower.

…

I was sat with my dad and brothers going over what we knew about these drugs which wasn't a fucking lot.

"Have you heard back from Sam" Mac asked me.

"He is coming to the club tonight so hopefully he has some news. Told me he had an old buddy who works in Salem and was contacting him for info. We have been on alert at our clubs both Seattle and Portland and so far none of these drugs have gotten in."

"That's because we have security where others will let just anyone in" Elliot told me and I had to agree.

"Does this friend know about us" Antonio asked me.

"No Sam would never tell anyone about us" my dad told them.

"Its not just someone dealing on our turf that's pissing me off, its the fact that the cops are putting heat on us because of it and they don't know shit. Someone is dealing drugs that are mixed with fuck knows what and people are dropping like flies. If I didn't have Ana and the boys, I would have been in Salem myself by now and in Garcia's face, but I wont put them in danger."

"That's why you didn't become boss until you had Ana" my dad said as I nodded. I needed to calm the fuck down.

"This ghost do you have any ideas" Frankie asked me.

"No, if someone wants to come back and haunt me then bring it on but those fuckers at the club said the target was Ana and the boys" I could see Frankie physically blanch at the thought of someone hurting them and he wasn't alone.

"We need to find out who has a grievance with us" my dad said before Elliot cut him off.

"Dad we're the mafia, the whole fucking world has a grievance with us" my dad nodded but I knew he was pissed at being interrupted. Elliot was right though.

"A ghost, someone we thought was dead but isn't" I said but my words were cut off by the chattering of little voices and the door being open.

"Is granddad in here" Luca said as his brothers followed him into the room. "We hear him."

He was looking around the room for his granddad before spotting him on the monitor. I think our meeting had been effectively hijacked as the boys cheered at seeing there granddads.

"Three Granddads" Matteo laughed pointing to my dad and then his grandfather and great-grandfather on the screen.

"I thought you were busy"I asked them.

"We heard granddad and thought he was playing hide and seek and we founded him" Matteo said pointing to the screen.

"Hello my boys are you being good" Frankie asked them, smiling as much as my boys.

"We being good, when you coming over" Theo asked him.

"In two days."

They were all laughing as Theo counted two on his fingers and then stuck two fingers up to them showing them he had the right number. I just hope he doesn't use those two fingers when counting, when he starts school.

"Granddad are you and grandma coming too" Luca asked him.

"I will be over in a few weeks ok, I wish I was coming sooner but I have to work and keep your grandma in her cakes."

"Come over now, Mommy can make them cakes" I looked over to the door where my wife now stood.

She mouthed the word sorry to me but I shook my head, she had nothing to be sorry for.

The boys ended up speaking to their grandparents earlier that we had planned as Beatrice joined in the conversation. Seeing them happily chat away took my mind off everything else that was going on.

…

"Boys can you come down here a moment" Ana called at the bottom of the stairs.

We heard the footsteps over head, I'm sure they jump off their bed and pound about as it sounds like they are coming through the ceiling.

"What's up Mommy" Theo came into the living room with his brothers following.

"Daddy and I want to talk to you about something exciting" she told them as they all climbed onto the couch with her as I was relegated to the chair.

"Towards the end of this year, you are going to have another little brother or sister" I told them seeing the smiles come on their faces.

"Where are they now" Luca asked us, looking around the room.

"Just like you did, they are growing in Mommy's tummy. They have to grow a lot bigger before they can come out and see you." I told them.

"How did they get in Mommy's tummy" Matteo asked as I looked to my wife, hoping she had an answer to that question.

"Mommy and daddy's love put them there" Ana told them.

Theo put his hand on his mothers stomach knowing from the twins what is growing there.

"Is there two babies again" he asked looking to his Mommy.

"No only one this time" smiling he snuggled into her side as she kissed his head. Theo was the natural leader and I think having two a one time once, was more than enough for him.

…

Sitting in my office in the club, I could hear the music though the walls. Looking on the monitors, the club downstairs will be at capacity as it was already filling up and the queue was around the block. Sam had just arrived and was taking his hat and glasses off.

Being a cop and coming into a club owned by a suspected mafia family, he had to be careful.

"Did anything go down" I asked him as he placed his empty glass on the table.

"Yeah a lot went down, they were watching the streets for the dealer to show up who was supplying the girls and arrested him. He is a bit banged up for resisting arrest and they were able to take the substantial supply of drugs he had. They also arrested two of the women who were not happy their next fix was in the back of a patrol car on its way to being destroyed. He analysed the sample and it was pure, well purer that what the shit is here."

"So its not them then" Elliot said looking at me.

"Not necessarily, it could just mean that they are not pissing in their own pool."

"I agree with Christian, there has been some talk around the station that someone is planting the shit here to pin it on you. Boss's don't like that talk but they have no proof any other way. Now you said yourself when it all went don't here at the club that this guy said they were going to take down the Grey's and take over Seattle, maybe this is how they are doing it. Cops put the Grey's away and then they move onto your territory."

"Its fucking sloppy. I could understand if we had been arrested for drugs before, then we would be a likely suspect. Taking out the family wont achieve anything, there is also someone to step into the role as Boss."

"Could be someone working with the cops, planting it here that's why it is getting through because apart from the raid the cops did on the club downstairs last month when they found fuck all, they have not touched any other clubs here in Seattle. Its like they are just sitting back and waiting for body's to turn up and try and pin on us" Elliot said.

"Sam have you heard anything" he shook his head.

"No, the new commissioner runs a tight ship. Don't think he has even jaywalked in his life never mind a speeding ticket. Not like the dodgy fuck who we had before who I think is still banging that doc. If a cop is helping the drugs get thought then we have another dodgy fucking cop in the precinct. I'm too old for this shit."

"Ready for retirement" I laughed, getting the middle finger from him.

"I will retire when I am old enough or when you agree to get someone to knock my ex-wife off for me" he laughed. God his ex is a bitch.

"Hows Kelly doing at the hospital" I asked him.

"Really well, doesn't put up with bullshit and takes after her old man."

"Has she said anything about the people she works with" I asked wanting to know if she had said anything about this person who was staring at my wife.

"No, is there someone I should be worried about."

"Probably not, Theo was telling me about a man who came in with Kelly from the hospital and was staring at my wife, he didn't like it so he dealt with it" I laughed.

"What did my nephew do" Ethan asked me.

"He wanted a cupcake so Theo gave him one" laughter erupted around the room as they knew what cupcake he would have eaten.

"I'm jealous, I love those cupcakes although the dogs bark at me when I get close. I don't know how you can move with four beasts in the house."

"Those dogs are soft as anything unless you are thinking about harming my wife or sons and then you are lunch."

"They don't get in the way either, Bella is always with Max" John told him, reminding Elliot that he had one of the pups too.

"I just hope Alex doesn't want a dog."

"I think it would do him some good as he loves our dogs. Always hugging Betsy the most though. Don't know what we would do without ours."

"I will steal one of yours then" he laughed.

"You will have to get past my wife first."

"Hows Mia doing" I asked Ethan.

"She's fine, excited to meet our boy and ready for it to be all over. Although she is looking forward to the baby shower tomorrow."

"Is Ana taking the boys with her" Elliot asked me as I shook my head.

"Tomorrow they are all mine, bring Alex around. We are going in the pool. I'm not building any more dens that's for sure, all day to put up and then fell down on top of us in the end. Took us ages to put the living room back together again."

….

The music was loud and the alcohol was flowing when we emerged from my office into the club. The girls were dancing on the stage and they had a captive audience with the men who were sat around.

"Christian I am going to get off" Sam told me, coming from the bathroom.

"Let me know if you hear anything."

"Will do."

Luke was sat at the bar so I walked over and took a seat.

"You not joining them" I asked him as Ros handed me a bottle and the opener. Still don't trust anyone with my drink, with what happened and Ros is thick skinned and knows its not personal.

"No thanks" we heard a cheer go up from the crowd, looking over to see the dancers top coming off.

"Doesn't even get you excited does it" he laughed as I took a swig of my drink.

"Not in the fucking slightest, the only woman I want is probably asleep on the couch being surrounded by three dogs or four if Theo doesn't put Hugo in a strangle hold while he sleeps."

"Your single" I told him seeing a smile come on his face "or are you."

"I have my eye on someone, just don't know if it will cause hassle."

"If you like someone go for it, no one on this planet would have stopped me from chasing after Ana, no one."

"Its Hannah, she has no idea that I like her. We have spent so much time together over the years when I am at the bakery, don't want to stir shit up and make things awkward."

"Go for it, Hannah is nice and a good friend to my wife. I can't see Gail or John having a problem as long as you don't hurt her."

Nodding he took another drink of his beer.

"You've met Sam's daughter" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes, been in the bakery a few times. Usually on her own, although she has comes in with a group of other staff from the hospital a couple of times."

"A man has been in a couple of times with Kelly and Theo noticed him staring at his mother."

He was quiet for a moment, like he was trying to remember something.

"I watch Ana and Theo when they are out the front and observe who is in the store. I haven't noticed anything that would be suspicious otherwise I would be out there. I did notice Theo giving someone one of the dogs cupcakes last week but seeing the smile on his face I just thought he was up to his usual mischief. Is that the man" I nodded.

"I will make sure I am out there if he comes back into the bakery and also get Ian to keep an eye out front to see if he is in the area."

"I am going to call Kelly. My wife will probably think I am going overboard with this but her safety is paramount, as is the boys. Ana's pregnant."

"Congratulation" I shook his outstretched hand and clinked my bottle to the glass he held up.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I told him I was leaving for the night.

"Elliot I'm going" I called to him where he was speaking to one of his crew at the other end of the bar.

"I will bring Alex over tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok see you later."

Leaving the club I headed home, finding my wife as usual fast asleep on the couch.

…

I turned my head quickly to the side to avoid the splash that Bella had caused jumping into the pool. I don't know who loved the pool more, the children or the dogs.

"Uncle Christian watch" I looked up seeing Max jumping over my head.

"One of these days you are going to kick me in the head" I told him as he laughed swimming after Bella

"Hows your girlfriend" I called after him getting a smug look on his face.

Teenage Max was a lot of fun to wind up especially as he was now finding a liking for girls. He is no longer under Ana's care although she is always making sure he is ok. He was discharged a few years ago now and is thriving.

"Yeah which girl is it this time" Elliot laughed getting the middle finger from our nephew.

"I'm too young to settle down, although trying to figure a girls mind out from one minute to the next is hard" he sighed making us laugh.

"Good luck with that one son, I've been trying to figure your grandma out for years. You just have to agree and say yes dear, no dear" my dad told him.

Poor kids is in trouble if he takes dating advise from us. You can't talk about girlfriends around Rhian thought as he is still her baby and not allowed to date.

"Did you speak to Kelly" Luke asked me.

"Yes, this guy is called Patrick and he's just started at the hospital. Apparently he asked her if my wife was single and she told him straight that Ana was happily married and who too. She was laughing when she told me that she had to practically support him back to the hospital as she was worried he was going to faint. If she says she is going to the bakery now he declines the offer to go."

"He's like Lewis then" Max called from the other end of the pool where he was bouncing Matteo in the water.

"What about lewis" John asked him.

"He has a crush on Auntie Ana."

They were all laughing as my face went from shocked to pissed in a matter of seconds. Do I have to have a barricade around my wife. Ana is the most beautiful woman I have ever met but any one who has a crush on her can go to hell, she is mine.

The boys had a good time in the pool, we had set up the barbecue which the food quickly disappeared from as soon as it was cooked. We were still all outside when Ana and Kate arrived back from Claire and Eamon's.

"Baby shower cake here if you want it" she called placing a small tray on the table and nearly getting knocked over in the barrage of feet and paws to get to her.

"Nice to see you all too" Ana laughed as little hands reached for the cake. If my wife bakes it, they will eat it and I am no exception.

Walking up to my wife, I pulled her into my arms and crashed my lips to hers. She was startled but pulled me closer to her.

"Not that I am complaining but what was that for" she said breathlessly.

"Your mine" I told her.

Smiling, she pushed the wet hair from my face.

"Always Christian" leaning down I kissed her lips once again.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

I sat in the bathroom while my husband showered. He was angry at the moment and I needed to give him the time to calm down. I knew there was blood going down the drain and knowing that it wasn't Christian's had me calm at the moment.

Someone had died tonight, who I didn't know but I know he would tell me when he was ready.

We had just put the children to bed when he told me he was needed at the club. With going in on Tuesdays, he is normally at home in the evenings so I knew it must have been something serious for him to leave. I always wait up for him, not liking to be alone in our bed until he is with me. For once he didn't carry me up the stairs, I woke to his voice and the sight of blood.

"Princess" I heard him say behind the fogged up glass of the shower and I knew in that moment that I needed to be in there with him.

"Are you ok" I asked, stripping out of my night gown and walking into the shower behind him.

He was clean now, the blood was gone and in front of me was Christian. Hands clenched so tightly they were turning white, his head down as the water beat down on his back. Taking his hand between mine, I straightened his fingers out before he looked up to me.

"I killed three men tonight."

"I can tell, you have scraped the skin on your knuckles. Let me look at them" he let me look at each of his finger which thankfully apart from a few scrapes were fine.

Resting his hand on my little bump, he rubbed his fingers over gently. Our children always calmed him down whether they were here in the flesh or growing in my stomach.

"What did they do."

"They were selling drugs near my club, the same drugs that have been going around Seattle and Portland. Riley spotted them hanging around when he came in to pay his tribute tonight."

"Did you find anything out" I asked him.

"They were told to specifically sell the drugs at that spot, told to make sure it was near enough to the club so it would be implicated if someone would report it."

He moved his hands from my bump, taking my hand in his and started paying with my rings.

"Sam said something the other day about drugs being planted in areas where we would be as if they are trying to trip us up. We're not that sloppy thought. That Isaac said they had planned to take over our territory. Having me go down is obviously someone's plan but it wont accomplish what they want which is Seattle and our other city's."

"Why now though, why not a month or a year ago. You have been Boss for years and if this was another mafia organisation that is doing this wouldn't they just try and get rid of us all. Going the route of you being arrested isn't going to shut the family down."

"I know princess, I keep wondering if this isn't all a smoke screen"

"What do you mean."

"I'm wondering if all this trouble with the drugs is to keep us busy while they are planning something else, something bigger. I'm sorry Ana, I am frustrating myself and annoying the shit out of everyone around me with all this. I know I need to take a step back and look at the bigger picture, its just the thought of someone hurting you and the boys scares the shit out of me" he held me to him tight, kissing my head.

"I know you will make sure we are safe but you also have to make yourself safe as well."

"I'm fine Ana, I promise. I have to figure this ghost out and the drugs because I know they are connected. I will protect you all if its the last thing I do" he brought his hands to my face, stoking my cheeks before he leaned down and kissed my lips.

Picking me up, I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew he needed me and I would always be here for him. Positioning his cock, he pushed in side me as our groans echoed around the bathroom. Moving in and out of me, our lips continued to kiss. There was a desperation to his kisses, to our love making, like he needed to be closer.

"Princess I need you to cum for me" he whispered as his movements picked up, I was on the edge and I knew it wouldn't take long to push me over.

"Cum Ana" he groaned loudly as my orgasm washed over me, my pussy squeezing his cock which brought on his own.

"I love you, fuck I love you Ana. So much."

"I love you too, we will figure this out together. I know you are the Boss but that doesn't always mean that you have to work everything out on your own. We're a team."

"A damn good team. Trust me."

"Always" I will always trust him to protect us.

He washed me as I did him before we dried each other and climbed into bed.

"Looking forward to tomorrow" he asked me as I stifled an excited scream.

"So excited, I will be worse than the boys tomorrow when it is time to go to the airport. I wish grandma and granddad were coming with dad and Isabella but I know they will be here soon."

"Come on Mrs Grey, its like we tell the boys at Christmas. The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner it will be morning. We can go and pick your dad and Isabella up then before going to raid my parents house for dinner."

"We don't tell the boys about raiding your parents house" I laughed resting my head on his chest.

"We should do, my dad spends enough time here raiding the fridge. You would think my mother had put him on rations."

"I should try that with you all, save me going grocery shopping so much" I mumbled.

"Don't even think of it" his laughing was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

…

I was up and making breakfast before any of my boys were down. I had pancakes left warming for when big and little hands were ready to eat as I walked around the back garden, sipping my tea.

My bladder had woken me up and I was too excited to go back to sleep. My dad lands at Boeing field at lunch time today and I was counting down the hours before I got to see him again.

Taking my phone off the patio table, I called my grandparents.

"Hello beautiful girl" my grandfather answered.

"Hi granddad, how are you and grandma doing."

"We are doing well, miss you all but also looking forward to seeing you soon."

"Did dad get off ok" I asked him.

"Yes he was positively giddy" he laughed. "Its quiet there, what have you done with my boys."

"The are all still in bed" I told him taking a seat and pulling a blanket over me to keep the morning chill from my body. "I was too excited to sleep once I was awake."

"Your grandmother and I are like that every time you come over which reminds me when are you coming over next." he asked me.

"Soon, the plan is for in the summer but if we can get there sooner we will be there. Theo is back at Pre school next week and we want to come before he starts kindergarten."

"Hows he doing there."

"Ruling the roost, just like he does here. You know what his is like" he laughed knowing what I meant.

"He's his fathers son, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't want him to be any other way" I am very proud of my boys, no matter how much mischief he gets into.

I turned hearing Theo's voice, looking for Hugo.

"He's here son" I told him looking at the dog who was currently keeping my feet warm.

"Who you talking to" Theo asked me as I handed him the phone.

My son could chat, everything he had been up to he told his granddad. All the mischief he admitted too and I could hear my granddad laughing.

"Love you granddad" he said before handing me the phone back as I followed him inside.

"I will let you go sweetheart, I think you will have a horde of hungry mouths to feed soon. Take care of that little one and we will see you soon."

"OK, they are already descending. Love you granddad and give grandma my love."

"Will do, love you too."

I laughed as Luca came into the kitchen kissing his dog with Christian following behind, holding Matteo upside down.

I took the pancakes out of the warmer and let my husband sort them out while I boiled the kettle again.

…

"Is it here yet" Matteo asked looking out of the car window seeing if the plane that had just landed was coming our way.

"Next one to land will be granddad and Isabella" I told them.

It would look comical from the outside, three little faces mashed up against the window but there was no way I was letting them out of the car until the plane had stopped.

I couldn't blame their excitement because it matched my own, I wanted one of my dads hugs again.

Seeing the plane land in front of us the children cheered. They were very close to my dad and not a week goes by when they have not spoken to him. Even if it is a babies gurgled, he has always made the time just for them.

The noise of the plane was deafening as it approached its spot, the steps were moved into place and the doors were getting ready to open.

"No running off boys as it could be dangerous here" I told them as we got out, taking their hands.

Watching the door open, the children were waving madly as my dad and Isabella came into view. They were half way down the stairs when we left go of their hands and just like we thought they would they were running for my dad. Just like my husband does, he managed to scoop all three of them up.

I hugged Isabella knowing I wouldn't get near my dad for a few minutes. Finally he was able to put them down and I was in his arms.

"I missed you so much sweetheart" he said hugging me tight. I knew it was going to happen and I didn't bother trying to stop the tears that fell.

"I missed you too Dad" I hugged him tighter, I will blame my hormones for my tears.

My dad and I had an amazing relationship, one I wished many times that I had had from a child. My children absolutely adore their granddad.

"Welcome back to lovely rainy Seattle" I told him laughing as he wiped my tears away.

"Its good to be back."

We made our way over to the car. It would a bit of a squeeze but we would all get in, having seven seats.

Riley had a car behind us, putting the luggage in. He would take that back home as we headed over to Grace and Carrick's where we had dropped the dogs off on the way..

Pulling though the gate, I noticed there was more security about. Just like at home where it seemed to have doubled, here was the same. We still had our cars front and back but it doesn't bother me, they are there for a reason and I just let them do their job. After our talk last night I'm surprised there isn't more following us. Knowing my husband there probably is, they are just good at blending in.

Walking into the house, I hugged my sister who looked ready to pop. She is becoming more uncomfortable the further she goes in her pregnancy and I know it wont be long until my nephew comes along now. They are keeping his name a secret,wanting for it to be a surprise just like Christian and I did.

"I'm glad you have a wife who is a doctor and I don't have to clean you up any more" Grace told Christian when she saw his hands.

"My wife took very good care of me and cleaned me up, don't worry Mum."

"Have you told your dad yet" Mia whispered as I shook my head.

I didn't want to tell him with the boys jumping all over him and the jet engine in the background, but I would need to do it soon as there is no secrets here and a few big mouths who would let the secret out.

Leaving my sister behind I went over to my dad who was on the terrace being slobbered on by four dogs.

"Leave him alone" I laughed stroking Betsy who had now come to my side.

"I think I have had a dog wash" he laughed, wiping his wet face with his sleeve.

"There is something I want to tell you" I told my dad, taking a seat.

"Is everything alright sweetheart" he asked sitting next to me and taking my hand.

"I'm perfectly fine." I reached into my purse and brought the little wrapped frame out which held a scan photo of his grandchild.

"Oh Ana, this is perfect" he said, opening the wrappings. "Only one."

Laughing I nodded my head before I was engulfed in his arms.

"Isabella" he called as she made her way out onto the patio where he passed her the photo.

"Congratulations" she said leaning down to hug me before kissing her husband and congratulating granddad too.

"That makes you Grandma" he laughed as she shrugged. Isabella although younger than most grandparents embraced the roll she had married into.

"When is my latest grandchild due then."

"October 1st at the moment but Kate is going to confirm everything at my next scan."

We moved into the dining room when Franco said that dinner was ready, thankfully it was all plated up and I didn't have to fight male hands for the food.

"Congratulation" my dad told Christian, shaking his hand before taking his own seat.

"This is yummy" Theo told us in between shovelling food into his mouth.

"Theo slow down, its not going to disappear from your plate if you don't eat it quick enough" Grace told him as he finally slowed.

Dessert as always came from the bakery, we had Cannoli and Tiramisu and I was finally able to have a cannoli here. Usually the boys get them all but I had put some aside so the girls could finally get some.

"Here you go Grace" I said putting one in front of her as she laughed at the look on her husbands face.

"I'm not sharing so you can just eat your tiramisu" biting into the shell, she made appreciative sounds just to wind her husband up.

After I had offered them out, I took my seat seeing I had one spare on my plate. Passing it over to my husband, well you would think I had committed a crime. Favouritism was said around the table.

My dad was laughing as he ate his own cannoli, managing to get one earlier.

"Deal with it" Christian said before biting down and give my forehead a kiss, leaving some cream behind.

Wiping my forehead with a napkin I was finally able to enjoy my own.

…

We were seated in the living room enjoying coffee or in my case tea, I hadn't lost my taste for it so far like I did with the boys so that was a major bonus as far as I was concerned.

Christian had been filling my dad in on what had been going on here, with the club, the drugs and especially the ghost. The boys were playing out in the garden with Isabella and Grace as well as a pack of dogs, not wanting to talk about business with little ears around..

"I don't understand this ghost, if some one is a ghost are they not dead. I know for sure when you get rid of someone you make sure they are gone and unless you have a poltergeist who is setting up drug runs into Seattle I can't see it being that" Dad said.

"A Ghost" I said thinking about something while I watched Matteo and Luca laughing at Theo riding on Hugo's back.

"What Princess" Christian said. I hadn't realised I had stopped mid sentence and everyone was now looking at me.

"The saying, you look like you've seen a ghost. I was looking at the boys, does someone that is now deceased have a relative who looks like them, a twin maybe" I said pointing to my own twins.

We looked over to Carrick who we could tell was thinking, at the moment we didn't know if it was someone Christian had pissed off or was when Carrick was boss.

"During clean up, we don't just get rid of them we always find out any information we can on them, who they are connected to, related to, to see if there is any threat from other family members. I don't remember any twins although like the Lupo's we did get rid of brothers."

I hated hearing their names, and Christian knew it as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I try not to think about what had gone on before and focus on our future but it is hard sometimes especially with the trouble going on at the moment.

The were discussing Christians theory about the drugs being a smoke screen for something bigger going on when I got up to use the bathroom. I know my granddad had sent an arms shipment which was due in next week so maybe that is the target. God the things I think about when I'm sat on the toilet, we need some magazines in here.

Opening the bathroom door Mia was bouncing from foot to foot needing the toilet.

"Sorry but my bladder is about to burst and I cant get up the stairs" she said rushing past me.

"Its ok, knock next time, I would have hurried up."

Moving down the hallway back to the living room, Christian stopped me.

"Are you ok" he asked stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine, I have been thinking about something though" I told him.

"In there" he laughed.

"All my best ideas come when I'm on the throne" I laughed with him. It was lovely to see him smiling.

"You said about a smoke screen, isn't granddads shipment of guns coming in soon" he pulled back smiling, mumbling "smart wife" before he leaned in for a kiss, our lips barely touching when I heard a scream.

"Mia" I said, rushing back to the bathroom, I tried the handle but it was locked.

"ETHAN" Christian shouted as we heard running.

"Mia open the door please" I said banging on the door, she managed to open it but was doubled over and there was a pool of water at her feet.

Ethan scooped Mia up and was heading for the door, her waters had broken but she screamed at him to stop.

"Mia have you had pains before now" Kate asked her.

"Backache all day but worse now and pressure down below."

"Ethan, I need to check her out here."

"Kate" he said about to protest. You could see the panic in his eyes, they had lost two babies and he was panicking about losing this one too.

"Ethan let Kate check her out. If we go to the car, she might end up delivering before we can get to the hospital."

Nodding to me, Ethan rushed Mia up to his bedroom and lay her on the bed as we followed. Christian was on his phone and I know he will be calling Eamon or Claire to let them know of the developments.

"Pressure, so much pressure" Mia moaned as Kate removed her soaked leggings.

"Pressure to push" she asked our sister who nodded.

"What can I do Mia" Ethan kissed her forehead.

"Hold my hand and don't let go."

"Never."

Grace came though with my doctors bag a few minutes later, which is always left in the back of the car. I was grateful that Kate also had items from her home visits, hoping the much needed entonox wouldn't run out before my nephew appeared.

Moving over to Mia's side I took her other hand, Kate had told her to push when she wanted to and with a shout she started to do just that. She had no pain relief apart from the entonox and I knew she much be in so much pain but she was focused on the out come. Chanting "I'm going to meet my son" over and over again between contractions.

"Mia pant" Kate told her. Watching Ethan doing every pant with my sister was beautiful to see.

"OK sis, he has a beautiful full head of hair and on the next contraction you are going to meet him" Kate said getting choked up herself.

She gripped harder on my hand as she pushed and then the beautiful sound of my nephews cries filled the room. I don't think there was a dry eye in the room and we all smiled, relieved that he was finally here.

I checked him over and he was perfect.

"You have a perfect little man here" I told them handing Ethan his son.

He had given up on trying to stop his tears and he shouldn't. One thing I loved about the men in this family was they showed their emotions around us. Outside they were hard as nails but here, they could be themselves, not the people they were expected to be.

"Thank you both" Mia said looking down at her little boy.

"You don't have to thank us sis, we always do this together."

"He's hungry" she laughed as he started trying to suck on her finger as she stroked his cheek.

"Do you want to try feeding him before the family meet him" Kate asked her.

"Please."

"Come on sis, lets get you out of this wet bed before you feed him" I told her.

Ethan held his son while we helped Mia clean up, she looked a lot better in the clean dry clothes we had gotten from their wardrobe.

"Babe, I'm going to let everyone know he is here although I don't think anyone could miss his cry" Ethan kissed his sons head before passing him over to his wife.

"OK can you ask my mum and yours to come in" nodding he kissed his wife and son again before leaving the room.

"Are you ok Mia" I asked her.

"Perfect now, I cant believe he is here" she said wiping a tear away.

We heard a cheer go up downstairs so we know Ethan must have give everyone the news, the door opening shortly after and Grace and Claire came into the room.

Mia got comfortable on the couch and was able to quickly latch him on. Seeing my sister looking down to her baby boy, I don't think I have ever seen her look so content.

…

I was downstairs in the living room with my husbands arms wrapped around me and his hands on my bump, we were waiting for Mia, Ethan and my nephew to come down the stairs.

The boys were sat waiting to meet their little cousin having heard his cries earlier. I don't think I have ever seen them so still.

Watching them come into the room, I could see he was wide awake although yawning.

"Everyone we would like to introduce you to our son, Christian Elliot Grey."

I looked up to my husband smiling who looked stunned at the name and I think Elliot was a bit choked up too.

Christian finally released me to hug his brother and kissed my sisters cheek as Elliot did the same. Both looking down on the little boy who shared their names.

Poor little boy was soon passed around the room. Theo was sat on Theodore's knee, they were laughing at the fact that they shared the same name.

"Did you know" Christian wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips.

"No, I think they were both too worried to tell anyone his name after what happened before."

"Two Christian in the family" Carrick laughed as if we were in for trouble.

"Yes and two Elliot's" Ethan laughed. "Thank god there is only one of me but dad you cant say anything Alex's middle name is Carrick."

It was my turn to laugh at Carrick's protest when Alex was born, telling Elliot he was cruel for saddling his grandson with the name.

I looked up to Christian who had gone rigid beside me. He knew something, had thought of something and I knew when his hand came up to my cheek to keep me calm that what it was, was significant.

"What if it isn't twins in the physical sense but twin names. Jose Rodriguez."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

I'm such a fucking idiot, the second I said his name my wife went white. Her skin turned clammy under my fingers before she pulled away from me and ran to the bathroom.

I held her hair back as she brought up the lunch she had just eaten.

"Fuck Princess I'm sorry" I apologised.

I could hear Matteo shouting his Mommy's name as he was coming in from the kitchen when she had ran past on the way to the bathroom.

"Matteo, Mommy will be fine ok. Babies sometime make mommy's sick. You and your brothers made her sick all the time" I could hear Frankie, trying to calm his grandson down but my main focus was on my wife.

I used a damp flannel to clean Ana's face before pulling her into my arms.

"I'm sorry Christian, I should be stronger than this but hearing that name."

"No please don't apologise, I should have realised what hearing it would do to you. We will find his father Ana and he will be dealt with. If this is some game of his, he is going to realise very quickly that I am not a man to be messed with."

"What if it isn't him. He was an old man, he could be a ghost himself by now" she asked me.

"Only one way to find out is to go and find him, either in person or his grave."

Ana washed her face and swilled her mouth out before we walked back into the living room, the boys were immediately out of their seats making sure their Mommy was ok.

"Is she ok son" my dad asked me.

"I hope so, if that man is playing with us. I will wipe him out along with anyone who is helping him."

"I'm behind you, what ever you decided to do."

"I know dad."

Messaging Ryan and Reynold I asked them to go to the last known address of José Rodriguez SNR to see if he is still there. Ana was right, he is an old man but that doesn't stop him from working with some one else. I want him watched for now to see who he associates with. I know I am getting ahead of my self because he could already be dead but I can't sit idly by and let this shit continue.

I walked over to where my wife was, watching Kate who looked like she was checking her blood pressure.

"Kate" I said but was halted as she put her hand up stopping me from what I was saying. I looked from her to my wife as she continued.

"Calm down" she told Ana removing the cuff from her arm.

"I'm trying" Ana rubbed her hand against her stomach.

"What's wrong" I wanted an answer from one of them as I was going crazy.

"Her blood pressure was raised but it is slowly coming down now. The less episodes like that she has, the better" Kate said before hugging her sister.

As soon as Kate was out of the way, I pulled Ana closer to me.

"I'm fine, Christian. We're fine." I need to be careful what I say in front of her, I wont risk our baby.

We spent some time with the new addition of the family before Ethan and Mia took CJ home. Not even hours old and my brother had nickname him CJ or Christian junior.

I suppose it could be confusing when he is older and people are calling out Christian to us both but its not necessary now.

The boys kept their mother insight all the time, they don't like seeing her ill and seeing her vomiting so violently before had them all on edge especially Matteo who is glued to her side. Ana is running her fingers through his curls at the moment and he is perfectly content where he is.

…

We stayed at my parents until the children were starting to wind down. We still had to settle Frankie and Isabella in at home yet so we all started to head home together.

Opening the front door the children all went there separate ways.

"Don't disappear all together, you are having a bath soon" Ana called out to them.

"Ana we'll bath the boys, you rest" Isabella told her.

"You don't have to, you have only just arrived. You haven't even settled in yet."

"Ana you will be surprised by how much we have been looking forward to doing something as simple as bathing our grandchildren and putting them to bed" Frankie told her.

Leaving Ana and Isabella downstairs I helped Frankie up the stairs to the the guest room where they always stay.

"How is she doing Christian" he asked me knowing if there was something wrong with his daughter I would tell him.

"Apart from today she has been fine, working like she usually does. Ana is always surrounded by guards and so are the boys. Tomorrow she is at the bakery so I plan on taking the twin with me to go and visit her if you want to come."

"What about Theo, where will he be."

"He will be at the bakery with Ana, he likes to go in there with her and as usual Hugo will be going with him."

"She hasn't had any more indoor snowstorms has she" he laughed.

"No the last one was planned. I don't think I have ever seen a dog so happy than when we gave Hugo his own bag of icing sugar for his birthday. We were all covered in it."

"I can imagine, he's an old man now but he still gets into mischief."

"Hugo and Theo make a crack team" I laughed following him back down the stairs to where my wife was now drinking tea with Isabella.

"Princess what are you doing" I asked her as she started to get up as soon as I sat next to her.

"I just remembered that I need to feed the hounds" she told me before Frankie told her to stay put and disappeared into the kitchen with the dogs following behind.

…

"The house is so quiet" Isabella said having just come down from reading the boys bedtime story.

"Make the most of it because when they're up, so is the whole house. Dogs included" Ana told them as I got up to answer my phone which was vibrating in my pocket.

"What's going on" I asked seeing the call was from Reynolds as I walked into the kitchen.

"We have been here a couple of hours and no one has come or gone from the house. The lights are still out even though it is dark now, hold on a sec Boss, Ryan is on his way back."

"Back from where."

I heard them talking before Ryan came over the phone.

"Hey boss, I just talked to a neighbour. She said the old git is still alive, left with a couple about a month ago and hasn't been back since. Old git was her words not mine, said he was a nuisance, shouting in the back garden at all hours like he's completely lost it."

"Did she know the couple."

"No, never seen them before but he seemed happy to go with them. I am going to see if I can get in the house, see if there are any clues to what he is doing."

"OK keep me informed" I told them before hanging up.

"Christian" I heard Ana as I turned around to face my wife. I need to tell her what is going on but don't want to scare her.

"Talk to me please" she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Apparently he left his home about a month ago with a couple and hasn't been back since, Ryan is going to go in and look around."

"Break in" she asked me before shaking her head. "Don't bother answering that one."

"Don't worry I won't."

Ana had gone to bed after she had fallen asleep against my shoulder when the call came through from Ryan.

"The place is pretty much cleared out boss but" he stopped pissing me off.

"Fucking what" I said seething that he was making me wait.

"There are two bedrooms we looked in, one had only a bed in there. There were a few bits in the bottom of the wardrobe, usual shit like dirty magazines and school stuff dated from when junior must have been a kid and a few clothes that were decades out of style. There was nothing to do with what has been going on now. The other bedroom which had a more lived in feel, bed unmade, dirty clothes in the hamper but in the corner were a couple of boxes. There was a throw over them, whether it was there to conceal the boxes or just thrown haphazardly over them I don't know. They're full of journals, I remember when you showed us all the video of what happened to Mrs Grey when she was a child, these journals include the timeline that she was still there. We found one by the bed like it had been read as a bedtime story."

"I'm sending Jason down there to pick them up, keep looking for anything that can be linked to what is going on with the drugs and when you leave make it look like a burglary."

"Will do Boss" he said before we hung up.

…

I was struggling to control my temper when I got off the phone to Jason, I could hear him on the way to his car as we spoke and he was immediately on the way to Tacoma.

I didn't particularly want to read about what that bastard did to my wife but maybe there are some clues to the people that picked the old man up.

I was deep in thought watching out of the window at the dogs so I didn't hear Frankie come up behind me making me jump when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Christian you seemed miles away" he said taking a seat at the dining room table.

I filled him in on what Ryan had told me, I think he was as pissed as me.

"When is Jason bringing them here" he asked me.

"I told him to wait until Ana is at the bakery tomorrow, I wont keep this from her but I wont worry her with it either until I have taken a look at them and I know what to tell her."

Letting the dogs in, Hugo shot up the stairs to Theo's room while the others got comfortable in their beds. Why we had one for each of them I don't know because the twins pretty much have a pile up, they're very like their human counterparts.

I said goodnight to my father in law as he headed up to his room. Heading to my own, I entered quietly closing the door. There was a slither of light coming from the bathroom that my wife would have left on for me. Stripping down to my boxers I brushed my teeth before climbing into bed. I hope when I woke up in the morning that they hadn't found any more shit.

…

"Come on Theo or we are going to be late" Ana called up the stairs for our son to come down.

"Coming Mommy, I needed my bag" he said as they headed for the door.

Ana had kissed the twins goodbye while she waited for Theo so I walked them to the car, making sure they were strapped in.

"I will call you if he wants to come home" Ana told me as I leaned in through the window to kiss my wife.

"OK I was thinking of taking the twins out later but my phone will be on anyway."

"OK love you."

"Love you too, don't forget to bring some goodies home. We are running low."

"Christian there are four tiramisu in the freezer as well as countless cannoli shells. Not including the cookie jar that was full of biscotti last time I looked" yeah they're gone.

"Like I said, running low." she laughed, starting the car and was soon moving away from me as Theo waved from the back, Hugo's head settled in his lap.

Taking my phone from my pocket, I called Jason.

"Jason did you pick them up."

"Yes I will be there in a minute, just passing Ana."

I could here him talking to my wife for a second before he started coming up the drive.

He had a large box which he brought from the trunk letting me know that there was another one in there.

…

José Rodriguez memoirs, what a boring fuck. He was straight as a die before he met Moretti and then things changed. Arguments with his mother, where she is I don't know but he wrote about her having enough and leaving his dad. From the timeline he has already met Moretti when Carlotta was alive. What he wrote about my wife though made me feel sick. He was a paedophile in the making from the first time he met her, his fantasies went from one extreme to the other. Moretti saw it and told him he could have her for a price but would have to wait until she was ripe. How the fuck is a ten or eleven year old girl ripe. She was a child, a baby but we all knew now that she was never safe there from the second she was left in the car with her dead mother to him leaving her to die in a ditch.

Putting the older journals down I turned to more of the later ones, his excitement at being told that my Ana had been found and he could now collect what he had paid for. The big plan of how they were going to take her and the frustration that they were thwarted at ever turn. Every detail was in these journal everything apart from what would help us now.

I put them away when Matteo and Luca came into my office wanting to know what we were reading.

"Old books" Jason said before groaning when Luca jumped on his balls. I would have laughed but my boys have caught me the same place many times.

My kids think men are for jumping over or punching, typical rough and tumble stuff and woman are for cuddles and kisses.

"Luca you have to be careful" Frankie told him but John said he was fine.

"I am going to come in with armour plating over me next time I come in here."

We moved out into the living room, not wanting my children around these books. There were toy cars on the floor where they had been playing with Gail, obviously getting board and wanted to find something more mischievous to do.

"OK who wants to go and surprise Mommy at the bakery" I asked resulting in the boys jumping up and down cheering.

"Doggy's come" Matteo asked.

"No sorry there is not enough room."

"Hugo goes, that not fair. Luigi needs to come too" he told me giving me the stink eye.

Shit he's mastered that from me.

"We will stay here then" I told him, there was no way I was taking four dogs into the bakery we would be shut down.

"Daddy I want to go, Vito can stay here. He's snoring anyway" Luca told me wanting to see his Mommy.

I was getting out of here before we had any melt downs, my wife says to ignore them when they have a tantrum and I think Matteo was heading that way.

"Go and get your coat on Luca" I told him as he ran to where Isabella was stood with his coat ready.

"Thank you Grandma" he said receiving a kiss from her.

"Are you coming or am I leaving you behind" he got up sulking as he walked over to Isabella too, pulling Luigi by his collar. If he thinks he is going to sneak that huge dog in the car he is in for a shock.

We walked towards the door, stopping just before I opened it. Matteo still had hold of Luigi's collar as he sat patiently by his side. Poor dog probably doesn't know whether he is coming or going.

Walking over to Matteo I squatted down in front of him.

"Mommy is going to be very upset If Luca is there and you are not. Luigi cannot come into the bakery as there will be too many dogs there and there is not enough room for two in the office. When you are bigger and you go to the bakery with Mommy on your own then you can take Luigi with you but for now he has to stay here. Now are you coming with us or do you want to stay here with Gail."

Hugging his dog he told him to go back to Vito before he stomped out the door. I would say crisis averted but with my boys having my personality and temper,who knows what will happen next.

We pulled up at the back of the bakery surrounded by our security, helping the children out before we all went to the back door. Scanning my fingerprint, the door opened and the boys were quickly rushing into the kitchen.

"This is a nice surprise" Ana said hugging the boys before I was able to get near her to give her a kiss.

"Mommy, pretty flowers" Luca told her as she put the last of the roses she had made on to the four tier wedding cake in front of her.

"Thank you sweetheart, what's up with Matteo" she said quietly looking over to him as he was flicking Hugo's nose with his finger as Hugo tried to nip it. He wouldn't hurt Matteo as Matteo wouldn't hurt Hugo, they were playing like they have done many times before.

"He's not happy with me as I wouldn't let him bring Luigi."

"Oh, we don't have the room for more than one."

"I know princess, they're not exactly little dogs which I am very thankful for because they could take anyone down in seconds."

"Daddy look" Theo shouted me over as I went to see what he wanted to show me.

"They look lovely can I eat one" he pushed my hand away telling me they were for after dinner.

"And how many have you eaten today" shrugging his shoulders, he laughed when I bit the head off the gingerbread man he had decorated.

Ana had gone into the front of the bakery following Matteo and her dad. Frankie and Isabella had followed in another car as I didn't know if Theo was coming home with me.

"Ana should have been a baker from birth" Isabella said looking at the cake Ana had just finished.

"She probably was, she just didn't get the chance for it to blossom until she was older."

"Hows your bakery doing and you mother."

"Oh mother is the same as she always is, on her feet all day and still like a spring chicken. Working there and being part of that community brings my mother alive. I don't think she will ever retire and I don't want her too as long as she is happy there."

Ana walked back into the kitchen kissing my lips and telling me that my son wants to talk to me. Walking through to the store I took a seat next to Matteo. We were so alike, both stubborn waiting for the other to say something first.

"Sorry daddy" Matteo said, before he climbed onto my lap.

"It ok son. I know you like Luigi to be with you all the time but you have seen how little the office is, can you imagine what it would be like with four dogs in there."

"Poor Luke would be squished" he laughed hugging me.

"He would and then we would have to find someone else to look after Mommy."

"No, Luke looks after Mommy best when we are not there" he told me and I couldn't agree more.

Speak of the devil, Theo came running from the back with Luke and Hugo in hot pursuit.

"Theo come back here" Ana called to him as he stopped turning to his mother who was soon pulling him into her arms. Luke was already gone out the front door while Hugo's breath was fogging up the glass as he tried to figure out how to get out too.

"Frankie look after the boys please."

I managed to get out the door without Hugo escaping and followed Luke to where Ian was stood by a man, I had no idea who this was but I knew for my wife's CPO to act like that it had to be something.

"Luke what's going on" I asked calmly walking up behind them.

The man swallowed before looking back to Luke.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble I was just going to order a cake for my mothers birthday."

"Mr Grey, this is the man who has been staring at your wife and making her uncomfortable so much that Master Grey was about to come out and kick arse when he saw him approach on the monitor."

Taking a step forward towards him, he visible shrunk back.

"I will give you this warning only once, Anastasia is my wife. Mine. She is not to be stared at, yes she is a beautiful woman but like I said she is MINE. Now do I have to spell it out for you, come down to the hospital and beat it out of you because I wont hesitate to do it where my wife is concerned. Are you listening."

"Yes" he stuttered out before backing away again.

"Stay the fuck away from this bakery as I wont be so nice next time" nodding he turned around and fled.

"Follow him and make sure he gets back to the hospital Ian" I told him as he started walking behind this guy.

"Your son is like a bullet, as soon as he saw him on the monitor he was off. I was getting the call in from Ian when I was chasing after him."

"He will protect Ana just like we all will. Hopefully this guy has taken the hint otherwise I will personally make sure he needs a bed at the hospital he works at."

I walked back to the bakery laughing as I reached the door. Theo had obviously been told he wasn't allowed out so he was looking through the glass with Hugo by his side. Squatting down I stuck my tongue out to him, making him laugh as he stuck his tongue out back.

Opening the door, I manoeuvred inside making sure we had no escapees before Theo jumped into my arms.

"Thank you for protecting Mommy" I told him kissing his forehead and hugging him tight to me.

"Always daddy."

Putting him down, I went in search of my wife who was putting the cake in to the box with Megan.

"Has he been in again" I asked her.

"Not today and he didn't come in when I was here last week. I don't know if he has been in while I haven't been here as we don't have the level of security we have when I am."

"Megan do you know who we are talking about" I asked her as she nodded.

"He came in last Friday when you had swapped days, wanted a cake for his mother. He was asking about flavours and also asked who made the cakes here. I told him Ana but when I told him that you were not here to speak to, he left without ordering one. I did tell Clare, she just called him a pest."

"Claire did say she wanted to speak to me about something next time we saw each other, with CJ's arrival and my vomiting episode she didn't get the chance at your parents house. Is that what he wanted though a cake for his mother" Ana asked me as I nodded.

Ana phoned Claire and she confirmed what Megan had said. We could hear my nephews lungs screaming in the background so she quickly left them too it.

For all I know he could be someone innocent buying a cake but in my gut it feels like he is trying to get closer to my wife and I am not putting up with that shit. Ana won't put up with that shit. Seeing the way Theo went off, I will be keeping an eye on this guy. Pulling my phone out, I sent a message to Barney to see what information he can get on him.

"How much more do you have to do" I asked Ana wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm finished, boxing the cake was the last thing I needed to do. Hannah is delivering it later before her date" she teased.

I knew from the smile on his face when he had followed Ana earlier that it was Luke who Hannah had a date with tonight.

"Are you ready to go home" Ana asked the boys who happily said yes grabbing what ever food they could get their hands on as we walked to the door. She just rolled her eyes, Ana knows what we're like as she said goodbye to Hannah and Megan.

"Am I following you in my car" she asked me when we were stood in front of both cars.

"No your dad is taking yours as they came in the car with David" once everyone was in the right car we were soon on our way home.

...

Matteo was back with Luigi as soon we we opened the door, taking a few minute for us to get further than the hallway. You would think we had been gone days not the mere hours we had been at the bakery.

"Princess come with me a minute please" taking her hand, I led her to my office where the boxes were. I had asked Frankie before we had left if he could keep the boys busy.

"Christian what are these."

"Ryan and Reynolds found them in Rodriguez house, they look to be juniors journals. I am having them moved to the club tonight but I wanted to let you know they're here."

"Have you read them" she asked me quietly.

"A few, I wanted to know if there were any clues to figuring out who these people that SNR went with, if he mentions any family members."

"Is there things about me in there" nodding was all I could do.

"I don't want other people to read about what he did to me Christian, what he tried to do" I pulled her tightly against me.

"None of my men have. I'm sorry Ana, I should have never brought these here."

"No don't apologise, we need to figure out who these people are for all our sakes. I told you we're a team remember. I just don't like thinking about the past."

I watched her walk over to the box which we had not opened yet, opening it she picked up one before putting it down a second later. She did the same with some of the others, not touching ones with the dates when she was living in hell.

"Christian this is new" she said as I finally moved from my spot to approach her.

"What do you mean."

"This cant be his journal, it's this years" she showed me the date on the front and she was right.

Taking the journal from her, I opened it seeing the writing was different than the others.

The last entry was from six weeks ago.

 _I watched her today coming out of the surgery, she thinks she is safe surrounded by all these men paid to protect her. When I get my hands on her she will pay for every bit of pain she caused him and I will happily watch her suffer. He's right, good thing do come to those who wait._

Reading that made me freeze, if these drugs were just a distraction to take our mind off something else I don't think it is guns these people want but my wife.

"Christian what does it say" she asked holding her hand out of the journal.

Instead of the journal I pulled her into my arms burying my head into her neck as I inhaled her scent. She was very much real in front of me and I would move heaven and earth to make sure she stayed that way.

"Christian your scaring me, what does it say."

"He's blaming you for what happened to his disgusting son" I told her.

"How am I responsible for someone who wanted to rape me. What was I supposed to do, lie back and let him do it."

I pulled her onto my knee where she had gone to sit on the couch and rested my hand on her stomach.

"No Ana, you fought with everything you had to get away and they took the cowards way out and shot you from behind."

"What else does it say" she whispered, afraid to speak out loud.

"He knows you work at the surgery" she lifted her head from where it lay on my chest and I could see the tears swimming in her eyes.

"I wont let anyone ever hurt you or the boys Ana" I told her.

"I know Christian, I know you will always keep us safe."

Resting her head back on my chest again I kissed her hair. I will keep her safe and our children safe if its the last thing I do.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I love reading them.**

 **Some family time next chapter and an important day for the boys.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

I pulled my shirt down over my bump, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Our baby was growing nicely, although so far I wasn't as big as I was with Theo.

"Beautiful" Christian kissed my cheek, wrapping his arms around me and resting them with mine over my stomach. I could feel my baby moving around but so far Christian had yet to feel it.

Turning my head to the side I kissed his lips, for a second enjoying it just being us.

"Are the boys ready" I asked him.

"Yes and the big one too, I don't know who is more excited to see our baby. Our sons or your dad."

"Probably my dad."

The boys had been asking all kinds of questions about the baby since my stomach was growing more noticeable. Kate offered to do a scan so they could see and hear their baby sibling. I still had my main scan in a few weeks where just Christian and I would go but this one is for the boys and my dad.

Taking my husbands hand, we left our bedroom to go and get the boys.

…

Pulling up to the surgery, it was hard not to look around to try and see who shouldn't be here. I had promised Christian I would let him deal with it as I need to keep my blood pressure under control as much as possible. I know there is more of our security here than patients today but they were very much needed.

"Ah, here is my favourite family" Margreet greeted us as we all went through reception.

"Hi Margreet, we're here to see our baby" Theo told her happily patting my bump.

"That's wonderful, what would you like the baby to be" she asked them.

"A baby I hope" Luca told her, gaining a laugh from the elderly woman.

"Well I think that is a given, I meant brother or sister."

"Brother" Matteo told her and so did Luca.

"And you Theo what would you like" he still had his hand on my bump before looking to me.

"A baby sister" he told her like he knew this to be certain. We can but wish.

"That would be lovely" she told him and I could see my husband and dad nodding too.

"Come on you lot, stop filling up reception" Kate called out, coming from her room.

It was a bit of a squeeze but we managed to get everyone situated where they could see the monitor. My husband, dad and Isabella all with a child sat on their knee.

"Daddy why is aunt Kate putting goo on Mommy" Theo asked him.

"Its to help her see our baby better."

Kate had thankfully warmed the gel, so it wasn't cold on my stomach. Moving the wand around, we could see our baby on the screen behind. I think a pin dropping could be heard as everyone watched the monitor. My baby was having a stretch at the moment and I could feel it.

"That is your baby brother or sister. They're not letting me see which at the moment so we will all have to wait until the next scan."

Kate laughed seeing the boys faces when my baby's heartbeat went around the room.

"It sounds like a train" Luca said laughing.

Kate printed out some photos for us, giving the boys their own photograph each.

Leaving the surgery we all went to Palermo for some lunch, I could see Christian looking around now and it was hard not to join him but we were quickly seated and the children had their cutlery in their hands as if the food would magically appear.

"OK Master Luca with have squid, Master Theo will have liver and onions and Master Matteo will have oysters" Christian told the waiter before he was shot down by the boys laughing.

"Nuggets, fish fingers and Risotto please" I told the waitress who was laughing at the boys faces.

"OK real ordering now, princess what do you want."

"I would like the mega burger with onion rings and fries" she wrote it down as I was deadly serious and I know what I don't eat, there will be plenty of takers.

"The same for me please" Christian told her smiling at me.

Once my dad and Isabella had ordered, our drinks were quickly brought over. I wanted my cup of tea now, not at the end so Christian made sure I had what I wanted.

"Mommy what is Mothers day. Ohhh, don't answer that" Matteo said looking to his daddy who just smiled at me.

This Sunday was mothers day and there were advertisements around the restaurant about mothers day lunch.

Although it is a day I love to spend with my boys, it is also tinged with sadness that my mum isn't here to spend it with us. She would have loved the boys, I know it. From what grandma had said, she would have spoiled them rotten.

"Mommy" Luca said as I looked to him.

"Yes Luca is everything ok."

"We have grandma Grace and Grandma Clare and Grandma Isabella, not forget our Great grandma's but where is your Mommy, is she my grandma too" he asked so innocently.

My hand automatically went to my locket where it always is. Over my heart.

I was trying to answer him but I was a bit choked up at the moment and I didn't want to upset him by crying. I had scared them enough the other day.

"My Mommy isn't here any more. When I was a little girl just a little bit older than Theo is, my Mommy was hurt very badly and she had to go away."

"Where did she go" Theo asked quietly, looking around as if he could find her.

"Do you remember when we were in Caccamo last year and we were lay on the grass giving silly names to the stars in the sky. I told you that the moon was a very special place" I smiled seeing three little heads nodding.

"We named them after the ninja turtles and splinter" Matteo laughed as I joined him, remember the silly names they came up with for the constellations.

"When I was little, because I couldn't see my Mommy, I liked to think that she was in the moon looking down on me every night. I know that even though it is so far away, she is looking down on you every night too. Seeing how big you are all growing."

"We have six Grandma's" Matteo asked and all I could do was nod.

The boys started talking about saying hello to their grandmother when the moon came out tonight, I was starting to get emotional so I excused myself to go to the bathroom which was thankfully empty.

Taking my hankie from my purse. I wiped under my eyes, trying not to look as if I was about to cry. The boys see me upset and they will be upset too.

I heard the door open, as I turned to see who it was. Standing there was my husband who came in and closed the door behind him.

He walked forward with his arms held open for me, within seconds I was within them and let my tears go.

"I'm sorry" I apologised to him, feeling him shake his head. "I miss her Christian, so much."

"I know you do Ana. Like you told the boys, she will be watching them. I'm sure she has been watching you since the day you left each other" I hope she is watching over us all.

I didn't want to move at that moment, content where I was but I know If we are gone for too long then the boys will start to worry.

"I look a sight" I told him looking at my panda eyes when I had finally pulled away from him.

"Your beautiful Ana, you always have been and you always will be."

Kissing his cheek I set about making myself look ok and not scaring the children. we made our way back to the table where the boys were starting to eat their dinner.

"Mommy cry" Luca asked as soon as I sat down, I cant hide anything from my boys.

"I'm fine son, I promise. Tuck into your nuggets before daddy eats them."

The waitress brought our lunch out which they had been keeping warm for us and I immediately started on the fries.

"Ana are you ok" My dad whispered quietly to me, I could see he was a bit upset.

I know even though he loves Isabella very much there is a small part of his love that will always be for my mum and Isabella is perfectly fine with that. I remember speaking with her just before the wedding, she had asked if she could come with me when I visited my mum's grave and she spoke to her for a while.

"I'm ok dad" I squeezed his hand before continuing on with my meal.

Lunch was lovely although I think some of my appetite had left me. My burger was wrapped up ready to go home with me where I know it wont stay long.

...

The bakery had been busy as we made sure that all the cake orders were ready for Mothers day, I was looking forward to a day with my boys and sending a kiss to the moon. I know my mum is in Sicily and not up there, it just helps me because I know she is so far away. It was a thing I did as a child but since my conversation with the boys I find myself looking more up their at night.

Christian had kept all the boys at home today which I was very grateful for, we had a production line going where we all had our jobs from Megan making the initial cake to it getting to me for the final decoration.

"How many more orders" I asked, feeling like I had made about the two hundredth sugar flower of the day.

"Three more" Isabella told me, poor woman comes here on vacation and gets dragged into help. Although I don't think I could have asked anyone more qualified.

I looked to the bench in front of me and counted the flowers knowing I had enough for the last few cakes. Finally they were finished and I think if I didn't get to the bathroom soon, so was my bladder.

"Feel better now" Grace asked me when I came back from the bathroom.

"Much thank you" thanking her again, I took the tea from her.

"Lyndon is going to be busy" I said looking at the pile of cakes ready to go out, this is the second batch as he is already out delivering the first.

Taking my tea through to the store I took a seat, it was still busy in here but not busy enough that I couldn't sit down for a couple of minute.

The buzzer above the door went and I automatically turned to see who had come in. Max was here with Lewis as they came over and took a seat. My hand was stroking fur at the moment, letting her know that everything was ok. Feeling a lick on my hand, Betsy lay back down on my feet. I can't have Hugo here because that is not fair to Theo but Betsy can give a good nip if someone comes near me or annoys me.

"I thought your mum said you were going to the movies."

"We were, but got sick of the usual kids ruining it for everyone else. By the time they were kicked out we had missed half the movie, so came out anyway."

"You should have used your ninja skills on them" I said, knowing he had been going to the gym with his dad.

"Dad told me to pick my battles and they were not worth the effort."

"Hi Lewis, how's school" I asked, smiling when he finally stopped staring at me enough to answer. He is a sweet kid but I try to ignore the crush he has on me.

"Its fine apart from all the test they keep giving us."

"I remember the tests we had in high school, I learnt if I took a breath and read everything through a few times before I put pen to paper. I found I could focus that way better" I didn't tell him that anything like that used to give me severe anxiety so I had to concentrate on my breathing to calm down.

"Boys what do you want" Rhian called them over as Lewis smiled and thanked me.

"What time are we going to Palermo tomorrow" Claire asked me.

"Meal is at two but you know what they're like there, arrive at twelve and they will still give you a table and all the drinks you want and will still not let you pay for anything."

"Eamon tries when we go out for dinner but our money is always refused no matter how much we try to protest."

"Its a family thing that continues on here."

Nodding she knocked her cup against mine. I love being part of this family.

...

I woke hearing little voices all around me, Christian was trying to get them to be quiet but I think the dogs were in here with them as I was knocked in the arm by what could only be Hugo's nose.

"I give up" Christian said exasperatedly.

"Mommy awake now, we don't have to be quiet" Matteo said making me laugh.

"You weren't quiet in the first place otherwise Mommy would still be sleeping."

Sitting up in the bed, I was quickly surrounded by my boys who wanted to give me hugs and kisses.

"Happy Mommy's day" Luca said kissing my cheek before he gave me a card he had made.

"Thank you sweetheart its lovely."

I took the cards from Matteo and Theo kissing them both and giving them hugs before I opened one more card that Theo gave me.

 _To Mommy and Grandma_

 _happy mothers day_

 _lots of love_

 _Hugo, Betsy,Vito and Luigi. Xxxx_

"What happened to the corner" I asked Theo who looked over to Hugo.

"Hugo wanted to give it to you but he was slobbering all over it. He was not happy when I took it off him, he's so stubborn" he said rolling his eyes.

That made me laugh because there is not one person in his house who is not stubborn.

They had given me a necklace that displayed all the birthstones of our family.

"You can add to it when our baby is born" Luca told me patting my stomach.

"Boys let me have some room" Christian said coming into the bedroom holding a tray with my breakfast on it including my tea.

"One more thing" he left the bedroom before coming back in with a large bouquet of flowers.

"I wanted to get you some flowers and then the boys had to choose there own so it went a bit crazy" he had to put the vase on top of the dresser as it was so full.

"There beautiful Christian. Thank you."

I enjoyed my breakfast, sharing my bacon with Luca, my sausage with Matteo and my toast with Theo. Suffice to say, I was still pretty hungry by the time they had run off to play.

"Did you get any" Christian asked me, finally being able to sit down.

"A little bit, I plan on having a large meal at the restaurant."

Looking at the home made cards and the flowers, my hand went to my new necklace where it rested with my locket. Today is about mums and my own is never far from my thoughts.

"The boys are giving Isabella their grandma day present. I'm sure there are tears." he smiled. "Are you ok Ana."

"I love this day since we had the boys but it also makes me think of what it would have been like if she was here."

"She would have been pampered just like you will be today and tomorrow when you go to the spa with the girls, you will be pampered even more."

"Thank you for that" I said lifting the envelope from my bedside table which had our pamper day information in for tomorrow.

"Your welcome Ana, relax and enjoy yourself."

…

Christian took the photo that I wanted, my boys were all dressed in suits and ties ready to go to the restaurant. I had not been allowed to lift a finger all morning.

"OK Mr Grey get in here too" I told him as he handed the camera to my dad.

I will make sure that I get the photos printed, loving to see how much they have all grown. We had our photo all together before my dad took the last photo of Christian and myself. I will have to send some to Italy, my grandparents loved having new photos of us all.

I had spoken to my grandmother just before I had gotten ready. I had sent cards over from Christian and myself and also from the children and dogs and asked my granddad if he could arrange for some flowers to be delivered for her. He must have gotten her some lovely ones because she told me, she loved them. Granddad had also placed some flowers from me on my mothers grave.

"No dogs before any of you try taking one" I told the boys as they all nod before heading to the door.

"If I told them that, they would be sneaking them into the trunk."

"Mommy means business" I laughed.

"So does daddy, they just think they can get away with more from me."

"Probably because you let them get away with more."

Heading for the cars, we all made our way to the restaurant where we were meeting our family. Passing by Carrick and Grace's house, they were just pulling out of the driveway as we went by. The boys were waving out of the window to them as well as waving to my dad who was in the car behind us. As usual we had our security surrounding us too.

I took Luca and Matteo hands while Theo held his daddy's hand. We had brought the presents here for Grace, Clare and Grandma which were quickly handed over by the boys before they could even take a seat.

We were all having a spa day tomorrow but they were given grandma and great grandma presents off the children.

CJ was fast asleep in his stroller at the moment as his doting parents looked down on him.

"How has he been doing" I asked them taking my seat.

"He's a little gannet, doesn't stop eating."

"It must be a Grey thing as I have three gannets of my own. All of them helped me to eat my breakfast in bed this morning."

"I would protest to that, but it would be a lie" Ethan said stroking his sons cheek.

I gave Kate and Alex a hug when they came in followed by Elliot who looked like a florist shop.

"I think our mums houses will be smelling by the end of today" Mia said pointing to the flowers she had brought too.

"Ana I love your necklace" Claire told me looking at the birthstones.

"I love it, we can add the baby's birthstone when they're here."

Everybody else took their seats after we had given grandma and granddad a hug too. There were a few other people in the restaurant but our area had been sectioned off so it was for just family which I suppose was a good thing as we can be a noise bunch.

"Mommy can I please take the tie off, daddy's had disappeared" Theo told me pointing to my husband with one hand and pulling at his neck with the other.

"OK you can take them off, Mommy has her photo."

I don't think I had ever seen ties being removed so quickly. It was lucky they did as my dad decided to wear his dinner with his, having forgotten to put his tie pin on.

"And that is why I don't normally wear a tie" he told the boys who were laughing as he threw his tie into the bin.

After our meal, Grace, Clare, Isabella, Kate, Mia grandma and myself were all given a small cake each with mummy, mum or Grandma on.

"I don't remember making these" I laughed looking to my husband.

"Megan and Hannah had a secret order to fill for us."

"Thank you, they're lovely."

We all cut the cake, the boys having a bit of each one as they were all different flavours. Mine really was delicious, the little slice I had of it anyway.

…

As soon as we were back home, my shoes came off and I put my feet up. I was still banned from doing anything so I decided to do just that, nothing.

Isabella brought some tea through, joining me on the couch.

"Where are the boys" I asked her.

"Christian let the dogs out so they're all running around the garden with them."

"I will run the bath then, when I can move my body."

"Stay where you are Ana and enjoy the peace" we could hear the boys laughing and the dogs barking and all I could do was smile.

Finishing my tea, my happy boys came in through the back door and straight to me.

"Mommy come on we got to go" Luca and Matteo both said, pulling my hands as if they could pull me off the couch.

"Go where" I asked moving myself forward to get up myself without pulling them down on top of me. I had been enjoying my little one moving in my belly but they decided to kick as I stood up.

"Your going for a bath in a minute."

"That not important, this is" Luca said.

"What's more important than a bath" I asked them as Matteo stood looking at me.

"Everything" he told me, rolling his eyes.

"We have a surprise" Theo told me as I walked towards the back door where he stood. Hearing a bang he looked towards where the noise was.

"Hugo stop" Theo shouted out as I finally stepped out and saw my husband holding a bunch of balloons in his hand which Hugo was trying to pop.

"What's going on" I asked as I walked towards my husband and dad.

"Mommy we wanted to send your Mommy, our Grandma a card too but we don't have a rocket to put them in. We thought she would like a balloon instead because everyone likes balloons unless Hugo pops them all" Theo said before telling his dog off again when we heard another bang.

I put my hands to my chest, trying to swallow the lump at the thought of them including my mum in this day too.

"Thank you boys, I know she would have loved to hear from you."

I looked to the balloons, seeing an envelope attached to the bottom of them with the boys hand writing on. Christian passed the boys their own balloons before passing my dad and Isabella one two.

Taking my yellow balloon from Christian he handed me a pen.

I wrote what I would tell her if I ever saw her again, that I miss her and know that she is always there. I can feel her, but more than anything, that she is so loved.

Feeling my baby move inside me as I closed the envelope, Christian handed me the last balloon.

"I thought our baby might like one too."

Kissing Christian, I smiled as I wrote this final message before sealing it and kissing the enverlope like I had done with mine. Placing my hand on my stomach, where my child was moving within. I took Christian hand so he could feel it too.

"Amazing princess" he said looking as emotional as I felt in that moment.

Christian hadn't moved his hand from my stomach as we waited until the moon was fully up in the sky. Even though it was dark with the light of the house we could see everything clearly.

"Ready" I asked.

"READY" they all shouted together and at the same time we let go of the balloons as they rose in the air.

I knew they wouldn't reach the moon but it was nice to think that she would be able to reach out and take them.

My boys were so happy that they had included there Grandma in this mothers day and watching the balloons rise until they were out of sight, I now had a happiness that I could share this day with my mother too.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Ever since I had my children, mothers and fathers day has always been grandma and granddad day too so I thought I would keep it the same in the story.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV.

We had planned and checked and double checked everything that was going to happen tonight. In the process, I was trying to keep my wife calm as I didn't want her blood pressure rising again.

Every Made man was on this, either here protecting my family or bringing the shipment of guns in. I wanted no cock-ups and I wouldn't tolerate any bullshit tonight.

"Luke, David, Ian, Riley and Joseph are on close protection. We have snipers on the roof as well as the grounds completely covered. The panic room is also ready, should it be needed."

"I hope for everybody's sake that room is never needed Jason."

"I agree, I hope you don't mind but I am leaving Gail here and John was bringing Rhian and Max over too."

"That's fine, my mum and sister in laws will be here too along with the little ones."

I was talking to him but my attention was mainly focused on my family who was walking the dogs at the moment through the small group of trees that we had against the wall connected to our neighbours garden.

The wall had grown significantly since we had moved here but the old man next door, didn't mind.

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I sent a message to my wife.

 **Don't go too far please x – Christian**

I could see her look over to the office where I stood before she messaged me back.

 **We won't, were on an adventure or so I'm told x – Ana.**

Theo was leading the way with Hugo by his side. He had what looked like a stick in his hand that he was using to hit the low grass and twigs out of the way with. Luca seemed to be riding Vito with Matteo and Luigi coming up the rear with their mother and Betsy.

I could hear their laughter echo across the grounds and despite what was going on outside the garden walls, they were safe here to just grow and play and become the amazing little boys that they are.

"OK is everyone listening, because I am only going to say this once" I said turning back to all assembled. Seeing the silent nods from my men crowded into the office, I continued what needed to be said.

"You have all been given your specific jobs to do tonight. Those who are remaining here I want you to be extra vigilant. You all know that there has been a threat to my wife, believe me the people responsible will be dealt with when those individuals are found. I want everyone armed, Luke is in charge here tonight so you all answer to him. Anyone suspicious and where they are not supposed to be, you shoot first and ask questions later. Do you hear me."

"Sir and yes Boss" went up around the room.

I spoke next to the men who were coming to the warehouse. We had men on the roofs watching the warehouse but the whole of the docks will be watched tonight to see who is coming and going. Call it overkill but I don't give a shit. We still didn't know if the drugs were a smoke screen for the guns or my wife but either way anyone steps out of line and they will be taking a bullet.

Ana had spent yesterday with my mum and all the girls at the spa. She had loved having some girl time as she is usually always with the boys unless she is working at the surgery, it was nice for her to just sit back and relax.

She thanked me profusely for her day when she got home. Making sure the boys were asleep, Ana took my hand and led me into our bedroom. Carefully dropping to her knees in front of me, she gave me a fucking amazing blow job. I may be a tough guy to everyone else but after that, I had legs like jelly and the perfect view of my naked wife in front of me. Life just doesn't get any better.

I was brought out of my reminiscing of yesterday when I heard one of my children's cries. Running for the door, I could see that Ana was holding Luca in her arms as she tried to comfort him. I was running across the grass before I even realised I was moving towards them as his cries got louder. Vito was going crazy, for what I didn't know.

"Ana what's wrong with him" I asked, taking my youngest son from her.

"Vito got spooked by a squirrel of all things and jumped making Luca fall off his back, he hit his head on a small tree stump." now I understood why Vito was going crazy, he was trying to see if Luca was ok.

"Got a bump daddy" Luca told me as his lip started to quiver, he normally just gets up again so his head must be hurting for him to be this upset.

"Luca, let daddy bring you inside and Mommy can check your head over and then hopefully Vito will calm down."

"Vito sit" Luca told him and the dogs arse immediately hit the floor. Its amazing how my tiny little boys can control 200lb dogs who tower over them. There is only Betsy who is smaller, the boys take after Hugo who is a beast.

We made our way into the kitchen where I sat Luca on the counter. I was keeping an eye on Theo and Matteo to make sure they had come in to.

"Let Mommy have a proper look at you." I moved to the side stroking Vito's head who was keeping an eye on his owner.

Ana checked Luca over, giving his some children's paracetamol as well as cleaning the little graze he had over the lump.

"All perfect again, you need to tell me if you get sleepy or it starts to hurt a lot more Luca."

"OK Mommy, do I get a lolly for being brave" he asked as she helped him down from the counter top. Taking a lolly from the jar, she passed it to him along with two others for his brothers.

"No running with a lolly in your mouth" she told him.

Nodding he kissed his Mommy as she bent down to kiss his puckered lips before going over to Vito and threw his arms around his dogs neck earning him a lick to his cheek.

"I'm glad he didn't open the lolly until after hugging Vito, I'm also glad I got my kiss first" Ana said as Luca kissed his dogs cheek back and then ran off to find his brothers with Vito by his side.

"Me too" I said pulling my wife into my arms and kissing her perfect lips.

…

Luca had been fine for the rest of the day. Ana was watching him like a hawk to see if she could spot any symptoms that would worry her from his bump but like always my children get up and carry on.

"Daddy are you going to work later" Theo asked me as I sat on his bed saying goodnight.

"I am, daddy has to go to work but I will be back in the morning ok."

"Promise."

"Promise son" hugging him to me, I kissed his forehead as he lay down.

He was so much like his mother, as she always made me promise I would be back safe and sound in the morning and when I finally left the house on the way to the docks, tonight was no exception.

...

I know the docks were surrounded tonight but we still went in through the back way. The less activity that was picked up, the better. As our main warehouse was apart from the others, there was less chance of us being seen.

There were the regular dock workers we had on our payroll who would deal with any homeless that turned up looking for a bed for the night, directing them away from our location. There were many abandoned warehouse's here which were prime for someone wanting a dry place to sleep but even the homeless had eyes and ears and could still cause us a lot of shit if someone saw the shipment coming in.

"Two guys walking down towards the quay" we heard over the radio as we were all on alert. This was just what I was thinking about as the shelters would be closed by now.

"Direct them over to the other end of the docs, I know warehouse thirty six already has some sleepers there" Elliot said over the radio. He was positioned on the roof of the warehouse we were in at the moment with his rifle in hand to take anyone down. These guys had a choice, take the advice of our guy on the quay or Elliot wouldn't hesitate to take the shot.

"Their leaving" Elliot said as we all stood down.

Ethan was on the radio at the moment and the boat was on time. We were waiting for a fishing vessel to come in or that is what people would think if it was spotted or searched. Having a large fish market here in Seattle was the perfect cover for it.

"Its a few miles out, should be here soon" he told me showing me their location on the map.

We had vans inside the warehouse ready to be filled. They already had their destination and drivers ready to go, we just needed the guns now.

Watching the boat come closer, we were greeted by Roberto and his son Sal who came on deck. Sal threw the rope over, which Jason caught and tied off as John repeated it at the back.

As soon as it was moored, we started to off load the guns. There was no waiting around, everyone had their own job to do and the transfer from boat to van went smoothly just like it was supposed to. Reports were coming in over the radio from the lookouts, that everywhere was still quiet and we could get out of here with no delay and no trouble. As soon as the last van had left it was our turn to leave too.

"Grazie Roberto" I told him, shaking his hand. When our hands parted, he held the envelope of cash. His payment for this evening.

"Sempre un piacere" he told me, placing the envelope in his overall pocket.

Roberto turned to make his way back onto the boat where Sal was waiting to leave. They really were fisherman who would be off to their real job now of delivering the latest catch to Seattle.

Watching the boat leave the dock it was our turn to depart. Taking my phone from my pocket and turning it off silent, I breathed a sigh of relief on seeing my father in laws message.

 **Your stubborn wife refused to go to bed so is curled up surrounded by dogs. Apart from their snoring, all is quiet here – Frankie**

 **That's great, on our way home – Christian**

Travelling home, I let Ethan drive while I put my head back on the rest and closed my eyes. Neither of us said a word and it was the peace I needed to get everything into order in my mind. My wife, my sons, focusing on them helped me calm.

We were was about five minutes from home when the peace was broken by my phone ringing. I was contemplating ignoring it as I knew my family was safe but for someone to call me at this time, it had to be important. I pulled it from my pocket to see Sam's name flashing. He knew where we were tonight but would only be calling if there was some trouble.

"Sam what's going on."

"Christian are you still at the docks."

"No nearly home Sam why, what the fuck is going on."

"Just came out of a briefing, we are heading to the docks to raid one of the warehouses after a tip off came in about some suspicious activity down there."

"Fuck, did they say which part of the docks."

"Warehouse thirty two" he told me but that was too close. We had just moved the guns through twelve but we owned twenty eight too, I don't want anyone snooping around anything that was ours.

"Hold on Sam" I patched Elliot into the call asking what was in twenty eight now.

"Halloween stuff that was the front for that store we shut down earlier this year that was selling knock off gear in the back. Instead of burning the lot we thought it could be used to decorate the club come Halloween as you told Ros to bin all the shit last year."

"Nothing of significance then."

"No, there are a few coffins around if the cops want to search it. Hopefully they will use them to bury themselves, a few less cops on the street would be perfect."

"Seems to be a bit of a coincidence that we are going down there the night your shipment comes in" Sam told us.

"I agree, keep a look out in case you see anyone you can recognise."

"Oh Sam, if they decide to go into our warehouse, record it for me. There are a few of the decorations that are motion censored so I would love to see the cops shitting themselves" Elliot told him.

"OK, if I don't shit myself first. Fucking hate Halloween. I had better go."

Sam ended his part of the call but I was still on to Elliot.

"They had better stay away from twelve. Elliot contact your guys down there and get them to make sure no one goes near twelve. Any one who is snooping around there, I want then took down. I don't give a shit who they are."

"Will do."

I hung up from my brother as we pulled into my driveway. I'm glad the guards checked it was us before the gates opened as I would have been pissed if they just let us through.

Parking up, Ethan and I waited for Elliot and to pull up and for him to finish his call.

Quietly we went inside where we were greeted by Betsy.

"Are you on guard girl" I asked as she licked my hand and went back in the direction of the living room.

"Its a good job no one comes through that door who the dogs don't know" Ethan said as we reached the living room. No one should be in this house that the dogs don't know anyway.

Walking towards my sleeping wife, I knelt down and brushed the strand of hair that had fallen over her cheek. My wife was really the most beautiful person I had ever met, both inside and out.

"Christian" she murmured, opening her eyes.

"I'm home princess, go back to sleep" picking her up, I said good night to our family, asking Frankie to lock up for me. Everyone would stay here tonight, wanting to stay together and not wanting to disturb the children also.

Ana never woke up, even when I had showered and pulled her into my arms. Resting one of my hands on her stomach, I was comforted by the feel of our little one moving about before I let sleep take me too.

..

I woke up early, leaving Ana in bed. Walking down to Theo's room, I let myself in seeing he was still asleep.

Leaning down to kiss his head, Theo opened his eyes.

"Daddy, you just got home."

"No son I have been home for hours, I just got up leaving your Mommy to sleep. Shall we go and let Hugo out" nodding, he took my hand as we went down to the kitchen still in our pyjamas.

"Do you go dancing at night when you go out because Mommy is always dancing around here with us so you could just stay here."

"No son I don't have time for dancing unless Mommy is with me, I have to make sure people don't get drunk on the dirty beer and they have fun."

"You drink dirty beer too, you did it at the barbecue" he told me, knowing I couldn't get anything by my son. He had the brawn of me and the brains of his mother.

"When you get older, it doesn't taste dirty any more." I told him putting his cereal down in front of him. I laughed at the look he was giving me, he may as well have said "Your talking shit dad."

"Here are my other two explorers" I said getting the conversation off beer.

Luca and Matteo came into the kitchen holding Isabella's hand, Luca let go of her and came barrelling into my legs to give me a hug.

"Hey buddy watch your head, we don't want to make it worse."

"It fine now." he told me, poking the little lump and wincing.

"Leave it alone otherwise you will make it hurt more."

"Hugo, Vito, Betsy, Luigi come on" Theo shouted holding the door open and getting squashed against it as the dogs barrelled past him, into the kitchen.

"You got squished" Matteo laughed.

"Theo don't even think about it" I told him who was just about to hit his brother. "Are you ok son."

"I'm fine dad, used to being pushed around by the dogs but I push them back" he said before wiping his face, laughing after getting a slobbery kiss off Hugo.

"What do you all want for breakfast" Isabella asked them.

As usual they all wanted something different, Isabella, like my wife just got stuck in and soon we had a table full of food and three very happy children.

"Daddy I need the bathroom" Luca told me getting down from his chair. I heard his feet on the stairs so the bathroom down here must be occupied.

He had only been gone a few minutes when he skidded back into the kitchen in his socked feet being caught by his grandfather before he hit the kitchen cupboard.

"Luca you are going to hurt your head even more if you bang it again" I told him.

"Mommy being sick" was all he said before I rushed passed him and up the stairs.

"Ana" I called out upon entering our bedroom, hearing her retching. I made my way into the bathroom and found my wife leaning over the toilet. Her whole body was shaking as I pulled her to me.

"Princess, what is it" I asked panicking as there seemed to be tears as well.

Turning to me, she wiped her mouth on a towel before wrapping her arms around me tight.

"Ana talk to me, what is it. Is the baby ok."

"I'm sorry, I thought" she said through a sob.

"Thought what."

"I thought you hadn't come home. You always promise you will be here in the morning but when I saw an empty bed, I panicked and thought something had happened to you. Your side looks like it hasn't been slept in."

"That's because we slept so close together Ana. You slept in my arms until I got up to see the boys this morning. I was more on your side of the bed than mine."

"I'm sorry, I feel so silly now" she said brushing her tears away.

"Your not silly Ana, I would have reacted the same if I would have come home last night and you were not here. I would have panicked too. When I got back I picked you up and put you to bed, you said my name so I thought you knew I was home."

"I thought I had too, but when I woke up and saw your side of the bed, I panicked."

"I will always be here Ana, I promise."

Ana swilled her mouth out and brushed her teeth before I took her back to our bed. There was no where I needed to be at the moment and there was enough people in this house to keep our children happy until we go down.

We lay face to face as I stroked her cheek, brushing the hair from her face. I told her what went down last night but just the minimum that she likes to know, not wanting to get in deep with our business. Don't get me wrong, I would tell her everything if she wanted to know but she doesn't and that is perfectly fine with me.

After a short while her breathing evened out and she was back asleep again. I wouldn't leave her again, I will lay here until she is awake once more. Hearing a light tap on the door, I looked over to see my mother there with cups in her hand.

"Is she ok son" she asked me looking down at the woman who has become a daughter to her.

"Exhausted I think."

"I'm not surprised, she wouldn't settle last night. Even when she did fall asleep, it wasn't restful."

"I try to keep the shit away from her but it not easy when it is thrown in our faces."

"Son that woman you married is the strongest person I have ever met, and she is your perfect partner. Ana just needs to realize that it is ok to have a rest every now and then and let others take the load from her."

Nodding, she patted me on my shoulder before heading for the door.

"Stay with her, we will keep the boys occupied and cover Luca in bubble wrap if he doesn't stay still for a moment."

"You do that and he will have more injury's with the dogs popping him."

"Cotton wool then" she smiled before closing the door behind her.

Laying my head down next to my wife's again, I kissed her forehead and just held her.

…

We all enjoyed a large family dinner once Ana and I went downstairs, they were already starting to eat but I know my mum would have saved us some.

"Mommy you not sick any more" Luca asked her.

"No I'm fine Luca, how is your head."

"It fine as long as I don't bang it or poke it again."

"Well that does help" she smiled kissing the little graze.

…

"Did you find out what happened to Sam" Ana asked me.

We were seated in the living room, sans children who were all in bed. My brothers had taken their wives and children home so only our parents were here.

"Elliot spoke to him while you were upstairs, they raided the warehouse and found a lot of counterfeit goods, made some arrest but he said they were nowhere near our warehouse's. Its a shame really because it would have been fun to see them shit themselves when a zombie jumped out on them" my dad laughed.

"My god, you're as mature as your son" my mum said shaking her head.

Ana who was pulled into my side, was giggling too which was a beautiful sound to hear after today. My mum is right, Ana is the strongest person I will ever meet and that strength is one of the many things that she passed on to our sons.

"Have you heard anything more on Rodriguez" Ana asked us as we all went quiet.

"Please I want to know" pulling her closer to me, I tipped her chin up to me so we were face to face.

"I have had Reynolds reading through all the journals to see if there is something new. Its like same shit, different day, repeating himself over and over again and I don't mean junior. Whoever is writing these recent ones seems" I trailed off trying to figure out how to say what I meant without worrying her.

"Like he has a screw loose" Ana said the exact same thing that I didn't want to say.

"Yes."

"And what does he say about me" it was Ana's turn now to make me face her as she put her hand on my face so I couldn't move it away.

"Same as always. He's angry at you for ruining his life, like I said princess he is deranged, he is blaming you for juniors actions."

"Do we know where he is" Frankie asked.

"No, Barney broke in and stole the tapes from the community centre across the way, he didn't get much though as it was dark and although we got plates they are false. We did pick up a guy who was visiting the house in the few weeks before he left but was a bit camera shy. Hood up, head down but Snr knew him well, hugging him a few times when he answered the door."

"The same man who picked him up."

"We think so. We are looking into family members at the moment but so far we have only found a sister for Snr who lives in Astoria. She never married, no children. For all I know they might not have seen each other for years. Until I know different and it is proven that she is not involved in this, she is being kept under surveillance to see who she is in contact with and Barney tapped her phone when she was out with the ladies playing bingo."

We watched the news before my parents went home, waiting to hear of any news about the raid that went down.

Three men in custody, countless thousands of dollars of counterfeit goods that will now be off the streets but you could tell by the sound of the commissioners voice that he was hungry for more and disappointed with what he had found last night.

If he was looking for the guns then he was out of luck, we are always one step ahead of the cops, a hundred time smarter too. Although the group that ran the warehouse that was raided had permission to be there, they would have no help from us to rebuild again. They had now become a distraction to keep the cops busy, collateral damage to keep them off our tail. It wasn't planned that way, but I would take it as a gift.

"Time for bed Mrs Grey" I said picking her up once the dogs had been brought it.

"I do have legs you know" she laughed as we headed for the stairs.

"I know, I'm just making sure that you remember that I took you to bed this time" she smacked me on my shoulder laughing, as we made our way to the bedroom.

"After all the sleep I have had today, I'm not tired."

"Don't worry princess, my plans don't include sleeping any time soon."

Locking the door behind me, we shut the world out until morning. I know if my boys needed me I would be there in a flash but for now the only one that mattered was the woman now stood before me.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I apologise for the tears that the last chapter caused, I shed a few writing it.**

 **As usual, the Italian comes from google so I apologise to any Italians reading this if it is wrong**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

I sat back in my chair and took a sip of tea before my next patient was due to arrive. I could see out over the car park from my office, a car park which had more people in it to protect me than the patients that I was here to treat.

"Ana, Jake Campbell is here" Shelby's voice said over the intercom.

"I'll be right out."

Getting up from my chair, I rubbed my stomach hoping my little one would calm down for a few moments so I didn't have to run to the bathroom halfway through my appointment. Walking out into the reception, I could see my next little patient clinging to his mother.

"Do you want to bring him through" I asked her as she followed me back into my office.

"How are you feeling Jake" I asked him as he raised his little head from his mothers chest.

He had puffy eyes and a little red nose.

"I don't feel well" came his little voice.

"Lets see what we can do to make you better OK."

I turned to his mother to ask how long he had been like this, being told his older brother had been ill for a few days with a cold which he had passed on to Jake.

"He did say his throat was hurting the day before but I couldn't see any difference."

"Can I look in your mouth Jake, can you open wide" I asked him.

He was a good little boy, opening for me so I could see his little tonsils which were inflamed. I checked his ears as well but soon he had, had enough and wanted to sleep on his mother.

"His tonsils are inflamed so I am going to proscribe some antibiotics for him, if he is still having pain when he has finished the course then please bring him back to me."

"Thank you doctor" she said as she rose from the chair with a now sleeping Jake in her arms.

I walked them back to reception to see if my dad was here yet. We were having lunch together today so he was coming to meet me here instead of us meeting some place else. Ever since dad and Isabella arrived, it has been hard to find five minutes to have time just the two of us as the boys want his attention all the time.

"Ana dear, before I forget I need to give you, Eamon and the girls these" Margreet told me from her little knitting stall.

"What are they" I asked her as she handed me an envelope with Dr Anastasia Grey on it.

"Invitations to the ball. My granddaughter works for a charity called Coping Together which in partnership with the Seattle police department host a ball every year to raise money for underprivileged children in the Seattle area. They also work with children and their parents who are addicts to become drug free so the family can stay together. She was telling me about some of the snooty people who were on the guest list and wanted some real people to attend. I recommended you all as you are all prominent members of the community, especially in the work you do Ana."

"Thank you, its nice that you thought of us. I will speak to Christian about it, with this little one" I said rubbing my stomach "I'm usually in bed by nine so I will let you know."

"Just RSVP back if you are going, I know what the cops say about your family and I know they are just full of it."

"Thank you Margreet, I try to ignore them as much as I can and not let them stress me out."

Giving this invitation to Christian, he is going to have a field day with it. I put it away in my purse to worry about later.

...

Theo is at preschool today so my husband only had the twins at home, one less at home doesn't mean less carnage I will go home too but as long as they have fun and clean up after themselves them I am fine. I have no idea what they are doing today, Christian said he had a surprise for the boys but that could mean anything.

"Wow, whose this guy coming in" Shelby said looking towards the door as I smiled.

"That would be my dad and he is very happily married" I said, laughing at her face as I went to greet him.

"Hi sweetheart" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Hi dad, hows my house."

He laughed, shaking his head.

"In one piece, just."

I went to get my jacket and purse, I need to get a bigger one. Jacket not purse as I was having trouble getting it over my bump.

"Where are we going" I asked as we left the surgery after saying goodbye to Eamon and Kate.

My next patient wasn't until 2.30 so I had time for lunch and then to go and pick Theo up from preschool before going back to work. My dad would take Theo home with him.

"There is a deli down the block which I thought we could eat at, do you want to drive or we can walk its not far."

"Walking is fine" I said taking my dads arm.

I knew Luke wouldn't be far behind and the others as well. My dad would have told him where we were going before hand so I know there would already be men their checking the area out.

Walking into the deli, I found a table as my dad went up to the counter to order. I only wanted a sandwich as I would have a large dinner when I arrived home in the form of what ever my husband had ordered.

"Here you go sweetheart" dad placed my sandwich down in front of me, along with a blueberry muffin.

"Fattening me up" I laughed as he shook his head.

"Just feeding my grandchild."

"Thank you."

"Have you spoken to your grandmother" he asked me as I nodded around a bite of sandwich.

"Yesterday, she is counting hours instead of days until they leave Sicily."

"I know what that feels like, the only problem is when we get here it goes too fast and we are on our way back home again."

"You still have weeks before you go back though" I told him, not liking to talk about him leaving.

"I know I do and then you will be over."

"It will be nice to sit on the beach when the sun is out instead of snow on the ground like last time" I told him, having spent last Christmas and new year in Caccamo. The kids loved it and so did the dogs but I preferred spending my time in front of the open fire, after building the third snowman of the day.

I was eating my muffin when I looking up to my dad who had a scowl on his face.

"Is it that bad" I asked him, nodding to his half eaten sandwich.

"No just the unwelcome guest" I looked over to where he was focused on, to see a cop car who had a camera lens out the window.

"Their spitting feathers that they are lagging behind my amazing husband" I laughed, smiling to the camera. I may as well give them a good photo.

"They need to leave you alone, how did they know we were here." he said angrily.

"They were probably outside the surgery, and followed us up. They do leave me alone for the most part, ignore them."

Finishing our lunch we walked back towards the surgery to get the car. We were only about ten minutes away from Theo's school so it wasn't far to go to pick him up. Christian had insisted that our children go to the same school that his brothers and himself went to. I didn't mind as long as the school was secure and he was safe to play.

Arriving there, we both got out and went into the small reception area. I acknowledge some of the parents waiting, others I ignored. As soon as Theo saw us, he ran and jumped into his grandfathers arms.

"Granddad I didn't know you were picking me up today" he said happy to see my dad there.

"Well Mommy has to go back to the surgery so I thought I would take you home with me."

Putting Theo back down again, it was my turn for a hug.

"Mommy look" he showed me the drawing he had done of Hugo which was pretty good, even including his slobber.

"That's very good son, I'm sure Hugo will like it. Come on then, I have to go back to work and you can go and join your dad and brothers in whatever mess they are making."

Taking his hand, we made our way back to the car and I was soon dropped off at the surgery to finish the remaining appointments I had for the day.

…

Walking back into the house that evening, I made my way to the living room. It was spotless, not an item out of place so either they have had a major clean up or they made their mess some place else.

Seeing the garden I got my answer, on my back lawn was a large tent which had dogs lay at the entrance. Pinned to the open door was a sign saying boys only.

"Christian decided if they wanted a den all the time, it was easier to get a tent they could play in instead" Isabella told me.

Opening the back door, I stepped out hearing laughter. There were two empty camping chairs in front of the open flap so I took a seat and just watched them play. My poor husband looked like he was being flattened by our boys with dogs taking up most of the space.

"Mommy" Matteo called out finally seeing me.

"Mommy look at our new den" Theo crawled out the door to come and give me a hug.

"It looks really good, less mess to clean up too."

"Why do you think I bought it" Christian laughed as he leant down to kiss my lips once the boys had let him through.

"Welcome home princess."

…

We had barbecue courtesy of my husbands cooking, some food was a little on the overdone side as he had put it on before I had gotten home and then been ambushed by the boys but most of it was still nice to eat.

"I'm going to Tacoma early tomorrow morning to speak to the other neighbour of Rodriquez snr" Christian told me.

"What are you going to ask him."

"Welch was up there today making enquiries about snr. The neighbour who lives on the other side of Rodriguez thought he was a cop so he didn't correct him and let him think whatever he wanted. He was very hesitant to speak at first because he had received harassment from whoever was living in that house, not the old man by the sounds of it but someone who had been staying with him. Welch asked him if he would be more comfortable speaking to his boss and he agreed. Apparently this guy is in the neighbourhood watch so knows pretty much the goings on in the area. We could get nothing from him but its worth a shot if we even get a name."

"So you are going in as his boss" I smiled as he nodded. "A cop" I laughed this time.

"He made the assumptions of who Welch was so I am just going to go along with it."

"My my Mr Grey, impersonating a police officer. You could find yourself arrested for that."

He smiled smugly, he doesn't give a shit. Speaking of police officers made me laugh at what was in my purse, there was no way we were going to attend but it would be fun to show him.

"What is so funny" he smiled as I got up to fetch my purse.

"Margreet handed us all invitations for a charity ball that is taking place next month. They were looking for prominent members of the community to attend and she recommended our practice to them."

"Where is it being held and I hope I am going as your plus one." I handed him it waiting for his reaction and when he barked out a laugh, it was the one I was expecting.

"Oh this is priceless" he laughed looking up to me. "Please tell me we are going."

"No absolutely not, that will be like stirring the hornets nest if your brothers come too."

"What can they do, you have been invited and you're attending with your husband."

"You just like to stir shit up don't you" I laughed watching him nod.

"They give us so much shit, I am just returning the favour."

"Christian its a ball to raise money for children."

"I promise to be on my best behaviour" he said and I'm sure I heard "if they are" under his breath.

Christian showed my dad the invitation and they were as bad as each other.

"Your willing to give your gun up for the evening" I told him, knowing there was no way he could walk in there armed. They would probably frisk him.

The house phone went shortly after as I went to answer it, getting away from the plotting men.

"Mad house" I said before hearing Elliot's laugh.

"If any house could be called mad, it would be yours. Is Boss man there little sister" I handed the phone over to Christian and hadn't even gotten to the door way when he was laughing.

"We are so going" I heard before Christian went back out to the tent taking his phone off Matteo where he had left it.

"They're so going to be arrested" I said as my dad put his arm around my shoulder.

"You cant be arrested going to something you have been invited too and the press will be there so this could work to your advantage."

"How."

"Well the cops are always making out this family are criminals. How will it look when people find out you have been invited to the Police charity ball. This is a big society event that will be on the front pages of all the newspapers. If you were what the police describe you to be, then why would you have been invited. I would have Jackie front and centre to show your invitation too so she can report on it, especially if they start anything about not letting you in."

Christian came back into the house as I was finishing making a cup of tea for Isabella and myself. I was deep in thought, thinking about what my dad had said.

"Sorry" he whispered kissing my neck.

"Sorry for what" I asked turning in his arms so I could wrap mine around him.

"I don't want you stressing about this ball. You've been invited because of the work you do in the community, I don't want to ruin that by pissing the cops off."

"Christian, us turning up for the ball isn't going to have any bearing on my job. If they could prove anything and I was a danger to my patients, I would have had my medical licence stripped years ago. That doesn't mean I would stop though, I have enough work here as it is with our family, your men and their families."

"I know your my favourite doctor."

Cupping my face, he stroked a finger down my cheek before moving his lips down to mine. They tasted of the bourbon he had shared with my dad earlier in the evening. Wrapped in each others arms, our lips moved together. One hand cradling the side of my face as his other was now at the small of my back so I couldn't move away, not that I ever would. His lips were an addiction that I would always crave.

Pulling away from me, his "I love you" was punctuated with a kiss for each word.

"Love you Christian."

We were still wrapped in each others arms when the boys came in wanting a snack.

"Wasn't burgers and sausages enough" I asked before pulling away from my husband finally to remove Theo from the fridge where he was pulling the tiramisu from it.

"Can we have some dessert" he said practically salivating at it.

"Wash your hands and I will put some out. Christian do you want some" I turned to my husband laughing where he was already stood with a spoon in his hand."Silly question."

Placing the bowls of dessert on the table, the happy murmurs were heard as they enjoyed their treat. Even my dad and Isabella had come to enjoy some too.

"If you go to this ball, how far along will you be" Isabella asked me.

"Six months" the thought of spending an evening in the presence of cops isn't my idea of fun but my dad was right, it could work out in our favour. I will see how I feel closer to the time.

…

"Princess" I heard murmuring above me.

"Christian" I groaned, opening my eyes and wanting to close them again.

"Sorry Ana, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. I have to meet this guy at 9am so we are setting off in a minute."

I looked at the clock seeing it was just after five.

"So early."

"I know, you can go back to sleep in a minute. I want to scope out the area, have a drive round before I meet this guy and of course I have to make sure I look the part."

I laughed, pulling his head down to mine.

"Just so you know Christian, I don't trust cops. I hope what ever you're wearing, it will be gone by the time you get home."

"Don't worry it will be. Love you princess."

"Love you Christian."

I puckered my lips up to his, wanting my kiss before he left even though my eyes were starting to close again without my permission.

"Sleep Ana" he said once my kiss had been received and I did just that.

….

I was woken by the shrill ringing of my phone which was vibrating across my bedside table. It was just coming up to ten, so I must have been exhausted to sleep this long.

Looking at the screen, it was my husband. Was he on his way back already.

"Morning Christian, are you on your way home."

"Ana, princess you need to listen to me. Please don't panic."

"How am I not supposed to panic when you start a conversation like that" I told him, sitting up in bed.

"Sorry, Sam has just called. Apparently the cops have a warrant to search our house and they are coming this morning. We are leaving now but I wont be back before they get there."

Getting out of bed as quickly as I could, I threw my dressing gown on as I continued to speak to Christian.

"What are they searching for" I asked him.

"Weapons."

Walking into the kitchen, I pulled my dad off to one side who was just about to say good morning to me. I went to the pantry to switch the cameras on as he followed knowing something was wrong.

"Christian my gun, do I need to put it away."

"No Ana, you have a legal permit for yours. Any others are locked away where they will not find them."

I know there was nothing here that they could pick up on but that wouldn't stop them making a mess until they find that out.

"Ana, Sam's in on the raid. If the boys see him, his cover could be blown."

"I will keep them in the kitchen. The office outside, what is in there" I asked, looking to my dad who was on his phone to Luke.

"Its clear, staged" he told me. I had no idea what that meant but as long as no one is arrested I would go with it.

"Ana I will be there as soon as I can OK. You have been through this before, you know what their procedure will be."

Make as much mess as they could, is the usual outcome. I will have to keep the dogs out of the way as when the twins were babies, Vito had one of the cops pinned against the wall when they walked too near the boys bassinets.

"We will be fine as long as they stay away from our children. Christian, you need to stay out of the way until they leave" I told him not liking the idea myself.

"No Ana" I cut him off before he could protest.

"Christian if you come running in here, they are going to be suspicious and know we have been tipped off. That will put Sam in a precarious position. The cameras are running and my dad is here, we will be fine" I told him trying to sound stronger that I felt for his sake.

"I will head for my parents and as soon as it is clear we will be down. I love you Ana"

"Love you too."

Hanging up, I went to see my boys who were still enjoying breakfast. I kissed them all on their heads, stroking the dogs before I took a seat.

"Boys there are going to be some policemen coming here soon" as soon as I said police I could see the look of disgust on Theo's face. He had obviously picked up on my distrust of them.

"Why are they coming Mommy" Matteo asked me.

"They are coming to look around the house to see if we have played hide and seek with some of their things but they like to make a mess. I want you to stay in here all the time OK, while Mommy is talking to them."

"Ana let me answer the door please, anyone can see you're pregnant and if they have a problem with me tough."

Nodding I tried to focus on the boys, Luca and Matteo were fine but Theo was watching where his granddad was going.

"Hey baby boy, Mommy hasn't had her hug yet." Theo moved into my arms, hugging me tight over my bump.

"Do you know you're very much like your daddy, always protective of Mommy" he smiled nodding.

"I know, daddy said I am the man of the house when he is not here."

"You may be the man of the house but you're still my little boy. Now forget about these people who are coming, what cake do you want for your birthday. You will be turning five."

"I'm getting big" he said making me laugh as he stood on his tiptoes to make himself taller.

"Yes. Not too big yet though, I want you and your brothers to stay my little boys forever."

"We will always be your boys just bigger than we are now."

We both jumped when the gate alarm went off as I pulled him tighter.

"I know you're a big boy but it is mommy's job to look after you remember. Stay close to me please" nodding he hugged me more.

"I will look after my sister then as she is smaller" he said kissing my stomach.

"Still think its a girl" I said as he nodded.

"We will find out in a weeks time and hopefully baby is facing the right way."

Hearing the door bell, my dad looked over to me and smiled before he headed towards the door. It had only been open a matter of seconds before I heard a dogs growl coming from the direction of the hallway. Looking around, I realised Betsy was no longer in the room and must have followed my dad to see who it was. Hearing her growl, they were now accompanied by the other three dogs who had joined them too.

Getting up to check my dad was OK, I walked to the hallway seeing him bent over laughing. He was surrounded by dogs who were looking out the windows at the sides of the front door barking.

"What" I asked as we heard a bang on the door and voices on the other side.

"Sorry Ana" dad panted out through his laughter. "I don't think I have ever seen anyone clear out so quickly, when the dogs went running for them."

More banging and shouting came from the door making me jump. "I'm putting the dogs away, give us a minute" dad told them before they could knock the door down.

"Puppy's come on" I called as they all turned to me and followed me back to the kitchen. Betsy was debating staying behind until I called her again.

Putting the dogs into the back garden, I noticed the guards that were there not long before, were gone now. I know they would not have gone far, probably the safe room in the boat house where they would see everything going on. I do know that if I need them they will come though.

I could hear my dad talking again to whoever was there and by the footsteps there were quite a few of them.

"Mrs Grey" I heard from the doorway to see Detective Clark stood there.

"Detective, not retired yet I see."

He ignored me, thrusting a warrant into my hand and telling me that they were here to search the premises for illegal firearms.

"The only gun in this house is my own" I told him. "would you like to see it."

"Yes I would and why would you need a firearm."

"Personal protection of course, I'm a doctor as you well know. I had my car shunted a few years ago by individuals who tried to steal medications I hold when I have been out doing home visits for my patients. The incident was reported to the police so you can go and check your records for conformation and my licence is in the box with it."

I asked my dad to get the box down which is kept on the topmost corner of the kitchen cabinet out of little hands way. The box is locked and the gun empty much to the annoyance of the cop who handed it back to me when he realised everything was in order.

"Where is your husband" he asked me.

"He is at work at the moment" I could see the nosy bastard looking around to see if he could spot anything that was out of place.

"And where is your husbands work."

"He has clubs both here in Seattle and Portland, so he works between the two depending what needs to be done that day" I wasn't telling him anything that he couldn't find out for himself.

Realising he wasn't getting anymore information than that, he headed towards the living room.

Leaving the boys with Isabella a moment I followed after him, wanting to know what he was looking through. I noticed Sam who was heading up the stairs as he gave me a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement before he disappeared. The cops were pulling my living room apart, even tipping a box of toys over so see what was hidden in there. Touching my boys things just pissed me off.

"To save you the trouble, just tell me what you're really looking for. You barge in here and distress my children and ruin their toys. I'm nearly five months pregnant, what trouble could you expect from me coming in so heavily armed with this waste of manpower" I asked seeing the number of cops stood around doing absolutely nothing apart from observing what the two men were doing with my couch. They had obviously come in heavy handed, hoping to find my husband here.

"Nothing sir" one of the cops said after five minutes of searching before moving on to another room. I know they had searched Christian's office as one officer came out and shook his head.

"OK do you want to tell me where they are" he said angrily, slowly realising that they are not going to find anything.

"I have told you where the only gun is in this house, if you want to take another look at that again then fine but you will not find anything else."

Grumbling that he didn't like my answer, he continued looking around and knocked one of the few photos of my mother over that I had.

"Do you know what detective, I had you bully me when we were at the hospital but this is my home and you're not only upsetting my children but you're harassing a pregnant woman. I already have high blood pressure as it is and you're making it go up further" I told him angrily putting the photo back.

"Do you want to get the fuck out of my house and leave my Mommy alone" I gasped looking towards the doorway where Theo stood.

Quickly walking over to my son, I pulled him into my side.

"That's not nice language to have son."

"I'M NOT YOUR SON, I'M CHRISTIAN GREYS SON" he shouted at him.

I don't think I have ever see Theo so angry before.

"Don't you think you have distressed my children enough."

He just walked past me and into the kitchen to speak to one of the other men who had come up to him, by the look of it I don't think he was happy. Theo was going to go after him but I pulled him to me.

"Son please don't, they are here to try and make us angry but we have to show them how strong we are and not let them win" nodding he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tight.

"Their mean Mommy" he told me.

"I know they are, they are bully's and bully's will not win."

Picking Theo up I placed him on my hip as we went to join his brothers, I had been away from them long enough and even though they were only in the next room, they were too far away from me.

Sitting at the table, it was a good job there was glass between the dogs and us, because at the moment Hugo had his face up to the it snarling. He kept jumping up to try the handle but we had locked it knowing how he can get in by hitting the handle down.

"Are those dogs dangerous" he asked pointing to the four angry dogs at the window.

"Those dogs are family dogs, they belong to my children as much as my children belong to them. They will protect them from any threat and you detective at the moment, are a threat."

Hours, it must have been that they had been here and they were still looking. They ventured outside but only when I brought the dogs inside and still nothing. Poor dog must think they were doing the hokey cokey as the were in one minute and out the next.

"Sir we haven't found anything upstairs" another cop came in as Clark conceded defeat.

"Clear out" he told them as they started to make their way to the front door.

"How about you clear up on your way out." I shouted after his retreating form.

He stopped to look at me, pulling his phone from his pocket before he walked out the door.

I was stood wrapped in my dads arms, I had felt the phone vibrate in my pocket while they were here but I dare not bring it out in case they tried to take it from me. Someone had let the dogs in as they were running around the house to see if there was any other intruders but I needed my boys at the moment.

"I'm OK. dad" I told him before going back to the kitchen and pulled my boys into my arms.

"Mommy is so proud of you all" I told them trying not to get upset in front of them.

The cops coming here today felt so personal, I know if Christian was here they probably would have tried to start trouble with him, especially Clark. They are so desperate for a significant arrest, that they don't care who. David passed me going through the house checking for bugs planted. We were all quiet as he collected a few that had left behind, dropping them into the glass of water he had to hand. When he gave the all clear, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Letting the boys go, I finally went to answer the call as it ended again, replaced by a message.

 **We're on our way, love you Ana – Christian**

Before I had a chance to reply, the gate alarm went.

"Are they back" I asked David who had come through to answer the door. I didn't want Christian arriving if the cops were back.

"No its Christian followed by his parents."

"Daddy's home boys" I told them as they all ran after David.

When the door opened it practically bounced off the wall as it was flung open so quickly.

"Daddy" they all shouted before they were scooped into their fathers arms.

Christian was checking each of our children were OK before looking me over as I stood next to my dad. It wasn't even lunch and I was exhausted using every bit of energy I had to keep my children calm. When he finally let go of the boys I stepped forward and was in his arms.

"Princess, are you OK."

All I could do was nod before he scooped me up and took us to the living room where he sat with me on his lap on the now put together couch. I could see Grace and Carrick checking their grandchildren over while having one eye on me.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here Ana. I was so focused on getting information out of this guy. I completely panicked when Sam called."

"You cant be in two places at once Christian. Its important to us all that we find out who is doing this. Did you get any information from him" I asked as he nodded.

"I got a lot Ana but that can wait. I need to know you're OK."

"He was doing everything he could to make me angry Christian, he was so focused on finding something that he didn't care that I had children in the house."

"Mommy, daddy am I in trouble" Theo asked as I pulled him into my side.

"Why would you ever think your in trouble" Christian asked him.

"I said a bad word" he leaned over and whispered what he had said to his daddy.

I could see how proud Christian was of our son as he kissed Theo's forehead and cupped his little cheek in his hand.

"Son you were protecting your Mommy, I'm very proud of you. You will never be in trouble for doing that."

"Mommy told me that its her job to look after me but he was trying to upset Mommy and made me mad."

"Theo he made me mad too, you were perfect today. I am very proud of you and your brothers" I told him, kissing his head before he went off to find Hugo.

"Are you sure you're OK. Ana"

"As OK as I can be having my house turned over. I need to get started on here, I'm dreading the mess in our bedrooms. I just hope they stayed out of the children's."

"There wont be any, Sam finally got through to me and said he was supposed to search the bedrooms but just declared them all clear" that was a relief. Standing up, I looked to the papers that had been pulled from the drawers. Bills in both of our names, just everyday things that you would find there.

"God I hate the police" I said to the now empty room as Christian had gone into the dining room to help put the toys away. Everyone was helping put my house back together again.

Hugo wasn't happy as the dogs beds had been moved and his rabbit was on the floor. He didn't put it down again but I could hear him huffing in anger ready for someone to dare come near his family again.

"Christian" I called to him as he was walking passed the doorway holding a broken toy box.

"Yeah Ana."

"The police ball, do you still want to be my date" I asked as he smirked nodding.

"Good, because if they want to make me uncomfortable it will be nothing compared to how they will feel when they have to act nicely to us in front of the press."

"I cant wait" he laughed before heading to his office.

I don't like the cops, I don't trust the cops but one thing I will like is watching them squirm.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate hearing from you.**

 **I have no idea how a police raid goes so I wrote what fit the story.**

 **What Christian found out will be revealed next chapter and also baby Grey's sex will be revealed.**

 **To the guest reviewer who said my story is stupid. If you don't like my story then please move on to find something else to your liking. I don't force anyone to read my story but I appreciate those who do.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

"Do you think they will come back" Ana asked me as I ran my fingers down her naked back.

"No Ana, I don't."

I tipped her chin up from where it rested on my chest before placing a kiss on her lips.

Getting that call from Sam, completely turned my mood to shit. I had been so pleased with what information Graham had given us, even though I had to wear a suit and flash him the badge Sam had given me just to get through the door. It had been worth it though, until that call.

I have been worried about Ana's blood pressure ever since we figured out Jose Rodriguez snr was involved in all this but as always she showed them all how strong she was.

"What did you find out" she said mid yawn, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep princess and I will tell you in the morning" nodding she kissed my chest and was soon asleep.

I waited until she was fully asleep before getting out of bed. Walking to Luca and Matteo's room, as usual I found Luca upside down with his feet on his pillow. Flipping his pillow over, I turned him around kissing his forehead before I moved over to Matteo and kissed him too.

I know they're OK after today but for my peace of mind, I just wanted to check on them all once more. Making my way to Theo's room, I could hear Hugo before I could see him.

He was lay across the end of Theo's bed, snoring his head off. One eye was all he opened, making sure I wasn't an intruder before he closed them again. Hearing his loud snort he was soon snoring once more.

I brushed the hair back from Theo's forehead, seeing how peaceful he was in his sleep. My boys don't know the world that we live in and I know that day will come when they will need to be told but that day is a long way off. People like Clarke, coming into their home and disturbing my children just pisses me off.

My dad said that Theo is an exact copy of me when I was younger, complete with a bullshit detector. He proved that when he stood up to the cops. I don't think I have ever felt more prouder of my boys or their mother, than I did today.

"Night son" I whispered, hearing his murmured reply.

Patting Hugo on the head, I made my way back to bed and back to my wife. Only when I had her back in my arms, was I able to sleep.

…

The office was full, as I looked to all Capo and Made men that were assembled and at the centre of them all was my wife. She wanted to know what was going on and she had every right too as this concerned her more that anyone else. I wanted to talk to her alone this morning but with the children wanting our attention, it just didn't happen. So here we are.

"Tacoma yesterday produced some surprising results" I told them before handing around copies of a photo. "This is Juan Hernandez or Rodriguez as he likes to be known as. Apparently he lived with the Rodrigues when he was a kid, although he has not been round in a number of years. He was best friends with Junior and when his mother OD'd he was taken in by them."

I could see Ana looking at the photo in her hands as if she was making sure she took in every detail of him in.

"Do you recognise him" I asked her before bringing our entwined fingers to my lips and placed a kiss there.

"No, I don't recall ever seeing him before" she said quietly. "He does look like him though, as if they were real brothers."

I had picked up on that when the old man had first shown us the photo. From reading the journal he kept for his neighbourhood watch, Juan was the one who had picked him up.

"If he has visited snr and lived there. Why didn't the old lady know him" Elliot asked me.

"She moved in about 2 years ago with her husband but he passed away earlier this year. They don't get on to put it mildly Graham said although he tries to keep to himself especially when Juan used to come around. Apparently Jose and Juan made his life hell when they both lived there, even when they were adults they still terrorised the neighbours and snr did nothing apart from encourage them. When he moved out, Juan was still a regular visitor until about six years ago when he basically disappeared, that is until he turned up at Christmas to pick snr up."

I turned to Ana whose breath had picked up.

"Ana what is it" I asked her placing my hand on her stomach where our baby kicked within.

"Six years ago, you killed Jose and wasn't it just after Christmas when all this trouble with the drugs started, it cant be a coincidence" she said looking into my eyes.

"I don't think so."

"Where has he been within those times" my dad asked the question I would like to know the answer too.

"I don't know, Graham did say that snr would go away for weeks at a time but Juan was never seen, usually being picked up and dropped off by a woman."

"I will run his details through the police database and see what comes up. I will check if anything comes up under the name of Juan Rodrigues as well. It sounds like he was a minor when he started living with them so I will see if there is anything official on file" Sam told us.

"Who has the journals" Ana asked.

"I do Ana" Reynolds spoke up.

"Does the name Juan come up in any of his journals or even the later ones."

"One minute" he told us taking out the notebook I had took the piss out of him for yesterday. He said all cops needed a notebook and he was jotting things down.

Looking down a list of what look like names, he lifted his head and nodded.

"Earlier ones of Rodriguez but none for the later ones. I still have a lot to go through though. I have him down as best friend as that is how he is described."

There was something else there by the look of things, something he probably didn't want to say in front of my wife.

"I want this photo copied and spread around to everyone we know, if he is seen I want him observed first to see who he is associating with and then brought in, even if we have to bring the old man in too. If he is behind this then the only thing I can think of is he wants revenge for what happened to junior."

I heard murmurs go around the office while my wife was quiet next to me.

"I think in all this we have proved one thing" Ana said turning to me.

"What's that."

"If the drugs are a smokescreen to keep you busy then it is definitely not the guns they want."

I had pulled Ana up from her seat in a second and wrapped her in my arms as tight as I could.

"I promise you, I will never let anybody hurt you Ana."

"I know Christian, I know" she reached down rubbing her stomach where even I had felt our baby kick. "I know you will look after us all."

Finishing the meeting, our family walked back to the house. I needed to speak to Reynolds but it would wait for a moment.

"Hows my namesake" granddad asked us.

"As strong as ever" Ana smiled over to him. "And probably plotting something with his sidekick" she laughed.

Walking into the house where my mother, Clare and grandmother were waiting, they all looked over to Ana making sure she was fine.

"Tea Ana" Claire asked her.

"Please, where are the boys" she asked looking around.

"In the den beating Kate at Mario carts." Mia said passing over my own little namesake.

"Are you going to find out what you're having on Friday or having a surprise" she asked us.

"Finding out, I don't want to face the wrath of the men in this family by making them wait" Ana laughed.

"I don't know what you mean." I said innocently, before kissing my nephews head.

"Yeah between you and our dads, I don't know who is more excited."

"Me, I cant wait to see how much they have grown."

We sat at the table to enjoy our drink and raided the cookie jar as well. If Ana makes it, we will eat it. Its a given fact, it just has to happen.

My dad came through with Eamon as they were talking about the game. Eamon was the only man who attended the meeting who wasn't part of this organisation but he needed to know what was going on. He was at the surgery with Ana all day when she was there and thanks to the trips to the range he had done with my dad and Frankie, he was becoming a crack shot with a gun. He had told us he had never been keen on guns, like my wife having to patch quite a few wounds up in his career as a doctor but he would do anything to protect his girls and Ana will always be one of his girls.

"Boss do you have a minute" Reynolds asked me as I slipped out of the kitchen with him following behind.

Going to my office, here in the house I closed the door.

"I know there is something else" I told told him as he nodded.

"Yes, the name Juan came up constantly during the journals, especially the earlier ones. They were best friends, brothers and from the way junior described him, they shared everything. Even women."

He handed me over one of the journals which by the date was when Ana was about eight. Opening it at the page he had marked, I started to read.

 _I watched her playing in the garden of the neighbours house with the other girls. She had a long sleeved dress on to hide the bruises Steven had left the night before when I was there. Juan had laughed asking me why we were there and not at the bar where we had pussy waiting for us. I pointed to her and told him that when she was ready she was mine. I think I shocked my old friend as he looked at her and then back to me. "Does that mean I get to share too", he laughed. I know he was joking but he was soon quiet again when I nodded. "Don't worry brother, when I am gone what ever is mine is being left to you" with that we headed into town._

I was quiet as I read the entry again and again.

"He thinks he has a claim on my wife because junior paid for her" I said getting up from my chair and started to pace.

I heard a knock on the door and my dads head popped around it, he knew I was pissed so I just passed him the journal.

"I was going to tell you that lunch is ready but" he trailed off waving the journal around. "Has Ana seen this."

"No and she is not going to either. Ana knows about the threat but she doesn't need this shit in her head."

"I agree, she is happy playing with the boys out there. The calmer she stays the better, I would show your brothers though."

Nodding I told Reynolds to take the journals with him, I didn't want my wife or boys reading them as I followed my dad back to my family.

"Are you ready for tomorrow" Frankie asked Ana when we were all sat at the table.

"So excited, I'm as bad as when you came here." she laughed and it was lovely to see after this morning.

"What is happening tomorrow Mommy" Luca asked her.

"Mommy is going shopping for some bigger clothes because your brother or sister is stretching them all. Do you want to come" I laughed seeing the boys shaking their heads, they like shopping about as much as I do.

Even though Ana is going to get a few bits in the morning, she is also going to the airport to pick Beatrice and Antonio up. They were due to arrive at the end of next week but with our scan on Friday they wanted to be here when out babies sex was revealed. I actually feel guilty when I rub my wife's stomach for hoping we are blessed with a baby girl. We have three amazing boys and if we have a fourth I will be just as happy but it is nice to dream. This pregnancy has been so different than the others, no sickness and definitely no multiples. As long as they're delivered safely then that is all that matters.

…

When the boys were finally in bed and Ana was soaking in the bath, I was finally able to sit down and watch the video from yesterday. We knew where they had planted bugs because David and Ian were watching them do it so they were easily taken care of. By now they must have realised that they were not working. Hearing Theo defending his mother though had a beaming smile on my face. Him and Hugo were a perfect team.

What those inside didn't see was Hugo running around to the front door to try and get in that way. I was laughing when Frankie came into join me, especially at the cops who were too scared to come out of their cars, with a dog on the loose.

"I thought he was at the door all the time" Frankie told me.

"It was at the exact same time that Theo had reached his limit with Clarke's bullshit and by the look of it, because he disappeared from sight Hugo went to find him."

We continued to watch the video, making notes of where they were and how many. Ana was right when she told me that they had come for trouble. They had been left twiddling their thumbs when they had not found any.

"Is this the new meeting place" Ana came in to find her dad and I with a drink in hand.

"No, for a moment we're just enjoying the peace."

"Have you heard anything from Sam" she asked.

"No today was actually his day off so if went into the precinct to check things out, it might look suspicious and draw attention to him. He will get back to us as soon as he can."

She climbed onto my lap taking the glass from me. Sniffing it, she placed it down.

"No more bourbon" I asked as she got comfortable against my chest.

"Its fine, it is probably the only thing I have found this pregnancy that I don't like the smell of, although the taste is nice."

"When have you been drinking it" I asked knowing she will never drink while she is pregnant after she panicked getting drunk when she was unknowingly pregnant with Theo.

"Every time I do this" she leaned forward and kissed my lips before licking them.

Frankie laughed before leaving my office when Isabella called him that Matteo had woken up and wanted his story again.

"You will get about half a page read and then he will be asleep again" I called after him before focusing on my wife.

"You like my taste then" I asked pulling her closer to me.

"I love all you tastes Christian, especially when we are all sweaty from sex" she whispered before nibbling on my ear.

"Princess you're making me hard and I cant do anything about it without taking you hear when your father is in earshot" I groaned trying to adjust myself from what is now a growing problem.

Giggling she got up from my knee and held out her hand.

"I promise to behave" she told me before biting her lip.

"Behave until I can get you upstairs" I told her as we went to join the others.

…

Ana had left the house and reluctantly our bed to head to Neiman Marcus where she had an appointment in the maternity department. She wasn't lying when she told the boys she needed new clothes as her others were getting tighter by the day.

"How long does it take to go shopping" Theo asked me.

"With normal girls, forever. With your Mommy only a couple of hours."

"I wanted to make some cookies like Mommy makes" he told me, showing me the recipe for rocket sugar cookies that he wanted to make.

I was so out of my element already just reading the recipe, never mind baking them.

"OK joint mess, I mean effort then. Luca, Matteo do you want to make some as well."

We managed to made the dough, getting covered in flour in the process by the usual culprit who now had a white mark down his fur. Thankfully we were able to get them into the oven with the supervision of Isabella who spend more time laughing at us and the mess we were making.

Bringing them out of the oven, you could vaguely make out what they were supposed to be, Theo had his rockets, Luca his dogs face and Matteo had his snakes because he lost interest and couldn't be bothered rolling them out properly.

"Can we eat them now" Matteo asked, he was interested now with the eating part.

"They're too hot, you know Mommy puts them onto the rack for a bit before we are allowed to eat them."

"But you always sneak one, I seen you" Luca laughed.

"Boys do you want to mix some glacé icing to go on the top of them when they are cooled" Isabella

asked them before they were all doing their own colours.

I heard a bark from the doorway from Hugo who was behind the safety gate. He didn't like it but he was watching the cloud of icing sugar at the moment as Matteo mixed his up

"Not a chance, I know your record for icing sugar. It is summer not winter."

"He huffed at you daddy" Theo laughed as Hugo did just that.

Hearing the gate alarm just after we had all cleaned up, the boys jumped.

"It because of the other day with the cops" Isabella explained and all I could do was nod. I don't want my boys scared of anything like that but they are still just little boys.

Luke came through telling me the package had arrived and went towards the front door. I knew Ana wanted me to keep the boys in here as she wanted to surprise them.

"It smells very nice in here, I hope you have left me some" Ana said coming into the kitchen and hugging the boys before kissing my lips.

"We made lots and daddy kept Hugo away from the sugar" Theo told her as she looked over to Hugo who was sulking.

"OK I have a surprise for you, can you close your eyes for me and even if the dogs bark keep them closed."

"Good surprise" Luca asked.

"When have we ever given you a bad surprise."

"Never."

As their eyes closed Ana called the dogs over to her knowing if they were not made a fuss of first then the surprise would be ruined. They were so excited, none more so than Hugo as Beatrice and Antonio came into the room.

"They are going mad, are we having steak for dinner" Matteo asked.

Walking forward, you could see Beatrice itching to hold her boys.

"Open your eyes" Ana whispered and they did just that.

Luca flung himself at his great grandmother and Matteo wasn't far behind. Theo was laughing with Antonio as he hugged him tight before they all swapped over.

"Best surprise ever" Luca declared.

He had lipstick marks all over his face which matched his brothers but they didn't care, they loved their great grandparents very much and missed them equally as much as their mother.

"Now I know what made the dogs bark grandma" Theo laughed holding his grandmothers hand as he showed her the cookies we made.

"Happy" I asked my wife as I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested them on her stomach.

"Very."

My parents and grandparents came over for dinner as they all caught up with what was going on both here in Seattle and back in Sicily.

"Is our house still standing" Theo asked as Antonio described the bad storm which had just passed over Caccamo

"Yes it is still there and your garden is growing very well." over the past few years Ana had planted a little garden which the boys helped her with while we were there. I don't think they realise that we have a gardener there for the rest of the time as it is always pristine when we arrive. Not so much the lawn when we go home but you cant keep the boys or dogs inside.

"Are you working tomorrow Ana dear" Beatrice asked her.

"No I will be at home, I can get someone to cover my job there unlike the surgery when it is just me."

"Grandma can you take me to school tomorrow" Theo asked her.

They had many talks about his school since he started so it was decided that Antonio and Beatrice would take him while Ana and Frankie would pick him up.

…

The past few days had been a lot of fun here. The cops seem to be parked over the road since Beatrice and Antonio had arrived but they had not approached. The only one who acknowledge them was Theo when he was on his way to preschool and all he did was scowl.

"Are you ready Christian" Ana asked me coming out from the bathroom.

"Yes all ready" making sure my gun was in place.

Going down the stairs we were greeted in the living room by all our family. They will all be waiting here for when we get back from Ana's scan.

"I will make sure I am sitting down this time, in case you're telling me you're having triplets" dad laughed.

"If I am, they're tiny" Ana said rubbing her bump.

We kissed the boys goodbye before walking to the front door."

"Oh Ana, mothers intuition. What are you having" Mia asked her.

Looking at her sister she smiled.

"Not telling, you will have to wait and see" Mia laughed before going back into the living room holding her own little boy.

We made our way to the surgery in our usual cavalcade, we were all armed as usual but until this Juan was found we would be doubly so.

"Good morning Ana, Christian, how is baby doing" Margreet asked us, patting Ana's stomach.

"Fine, moving about as always. I sent the RSVP back for the ball and I know that the others have too."

"Oh that's wonderful, my granddaughter will be so happy."

"About the ball, would there be any chance that you would be able to get any more tickets. Ana's family are over from Italy and I know my parents would also want to donate to such a worthy cause."

"That would be lovely Christian, I will call her while you're in your appointment to see if there are any more available."

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated" I leaned in kissing the old woman's cheek before we made our way to reception.

"Smooth talker but what was that about. The cops will be having a fit with us coming as it is but with our parents and grandparents as well."

"I know, its going to be fun" I laughed.

"Ana, Christian" Kate called us through as we followed her back to her room.

Helping Ana get comfortable on the table I lifted her blouse up to expose her stomach.

"Ready princess" I asked as Kate put the gel onto her stomach.

Nodding she focused on the screen in front of us as I did too.

Our baby had grown a bit since the last scan which was only a few weeks ago. We watched as Kate moved the wand over Ana's stomach as she checked the measurement were correct. She checked their heart and spine before she turned to us to ask if we still wanted to know.

"Yes please" Ana said as Kate moved the wand into position.

I heard Ana gasp as she looked to the screen and then to me before back to the screen again.

"What's wrong, is the baby OK" I asked, starting to worry about the tear that was now falling down my wife's cheek.

"Your daughter is perfect Christian" Kate smiled.

"Daughter" I stammered. "We're having a girl"

"Yes congratulations you two" she laughed at the stunned look on my face.

I cleaned the gel off her stomach before I helped my wife sit up. Throughout it all, going around my head was one word. Girl

"Are you OK Christian" Ana asked, brushing a stray tear from my face that I didn't know had fallen.

I was stunned, completely in shock that my wish came true. We were having a girl.

"I'm prefect Ana, thank you" I told her before pulling her into my arms.

"You had a hand in creating this little one too" she said as I moved my hand to her stomach.

"Theo will be happy" she smiled. I know someone else who will be happy too as well, when he gets over the shock that is.

We made our way back into the reception area where we hugged Kate goodbye. She told us she was due to finish soon anyway so she wouldn't be far behind.

"How is baby doing" Margreet asked us.

"Perfect, just perfect" Ana told her.

"I spoke to my granddaughter, she said if I can give her the names of who is attending, she will have the invitations sent here."

"That's great Margreet, I'm sure they will all enjoy themselves" Ana told her as I wrote the names down of Frankie and Isabella Lambert, Antonio and Beatrice Mancini and Grace and Carrick grey.

I would ask Jason and John as well as Gail and Rhian to look after all the children as they were due to stay with my parents.

I was looking at all the knitted hats and socks that were on the little stall, before picking up a pair of the pink ones.

"Really" Margreet asked holding her hand to her chest when I went to pay for them.

"Really" she hugged us both before we were soon on our way home.

"Your quiet Christian, is everything OK" Ana asked me when we pulled through the gates.

"Sorry, still in shock Ana. I cant believe we are having a girl. I don't think I have ever been more happier than I am at this moment" I told her, leaning over to kiss her lips as David stopped the car in front of the house.

"Time to tell the family" she smiled.

"I think my dad will need a lie down, never mind a sit down" I laughed as I helped her out.

Walking into the living room Antonio called the children in from the garden.

"How is my grandchild" Beatrice asked.

"Very well grandma" Ana told her, hugging the old lady.

"Do we get a brother or sister" Luca asked.

"One moment son, dad I have something for you."

"Granddad gets a present off our baby" Matteo asked probably wondering where his is.

I handed the little paper bag over which held the pink socks inside.

"What's this" he asked.

"Open it carrick" Ana told him.

He pulled the bag open and peered inside. I don't think I have ever seen my dad go so pale before.

"No" he whispered looking up to us both. "Please tell me this is real."

We nodded before my impatient brother asked him what was inside.

"Carrick is everything OK" my mum asked. I don't think I have ever seen my dad look so emotional before as he pulled the tiny pink socks from the bag.

"YES I GET A SISTER" Theo shouted as he did a dance making Hugo bark.

"Kate" my dad asked her as she came in the door.

"Its true, unless your grandchild is missing a few important bits. Ana is carrying a little girl."

My dad pulled us both into a hug followed by Frankie. Our daughter wasn't even here yet but she had caused so much excitement in this room and made so many people happy. We were hugged by everyone before I made my wife sit down before she got knocked over by the dogs who wanted in on the excitement.

My princess, was carrying our princess and I couldn't wait to meet her.

 **Thank you for all the support for me and my story, I really appreciate it.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

"Are you OK Carrick" I asked as he had his eyes on my stomach.

"Yes, still getting over the shock" he smiled as I took the tea from my grandmother.

"Thank you grandma, now sit down."

She had been fussing over me since we had been back from my scan, come to think of it they all have been.

"Granddad are you not happy that Mommy is having a girl" Theo asked him, sounding disappointed.

"What, of course I am happy. I'm just shocked. Come here" Theo made his way over and climbed on this granddads lap. "How many boys are in this family."

"Lots and lots" he told him pointing to his brothers, dad, cousins, uncles and grandparents.

"And how many girls" this didn't take as long. "Your Mommy, aunties and grandmas were all born into other families before joining ours. There haven't been any little girls born into the Grey family for over a hundred years."

"That long, that's nearly as old as granddad" he said pointing to Theodore.

"Hey you cheeky monkey" he laughed as Theo giggled, burrowing himself into Carrick's side.

"Our sister is special then" Matteo asked as he climbed onto my dads knee.

"Yes, you're all very special to us. She is very special too and very wanted."

"And very active" I smiled rubbing my side.

Soon everyone's hand had replaced mine as they all felt our little girl move.

With all the excitement, we handed around the scan pictures of our little girl. I don't think Christian had even realised they had been printed as he was in shock himself at the surgery.

"She is going to look like Mommy as we all look like daddy" Matteo said running his little finger over his picture.

"Time to polish the artillery boys" Elliot laughed patting his side.

"You will have a long while before you need to do that" I told them before I laughed. "I remember what Rhian said about us having a girl. She will need to sneak out just to speak to a boy, never mind date one as she wont just have you all protecting her, she will have her brothers too."

"Princess, no boy unless they're related will get near my little girl."

"Even when she is twenty" he was shaking his head. "Twenty five" I laughed as his head still shook. "Thirty" he shrugged his shoulders still not happy.

"I will have to teach her how to sneak out then" Kate said.

"Yes rebel, you were grounded more than us two put together" Mia laughed pointing her finger between myself and her.

"Your staying away from Auntie Kate" Christian mumbled to my stomach.

Everyone stayed for dinner which Ethan had ordered in. We have so much food in this house that could have easily been cooked but the boys wanted me to rest so I did just that.

...

Have I suddenly become more fragile, I thought looking at my reflection in the mirror. Ever since we found out we were expecting a daughter, Christian had been more protective. Overly so sometimes.

In fact all the men in this family have stepped up their protection as If me carrying a boy would have made me stronger.

Its the girls who rule the roost in this family though and I doubt my little girl will be any different.

"Ana what time will you be home" Christian asked me as I turned away from the mirror.

"Hopefully not late but I need to finish your cakes" having two birthdays on the same day meant double everything especially double cake. I had given Hannah the order for the cakes I wanted so I know they will be already made for me when I get there, I just need to buttercream and decorate them.

With Christian and Theo's birthdays coming up in a couple of days I wanted to make sure they were finished.

Christian walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our daughter was very active this morning and I know he had felt her move by the smile on his face. He brought his lips down to mine in a chaste kiss. I know he didn't want me to leave this morning and If I didn't have nosy boys I would try and make their cakes here but with all the distractions I would never get them finished.

"Love you Ana" he told me.

"I love you too."

Taking my hand, we made our way down stairs to meet my grandmother who was coming to the bakery with me.

"Mommy can I come with you too" Theo asked me.

"No, then your cake will not be a surprise" I told him, kissing his forehead before I moved on to his brothers and kissed them too.

"Look after my sister" Theo patted my stomach before getting kicked. He ran after Hugo into the kitchen where my dad and grandfather was and told them his sister had given him a hi-five.

"Betsy come on girl."

She came around the corner, with a toy in her mouth and sat by the door all ready to leave.

"She is taking her penguin" Luca said pointing to Betsy.

Just what I need, a squeaking penguin sounding throughout the bakery.

My grandmother and I made our way to the car as Christian got Betsy in the trunk. Coming around he helped my grandmother in before coming to my door.

"Stay safe please" he repeated what I always say when he goes out.

"You too, I wont be going anywhere apart from the bathroom and back so please don't worry."

"Worry is my middle name" he smiled.

"Really I must have missed that when we said our vows, Christian Worry Grey" I laughed. "I will be fine and also my grandmother will be there" I told him as I kissed his lips.

"Yes, she will stop anyone from coming near you" he said sarcastically, obviously underestimating my grandmother.

"I heard that young man, if anyone bothers my granddaughter they will get my foot up their arse. I may look old but I can still keep your grandfather in check."

I laughed looking at the shocked look on my husbands face before he leaned into my grandmother and whispered something. It made her laugh what ever he said.

Helping me into the car, he made sure my belt was all in place.

"Call me when you're on your way home, please" he told me.

"Will do."

"Betsy guard them" he said getting a bark in return.

Pulling out behind David we headed toward the bakery with Ian and what looked like Joseph behind him. We had Luke driving us today and even thought I prefer to drive myself especially when the boys were in the car, it was nice to sit and enjoy the ride with my grandmother.

"Are you OK dear" my grandmother asked me as I looked over to her as we stopped at the light. I had been checking my surrounding, something I have started doing a lot lately especially to see if I recognised someone.

"I'm fine grandma. I just wish all the madness was over and then I could really enjoy my pregnancy" I told her.

"Everything will work out fine, we have some amazing husbands who will figure everything out. Just concentrate on growing my granddaughter."

"I will do" I told her before our journey started again.

…

I stretched my back having been sat in the same position for what felt like hours. I had been trying to get Hugo's face right on Theo's cake. The cake itself was all green for the grass, with what is meant to be Theo and Hugo sat in front of a tent. I was really happy with this one, but creating a shaggy dog out of icing took time. For Christian's cake, it is pretty boring compared to our sons. All he wanted was cake and lots of it so that is what he has got. Two tiers in different shades of blue with his name on the top. I would have made his a gun one like the one I made for Carrick a few years ago but that would bring up too many questions from the children.

"Ana that is Hugo" my grandmother laughed.

"I have made them so he can keep them after as I don't think he is going to let anyone eat his dog."

"He will love it."

Finishing it off with his name and a five, I boxed it up with his dads.

"Are there any others that need finished off while I am here Hannah" I asked her.

"No, you finished the roses for the Ashley wedding cake. Do you still want Lyndon to deliver the tiramisu, Cannoli and cakes at twelve on Saturday or do you want them before."

"Twelve is fine, any earlier and they will be gone before anyone else arrives" she laughed knowing what my family was like, here in the bakery. "I will leave you too it then and take my little girl home."

"I cant believe there will be a little girl among the boys. It will be like a pink explosion amongst the blue" I nodded, my husband was already talking about decorating her room and pink had definitely been mentioned more than once.

"There is going to be a lot of excitement when my great granddaughter is born" my grandmother said before going out to see Max who had just come into the bakery.

Taking a box I filled it with cannoli and an assortment of other goodies, knowing I would have sulking boys if I turned up empty handed. Taking my phone out, I called Christian's phone but getting the busy signal, I called home.

"Grey residence" Gail answered.

"Hi Gail I take it Christian is busy."

"He is in his office Ana, I will give him the phone."

"Its OK, don't disturb him. I just wanted to let him know that we are leaving in a minute."

"That's fine, if he comes out in the meantime, I will let him know. Your dad and granddad are on the jetty fishing with the boys, not sure if they have caught anything yet."

"As long as they don't catch a cold, I will be happy. I will see you soon."

Hanging up, I went into the front of the bakery to say hello to Max and Lewis who were on their lunch break. We had other pupils from his school in as well as is usual at this time of day.

"Ana can lewis come to the party on Saturday" Max asked me.

"I don't see why not as long a he comes with you."

"Cool" they bumped fists laughing.

I would get Christian to call John to arrange it when I get home, there will be no guns or anything on display and Lewis has been to family party's before, just not at our house.

"I will see you Saturday" grandma, kissed Max's cheek leaving her lipstick mark behind.

"Grandma" he laughed seeing his reflection in the mirror.

"Leave it there, Bethany might get jealous if she thinks another girl has kissed you" Lewis told him.

Smiling, Max nodded as my grandmother and I left through the kitchen, picking the box and Betsy up on the way.

…

We pulled up through the gate after Luke had stopped to speak to the guard. He checked who was in each car, nodding to us before we passed through. This was how it always is now, no one gets in that isn't known.

"Luke can you make sure that security know that Lyndon will be bringing a delivery at twelve on Saturday please."

"Will do, I am here Saturday so I will make sure it is all delivered properly."

Getting out of the car, I let Betsy out of the trunk. She was immediately running around, having been inside all morning. She would make her way around to the back of the house so my grandmother and I made our way inside.

"Its so quiet, too quiet" grandma laughed as we headed into the kitchen.

She was right, there is usually someone running around this place. I found Gail and Isabella in the kitchen, sitting down, having a cup tea.

"Hey, do you want a drink" Gail asked me about to get up.

"Stay, I'm fine" have they caught anything" I asked seeing them still on the jetty.

"Quiet a few, I think we are having fish for dinner and breakfast and lunch" she laughed. "They all seemed to catch them at the same time which had the adults flapping at who to help first."

"We will have to freeze some then, is Christian still in the office" I asked as Isabella nodded. "In or out"

"In" nodding myself, I headed over to his home office to let him know I was home.

I could hear muffled voices as I approached. Knocking, I opened the door and put my head in, hoping I wasn't disturbing something important.

"Ana when did you get home" Christian asked, getting up from his chair and walked over to me.

"Just now, I called your phone but it was busy so I told Gail not to disturb you."

"You could never disturb me Ana, are you OK" his hand reached down to rest on my stomach.

"We're fine" kissing his lips, I turned to the men in the room to say hello.

"John, Max was at the bakery. He asked if lewis can come to the party on Saturday, I said it was fine as long as he came with you."

"Do I have to crush your crush" Christian said as I shook my head and told him to behave.

"Lewis is staying with us on Saturday night anyway so I will pick him up in the morning Ana." John told me.

I didn't realise that Sam was in the room before he stood. I looked to Christian as he kissed my forehead.

"What's going on" I asked him.

"We have found out where Juan Hernandez has been for the past six years, he has been in prison Ana."

"That's why he hasn't done anything before now." I asked.

"Yes. We have traced his past address, where he live with his mother but that has a new occupant and he hasn't shown up there."

Nodding I cuddled in closer to my husband. Christian dismissed the meeting before it was just the two of us in the room.

"What was he in for" I asked not really wanting to know.

"Assault. Because it wasn't his first offence and the injury's he inflicted, he was given 6 years but got out in October last year because he decided to play by the rules and behave inside. The address on file for him is Snr's in Tacoma. We will find him Ana, I promise you that."

"I know." this family has associates across the country so I know he will turn up at some point.

"Come on lets go and cook some fish" he told me wrapping his arm around my waist as we went to see the boys. "Did you bring me goodies."

"As if I would come home without some" I laughed as I was soon surrounded by our boys.

"Mommy we found Betsy but not you" Matteo said around a biscotti biscuit in his mouth.

"Don't choke," I told him. "I was playing hide and seek with daddy."

"Can we play" he asked now his mouth was empty.

"I will take you out, as Mommy has been working all morning" Christian told them.

I sat in the kitchen with my dad while he cleaned the fish. We could see the boys out the window and they all seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Playing hide and seek is no good when each of the children have sniffer dogs" my dad laughed as Carrick was found by Vito before running off with Luca as he chased them both.

"Whether adults or children in this house, they're all big kids" I smiled. "Its outside where you will see the difference."

"Outside sweetheart, difference is needed" nodding we started to cook the fish.

...

Considering how much fish they caught it was soon disappearing, there were happy mumbles and soon full stomach once dessert was finished too.

"Did you tell our parents about the ball" I asked Christian who suddenly had a big smirk on his face.

"No I haven't, I forgot about that" he looked to our family before telling them they're all invited to the ball too.

"Ooh I will make sure I find a beautiful dress to go to the policeman's ball" Grace said excited making me laugh, she was just as bad as her sons when it came to plotting.

…

I had banned my boys from the kitchen as Lyndon brought the cakes in with the help of my dad and granddad. Christian and Theo would see their cakes soon enough but at the moment they were driving around the neighbourhood in Christian's new car. Theo's new bike was against the wall in the hallway.

We had already had some guest arrive but they have been sent into the garden to help set everything up. The boys wanted the barbecue so they're having that and I will leave that to Carrick to sort out. We had enough bottles of beer on ice for half of Bellevue not to get thirsty but like the food, by the end of today will have all gone. The trees in the garden was full of balloons that Theo wanted, why I didn't know but balloons were a must. The pool was open and ready with Hugo's toes hanging over already to take a dip. Hopefully with people and dogs I will get the chance to get in as it is warm today, if not I would go in when all the guests had gone home.

"Mommy can we have a cookie" Luca asked from the other side of the safety gate.

My grandmother passed him one and his twin before they disappeared again. I know she was watching me and kept telling me to rest, but there was so much to do and I wanted it to be perfect. If Clarke decided to do another raid today, my gun would be down and the first bullet would be going in his arse.

"Christian, make your wife sit down please" my grandmother said as I turned around, straight into the hard chest of my husband.

His arm came up under my thighs, with the other around my back as he carried me outside with Theo laughing behind him.

"Christian, I have so much to do."

He sat me down on one of the garden chairs before joining me.

"The best birthday present I could get is you resting. I know it is our birthday but you have everything organised and we all know what we're doing. If you want to go back into the kitchen then please direct everyone from the stool but no running around."

"OK" I said quietly, I just wanted them to have the perfect day.

Walking back into the kitchen, I took my seat and ran the party from them. First order was banishing my husband from the kitchen before the cakes came out of the boxes.

The door bell was ringing constantly as our family and friends came through, I had CJ now on my lap as I'm sure he was laughing at everyone around us.

"Ana where are the birthday boys" Max and Lewis came through followed by Rhian and John.

"In the pool, I hope you bought your suits" I called after them as the boys went out onto the terrace followed by Bella.

"Are you OK Mommy" Rhian asked as she hugged me and patted my stomach.

"I'm fine, just been banned from doing anything apart from shouting orders."

"Your house, your the boss, so delegate."

"At the moment I'm directing people through the house but most of Christians men are being directed around the side where the dogs seemed to have congregated."

"Are they sniffing everyone" she laughed.

"By the look of it, I would say yes" John said from where he was stood at the door. "Bella has joined them."

I got down from the stool, risking the wrath of my family but I was getting a numb bum sat there. Making my way out the door I walked over to where my husband was by the barbecue. We had a table that was filling up with presents but I know more would be for Theo than Christian. For him he usually had envelopes filled with money.

I said hello to some of the wives who I had gotten to know over the past few years on the way, others who were new to this organisation were a bit too nervous to approach so I approached them much to their delight.

"Mommy look" Theo shouted bombing into the water and came up laughing.

"Our children have no fear" I said as I felt my husbands arms come around my waist and rest on my bump.

"They have a lot of strong blood running through their veins, especially their mommy's."

Turning to him, I wrapped my arms around him as best I could with our daughter in the way.

"Have I wished you happy birthday today."

"Umm let me think, you wished me happy birthday when I woke, the same when you sucked my cock so hard I was seeing stars" he whispered in my ear. "you also wished me happy birthday when you gave me the keys to the hottest car I have ever seen."

"Not enough then, Happy birthday Christian" smiling, his lips were about to descend on mine before the side of us was suddenly soaked.

Looking over to the pool, we were greeted by our three mischievous boys, laughing at splashing their parents. They all had an adult nearby if they needed help in the deep water but they were all such good swimmers now that they didn't need them.

"You all think that is funny" Christian said releasing my waist with a kiss to my forehead before he jumped into the pool fully clothed.

I stepped back to avoid the splash only getting my feet wet but the squeals and laughter coming from the pool was worth it.

"You got me all wet" he laughed.

"Daddy you got yourself wet" Theo told him as he clung to his daddy's back, Matteo and Luca were in his arms as the dogs swam around them.

"Bro if you hear the jaws music, move. Those dogs are circling" Ethan laughed from his seat on the side where he was holding his son. Christian moved closer to the side so the boys could get off him before getting out himself.

They just wanted the pool themselves as now five giant dogs were doing laps.

…

Bringing the cakes out Christian and Theo were told to close their eyes, only when the candles were lit and everyone started to sing happy birthday did they open them.

"Daddy look Hugo" Theo laughed as he was in his fathers arms.

Leaning forward they both looked at each other when they were told to make a wish before the candles were blown out.

The cake was quickly cut up and the birthday boys got the first piece or slab of cake in my husbands case, I don't think he was ever told to share especially when it comes to food. Elliot tried to get to the Hugo I had made and was threatened with a fork from my son and teeth from his dog.

"Mommy can I have the balloons now" Theo asked pointing to the last bunch that Hugo hadn't popped.

Eamon took them down from the tree where they had been blowing all day and passed them on to his grandson.

"What are you going to do with them" my grandmother asked and it was only when he looked to the sky did I realise why he was so adamant to have them here.

"I'm going to send them to grandma" he said so happily.

My grandmother held her hand to her chest and she looked to her grandson, I had told them what the boys had done on mothers day and he wanted to include her in his birthday too.

"Your grandmother loved balloons when she was your age and I can guarantee she will love them now too."

Theo gave a balloon each, to his brothers as well as grandma and me as we released them into the sky.

"My mum must have been listening on mothers day" I said.

"What do you mean."

"On the card that was tied to the babies balloon I wrote _Thank you for my daughter."_

"You knew" Mia asked.

"I had a feeling but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. This whole pregnancy has been different than the boys."

"Well you are carrying royalty" Kate laughed especially when Christian nodded his head.

…

"Are you three going to be OK" I asked my boys hugging them.

"We will be fine, does daddy know" Theo asked me.

"No he just thinks we are going out to his club but we are not shhhh." I placed a finger to my lips as they copied me.

Christian thinks we are all going out to dinner for the evening and then on to the club but I am having my husband all to myself. Jason is in charge for the next couple of days so unless it is something that affects my children or family I don't want to know. Our bags have already been packed into the car and we have just over 30 minutes driving until we get there, not too far away if we need to get back but enough distance for just us.

My husband was all in his suit already for a night on the town, I hope he's not disappointed when we get there.

"Princess where are we going" he asked as we left Seattle behind.

"I just found somewhere new for dinner that's all, did you want to go back."

"No I trust you, as long as we are not eating bugs out here then I will go with you anywhere."

I kissed his wedding band as we stopped at a light before we continued on our way. It wasn't too much further when we pulled up outside the cabin which was our home for the next couple of nights.

"Are you ready for dinner" I asked as he smiled before getting out of his side and came around to open my door.

We walked forward and to the front door of the cabin.

"I wanted us to have a quiet dinner with no noise and especially no drama. Is that OK."

"Perfect."

He kissed my lips before following me through the now open door. It was perfect. I know Gail would have left recently after I called her before we left to tell her we were on our way. There will be security all around the area but they were to stay out of the way. I know Christian's main goal is protect us but I want him to rest and I think being away from everything will do him some good. Clear his head in a way.

The only lights in the room were the fairy lights that were stung around. A bottle of champagne was on ice on the table and I know the food would be keeping warm in the kitchen.

"Ana, how long are we staying" Christian asked as he moved my hair from my shoulder and placed a kiss there.

"Until Monday morning, unless you need to get back sooner. The boys will be fine and not have time to miss us with what our family has planned."

"Monday is perfect" he said turning me around before he crashed his lips to mine. Being alone without being disturbed was a novelty for us, a novelty I was going to take full advantage off.

"Can dinner wait" he panted out before sucking on my neck.

"Bedrooms through that door" was all I said before I was in his arms and carried the way I was pointing.

Gail and John had stayed here in a different cabin before, so that is how I heard about this place. My dress was slowly peeled from my body before Christian saw what was underneath. I may have a large stomach but I can still look sexy for my husband.

My panties were removed as his lips replaced them, causing my back to arch off the bed as he sucked on my clit.

"Its your birthday, it supposed to me worshipping you not the other way around."

"Ana, this is the perfect present for me besides my children" I groaned as he continued to move his tongue through my folds, I wanted him inside me, needed him there but I know what he is like, he wont move until he reaches his goal and that is to make me cum. Clamping my legs around his head, I called his name which echoed around the room.

"Fuck that was beautiful" he said moving up the bed.

His clothes gone, he grabbed a pillow putting it under my arse to raise me up and pushed inside me. We had gotten pretty good at finding comfortable positions during my pregnancies and this was one of my favourites.

"I love you Christian" I moaned out as his thrust picked up, leaning forward he sucked first on one breast before moving to the other.

He was close, I could feel it in his erratic movements but as always he would want me to go first. His I love you was punctuated with every thrust as he started to loose control, waiting until I had fell over the edge before he joined me.

Christian pulled out of me, removing the pillow and gently lowered me down onto the bed.

"Happy birthday Christian" I said smiling as I stroked his cheek, earning his beautiful smile.

"It certainly has been a very happy birthday Princess, a perfect one thank you."

He moved us over so my head was now on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. Running around all day and then my evening exercise had worn me out as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"Sleep princesses" he said before his hand rested in its favourite place, my stomach.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **There were quite a few who are happy that a little princess is on the way, I'm glad your pleased.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	13. Chapter 13

APOV

"Do you think anyone will notice if we stop on the side of the road and I take you in the back of the car" Christian said, winking at me as I laughed.

"Only the security that surround us, I'm surprised your cock hasn't fell off and had enough over the past couple of days."

"Princess, not a chance in hell will my cock ever get enough of you" he smirked before taking the turning that would lead us back home again and back to our boys.

Our days away although short, was just what we needed. Christian had relaxed and enjoyed the peace that surrounded us, although I know the Boss will be back once we reach home. For now though, my Christian was here.

"Who do you think will go mad more, the boys or the dogs" I asked him, looking forward to seeing both.

"Probably the boys and especially Luca with you."

"He was fine when I told them I was taking you away to relax but I know from talking to him last night, I don't think he expected us to be away for so long."

"Princess we have been away about 36 hours."

"And to a three year old that is probably about 36 days. They are fine though and I know they have had fun, they're just used to one of us always being there."

Nodding he entwined his fingers with mine as we headed towards Seattle.

…

Pulling up in front of the house the boys were all waiting outside with my dad and Carrick. They were practically holding them back from running towards us but they wouldn't let them go until they knew the car was stopped.

"Mommy, Daddy" they called, running towards us when they had been released.

"Hi boys" I said hugging them all as Christian swapped over and hugged them too.

"Where did you go" Theo asked us.

"We went to a cabin in the woods next to a lake, we will all have to all go sometime as it will be fun."

Making our way into the house, I told the dogs to sit before they moved. I know they're as excited as the boys, but there is a chance I will be knocked over in the madness. I made sure they all had their strokes and ear scratches, getting my hands licked in the process before they ran outside to find the boys.

"How was the lake" Carrick asked us.

"Peaceful" I told him smiling "Just what was needed."

"I'm glad, you both needed a break from the madness and I don't mean here."

"Have you heard anything" I asked before Christian could.

"I spoke to Welch last night. He told me Hernandez visited the sister in Astoria a couple of weeks ago. It was logged that she had a visitor but because it is only now we know who he is and have his photo that they could identify him as the man who was there. She was heard calling him her nephew as he helped her into the car before taking her out to lunch. I have told them to double up on their patrols and to grab him if he comes back."

"I was thinking before we went away about his time in prison, I am going to get Sam to get the names of who he was associated with while he was inside. I don't know but I have a feeling this is not just Rodriquez working with him. Its too big, too much to set up in such a short space of time from his release to these drugs hitting the streets. Either he is working with someone he met inside or this was all planned before he went down."

I looked to my husband as he explained this to his dad, hoping he was wrong and we didn't have more than this crazy family to deal with. His feelings are always spot on though and I would never doubt them, I would be stupid too.

We finally left the hallway and joined Grace and Isabella in the kitchen. Hugging them both, I gratefully took the tea from them.

"He seems more relaxed" Grace told me looking at her son who was now holding Theo upside down by his feet.

"He is or was until we hit Seattle again."

"He will be fine Ana, the thing with Christian is he hates not knowing what's going on. As soon as all the pieces fall into place, everything will work out."

"What do we do now" I asked.

"We live our lives Ana and not let these people dictate. Too many times when Carrick was Boss someone would try and push themselves into Seattle, try to see how far they could get. They were all dealt with, quickly. They were groups who really had no loyalty to each other apart from money and wanting the same outcome. Here, we are a family first who work perfect together. I guarantee as soon as this guy is found, Christian will deal with him and anyone else who tries to cross them."

I nodded to my mother in law, rubbing my stomach as my daughter moved.

Christian was on the phone when he came back into the house before wrapping his arm around my waist and kissed my head.

"Princess what are your plans for tomorrow" he whispered after telling me it was Sam on the phone.

"I'm at the bakery, why."

"Sam has some information for me and is also going to contact the prison to see if he can find out who his cell mate was and who else he associated with."

"Meet him then."

"The twins" he said before I cut him off.

"Christian, there are enough people around here who could look after the boys for a few hours or I could take them with me to the bakery and then go and pick Theo up."

"Bakery" Matteo shouted behind me, making me almost jump out of my skin. I didn't know he was even in the house never mind the kitchen having seen him running around the garden only moments before.

"Sorry Mommy" he said hugging my waist as best as he could."

"Its OK you just made me jump that's all."

Leaning down to him he kissed my puckered lips before running off to tell Luca they were going to the bakery tomorrow.

"Bakery it is" I laughed as Christian gave me a kiss and then continued his call.

...

"Are you sure you don't want me to have the boys tomorrow" my grandmother asked at dinner.

"Its fine grandma, I have been promising them they could come for a while. I am not taking the dogs thought" I told them both.

I didn't want to leave the dogs in the car as we went into get Theo, they would probably scare anyone who walked past.

Putting the boys to bed, we were all sat in the living room. Brainstorming as I called it.

"This information that Sam has, why couldn't he give it to you over the phone" I asked Christian.

"He was at work, from the hints he was able to give me I think it was something to do with the drugs more than anything else."

"It would be nice if he came in with a name of everyone involved, a photo and a magic wand to get rid of them."

"You Mrs Grey need to stop worrying" my grandfather told me. Easier said than done.

"I'm calm at the moment, I'm at the bakery tomorrow and Friday and the surgery Wednesday. I know you want me to be here but keeping busy keeps my mind busy and actually calms me down."

"Have you thought about when you might stop working" grandma asked.

"My replacement at the surgery is due to start in August but if I need her before hand then she will just pick up the extra appointments."

Louisa who is the paediatrician at the surgery for the days I am not there, will be taking over my patients when I am on leave. Being at the surgery is not as strenuous as working at the bakery as I am pretty much on my feet and on the go all day when I am there. Hannah and I have already spoke about me cutting back but as always she has everything in hand.

Christian and I climbed the stairs not long after we had let the dogs out. My grandparents has already gone to bed earlier. My dad was watching the news so he had company at the moment and much to Isabella amusement, was pretty much pinned to the couch by three dogs.

"You will have Luke, Riley, David and Ian with you as well as some of our new guys who will be riding with them" I knew the drill when it came to our security. It never changes unless he is adding more to my detail but I wont argue with him on it, especially where the safety of my children was involved.

…

"Luca, Matteo can you wash your hands please. We need to leave soon otherwise we will be late for your brother."

They both moved over to the sink and washed them, being on their best behaviour for me today.

"Mommy can we take our cookies" Luca asked me as I passed them a box each.

They had decorated cookies, cupcakes and we even had chocolate covered Cannoli shells which I'm sure their daddy will eat.

"Come on then" I said getting each of their coats on before walking to the office door.

"Luke we are ready to go."

"Coming Ana" he said following me out of the bakery following my boys who each happily had their box in hand.

Strapping them both in, I placed the box of goodies I had picked up for Theo on the front seat where he would sit before turning to my twins.

"Ready" I asked hearing their reply before we were on our way.

The drive to the school was pretty short as the boys chatted along the way.

"What are you doing this afternoon" I asked them when we were stopped at the light.

"Eating our goodies" Matteo laughed peaking into his box.

"You're not eating them all before dinner and I am trusting you both to make sure that you don't let daddy do that too."

"Yes Mommy" they said as I pulled up in front of the school before helping them out.

Hand in hand we walked towards the entrance as I kept one eye looking around. It would be easy to forget about the madness in our lives when it is just the children and us at home but outside my priority is to protect them and that is what I will do.

"Mommy" Theo shouted, running towards me and into my arms.

"Did you have fun at school" I asked him.

"The best, we made a volcano and it exploded" he laughed.

I remember the letter that had come home a few days before telling us they were going to learn some science in school, I didn't think they were going to make it blow up.

"Come on, lets get you home to daddy" I told them.

I strapped the boys into their seats before getting in and starting the car. Theo lifted the lid on his box to see what was inside and gave me a beaming smile before pulling a cookie out and taking a bite. Pulling out into traffic, we made our way home.

The traffic on the highway was pretty light for it being early afternoon, so it shouldn't take long to get home. The children were entertaining themselves at the moment by trying to burst my eardrums, I think.

"Row row row your boat gently down the stream, throw uncle Elliot overboard and wait to watch him scream" Matteo sang much to the delight of his brothers.

"My turn" Luca called. "Row row row your boat gently down the stream if you see a cockadile don't forget to scream" he let out an ear piercing scream throughout the car but it was Theo who was laughing that I heard the most.

"Luca, its crocodile" he told him still giggling.

"That's what I said, cockadile."

"Its crock not..."

"Theodore" I told him not wanting to repeat the word.

"Sorry Mommy" he continued to giggle, I have three Christian's in the car at the moment and they are all as bad as each other.

I looked in the mirror to the back of the car, watching the boys sneaking more cookies out of their boxes. Getting ready to change lanes I looked through the back window seeing David behind, I expected to see Riley too but he wasn't there. I know there were a few cars that had come on to the highway so he must have been caught up with them.

I was about to call Luke and tell him that I was missing a guard when I saw it. A black dodge came up alongside David, I could see David look across and then the dodge hit him in the side as David hit him back. They were weaving about, narrowly missing other cars who were trying to get out of the way. I hope he is OK but I needed to get my boys away from this.

While this was going on I was trying to contact Luke ahead.

"Call Luke" I said for the third time as I got the busy tone yet again. I didn't want to alert the boys to what was going on but pushing my foot to the floor, If Luke didn't know what was happening now, he would soon enough.

"Mommy drives like daddy" Matteo said laughing.

Giving up on calling Luke I called my husband instead.

"Princess, thank god. Luke has just set the alert off" he said frantically. I could hear noise as if he was at the club but he was moving quickly.

"Christian, I've lost Riley and David and I cant get Luke to pick up" I told him as I tried not to panic. I panic, my blood pressure rockets and I am no good for anything and I need to get my boys to safety.

"Ana please calm down, tell me what is going on."

"I couldn't see Riley and when I spotted David a car hit him in the side, Luke isn't answering. The car got stuck behind some others but it is coming up fast again" I heard my phone beep with an incoming call from Luke which I brought into the call, all the while we were speeding up and so was the dodge.

"Why didn't you pick up" I said trying to keep my voice in check.

The boys knew something was going on now as they were all quiet.

"Sorry I was on call with David. Ana I want you to follow Ian back home, I'm going to get in front of this guy and stop him from getting off at your exit." Luke told me as he started to come in line with my car.

"Princess head to my parents OK, your dad will meet you there" I was nodding my head as I saw the exit up ahead.

The car was trying to come off too as it weaved around others but Luke stopped it from exiting with us and as we headed into Bellevue, they continued on.

"Ana talk to me please" Christians voice came through the phone.

I had been trying to concentrate on my breathing, to calm myself so I had not answered him.

"Daddy, Mommy is driving at the moment" Theo told his father and I could hear the anguish in my husbands reply.

"I know she is son, please all of you look after her and your sister and I will be home as soon as I can."

"We will" came three little voices.

"Christian make sure they don't come near our children again" I said, finally able to find my voice again.

"I promise Ana I will."

Christian kept on the call with me until I was through his parents gate and stopped in front of the house.

"I love you Christian"

"I love you Ana, so much."

I could hear a lot of noise, of shouting as we hung up and I turned to my boys and pulled them all to me. It wasn't easy to hug them through the seat of the car but they were OK, as always showing me how strong they were.

My dad and grandparents helped them out of the car, checking them over themselves before taking them inside. My dad helped me out of the car and hugged me tighter than I think he ever had before.

I'm not a violent person but at the moment I was angry. I knew I needed to calm down for my little girls sake but these people had tried to hurt my children. I don't care if the cops come to the door having seen the accidents on the highway, just let them.

"Come on Ana, lets get you inside" he said as I followed him into the house and into the living room where my boys were cuddled into their grandparents.

"Come here" I said to them all as I took a seat on the couch.

They all moved over to me, Luca who was the smallest sat on my knee while I had Matteo and Theo by my side, my arms wrapped around my four children.

"Mommy is very proud of you all" I told them seeing little smiles on their faces, I was very proud. They hadn't panicked when they knew something was going on, they had been calm.

"Daddy will make sure these bad people go away OK."

"We know Mommy" Luca said kissing my cheek.

We stayed where we were until we heard the barking. Gail had brought all four dogs down in the car, who were now on guard in front of my children. Hugo knew that something had happened as he lay on my feet, protecting us like he always has.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The next chapter is written and is in the process of being edited so I hope to have it up sometime today.**

 **I know from some of the reviews I have had previously that some were worried about the children getting hurt. No child will be hurt in my story besides the usual childhood lumps and bumps, like when Luca had his bump.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV.

We were in the car heading past Boeing field and to the location that Luke had given us.

I had been in the club when my phone started going crazy, only if my wife and children were in trouble would it have happened.

Sam had just left after giving me the details of the people who Hernandez most associated with when he was inside. He also informed me that the drugs we were having a problem with had hit Tacoma, two men were arrested selling them there in a club and the precent there had contacted his boss to inform them they were now having the same problem as Seattle.

Tacoma always seems to be coming up recently. It makes me wonder if these guys selling had gotten greedy because they couldn't sell them here without us finding out or this is yet another smokescreen to make us think that these drug are just random and nothing to do with us whatsoever.

"Luke where are you" I asked as his radio had gone quiet for the past few minutes.

"I've lost him in this shitty neighbourhood, either he lives here or knows the back alleys."

"FUCKING FIND HIM" I shouted. "Do you have the licence plate."

"Yes."

"Send it to Barney and tell him to hack in to the cameras around the area, I want that car found."

We arrived in the area just as Luke came through that he had found the car, it was in a rundown garage at the side of one of these houses.

We pulled up down the block from it, pulling up behind Luke.

"David, Riley" I asked wanting to know they were OK.

"Riley had his tyre shot out just as they came on to the highway and David was rammed not long after. They're both OK."

That is all I wanted to hear as we started to move closer to the house. There wasn't many on this street and the ones that were here looked like no one had lived in for years. I wouldn't let my dogs live in this neighbourhood never mind my children.

We could hear shouting coming from the rear of the house as we approached. They obviously thought they had gotten away with it and that no one could possibly find them here.

"He is going to be pissed that you didn't get rid of the brats" a woman's voice shouted.

That pissed me off, that was my boys she was taking about.

"Fuck off Susie, she had more security than the fucking president. As soon as I got through one, another one came out of the woodwork. We will get there, it will just mean more manpower."

"Elliot, Ethan go in the front door, Jason, Luke with me around the back. Everyone else spread out, keep a look out for anyone approaching."

We all took our positions as we went to the rear of the house, the garden was empty now as they had both gone inside still arguing with each other. I wanted to be with my wife and boys but I need to be able to tell them that this had been dealt with.

"We're in position" Elliot said through the phone.

"Go"

We burst through the back as Ethan kicked the front door open. The man ran for a gun which was on the table but crashed into it when my bullet hit him in the knee.

He was lay on the floor screaming, holding his blooded knee and trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Stop fuck stop" the woman shouted, trying to reach for the man on the floor. Elliot came up behind her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back.

"I think I will have this thank you" he said bending her arm behind her back so she dropped the knife she had brought with her when she ran in from the kitchen.

He threw her onto the floor where she joined the man.

"Check the rest of the house" I said as my men moved out going room to room wanting no more surprises.

"Who hired you to hurt my wife and children" I asked, walking forward and stepping on the guys knee.

He was shaking his head refusing to speak as my fist hit his jaw. He groaned in pain, spitting two teeth out at my feet but he still hadn't spoke.

"Do you know who I am" I asked him in a menacing voice, receiving a nod.

"Do you know who was in the car you chased today" yet again a nod but no words.

"I will ask you again who hired you" I said pointing my gun now at the woman "Was it Juan Hernandez."

I could see the surprise in his face as he shook his head.

"Juan is the least of your problems, Bill, its Bill who told me to do it" he said begging me not to shoot who we now know as his sister.

"And whose Bill."

"We were in prison together, Juan and I shared a cell but Bill he was the boss. He looked after us in there, kept the others away. He said you all took his family away and the best way to get back at you was to take out your wife and children. Because he looked after us inside, we had to help him now."

This guy was still bleeding badly from the wound to his knee and his hands were doing nothing to stem the blood. His sister was pleading with me to let her help her brother but what was the point when neither of them would leave here alive anyway.

"Watch they don't move" I said as I stepped outside to call my dad.

"Son" he answered.

"Dad, are they OK" that is the only thing I needed to know at the moment.

"Her blood pressure is too high son, Kate is keeping an eye on Ana as well as Eamon but she needs to bring it down and I think the only thing that will do that is having you here."

"Fuck I know, we have the guy who was following her and at the moment he is talking. This needs to end dad and soon because if we lose our little girl, I will destroy this city looking for them."

"Christian you're not going to loose her, just get home as soon as you can."

"Will do."

Hanging up I pulled the paper out of my back pocket that Sam had given me this morning. This guys name was Liam Paylin, served three years of a four year sentence for aggravated burglary. Yet again like Hernandez getting out for good behaviour.

Looking through the others, there was one by the name of William Haynes. Bill, he was early sixties and had been in prison the longest of them all, he had also been out the longest too at just over a year. Seems he had taken them under his wing and moulded them to be murdering little shits but why.

"William Haynes, tell me what you know about him" I asked, walking back into the room to startled eyes and shaking heads.

"I asked you a question about William Haynes" I grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up from the floor.

"I only know him from inside. Juan and Bill, they knew each other from before. They talked like family, friends. I don't know man, they would go off and have their little conversations and I knew not to enter the cell. I kept my head down but they kept me safe."

"The only thing is they didn't keep you safe, they obviously knew what would happen if you got caught and where are these so call friends now. Have you called to tell them you failed."

"No I have to wait until they call me" he said shaking his head.

"And when were they calling you" I asked.

"Foouur" he stuttered out.

I looked at my watch to see it was just after half three, no matter how much I wanted to be here for this call, I was needed at home more.

"Jason, Elliot, Ethan a minute" I said as I stepped into the kitchen.

"I need to be at home now, Ana's blood pressure is through the roof and I know she will only calm when I get back. I need you to wait until this call comes through and see if you can get some information, then burn this place down."

Nodding, we walked back into the living room, if you can call it that and I was about to head to the door when the phone rang.

"Answer it and put it on speaker, one word to give us away and I will silence you once and for all" He answered the call saying hello.

"Liam is it done" the voice asked.

"No Juan they had guards surrounding her, I took two of them out but there were more."

"Fucking hell, you should have rammed the bitch."

I was trying to control my anger, hearing the voice of the man who wanted to hurt my wife so much. She had done nothing to him apart from survive.

"Bill is going to be pissed. Fuck I'm pissed, I told him I should have done it myself. That bitch is going to die. Are you at home" he asked.

"Yes I will be here all night."

"OK I will be there soon."

Ending the call I turned to my brothers.

"Change of plan, sit it out here and grab him if he turns up. I want to know what going on as soon as it happens. Get everyone in shifts if you have too."

I left the house running back to my car and started for my parents house.

"Call Ana" I told my phone as it started to ring.

"Christian" I heard a voice that was not my wife's.

"Kate, Ana" I asked.

"Sleeping at the moment. She wont go to your room, not wanting to be away from the boys but she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open."

"Our daughter."

"Kicking away and calmer than her mother at the moment. I brought in the portable ultrasound and that seem to calm Ana down seeing your baby, but even asleep she is fitful."

"The boys" I asked unable to ask questions which required more than a few words at the moments.

"At the moment they're feeding their own dog and wearing most of it by the laughter coming from the kitchen. The dogs are licking their hands but Hugo will not move out of sight of Ana so is being fed in the doorway.

"I'm on my way back, I will be there as soon as I can."

"OK see you soon" she said before we hung up.

Driving up to the gate, I stopped for a minute for the guard to check who I was before I was waved through. My wife's car was right outside the front door with one of the doors still open.

Getting out, I locked my car before doing the same to Ana's and made my way into the house. Theo was coming from the way of the bathroom and upon seeing me he ran straight into my arms. My big boy was just what I needed to calm and I was struggling to keep my emotions in check and not let him see me upset.

"Are you OK" I asked him as we made our way into the living room.

"I'm OK daddy, Mommy is tired."

"I know son, lets let her sleep."

I walked towards my wife but I was sidetracked by my twin boys. Hugging them tight to me as well, Luca told me all about his Mommy driving fast like daddy. I needed them to hold on to their innocence for as long as possible, I just hoped that after today they could do just that.

Kneeling down in front of Ana, I placed my hand on her stomach. Our little girl was letting me know she was OK at the moment as I placed a kiss to Ana's forehead. I hadn't realised I had shed a tear until it landed on her cheek which I gently wiped away.

"Christian you're back" Ana whispered, opening her eyes to me.

Her hand came up to my cheek to wipe another away as I held her hand there.

"Are they gone" she whispered.

"We have them Ana and they will be gone soon."

She looked to me wondering what I meant as I never usually leave a job behind which I would certainly finish.

"I needed to check you were OK, you were both OK. They're not going anywhere Ana, if they're not gone by now, they will be soon. Hernandez called while we were there, he was going to the house we were at so by waiting, I am hoping we can grab him too."

"I want them gone Christian, all of them."

I wanted them gone too. I had so much to figure out especially who this Bill/William really was and where we had met in the past.

We all needed calm but unfortunately we were not going to get it for a while as when Ana was soaking at home in the bath, the call came in.

It all became clear why Hernandez had wanted to know if Liam was home when the bullets and the firebomb hit the house as they sped past. I don't think they expected for anyone else to be there by their startled look when the bullets started being fired back at them, Jason told me. The siblings were gone, they perished in the flames. Luke took a bullet to the thigh as he shot back at the car along with the rest of our men who were outside. My brothers were thankfully unscathed apart from a bit of melted clothing as they were at the back door when the bomb came through the front window.

Three in the car, all dead now. The driver, a shooter and the bomber. We have no idea who they are at the moment, I will leave that to Sam to figure out as they didn't get to throw the remaining bomb which ignited when the car crashed.

It was time for me to get my family out of Seattle, it isn't safe for them at the moment and it isn't healthy for my wife or daughter to be here. Her blood pressure is still too high and that needs to come down and being here, that is just not going to happen. I will be going with them for now until they are settled and then I will be back to end Hernandez and anyone he is in this with, once and for all.

Welch has instructions to pick up Snr's sister, if they want to fuck with my family then I will fuck with theirs.

Dad and Jason will be staying here although mum will be going with us along with all the other women and children and I will coordinate with them and Sam from the safe house. Everyone has a job to do here and they know full well the consequences if they don't do it.

Looking at Ana sleeping, I stroked a finger down her cheek. I feel guilty sometimes that I brought her into this life but I know she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. We are about to uproot our children and that is something I don't want to do but they will be safe where we are going.

Ana and I have spoken many times about the safe house over the years, we even visited it when Theo was one as I wanted Ana to feel comfortable there so she wasn't going into the unknown if it was ever needed. Unfortunately the time for it to be needed is now, so Aspen here we come.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Until** **next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

It was beautiful here, the house was by the side of a private lake in the middle of acres of woodland. It had plenty of room to move around in, plenty for the children to do and it would be a good place to holiday. It would be so easy to forget why we were here if it wasn't for the absence of my husband.

Christian had been gone for just over a week now and I missed him so much and so did the children. Apart from the night before our wedding we had never spent a night apart until now but I knew this was needed to keep us safe. My grandmother who was here with me had tried to keep me busy as well as my sisters but my mind was always in Seattle.

Arriving here the children were excited for a new adventure and they had spent as much time as they could with their dad on the couple of days he was here. Christian calls us every night, spending time to speak to our children before calling back again when they're asleep so he can tell me about what was going on that day. Most nights, I often fall asleep just listening to his voice.

They were closing in on Hernandez as they had found out where he had been staying. From the items that were left in the apartment, I would say they had found where Rodriguez Snr was staying too.

Christian said they seemed to have gone to ground since the sister was taken who was as my husband called her, a viscous bitch. She had spat at Reynolds, scratched him and tried to bite him too before he had reached his limit, injected her and knocked her out. She was being kept comfortable, if you can call it that, being tied up in a storeroom across town. She would stay alive for how ever long they would need her and then she can join her brother in hell.

Christian also told me about this man who was called Bill. It wasn't a name neither carrick or Theodore knew so at the moment they didn't know why he had such a grievance with my family.

"Can I take a seat" I looked up to see Grace stood with two cups of tea in hand.

"Of course Grace you don't have to ask."

"You were so deep in thought, I didn't want to disturb you."

"You wont be, have the boys finished their dinner" I asked looking back to the house from my place on the jetty.

"Yes, its all gone so no change there" she smiled.

"How often did you have to come here when the boys were little" I asked her.

"Too many times, Matteo had this place before I even met Carrick and I knew he was also sent here as a child."

"Its beautiful, its just."

"Not home" she finished off as I nodded.

"You will be back before we know it. Having you and the children safe, Christian is more focused back home and that is what he needed to end this."

"I know, the lower my blood pressure goes the more calmer he becomes and more focused. I just wish as soon as we find out one thing that another thing didn't come up."

"They will all be rounded up and dealt with, don't worry."

We finished our tea before making our way back to the house. I was greeted by Hugo who had been sat at the window watching me.

"Are you OK, old man" I ruffled his ears as his back leg started thumping, making me laugh.

"Don't ever change puppy" I said stroking along his back.

"Mommy how can Hugo be an old man and a pup at the same time" Luca asked me.

"Well Hugo runs around like a puppy still but he is getting old now. In doggy years he is 77" I told them seeing shocked looks on all the boys faces.

"He is an old man" Alex told me "He's going to need a zimmer frame soon."

I couldn't control my laughter which was very welcome as I looked to my nephew.

"Where did you hear that" Mia asked laughing herself.

"We saw a lady using one before we came here and Mommy said if daddy had one he might move a bit faster in the morning."

"Good luck with than one, Elliot needs a rocket up his umm, Bottom not a zimmer frame. He was always the lazy one, especially when it came to getting up for school."

My phone rang from where I had left it on the table as my boys ran for it.

"Me first" Luca said, being fastest this time as he answered the call to his daddy.

"Hi daddy, Hugo's an old man" he told his daddy before he laughed.

He continued his call, telling Christian that they had taken the small boat out onto the lake with David. I had most of my usual security here with Ryan been in charge. A person who was missing though was Luke. He was recuperating back in Seattle under the care of Eamon.

Matteo was next on the phone before it was Theo's turn to speak.

"Daddy when are you coming back" he asked his father the same question he asked every night.

I could see the sadness in my sons face because of the absence of his father and it broke my heart. My husband had such a close relationship with his children and the separation was hurting them all.

"Yes, I went on the boat but Hugo swam behind" he smiled giggling at something his father had said.

"Love you daddy" he said before passing me the phone.

I kissed his forehead before speaking to my husband.

"Christian."

"Hey Ana, are you all OK."

"We're fine Christian, the boys are keeping busy usually in the water and I am being made to rest."

"Good and how is our little girl and your blood pressure."

"She's active, likes to bash my bladder like her brothers so they all have that in common. My blood pressure is normal, well normal for me. We are fine Christian, just missing you."

"I miss you all, Ana."

We spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up. I could hear Jason and Elliot in the background so I knew he was at work somewhere.

...

After bathing the children they were all sat around having their coco. Riley and David were talking outside the kitchen window before separating in opposite directions to continue their patrol. This place was heavily guarded and I know the woods that surrounded here were guarded too. We could go in there if we wanted too as long as we didn't go to far but Theo said it reminded him of the forbidden forest so he was staying away. If Theo isn't going in there then neither are his brothers who always follow his lead.

"Mommy can we play in the boat house tomorrow" Matteo asked me.

"Of course you can, we might need coats getting there and back as the rain is coming in tonight."

By the look of the storm clouds outside it would be here before tomorrow.

Putting the children to bed, I waited until they were asleep before finally getting ready for bed myself. I was waiting for Christian's call, hoping that we were able to get more than a few minutes to speak before he had to go again.

I was lay on the bed, feeling our daughter move when the call came through.

"Ana" he said when I answered.

"I'm here, how are you doing" I asked wanting the truth not the edited version.

"I'm fine Ana, god I miss you all."

"I know we miss you too, so much. Hows Seattle."

"Still standing, cops sniffing around like always but we just ignore them. Sam has had a call from Astoria, Snr has filed a missing persons report on the sister giving the cops his address in Tacoma."

"Has he been back there" I asked him.

"No, the house is how we left it when we broke in."

"I spoke to Eamon earlier when he rang to see how we are. He said you have guys outside the surgery."

"Yes, you might not be there Ana but Eamon is family so he is protected like the rest of you."

"Claire told me to say thank you, it gives her piece of mine knowing he is protected with her being here."

"She doesn't have to thank me. I'll get you all home as soon as I can Ana."

"I know you will Christian, I love you."

"Ana, I love you. We will be back together soon I promise and no tears" he said making me laugh as I brushed the tear that had escaped from my eye. He knows me so well.

"OK no tears until I can hug you again."

"Deal, get some sleep Ana and I will call you tomorrow."

"You get some sleep too Christian, I know you haven't been getting any."

"I get some, just not as much as I'm used to without you being beside me."

"Night Christian."

"Night Princess." with that we hung up as I tried to get some sleep.

…

The new day dawned as I woke up to the rain pattering against the window. I hope it doesn't last all day as I know the children will want to be outside instead of stuck in. I reached over for my phone seeing no message from my husband before turning over to where Christian would sleep seeing the familiar copper curls against the pillow. I smiled brushing the hair from his forehead and leaned down to kiss my eldest son.

I usually found one of them in bed with me in the morning, whether it is them seeking comfort from me or they giving me comfort by just being close by. I had to be careful getting out of bed as where a child is, then so is a dog.

I wasn't disappointed as hearing movement, Hugo's head popped up behind my son and came around to my side of the bed so he could say good morning.

"Hey boy are you OK." I asked stroking his head as Betsy came over and wanted her stroke too.

As usual their tails were wagging as Hugo licked my hand.

"Watch Theo" I whispered, getting up from the bed as I made my way to the bathroom. Looking back before I went through the door, Betsy was still watching me but Hugo had gone back to Theo's side.

Using the bathroom and brushing my teeth I went back to my bed, stepping over Betsy on the way. I picked up my phone having heard the tone from the bathroom, seeing the same message I had received every morning since I had been here.

 **Just checking in for breakfast, I love you all so much and I will see you soon xx – Christian/Daddy**

"Has daddy called" Theo's gravely voice said as I looked over to see his eyes half open.

"He sent his morning message like he always does." I don't ever want to have a morning when I don't get this message from Christian as I would know something was wrong then. The boys think it is him saying hello, I know it as him letting me know he is OK.

 **Good morning sweetheart, we are all OK. I hope you slept well. We love you xx– Ana & Theo**

 **Theo, thank you for keeping my side of the bed warm and looking after Mommy. I love you son xx – daddy**

Showing Theo, he was very happy with his message. Christian always knows which ever name is on the message with me is the one who stayed with me that night. They have all been on their at some point including Hugo who was lay on my feet the night after Christian had left.

"Can I send the message back" Theo asked as I helped him write it.

 **I love you too daddy, we need you here soon xx – Theo**

 **I will try to come and see you as soon as I can. Look after everyone for me xx – daddy**

Christian had come to text every morning instead of call as he didn't know where he would be. I know he has been all over Seattle, Tacoma and even up to Portland while they have been trying to find these men. By messaging instead of calling he remain silent to where he is, only calling when he believes he is somewhere safe.

We sent our last message to say goodbye to Christian before getting up to take the dogs out. I opened the boys room to where they were still sleeping, quietly calling Vito and Luigi so I could put them out as well. How anyone can sleep when it sounds like a thunder of hooves down the wooden stairs as all the dogs descend I don't know, but they never wake anyone up.

They all ran outside and headed towards the tree line to do their business while I stayed at the door wanting to stay warm and dry.

"Good morning Ana" Ian greeted me on the way passed with Joseph as they were on patrol.

"Good morning" I smiled focusing on Hugo who was edging towards the water.

"Hugo No" I called seeing his head turn my way "No water."

And there was my sulking dog again as he headed my way. I couldn't deal with a soaked dog at this time of the morning, running around in the rain he was wet enough.

"Later" I said stroking his ear, making him happy again.

…

"Toast, bacon, pancakes, chocolate" was all shouted from the children when I asked what they wanted for breakfast.

One of these day they will all want the same and I will be in shock.

"OK Theo do you want bacon with your toast" I asked knowing he always wanted them together as did Matteo who wanted pancakes with his bacon. Luca just wanted bacon and there was no chance I was giving Alex chocolate for breakfast so he had pancakes.

Sitting down finally with my own breakfast I declared Mommy and Auntie Ana's cafe closed.

I picked my phone up, calling my dad who was still at the house in Seattle with my granddad.

"Are you resting" he asked as soon as he spoke.

"Good morning to you too dad and yes my bottom is firmly planted on a chair as I enjoy my breakfast."

"Just checking and good morning sweetheart."

"Has Christian been home" I asked, wanting to know if he had been sleeping and I didn't like the sigh he made.

"He has been home sporadically, he sleeps for a few hours before he is back out again. He's not alone, he had made sure everyone knows what they're meant to be doing. He was in the office going over a map of Tacoma last time I saw him but he is probably already gone again. Honestly Ana he is missing you all so much that he is doing everything he can to bring you home again."

"I worry he is not sleeping enough."

"Sweetheart, I don't think I have ever seen him so focused or so brutal before. I would feel sorry for anyone who crosses him at the moment. He will end this and we will all be with him when he does. Only then will he finally rest. Now enough about this boring stuff, how are my boys doing."

"They are fine, waiting for the rain to stop at the moment so they can play outside. They want to go to the boathouse so I am hoping not to get soaked taking them down there if the rain eases."

"Tell them to have fun and we will all see each other soon."

"I will do, love you dad."

"Love you too Ana."

Hanging up, I went to get the boys coats on so they could go out. As usual when they're all wrapped up to stay dry the sun comes out on the way to the boathouse.

I was being careful on the wet grass but they were all running around, excited to escape the house. I opened the door in the boathouse as they made their way up the stairs. It was like a games room up here, the pool table must have been here from when Christian spent time here and there was also games consoles lined up along the wall. It was very much a boys room which will be invaded by my little girl when she is older. I just hope when we ever come back here is for fun not fear.

"I'm the winner" Luca shouts out at beating his brothers and cousin at Mario karts. He may have come fifth but he was still ahead of the rest.

"What next" Matteo asked looking at the games lining the wall.

"Can another girl enter the games room" Grace asked coming up the stairs.

"As its you grandma then you can come in" Alex told her laughing.

"Well thank you, I'm honoured" she laughed before taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"Hows my granddaughter" Grace asked smiling at my stomach.

"Stretching, here feel" I took her hand and placed it where my little girl was pushing her foot out.

"She will certainly be active like her brothers then."

I nodded rubbing my side, she certainly stretching today.

"Mommy can we go outside" Theo asked me.

"Of course you can, are you all going or just Theo."

Luca and Matteo wanted to finish their game so I took Theo and Alex with me while Grace stayed with the twins.

"I wish I had a dog" Alex said as Theo and Hugo ran around the grass.

"You can help me look after Betsy if you want and she will always play with you."

"Really, I can feed her and put her to bed."

"You can feed her but Betsy basically sleeps where she lies just like the others."

"Usually where you can fall over them" he laughed.

"Yes Grandma Claire learned that the hard way" I said joining in with his laughter.

Claire had gotten up from the couch when she had been watching a movie with the children and Isabella a few days ago. Because she was surrounded by snoring dogs she decided to step over them and chose the wrong dog, Vito. Hearing a noise, he shot up with poor Claire practically straddling him like she was riding a horse much to the children's amusement who were still laughing when it came to bedtime and couldn't wait to tell Eamon and Christian the next time they spoke.

"Do you want anything for lunch" Claire called from the back door.

"Not hungry yet Grandma but I would like to go horse riding later if you want" Alex shouted back.

I could hear my grandmothers laughter from inside the house.

Sticking her tongue out to Alex, Clare made her way back inside passing a laughing Kate who was coming out. Seeing his mother, Alex ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"Where you been" he asked her.

"I was just talking to daddy" she told him.

"Is he coming."

"Soon, son soon."

….

I was looking at the clock waiting for the call to come in from Christian. It is always around 9pm that he calls and so far he hasn't made me wait, knowing I would panic if he didn't call.

It was just reaching that time when my phone rang and I smiled, picking it up.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hello handsome, that was a nice greeting."

"I'm just closing my eyes and thinking of your face, your smile. I know I'm torturing myself but I miss you Ana."

"I miss you too. Are you OK."

"I'm fine, I know you spoke to your dad."

"Yes, as soon as we are back together again I am going to make you sleep."

"I will hold you to that Ana."

"Hows it going" I asked.

"Elliot and I are going out soon. One of our guys found out where Hernandez used to buy drugs from in Tacoma before he went down so we are going to check it out later. See if this guy is still around or we finally have some luck on our side and either Hernandez turns up or someone leads us to where he is staying now."

"Your tuning into a cop doing stakeouts" I said making him laugh. It was a lovely sound to hear.

"Princess you insult me, saying I would do anything that a cop would do. I am going to observe and if I see him I am going to make sure he feels every bit of pain he has caused my family and then I am going to shoot the bastard in the head."

"Don't miss."

"Not going to happen. We find him then we have to figure out who this Bill is and then I am bringing you home. I need you in my arms Ana, I need to feel you close."

"I know, I need you too."

…

When I had finished speaking to Christian I went to check on the boys. They were all fast asleep in their room that they share together and on the end of each bed was their dog. Ever since Christian had left, the twins have wanted their dogs close. If they could offer them the comfort they need then I have no problem with them staying there.

"Are they all asleep Ana" my grandmother asked when I walked into the living room.

"Sleeping and snoring but that is mostly the dogs."

"You are not going to be able separate the twins from their dogs sleeping in their room when we get home" Isabella told me.

"I wouldn't dream of it, neither would I make Betsy sleep in any other room than mine for now."

"Elliot said they are out this evening, have you heard any more" Kate asked me, handing me over the drink she had made.

"Thank you. No, I wont call him when he is out. I will text him if its an emergency but I will wait for him to contact me otherwise."

"They need to find this bastard and deal with him" my grandmother said making me choke on my tea.

"Grandma, language" I said laughing.

"Oh poo, shush you" she smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Whose this older guy they are looking for" Mia asked me as she burped CJ.

"He was in prison with Hernandez, controlled them by the sound of things"

"Yes Carrick said he was called Bill but I don't remember us having any problem with someone by that name, did dad" Grace asked turning to her mother.

"No Theodore doesn't know anyone by that name either."

I was trying to think of anyone I had met with that name. I treated a little boy who had fell off a trampoline when I worked at the hospital called Billy, He had broken his leg and asked me to write his name down the cast. I don't think an 11 years old as he would be now, is putting dodgy drugs onto the streets.

"What's his full name" my grandmother asked me.

"William Haynes I think that is what Christian said it was."

"Haynes, where have I heard that name before" Grace said turning to her mother who shook her head, as clueless as the rest of us.

We all looked to Grace wondering if she would hopefully come up with the answer. Any small piece of information will do at the moment just to make these people go away.

"Haynes, Haynes, William Haynes, Willi. Oh my god."

"Grace what is it" I asked her.

"Haynes, Willy Haynes."

"Who the fuck is Willy Haynes" my grandmother asked, who seemed to be in full potty mouth mode this evening.

"Elena" Grace said, saying a name I didn't want to hear again. "Elena told me about this big falling our with her parents when she was a teenager. Apparently her mother had a child when she was a teenager herself and no one knew about it until he knocked on the door looking for his birth mother when his dad had died. Elena's dad didn't want anything to do with him but Elena and him got on although they didn't see each other often. I only met him once at her mothers funeral where she introduced him as Willy Haynes."

"Are you sure"

"Sure of the name, yes. Sure its him, I have no idea."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket knowing I could not risk calling him so I would have to wait for his reply to my message.

 **Need to talk to you as soon possible, love you xx – Ana**

It was mere minutes when he called me, out of breath like he had been running.

"Ana what is it, are you OK" he asked as I put him on speaker.

"We're fine, your mother might know who Bill is."

"What, mum."

"William Haynes is Elena Lincoln brother, well half brother. I had only met him once at her mothers funeral, she introduced him as Willy."

"Fuck, now we know why he would have a grudge again us and whose family it was we wiped out."

"But how does this Haynes and Hernandez know each other" my grandmother asked.

I was trying to figure out how they would have met before and their was only one name that would connect them.

"Moretti" I said as the room quietened.

"Princess" Christian said and I could already feel my blood pressure going up just thinking of that name.

"Both Lincoln and Rodriguez were associated with him. If Hernandez was as close to Jose as we think he was then he must have met him as well. Elena was having an affair with him but even if Haynes hadn't met him that way, that doesn't mean he hadn't met him through John Lincoln."

"Ana hows our daughter doing" Christian asked me as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"She's sleeping at the moment" I said knowing by him getting me to focus on our daughter that I would calm myself down.

"Look after our little girl for me Ana please."

"I will, are you still out."

"Yeah, we were about to move in closer when the message came through."

"I'm sorry Christian, I just thought you would need to know sooner rather than later."

"Don't apologise Ana, this helps a lot now we know more about who we are looking for."

"Has he turned up yet" I asked.

"I haven't seen him but there is a lot of activity going on so we are going to get closer."

"Stay safe please."

"Always Ana, I had better go. Love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up the phone as I sat back on the couch. My daughter obviously heard her fathers voice as like always she is now moving about.

"They will end this Ana, they wont stop until they do" Grace told me as I nodded to her.

Saying goodnight to everyone, I headed up to my room taking Betsy with me. She normally goes to her basket but I patted the end of the bed before she jumped up. Like my boys I need my dog near me tonight.

…

Waking up alone for once I reached for my phone seeing no message. I felt a sense of dread, hoping, praying he was OK. I needed him to call me and I know I wont settle until he does. I was on my way back from the bathroom when it rang instead of the message I was expecting.

"Christian" I said breathlessly from dashing for the phone.

"Ana, I'm here. Everyone is OK."

Sitting on the bed, trying to catch my breath he told me what had happened last night.

"We have them princess" he said as I sagged in relief. "We have Hernandez and Snr, they are here at the warehouse looking a bit worse for ware at the moment but they're not going anywhere."

I could hear muffled shouts in the background before silence.

"That's better, I don't want you hearing his shit."

"Whose" I asked.

"Snr, god the sun shone out of his sons arse the way he is going on. Barney has found an address for Haynes so dad is taking a crew down their to see what he can find."

"Where are they going" he was quiet before he gave me his answer.

"Montesano princess, that's where he lived. We think that is how Elena first met Moretti. We always thought that he took your mother to live there because of a job he was offered with his fake credentials but I think he choose to take her to that town because it was where he already had allies."

"God I hate that town. I wonder if Ray knew him" I asked.

"Maybe, I will have to call him."

"Does my dad know" I asked, worried about my dad going back to that town.

"He was leading the way with your granddad when they found out where my dad was going."

"I hope they are OK, I want to come home Christian."

"I know you do Ana. I need you here, all of you and I will get you back as soon as I can."

I had to let Christian go as he needed to end this, only then would we be safe back home again.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Caroline.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Any mistakes are my own.**

 **Warning: There is a bit of blood shed in this chapter.**

Everyone was telling me to slow down, to sleep but I could never rest, not fully until I had my family back again.

Walking in the shadows towards the crack house, I had panicked when Ana had sent the message. She knew I was out this evening and I knew she would only message me if it was an emergency.

"Fall back" I told everyone.

We had all moved back to the cars which were around the corner from the house. It was in a pretty rundown area and the house looked derelict from the front but seemed to be a hub of activity this evening.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing when I spoke to my wife and mother. It always seemed to come back to that family and especially to the Botox bitch. Hearing Ana say Moretti's name as well, I could hear the panic in her voice so I asked how our daughter was doing to take her mind away from him. Only when she was calm, did I feel comfortable saying goodbye before turning to my family and crew who were waiting for the information I had just received.

"Mum said William Haynes is Elena Lincoln's half brother."

"Shit, that's what the revenge is for but I don't remember him." my dad said.

"You wouldn't. Mum said she only met him once at Elena's mothers funeral. That's not the half of it though, Ana figured who the link is between everyone."

"Who" Frankie asked but I think he already knew.

"Moretti. As Ana said he had Lincoln and Rodriguez close, Hernandez was close to Rodrigues and Haynes knew Lincoln."

"Is Ana OK" Frankie asked me.

"I think she panicked when she mentioned his name but I got her to concentrate on our daughter."

"If I hadn't already killed him once, I would happily do it again."

"Maybe you can. Dad contact Sam and see if he has found another address for Haynes yet. The property that was on the paperwork he gave me is no longer there so he was looking for alternatives. If he gets one, go and pick him up. Frankie, Antonio I want you two to go with him."

They all nodded as my dad called Sam, apparently he had just left the station and was about to call me. Dad was only on the call for a few minutes when he had a new address in hand but telling Frankie and Antonio the location, you could see the anger immediately on their faces.

"Fucking Montesano, that town needs to burn" Frankie said angrily and I could understand how he was feeling.

"Use that anger on Haynes when you find him" I said putting my hand on my father in laws shoulder.

We discussed more about Moretti and his constant involvement in all this while keeping a close eye on this house. It had been less than ten minutes since I spoke to Ana but I finally felt we were getting somewhere with all this.

"Lets go" I said to everyone.

We split up, my crew with me and dads heading off.

Walking quietly towards the house, I could see the front door had been left open from when the last person had left.

"They're inviting us in" I told everyone.

"Oh what a shame, I was hoping to crash the party like last time" Elliot said.

"Well don't let me stop you. Ell, Ethan with your crews at the rear, John's spread out, Jason and mine we are going in the front door.

As we approached, you could hear music coming from the house.

 **In position – Elliot.**

I can understand why Ana said it was like a police raid because it was. Only these people wouldn't be leaving alive.

 **Go – Christian**

We made our way quickly into the house, my team into the downstairs rooms as Jason took his team upstairs. We could hear shouting coming before a shot was heard but I was more focused on the three people who had been thrown to the floor before me.

"Look man, we don't want any trouble."

"Well you have just earned yourself a heap of it. Juan Hernandez does he still come here" I asked.

"Yes, he's due to come at eleven to pick some coke up."

"We will wait then, everyone disappear" I called to the teams who would make themselves blend into the background so as not to be seen by anyone approaching. Only if someone came in the back would anyone know what is going on as the door is currently hanging off its hinges. Elliot made sure these people were tied up and gagged so they couldn't make a sound and alert any incoming visitors.

Ten to eleven a car parked up outside. There were two occupants and all I could do was smile, it was Christmas come early as the passenger in the car was Jose Snr.

"Don't leave me out here all night while you get high boy" he called after Juan who was heading into the house.

 **John, pick him up – Christian**

I sent it quickly to John who would close in on Snr as soon as Juan was inside the house.

Juan made his way through the house and into the back room with me quietly following. When he reached the back room and saw the three people tired up, he turned to make a run for it.

"Don't rush off, you will miss the fun" I said pointing my gun right into his chest.

He had only noticed the gun at this point before looking up into my face where I could see the recognition appear.

"Sit the fuck down." I told him, pushing Hernandez to the floor where I stood over him.

I pulled his gun from the waistband of his trousers and handed it to Jason to put with the others that had been collected tonight. Stepping forward to him again, he flinched backwards making me laugh.

"You don't look so tough now do you. Do you only feel like a man when you can send someone to try and hurt a pregnant woman and her children."

"Your wife belongs to me" he said with a sinister smile on his face.

"That's what Rodrigues thought too when I ended his miserable fucking life" he tried to kick out to me but I punched him in the head, sending him down.

"Get him up and put him in the trunk" I told Jason who pulled Hernandez off the floor and dragged his unconscious body out.

"Bro what do you want to do with these" Ethan asked me.

"Get rid of them, I have no need for witnesses."

There was muffled shouting behind the gags before three shots were fired and then silence.

I got what I came for, I didn't need any shit being left behind.

"John, stay behind and burn this place" I told him, we were too far out so by the time someone reports seeing smoke, this place will already be burnt to the ground.

Heading to the warehouse, I felt a lot more calmer than I had in a while. I just wanted to hold my family close and the only way to do that was getting rid of anyone who would ever think to harm them.

When we arrived at the warehouse, Snr was being dragged in kicking and screaming with a bag over his head. At this point I doubt he knows who has taken him but he will soon find out.

Seating him next to his sister who had been moved and gagged as well, they would soon be reacquainted. Juan was brought in and tied to the chair next to them but he was not even conscious enough to give his two pence worth.

"Remove the hoods and gags" I told Jason and Reynolds as they quickly did as I asked.

"How nice a family reunion. I hope to be having one of them soon as well" Elliot said and I couldn't agree more.

"Let me go" she shouted before turning to her brother and shouted at him as well.

"Shut the fuck up woman."

Two seconds the gags were off and already they were doing my head in. Taking my gun out, I shot in-between their chairs which had the effect I wanted. Silence.

"Now both of you, shut the fuck up" I told them.

I walked forward to where Juan was, who had his head down. Picking up the bucket of rainwater that had been brought in, I tipped it over his head.

He spluttered, opening his eyes as he tried to focus on the room. His mouth was taped so when he shouted, no one could understand what he was saying.

"What was that, I didn't hear" I told him, ripping the tape from his mouth as he let out a scream.

"Now I have all your attention, I would like to know what my wife and children ever did to you for you to want to hurt them."

"She's a whore, she led my son on and then broke his heart."

I walked over to him, smacking him across the face and splitting his lip.

"First of all, my wife is not a whore. And second, how the fuck you think she led him on when she was a ten year old child, I don't know."

"Ten" he stuttered out.

"Oh did junior forget to tell you he was a paedophile who forced himself on a young girl and she got shot for it when she tried to get away."

"Your a liar, a fucking liar. My son was a good boy."

"You didn't read all of your sons journals then or did you gloss over the details you didn't want to believe. That your son preyed on little girls."

He was shaking his head like what I said was impossible.

"I had a lovely conversation with your neighbour. He told me all about your son and with the help of his friend here, they terrorised the neighbourhood while you encouraged them. Don't sit there making out your son was an angel when he was anything but."

"Leave him alone" Juan shouted. "She was mine, I paid for her not Jose so you didn't have to murder him. I was taking what was mine back and if those kids got hurt in the process then so be it" Juan finally spoke through his rather chapped and bleeding lips. What he was sprouting was lies, lies so Snr wouldn't see his son as the evil bastards he was.

"Those kids as you call them are mine and you stepped over a line when you thought to hurt them or my wife. I did kill him and it was very enjoyable when I ended his miserable life. When he died, I smiled."

Snr started shouting obscenity's then so I took myself away and called my wife.

Hearing Ana's voice and finally being able to tell her that at least part of the threat would be gone, was such a relief. She sounded as tired as I was, that would be rectified as soon as I could finished this and be back with her again. Before going back in, I decided to send dad a message to see how he was getting along.

 **Any luck – Christian**

 **Yes, there are lights on in the house and there was movement earlier past one of the upstairs windows but none downstairs. Just about to go in so will let you know as soon as I can – Dad**

I walked back into the room and the noise ceased from my captive audience.

"Much better" I told them. "Now who should I start will first"

I pulled my gun out and got rid of the sister. She was of no use except giving me a headache with her high pitched voice.

Snr was stunned that I would kill his sister in front of him. He obviously doesn't know who I really am.

"She wouldn't have done anything to you" he shouted as I took another chair and turned it around so I had the back against my chest when I sat down.

"Now whose idea was it to put the shit drugs on the streets, because we worked out that it was a smokescreen a long time ago" I asked, ignoring Snr complaints.

"Bill" Juan stuttered out. "He wanted to keep you busy so you wouldn't be focused on your wife."

I huffed out a breath and shook my head at his ridiculous statement.

"My wife is in my every thought. She is guarded and protected twenty four seven. I don't know how you could possibly think that just because I was dealing with a little problem, she wouldn't be foremost in my mind. Unless you are really stupid, that is."

"Bill said" Juan spoke before I interrupted him.

"I don't give a fuck what Bill said. I know all about him and his psychotic sister and hopefully he will be joining you all here soon so you can all be reacquainted again. Unless I decide to end your miserable life before then."

"You will never get Bill, he is too smart" Juan spat at me earning himself a bullet to his knee cap.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" he screamed before mumbling to himself. He couldn't stem the flow of blood with his hands because they were tied, so he would just have to bleed

"Now while he is unable to make a complete sentence at the moment, why don't you tell me all about your involvement."

I was a lot calmer at the moment as I spoke to the pathetic excuses for men, sat in front of me. I was probably channelling my inner Ana as she would always keep calm and focused.

"I wanted to find my son and Juan said he knew a man who could help my find him."

"He's gone, rotting in hell where he deserves to be. Where any man should be who touches a child."

The man in front of me looked defeated. He obviously wore rose tinted glasses when it came to his son and I had ripped them from him. It was his fault though, he encouraged juniors behaviour though not the things he thought his son was up to. It doesn't matter though, he shouldn't be really surprised that he could commit such an act.

"Ready to talk again" I said to Juan, ignoring Snr for a moment so he could stew in his misery.

"What were the plans for my wife and children, if he would have gotten close and she had not had security."

Silence, so I cocked the gun back and aimed at his other knee making him quickly talk.

"Liam was supposed to grab your wife and leave the kids in the car. It didn't matter if she was dead or alive, he was to take her."

"She's not much use to you dead" I said menacingly at the thought of one hair being hurt on her head, never mind her not being here any more. I couldn't think of that, it would never happen.

"It didn't matter, Bill said taking her away from you would make you all pay for taking his sister away."

"My wife is worth a million Elena fucking Lincoln's" I spat out.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket which I quickly pulled out in case it was Ana. Seeing my dads message brought a smile to my face.

 **Bringing guest who cant wait to meet you – Dad**

 **More guests are always welcome as one has already had to depart – Christian**

"Guys, we have a new guest incoming. Make them feel welcome" I told my brothers and crew whose smiles suddenly met mine.

…

In the time we waited for my dad to arrive, I could see the colour draining from Juan's face. I would end his miserable life at sometime during tonight but he will suffer a lot more before I do.

I looked towards the door which my brothers came through, rubbing their knuckles which had obviously been in contact with someone. The answer came through the door only moments later, being dragged by my dad and Frankie. He had a hood over his head but from the language coming from him, had obviously not been gagged.

"Did you not want him silenced" I asked them.

"No I wanted to hear his every complaint when he felt every punch" Frankie said as they tied him to the chair that I had vacated, putting him in line with the others.

Frankie ripped the hood from his head as he tried to adjust to the light.

"Welcome to hell" I smiled as he looked around to all the men with guns aiming his way.

They do say if looks could kill I would be six feet under and the looks that Haynes were now aiming my way would definitely be classed as those. How he could even see out of his swollen eyes and face I don't know because he had definitely been done over.

"Now all the guests have arrived, the fun can begin" Ethan smiled before punching Haynes in the side of his head. He grunted but stayed upright.

"You look a bit bruised. Speaking of bruises, did you know my wife had hand print shaped bruises left on her inner thighs from your son" I said turning to Snr, before focusing on Juan.

He flinched as I stared at him before he looked away.

"Did you know Juan, that the woman who you think belongs to you was left so badly beaten, she didn't have one part on her body that wasn't bruised and then she was left in a ditch to die."

"I didn't have anything to do with that" he said angrily.

"No but you wanted to continue the torture my wife was given. You and Haynes here."

I walked forward to stand in-front of Juan, taking the knife from John on the way.

"The hand prints were just about here" I trailed the knife around the same area that those handprints were left, making sure I cut his skin on the way.

"Please man please, I didn't touccch herr" he stuttered out through the pain.

"I know. You sat in the car when he first showed her to you and instead of your disgust at what he had planned, you continued this charade when he was gone. Even though your hands never touched her, you committed the same crime as he did."

I continued walking around him making sure I left a trail everywhere I went before I pulled his head back and slit his throat.

Taking my gun out, I shot Snr through the head. He was still shaking his head like he couldn't believe what I was saying about his son or Juan so he could join them, he was of no use to me.

"And then there was one" I said pulling Haynes head back by his hair. "What should we do with you."

He hadn't spoken, whether because his mouth was too busted or he chose not to was of no matter to me, I would make him talk.

"Was there anyone in the house with him" I asked my dad.

"There was a woman sleeping upstairs but he was on the couch. What did you do to piss her off that you were sent to the couch" he laughed turning to Haynes.

"Fuck off" he grunted.

"No thanks. She will probably think you had up and left her as there was cases full of his clothes packed up in the corner that are now missing." dad told him.

"You left her alive" I asked Dad.

"Yes she was snoring so loud, I think the walls were shaking. Welch made sure she wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours, although she might wake up with a headache. She will wake up to an empty house thought, empty of him and his clothing."

"I doubt she will file a missing persons report then" I laughed. "They wont find you if she did. Then again, she might celebrate getting rid of you."

"ROT IN HELL GREY. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY MARRIAGE" He shouted at me making me laugh even more.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve. You want to fuck with my wife so I will fuck with yours."

"While we were there, we got rid of a ghost" Frankie told us.

"What did you do."

"The house that my daughter suffered so much pain in, sustained a lot of damage tonight after a gas explosion. The fire service could be heard as we left town but as the house had been empty since Moretti did a runner and had already had a lot of vandalised, it would look like an accident waiting to happen."

"Why would they leave the gas on in a house that was abandoned" Elliot asked a question I didn't give a shit about the answer too. That house was gone and that was all that mattered.

I turned back to Haynes who had his head down as if he had gone to sleep.

"AM I BORING YOU" I shouted down his ear to wake him up, to which his head shot up.

"Fuck you" he spat out.

"I hear you were best buddies with Moretti, helped him settle into town. Did he tell you that he kidnapped the woman who he brought with him and that she was pregnant with another man's child."

"I knew she was pregnant, he asked for my help and I gave it to him. You didn't cross Moretti, he was a ruthless bastard."

"Guess what, so am I."

"He wasn't afraid of you all, he took her from right underneath her family's nose. He had no romantic interest in her like that. He wanted to make the family suffer, like I wanted you to suffer for killing my sister."

"The only one who is going to suffer is you." I told him. "Where did the drugs come in."

His silence pissed me off, so a bullet to his thigh made him speak.

"This was something I was planning with John but I ended up getting sent down and he ended up dead. It was one of the things he had discussed doing because he didn't appreciate being stepped over in line by you. Everything had to be put on hold but when my niece came to visit me in prison frantic because she couldn't find her parents, I knew then what had happened and what I would do when I came out. Stupid girl didn't listen, I told her to go to her aunt but she wanted to confront you, or more importantly your whore."

As soon as that word left his mouth, my fist connected with his face. I had been so calm since arriving here but I will not let anyone live who calls my wife that.

"Christian" Elliot pulled on my arm so I would stop hitting the slumped form in front of me.

"I'm fine" I said shrugging him off. "Its over."

I pulled the trigger as his body slumped sideways before body and chair was on the floor.

Walking past everyone, I made my way into the small bathroom. It smelt of piss but the sink was what I focused on as I washed the blood from my hands before looking into the cracked mirror above.

What I saw was a smile on my face. It was over and anyone else who was associated with him would be dealt with. I wasn't too happy that the wife was left behind but she would also be dealt with if she becomes a problem.

I wanted to call my wife but not here. I wanted to be able to speak to her and my boys without the stench of death around me.

Walking back into the warehouse, the clean up had already begun. The body's had been moved and the blood was slowly being washed away down the drain where it belongs.

"Ethan, can you sort out a flight for Aspen."

"To or from" he asked me.

"To, its the fourth of July this weekend and I think spending it away from here will be perfect."

"I'll get right on it" he smiled. I know how much my brother wanted to be near Mia and CJ again.

"Jason."

"I know I'll make sure no mother fucker steps out of line" he laughed.

He will be relieved that Gail can come off house arrest and he might get rid of his blue balls once and for all, because she was not happy to be told to stay at home.

Driving back to my house, I had a car full. Dad, Frankie, and Antonio were with me.

"Call Eamon" I said into the hands free.

We heard it ring before he picked up.

"Christian is everything OK" he asked.

"Everything is fine. We are going to Aspen later today, I wanted to know if you were free for the trip" I could hear his relief as he knew what that meant.

"How long are you going to be away for."

"I not sure, at least until the 6th."

"OK text me the details and I will meet you at the airport."

"Eamon. As soon as we hear off Ethan about the flight, I will let you know and it will be Boeing field" Frankie told him.

"That's fine, I will be ready."

We ended the call as I pulled through the gates at home. I cant remember when the last time I spent more than a few hours here. Although this is my home, it only feels like home when my family are here.

"I keep expecting a stampede of dogs" Antonio said when I opened the door.

"I miss that and the boys running for me" I told them as we made our way through the house.

We all separated off into our different rooms to shower, change and pack. Dad had been staying here since mum left so he had most of his clothes here too.

First thing I did after my shower while sat in my towel on the bed, was call Ana. I didn't want to call her until I felt clean again.

"Christian are you OK" she asked as soon as I answered.

"Its over princess, they're all gone" I told her before I heard a sob. "Hey no tears until I get there remember."

"I'm not crying, I'm not."

"Liar" I said smiling. I knew my wife better than anyone. "How would you like a few guests for the fourth of July."

"Really, your coming here."

"I think a vacation is in order after all the drama and besides I was told that I had a lot of sleep to catch up on and there is only one way for me to do that and that is by your side."

"I will certainly help you sleep, when will you get here."

"Ethan is arranging it, so hopefully we can get a flight out today. I need to hold you Ana." I sighed.

"I need to hold you too Christian, make sure you're OK."

A message came through on my phone from Ethan to say we had a flight out of here at 1pm. It was just coming up to 11am so I had two hours to move. Telling Ana. she practically squealed down my ear, she was so excited as I fell back on our bed laughing.

"I will see you soon Ana., I love you princess."

"I love you too Christian, I'm so excited" she giggled.

"Me too. Kiss the boys for me and stroke the dogs."

"I will kiss all them and tell them daddy is coming."

I reluctantly hung up as Ana went to excitedly tell the boys that we were on the way.

My bag was quickly packed before we left for the airport. The drive went smoothly as we arrived just after my brothers, parking next to the jet.

"Ready to go and have our own family reunion" Ethan asked as he came to my side.

"Yep, I cant wait to hold my family again."

"I'm proud of you bro, I don't think I would have been so calm dealing with all the shit that goes on around here" Elliot said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I had one thought keeping my calm."

"Ana" Ethan said as I nodded.

We climbed the steps of the jet together, laughing and joking like we always did. There was only one goal for everyone on this jet now that Eamon had joined us and that was to see our family and eventually bring them home where they belong.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next up: An emotional reunion.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

Ending my call with Christian, I couldn't contain my excitement. It was over and he was coming here to spend the 4th of July with us before we would finally be able to go home again. No one here has been in the mood to celebrate with all the drama going on but we would now, when we were back together again.

I hadn't been able to settle since our earlier conversation and the morning had dragged on. I had told the girls what had been going on but it had been hard explaining to the children why we didn't get the morning text from daddy and that he had to call quickly because he was very busy.

They needed their daddy close to them but I couldn't explain that daddy was busy because he was about to kill these people.

"Mommy why have you been crying" Luca asked me, getting up from the table where he had been playing a board game with his brothers and cousin.

"These are happy tears. Daddy just called, he is on his way here and when he goes home again we are all going with him."

I could see the excitement on the boys faces as they all cheered and hifived each other. I looked down when I felt my hand being tugged.

"My daddy too" Alex asked.

"Yes sweetheart, your daddy too and CJ's" he let go of my hand and ran to his mother, happlily telling her that daddy was coming to get them.

"I know son, he cannot wait to see you again" kate told him, before hugging him tightly.

"Daddy made the bad men go away" Theo asked me as everyone went quiet.

"Yes he did son. He made sure they would never scare us or try to hurt us again."

"I'm glad."

"Me too Theo, me too."

I hugged and kissed all my boys. They had been such as strength to me while Christian had been gone and I am so proud of them.

"Can we call daddy now when we want too" Matteo asked as he knew we had to wait for his call.

"Yes, but I think he will be on his way here now so you will have to wait until he arrives to speak to him. Then you can tell him everything you have been up to."

They happily got back to their board game as I noticed Ryan outside the door. He wouldn't come in if the children were here but with him standing there, I knew he needed to speak to me.

"Boys I'm just going to sort out a car to pick daddy up with Ryan."

I received little nods as I stepped out the door with Hugo and Betsy following.

"Is everything OK" I asked him.

"Yes its fine, I just wanted to know if any of you are going to want to go to the airport."

"Now they know that Christian is coming home, they're all going to want to greet him. Can you arrange cars for us all please."

"That fine, I will make sure the cars are ready to leave 40 minutes before. That should get us all there in plenty of time so see them land."

"Thanks Ryan and thank you for looking after us while we have been here."

"Its been an honour to be your head of security. I know Luke will be back before you know it."

"Have you heard how he is doing" I asked as Christian hadn't said anything when we have spoken.

"Being nursed by Hannah so he is at the bakery more often than not."

Poor Hannah we pretty much abandoned her when we left. There was only Megan, Lyndon and her left to manage the bakery because everyone else is here.

I stepped back inside and took a seat at the table where Luca was declared the winner of snakes and ladders before they moved onto the next game.

….

We were all stood outside the car, waiting for the jet to land. It was due in at any moment and I knew it was full of all our family. We had every car we owned here because they would be needed for the new influx of people and luggage and although I was happy to see everyone, it was my husband I wanted the most.

A smaller airfield had been chosen which is where we landed on our arrival. It would mean that we didn't have to deal with the police and security of a normal airport.

"Do you think daddy will have changed" Luca asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he has been gone for so long, that he might have a big beard or he might be going bald now like granddad Carrick."

I could hear my mother in law laughing as I addressed my son.

"He has been gone for just over a week. He will not be bald in that time unless he has been pulling his hair out. Although he might have a prickly chin if he hasn't shaved since he left."

"There here" Alex shouted as the jet touched down on the runway.

Its silly, I felt my heart flutter knowing he is close and I could already feel my emotions welling up.

"Stay here just like we did when Granddad and Isabella came, OK."

The jet came back into view and towards where it was due to stop. The noise and the vibrations were so loud that even my daughter felt it as I received a swift kick.

The stairs were put in place and the door opened and it was Elliot who emerged first, running down them and scooped a giggling Alex up in his arms. He was followed quickly by Christian who although he wasn't bald, had a few days of scruff on his chin.

The boys let go of my hands and ran to him. I let the tears go then as he picked our sons up and hugged them close to him while continuing to walk my way. Only when he was in front of me did he put the children down and moved in closer.

Taking his hand, he brushed the tears away from my face as a sob broke free. Immediately I was in his arms as he held me close. His face was buried into my hair as he whispered "I love you" over and over again.

"I love you" I said pulling my head away from his so I could see his face and the emotion that was in his own eyes.

His lips moved down to mine, both of us relaxing the second they touched. We had missed this, we needed this connection that had always been there from our very first kiss. Opening my mouth to his, I could taste the bourbon they must have celebrated with on the flight here but more than that he tasted of my Christian.

Reluctantly our lips pulled apart but we needed to be touching. He hand was stroking my ever growing bump at the moment as he looked back to me.

"She has grown" I nodded.

I think she has been stretching out more as her kicks are more pronounced and especially now when can hear her daddy's voice.

We eventually moved to the cars as all the luggage was packed into the trunks. Christian took his time, making sure the boys were all strapped in before he hugged and kissed each one.

"Ready for a nap Mr Grey" I asked smiling as he helped me into my seat.

"Actually, at the moment I am wide awake and too excited to be with you all again to sleep. By tonight though I will probably crash."

Christian drove us back to the house, taking the seat of Ryan who drove us here. In all the excitement of seeing my husband, I hadn't had time yet to see my dad or grandfather. I would soon enough but they were having their own family reunions at the airfield.

"Daddy will you come out on the boat and go fishing and play games" Luca asked quickly in his excitement of having his daddy home which made Christian laugh.

"Can you wait until tomorrow as I think if I went out on the boat today, you would be fishing me out of the water. I think the boat would lull me to sleep and I might fall overboard."

"We will wait daddy" Theo laughed. "I don't want Hugo needing an other excuse to jump in the water."

Pulling up to the house, like home there was glass at the side of the doors and like home, that glass now had four dogs faces looking through.

"I think some others have missed you as well" I smiled to him as he helped me out.

The plan was to get everyone inside so Christian could see the dogs in there. Grandma Trevelyan had other plans and opened the door, resulting in the dogs running straight for my husband.

I had to hold onto the car as I was laughing so much at Christian who had been floored, literally by the dogs. The boys were encouraging them in their slobber as only my husbands limbs were visible in the mass of fur.

"Remind me never to stay away again" Christian laughed sitting up amid the dogs. He was wiping the slobber from his face which wasn't much use when Hugo wouldn't stop licking him.

"Hugo sit, let daddy up" Theo finally said getting wined at by Hugo who wanted to continue.

"Come on Christian, lets see if we can reach the door this time" I laughed as we finally made it into the house. I waited in the hall for him as he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face.

"That's a welcome" my grandmother laughed as she had come to see what the laughing was about.

While waiting for Christian, I hugged my dad who held me as tight as he could with my stomach in the way.

"Are you OK Ana" he asked.

"I am now you're all here."

Hugging me again, he eventually relinquishing me to my husband who came from the bathroom a bit cleaner than before.

"Prickly" I said stroking my hand down his cheek.

"I will get rid of it, I was just too busy to shave while I was away."

"You don't have too" I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he brought his lips and prickly face down to mine again. We had a lot of kisses to make up for.

It was a sweet kiss. A kiss that told each other that we loved them, that we had missed each other so much. Breaking apart, I closed my eyes as he continued to kiss my cheeks, my eyelids, everywhere he could at the moment on my face before bringing his lips to mine once more.

We broke apart when we heard little feet shuffling as we turned to see three happy faces.

"Mommy and daddy are back together again, perfect" Theo laughed.

"Yes and daddy is not bald" Luca said making Christian bark out a laugh.

"He thought you would have a beard and be bald because as he put it you were away for a long time."

"Come here you three" he held out his arms as the boys ran into them and picked them up. "We are all going to be together OK."

"You not go away again" Matteo asked as Christian shook his head.

"Mommy not go away" Theo asked as Christian's head shook harder before looking to me.

"No, never."

Finally we moved out of the hallway and into the living room where everyone else was. I was able to hug my grandfather who was happily patting my stomach before I was pulled onto my husbands lap. His arms wrapped around me and rested on my bump where he could feel our daughter move.

"She's active" he said.

"Daddy's home" I told him, kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes. He was enjoying the closeness as much as I was.

…

Sitting down to dinner that my grandmother and Isabella had made, I was talking to Eamon who was telling me about the surgery.

"Did anyone ask questions where we went."

"I just said that you had gone on early maternity leave as you were exhausted and your sisters were taking you away on a relaxing break."

"It might be relaxing now" I told him.

…

Christian was exhausted but he wanted to put the boys to bed. Even though at home he went to the club in the evenings, he would never leave until after the boys bedtimes unless it was an emergency.

As he quietly crept out of their room, I took his hand and led him into ours.

"Shower or straight to bed" I asked him.

"I showered before I left Seattle. Unless you think I stink, I would rather go to bed" he yawned.

"Bed it is then."

He stripped down to his boxers as I pulled one of his shirts from the drawer. I had brought them from home, needing a little part of him close when I slept. With that and my panties on I climbed into bed and was pulled closer, resting my head on his chest.

"Sleep Christian" I said kissing his chest.

"I can finally relax now I can hold you again and I know the boys are safely sleeping" he mumbled.

He fell asleep before I did. Lifting my head from his chest, I looked to his face which was finally calm and relaxed. Resting my head back down, I kissed his chest again before I let sleep take me too.

….

I woke up to kisses on my forehead, my neck before moving to my breast. He was memorising every part of my body and I loved his lips on me again. I could feel his scruff that followed the kiss and it felt delicious on my body.

"I know your awake" he said before kissing my breast and sucking my nipple.

I groaned at the feeling. It has been too long since we had been together like this and I just hoped we weren't disturbed now.

"Christian" I moaned when I felt his teeth gently scrape my other nipple.

"Turn on you side Ana" he whispered as I did what he asked.

Christian lifted my leg up over his, which opened me up to him before pushing inside.

We both groaned loudly at being joined again, before he started to thrust inside me.

"Fuck princess, it's been too long."

"I know, I've missed this so much Christian" I panted out as his cock hit that delicious spot inside, making my pussy squeeze him tight.

"Fuck Ana, that feels good" he pushed in harder as his movements sped up.

He had been so focused before but as his orgasm started to build, his movements became more erratic.

"Cum for me Ana, Cum" he commanded and with that, my orgasm washed over me as I called out his name. With three more thrusts, he stilled and spilled inside me, shouting my name out too.

Pulling out he carefully turned me over before crashing his lips to mine. The kiss took me by surprise at the ferocity of it at first before he calmed down with sweet gentle kisses.

I looked into the eyes then of my calm loving husband. My Christian, not mafia Christian, just mine.

"I love you princess so much."

"I love you Christian, I'm so glad you're home."

…

We got up eventually seeing it was just after 1pm.

"I wonder if the boys have been in." I asked him, coming from the bathroom where I had just dried my hair from our shower.

"I'm not sure, they have a lot more people to keep them entertained now though."

Hand in hand we went down the stairs and into the dining room where our boys were having lunch.

"We thought we would let you sleep as we didn't want daddy to fall off the boat" Theo said as Christian walked around the table and hugged the boys.

"Eat all your lunch and let Mommy and daddy eat something and then I will take you out. Is Alex coming."

"Uncle Elliot took Auntie Kate and Alex out for the day" Matteo told us. They will probably want their own quiet family reunion.

"Good afternoon" Grandma came in followed by my dad and granddad.

"Afternoon, did you all sleep well" I asked.

"Like a baby, it was nice to relax" dad said kissing the top of my head before taking a seat next to Isabella who had been feeding my children.

I could see Ethan outside with CJ. They seemed to be deep in conversation as Mia came inside.

"He hasn't put him down yet" Mia told us.

"I don't blame him. Ethan was worried about loosing the connection with CJ, with him being away" Christian said looking to our own sons, I know they have all missed being close too.

…

I kissed Christian and the boys as they headed down the jetty and to the boat with my dad, his and Eamon following them.

"No dogs" Grace asked.

"No he wanted to spend quality time with the boys, not fishing dogs out of the lake."

"I sent Ryan and David to pick up all the supplies for the barbecue tomorrow."

"That's fine, I need to start on the tiramisu. I just hope they last until tomorrow."

"Probably not" she laughed.

I got started making the tiramisu, making sure I had enough for after dinner this evening as well. I used to bake to take my mind off a stressful day at the hospital but having the boys, the time to do that has gone out of the window. I do bake at home, usually with little hands helping but it is happy times not sad.

"It smells delicious in here" Claire said coming into the kitchen.

"Where have you been" I asked her.

"I was tired, Eamon wore me out."

Mia and I looked to each other in shock before putting our hands over our ears. We didn't need to hear about our parents doing that. Clare has always been like a mother to me and that is just, NO don't want to hear it.

"Mum, your too old" Mia said disgusted.

Claire and Grace were laughing so hard at us as they both started to have a conversation about their sex lives. Mia was OK, she could leave the room but I was stuck.

"Ladies, there is alcohol in the cupboard and a lovely terrace to sit on, please take your smutty talk outside."

"We might just do that" Grace said as they thankfully left the room.

"Oh baby girl, I hope you were sleeping for that conversation. You will be scared for life otherwise" I said rubbing my stomach and receiving a kick back.

…

The boys enjoyed their afternoon on the water. I could see Christian had enjoyed it too especially laughing at his mother and Claire who had drank a bit too much of the wine.

"Are they celebrating the fourth early" Theo asked, dodging a kiss from his grandma.

"They're celebrating us all being together again and traumatising their daughters" Mia said trailing off at the end.

"What have they done" Christian asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, placing them on my stomach.

"Having a conversation about their sex lives, Mia could escape but I couldn't." he looked just as disgusted as I did.

"No wonder Kate and Elliot escaped for the day, their room is right next to Claire and Eamon's" he laughed.

We sat down to dinner before polishing off the tiramisu that I had put out for today, the others I had put in the freezer. Even though I will have to bring them out in the morning, there was a chance they would still be there, doing it that way.

"What are we doing tomorrow" Luca asked.

"Well we have the barbecue and then fireworks tomorrow evening" Grandma said.

"We can get the football out as well and just relax" Carrick added. I think he was just as happy as my husband that they could focus on family and not on drama.

…

Getting up, I put the frozen tiramisu in the fridge to defrost. I would left them to defrost on the counter if little and bigger hands wouldn't dive in.

I was making breakfast when my granddad came into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart, how are you both doing."

"We're fine, she is sleeping at the moment. I haven't spoken to Mac with everything that is going on, how is he doing."

"I spoke to him just after everything was over to let him know. He is fine, relieved you're all OK. He wishes he could be here but things are busy over there."

"Did you finally deal the mole" I asked him.

"Yes they were dealt with" I could see the anger in his eyes before he smiled back at me.

Two gun shipments were intercepted by the cops before they could reach the family and it was one of Mac's Made men who had turned grass and was giving information to the cops. In the end it was the mole who was being followed but they couldn't get rid of him until they could prove it was the right guy. Everyone one had been brought in and given separate information to the whereabouts of the guns and only when the cops turned up to the faulty address did they know who was the grass.

"I cant wait to see him and Sofia, I bet AJ has grown so much."

"He's a little terror that one, takes after his daddy completely" he laughed.

"What's for breakfast Mommy" Theo came into the kitchen on Theo's back.

"You're getting too big for that" I told him.

"Its his fault, I was walking too slow so he sat down and prodded me with his nose to get on. He wouldn't even give me time to wake up, bossy boots."

Theo lifted his arms up to my granddad who took him from Hugo's back before placing him down and hugged him.

"Hello boy" Hugo got to me first and wanted a stroke.

"I want my hug first" Theo protested, so I hugged my son with one hand and stroked the dog with the other.

"What would you like for breakfast" I asked Theo.

"Tiramisu" he laughed.

"You're just like your daddy."

"Who is just like me" Christian asked coming in to the kitchen looking freshly showered.

"Theo, wanting tiramisu for breakfast" Christian nodded his head making Theo giggle.

"Where are the twins."

"They were still asleep when I looked in on them earlier" I told him as he went to put the kettle on.

"Tea Ana."

"Please."

Christian made my tea while I made pancakes for everyone, my sleepy twins came in one after the other and climbed onto their daddy knee making it hard for him to eat his own breakfast.

"Why are you still tired" I asked them.

"Luigi must have a cold because he snored loud all night" Luca said pointing at Matteo's dog.

"He poorly" Matteo said as I looked over to Luigi, hoping we didn't need to find a vet.

Luigi didn't seem that ill as he was eating some of Alex's sausage. I did notice that the dogs did snore more as they got older especially Hugo. As Theo is such as heavy sleeper though, it doesn't wake him up.

"Do you want me to keep the dogs out of the bedroom then" I asked receiving shakes to their heads.

"NO Mommy they have to stay and when we go home we want them in our room too."

Talk turned to the upcoming ball that has been so far from my mind since I have been here.

"Ana have you found a dress yet" Kate asked me after telling us all about the dress she had found to wear.

"No, what ever I try on, I feel like I'm wearing a tent."

"Ana you will look beautiful in what ever you wear" My dad told me and I could see my husband nodding.

"Look on the bright side. If the dress is big, the boys can always use it for camping after" Elliot grinned winding me up before getting a smack around the head off his dad who had just walked into the room.

"Thanks Elliot, you fill me with so much confidence that I wont look like a beached whale."

"Daddy will you hit him or I" Theo asked making me laugh.

Elliot laughed even more at that until he was on his knees after he had been taken down by my son holding his balls.

"How the fuc."

"Elliot" Grace told him.

"Where did he learn that" he groaned, looking to Christian who nodded his head to me.

"His mother" Christian laughed as Elliot struggled to get up from the floor.

Before I was got pregnant with my little girl I was a regular visitor to Bastille's gym as he closed it off to the men for one morning a week so it was just for the girls. I usually took the boys with me though so they could have some fun. Theo especially liked the punch bag, using the little gloves that his daddy had gotten him. Luca and Matteo preferred to hang onto the weights and be lifted up by who ever was there that day when the gym was open to the men again. They enjoyed it more when it was their daddy lifting them up.

"Remind me never to mess with Ana" Elliot said before walking to the freezer and getting a bag of peas out to cool his balls down.

"Don't even think about putting that bag back in the freezer again" Isabella told a shocked Elliot.

Isabella used to be quiet as a mouse but she has been part of this family and hanging around with us women too long that she has picked up on our bad habits.

"You women are mean" he said leaving the room, followed by our laughter.

Kate followed him out of the room laughing herself but she would make sure he was OK. I cant believe that Theo hit him but he is just as protective of me as Christian is.

Christian and Theo left the room together and sat outside on the patio.

"Is Theo in trouble" Luca asked me.

"No he was looking out for me but you have to be very careful where you hit someone when its family."

"And if it is not family, like a bad man."

"Then you hit them as hard as you can and play hide and seek."

"Can we play hide and seek now" Alex asked.

"We are just about to go and start the barbecue, don't you want that instead and you can play outside."

He nodded his little head as Theo came back in and went up to his uncle who had hobbled back into the room.

"Sorry Uncle Elliot for hitting you in the balls but if you upset Mommy then you're going to have to deal with me" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Theo that's not what I said" Christian called after him.

"He is only doing what you would have done if someone would have insulted your mother" Carrick told him.

Theo and Elliot soon made up and all was forgiven but I think Elliot will be a bit more careful about winding me up in the future, especially when my children were around.

…

When the food was all ready, the hungry mouths were filled. We had cooked enough food to feed an army and an army is what we fed. Ryan and Reynolds came and ate with us before taking some of it back to the men who were on patrol.

We were all sat out on the patio when the fireworks went off. The boys had their hands over the dogs ears but they enjoyed it as much as the children. They're used to loud noises in our house so the occasional bang wont make them jump. We could see fireworks off in the distance from the nearby towns so ours would blend in and not give our location away.

Brushing my teeth after the children had gone to bed, I swilled my mouth out with water before spitting it out. Christian's arms came around my waist to rest over our active daughter as I wiped my mouth. I only has his t shirt and my panties on as he turned me around to face him.

"I'm so glad to be back with you again" he said cradling my face with his hands as I smiled up at him.

"I'm so happy you're here and unharmed."

Christian lowered his head to mine placing gentle kisses on my lips, he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, making me groan.

With his body as close to mine as he could be, he felt it when our daughter kicked. Breaking his lips from mine, Christian looked down to my stomach.

Letting go of my face, he knelt in front of me and lifted the t shirt up.

"Hello my little princess are you saying hello" he said quietly while kissing my stomach.

"Daddy has missed you so much too, keep safe and make sure you grow bigger before we can finally meet."

I brushed a stray tear from my eye at the sweet moment between father and daughter.

"No tears Princess" he said raising on his feet again before picking me up and seating me onto the cold counter. I let out a little squeak at the cold surface underneath me.

"Sorry."

"Its OK, just didn't realise how cold it would be."

It was my turn to cradle his face, as he gave me my smile.

"Make love to me Christian" I asked, before he picked me up from the counter and walked with me into our bedroom, gently placing me on the bed.

Taking a pillow, he raised my back before taking my panties off. The t shirt followed as I soon lay naked before him.

"You're a beautiful sight Mrs Grey."

Christian kissed up my legs before placing a kiss on my clit as I arched my back into him. He continued his journey up my body before he was in position. As he pushed inside me his lips joined mine.

His movements were strong and steady as he thrust inside me. His lips moved from mine to my ear, onto my neck when he gently sucked for a moment before moving on again. I know he would have left a mark but I was too in the moment to care especially when I left a mark of my own.

"Ana, I want you to cum" he groaned as his steady movement became erratic. "Princess cum please" he groaned louder setting my orgasm off as I gripped him tight. With a loud moan he found his release too.

Christian's lips once again were on mine, having me breathless. We had been apart for too long as far as we were concerned and we had a lot of time to make up, but this was a start.

Pulling the cover over us, Christian moved down the bed to kiss my stomach. His hands moved over my stomach and he was talking again to our little girl. What he said, I couldn't hear but this was just for them, father and daughter.

"We still need to find her a name" Christian said popping his head from the covers.

"I have a few that I like" I told him.

Being here has given me a lot of time to think, especially of all the things we were yet to get for her arrival.

"I have a name too. When we get home again and it is just the two of us we will make sure she has a name" he told me.

"Agreed."

Getting comfortable in my favourite place, with my head on his chest I could feel his lips on my hair.

"Good night Princess."

"Good night Christian" with his arms wrapped around me we fell asleep together.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The Police ball/ Coping Together will be next chapter and should be fun.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

"Daddy do they get a lot of snow here" Luca asked me as we walked through the woods surrounding the property. He was pointing to the mountains in the distance which even at this time of year had snow on the top.

"Aspen gets lots and lots of snow here. A lot of people come here to ski" I told him.

"Now" Matteo asked looking for the non existent snow on the ground.

"No son, in winter this whole place will be white."

"Can we come in winter then."

"Well we are going to Italy for Christmas and the New Year so there will be lots of snow there too. Maybe we can come back here for a couple of days after that before Theo goes back to school."

"When are we going to Italy next, I want to take Hugo surfing" Theo asked me.

"In ten days we leave. You wont be going back to school again until we are home as they're on holidays now and when you do go back you will be in kindergarten."

"Can we not go tomorrow" Luca asked me.

"We have a few things to do at home before we go to Caccamo" I said seeing disappointed faces. They loved going to Sicily and I couldn't blame them, I love going their too. "Don't worry, the time will go quickly."

I would have loved to take them straight to Italy but we had a ball to attend and although it wasn't really my scene, we had all agreed that it was to our benefit that we go. It would be good to been seen invited to this occasion and the whole family as well. Also it will be a smack in the face for the cops and every one else who thought us as criminals. Everyone will be second guessing everything they thought about us especially as the press will be there to record to occasion.

The fact that Jackie will be front row with microphone in hand as well, is a definite bonus.

"I don't want to go to Italy" Matteo said quietly, bringing me out of my thoughts as he kicked the twigs that had settled onto the trail.

"Matteo what is it" I took his hand turning him to me.

"I don't want to go. If we don't go then our granddads and grandmas wont go. I know they wont be coming back with us if we do."

I picked Matteo up so I could talk to him properly.

"You can speak to them anytime you want and I know sometime they're far away but we can always go and see them. We are going to Italy soon and then they will be coming back when your sister is born. We also have Christmas so you will be seeing a lot of your grandparents."

"I still don't like it."

"I know son, I know you will miss them just like they miss you too. I missed you all so much when I was away so I know what you're feeling."

We carried on with our walk as I held Matteo, he had his head on my shoulder letting our a big sigh every now and then. Reaching the edge of the woods, I realised I was one dog down.

"LUIGI."

The other dogs had stayed with us but he had gone deeper into the trees.

"Has he got lost" Matteo asked, looking around for his dog.

"He is probably chasing a squirrel, you know what they're like."

We waited for a few minutes before we saw him running through the trees towards us.

"Come on boy" I called out to him but seeing his face made Matteo laugh.

"He not kissing me, his face is all dirty."

"I don't blame you, come on lets head back as we have to leave soon."

We all made our way back to the house, letting the boys and dogs inside apart from Luigi who my wife handed me a damp cloth to deal with.

"What have you been digging for" I laughed cleaning around his mouth.

There was always one dog who would come back dirty, unless that one dog was Hugo and then they were all a mess. As Matteo and Luca followed Theo, Luigi and Vito followed Hugo. Betsy did what ever she wanted to do and usually ignored the boys, spending more time following Ana around.

"What can I do" I asked Ana, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Everything is done, apart from the dogs toys. I keep thinking I have found them all and then I hear a squeak when someone has stood on one."

"Look what I found" Elliot said walking into the room holding Hugo's rabbit. Immediately Hugo was up growling at him but it was Theo heading his way that made him drop it and quickly leave the room. Its hilarious that I think my brother is afraid of my five year old but saying that, I have seen Theo hit the bag and I know when he is older he is going to be a force to be reckoned with. Dad said he is all me and I am incredibly proud of that fact.

"Hugo put the rabbit in the box please" Ana asked him as the huge dog did as he was asked before he came to Ana for an ear rub and a stroke.

"How long will it stay there" my mother asked.

"If no one goes near the box, he will leave it in there. If someone starts messing with the toys then he will quickly take it out again" Ana told her.

"Unless it is Theo" I said.

Hugo will let Theo, myself or Ana touch his rabbit. Then again he wouldn't do anything if Luca or Matteo took it from him but he would keep an eye on it and make sure that if they took it out of the room, then he would follow.

…

Everything was in the cars as all the boys said goodbye to the house. Even though they had been moved here quickly, they have still had fun.

I strapped the boys in one at a time, making sure they were all settled.

"Keeping hold of that" I asked Theo, seeing Hugo's rabbit sticking out of his bag.

"Yes I have to keep it safe and he will need it to sleep on the flight."

"I hope the dogs don't sleep, it will be like having turbulence with all the noise and vibrations."

He laughed as I kissed his head like I did with the other two and then helped Ana into the car. I watched as she fitted the belt over her rounded stomach before I leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Ready to go home Ana" I asked receiving a beautiful smile.

"I can't wait."

Soon we were all off to the airfield. We had eight cars full of family, dogs, guards and luggage. All looking forward to getting back home again.

…

We had a smooth flight with thankfully no turbulence, dog or air related and landed at Boeing field just after 2pm.

Pulling through the gate of our home, it was so good to be back here with my family. It will finally feel like a home again now they're here.

The dogs were let loose as we made our way into the house.

Ana started to get the box of dog toys our of the trunk and was directed into the house with her grandmother, she is not lifting anything even a box that she said was light.

The boys all disappeared to their room to make sure everything is as it should be, each with a dog following behind. The cases were all brought in and taken to their owners room and I found my wife in the kitchen as she handed me a coffee.

"Am I not allowed to do anything now I'm back" she said as I kissed her lips in thanks for the coffee.

"You are, your main job is to look after the precious little one you are carrying. Anything apart from that, then someone else can do it."

"Welcome back" Gail said coming into the kitchen to join us. "Is there washing to do."

"No, it was all done while we were there. I will put it away later" Ana told her as we all shook our heads.

"I'll get it done" Gail said ignoring my wife's protest and left the room.

"Are you getting the bubble wrap out" she giggled. God it was a beautiful sound

"If Hugo wouldn't pop you then I probably would. I know you want to keep busy but not with chores. Rest please."

Now we were back home, I wanted to take care of my wife. Being away she looked after everyone even though she was told to rest. I understand it helped take her mind off everything but here, she doesn't need to do that now.

"Oh baby girl, give it a rest" Ana said rubbing her stomach, getting off the stool she had been sat on.

"Is she hitting your bladder again" I called after her, receiving a nod before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"What's up with Matteo" Frankie asked when he came into the kitchen. "I asked him if he was glad to be home and he went quiet."

"He doesn't want to go to Italy."

"Why what's wrong with Italy" Ana asked coming back to take her seat on the stool.

"There is nothing wrong with it as such. Its the fact that when we come back, his grandparents will not be coming home with us. Matteo thinks that if we don't go, then you wont leave."

Beatrice and Isabella looked visibly upset that Matteo was so sad. It was Antonio who got up first, closely followed by Frankie as they both left the room to go and find their grandson.

"I wish we could stay longer" Isabella said sadly.

"I know you do but your life is there. It took me a long time to get used to the fact that I couldn't turn around and hug my dad or grandparents all the time, when I wanted too. Especially after it took us so long to find each other, We had so much time to catch up on. Time goes by so fast though, by the time he starts to miss you, we will all be together again" Ana told her.

Frankie walked back into the kitchen then holding Matteo upside down by his feet. My son was giggling so much, I'm surprised he could breathe.

"Grandma he wants a kiss" Antonio said as Frankie held Matteo up in front of Beatrice who managed to give him a kiss.

"I want one" Luca asked who had come to see what all the laughter was about.

Antonio picked him up and once he had his hug, tipped Luca upside down as well.

Once everyone had been kissed, Matteo was more happy. I don't know what was said to him but he was my smiling mischievous boy again.

…

"Daddy what time is Mommy back" Theo asked me as he was running up and down the gym with Bastille.

"I'm not sure, hopefully not long. We are all eating at Palermo when she is finished."

I had brought the boys to the gym with me and I was trying to bench press. I didn't have weights on the ends, at the moment I had two little boys who thought it was fun to see how high daddy could lift them.

I put them back down before sitting up, getting grumbles off Matteo and Luca who wanted me to continue. I was watching Theo who was now having his gloves fitted before he started hitting the bag that Bastille had hold of.

"Now I know why he hits so hard" Elliot said coming from the changing room, freshly showered with Alex.

"He hits like his mother" I told him.

"Yeah, fucking hard."

I was talking to Elliot while still watching Theo when the buzzer over the door went to announce someone's entrance. Its a force of habit to see who it was, especially when my children were in the building.

"Who are they" Elliot asked as two men can through.

I had yet to meet these guys but I had seen their information from Luke. He brought them in to run errands and as one guy Tom had shown promise, the other Jake has shown fuck all, apart from pissing Luke off. He was very green, thinks he knows everything and with that attitude, he wouldn't last long in this life especially with the way he was looking at my children. The area where they were, was cordoned off and even though there was no physical barrier in place, they would be stopped if they tried to get close.

"Luke's new project" I told him.

Jake was watching Theo who was currently kicking the shit out of the bag, but his comment pissed me off.

"I thought Ian said this was a gym, I didn't realise it was a crèche" he said getting told to shut the fuck up by Tom.

I watched as they moved into the main area of the gym going towards the boxing ring that was in the far corner. Putting their bags down, Tom went to the cross trainer by the window but it was obvious from the looks he was giving Theo that Jake wanted the bag. Realising that he wasn't gong to get it, he stepped into the ring and started to move, throwing punches at his invisible opponent. If he wanted something to hit, then I might just volunteer.

"Ell keep an eye on the boys" I told him making my way towards the ring.

Jake nodded to me like he didn't know who the fuck I was when I entered, but he would soon learn.

"What's daddy doing" Luca asked Elliot.

"He is about to kick arse."

I was shirtless from my time in the gym and I don't see the point of putting one on now when I'm in the ring, even though my opponent is covered up. If my wife sees a bruise on me she will go mad but I know she will eventually kiss it better.

"You like to box" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good" he said cockily.

"I hear you have a problem with my kids being here."

"Its not really a place for kids. I doubt the boss would like kids running amuck around his gym."

No one said anything about my identity. I could hear the shock from some of the guys around that he didn't know who I was but that would just add to my fun.

Bastille wrapped my hands before putting the gloves on. In this time my three boys had all moved to the front with Elliot, Ryan and Luke stood behind them.

"You should be resting" I pointed to Luke.

He just shrugged and put his hands on Theo's shoulders who smiled up to him.

I wouldn't hurt this guy too hard but he will learn something from today.

We hit gloves together and immediately he went in for a punch which I easily dodged. I don't think he was even trying or if he was he was a shit boxer and I blocked each and everyone of his blows while he staggered back when mine hit him. He was everywhere in the ring and I could see that he was starting to wear himself out which was pissing him off more.

"My five year old son can hit harder than you" I told him as my punch hit him straight in the ribs, causing him to fall into the ropes behind him.

There was no referee in this ring so we would finish when I decided or he when he crawled from the ring.

"One thing you will learn in this life if you continue, is respect. Its not given, its earned and until you earn it, you will always be a nobody. You leave the attitude at the door on the way in because no one will tolerate it, least of all me."

With that I put him on his arse. He got up but was not coming near me now.

"Focus is also one of the most important things as well because if you don't focus and are not completely aware of your surroundings and who is around, then you could easily be tripped up."

I was about to take the next shot but he put his hands up in surrender. His ribs must be hurting but at least he would have learned a lesson.

"Do you want to continue in this life" I asked him.

"Yes" he stammered out.

"Well first thing I would do if I had started to work for someone, was find out who I was actually working for and I would show them and their family some damn respect."

I took a step forward and put my hand out to him.

"Christian Grey."

He staggered back looking at my outstretched hand, it was up to him if he shook it but if he did then there was no walking away. I would move him to do some proper work and see how long he lasts.

Finally he reached for my hand and shook it.

"Jake Turner" he said quietly.

"Welcome to the family Jake, I hope you will live up to the expectation that will be set for you" he either did or he was gone.

I climbed out of the ring with my boys soon hanging over me.

"Did you beat the bad man up daddy" Luca asked.

I looked back to see the man sat on the side of the ring talking to Taylor.

"He's not a bad man son, he just needs to shut his mouth, pay attention and do as his told" I smiled as I walked into the bathroom. That was something my dad had told me to do many times when I was a kid.

We all piled into the shower together as I made sure all the boys were clean. If we were going out for dinner with my wife then we needed to look and smell good. I don't think she will appreciate smelling sweat at the dining table.

"We all clean" I asked getting nods as I wrapped a towel around each of them. Getting one dressed at once was bad enough but three, I didn't have enough hands. We coped though, It wasn't the first time and as they enjoy the gym so much, It wont be the last either.

We made our way back into the gym where Elliot was waiting.

"What did Jason do" I asked him.

"Told him to report to the docks tomorrow morning at six and he will give him his new job then."

"Good, are you coming to Palermo with us" I asked.

"Yep I need feeding."

"Me too" Alex said, wrapping his arms around his dads neck, getting a piggy back.

We made our way out to the cars before making our way to the restaurant.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey" the Maître d' greeted us.

"Afternoon, is my wife here yet" I asked him.

"Yes sir she just arrived with her sister."

We walked through the restaurant to where my beautiful wife was seated with a glass of what looked like wine in her hand.

"Hey princess, mine I think" I took the glass from her hand and took a sip of what she was drinking. shit it was awful.

"What is this shit" I asked her.

"Non alcoholic wine, I didn't want to be left out."

"Princess it taste like vinegar."

"Well with the way my taste buds have gone, it actually tastes nice. Can I have my drink back please and a kiss as well if it isn't too much trouble."

Leaving a searing kiss on her lips that left us both breathless, I gave her the so called wine back and finally took a seat.

"Mommy, daddy beat a man up" Theo laughed as my wife looked to me.

"It was just someone who needed to learn respect and I don't have a scratch on me. You can check later" I whispered at the end.

"I will do that."

We ordered our food as I took CJ from Mia, Ethan had been working in Portland today so had not arrived back yet.

I fed CJ, letting Mia get something to eat as I talked to my nephew. He had his steely grip on my finger that he wasn't going to let go of and his milk was quickly disappearing.

"Did you get a dress" I asked.

"She did and its gorgeous" Kate said looking to my wife.

"I hope you like red."

"Princess, you can wear anything and be beautiful."

"What's happening tomorrow night" Mia asked us.

"We are all going to leave together, so are going from our house. Arriving singularly they might start being awkward but arriving on mass, they will be running for cover."

"I spoke to Jackie yesterday, she can't wait to see the look on peoples faces when we turn up. Apparently the Senator and the Mayor will be coming, along with their wives. The Commissioner will be there also and a select number of press have been permitted into the hotel to record and take photos of everyone slapping each other on the back for a shitty job. The guest list has not been announce so they're in for a hell of a shock when they look at the seating chart" Elliot told us laughing.

"I hope they don't start anything because at the end of the day, this is about a children's charity."

Ana was right, we wouldn't start anything unless they started it first.

Our meal was delicious and the rest of the evening once the children were in bed was spent making love to my wife, after she had checked me for bruises that is.

…

"Christian do I look OK" Ana called as I was making sure my bow tie was straight in the mirror of my closet.

I walked out and my steps faltered. She was a vision in red, her hair cascading around her shoulders as she bit her lip in worry that I wouldn't like it.

I gestured for her to twirl around and she did. There was a split in the side of the dress that went up to her thigh but apart from the one leg, nothing else could be seen. Under her breast were what looked like a ribbon of diamonds and sequins blending in perfect with the dress and highlighting her large bump.

"Its a good job I can't get my gun in there tonight because if anyone looked at you for too long, they would die."

Making my way over to her, I took my giggling wife into my arms.

"You're truly beautiful Ana, truly" her hand came up to stroke over my clean shaven cheek as she reached up to touch her lips to mine.

"You look very handsome" she told me before taking control of the kiss.

Her tongue forced its way into my mouth, dancing with my own. I wanted to strip her from this dress but I would have to wait until we got back. Tonight was going to be impossible to keep my hands to myself.

"Ana we need to go, otherwise I am going to cancel tonight and take you right here" she pulled back smiling before taking my hand and leading me to the door.

"When we get back you can take my dress off as fast or as slow as you want, just don't rip it as I like this one."

"Princess when have I every ripped your clothes" she raised her eyebrow to me as I lifted my hands to her in defeat. I have owed her so many clothes over the years but its her own fault for looking so delicious and teasing the hell out of me.

We made our way down and into the living room where our family all looked assembled.

"Ooo, someone's going to get shot" Elliot said looking my wife up and down.

"Yes you in a minute, so avert your fucking eyes."

He just laughed at me in his Elliot way, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Are we all ready" Ana asked them after she had kissed the boys and wiped the lipstick from their faces.

"Yes" went around the room as we made our way to the cars.

"Daddy don't get drunk because Mommy can't carry you" Luca shouted out the front door where he was stood with Gail

"Don't worry I wont, you all be good."

As we pulled through the gate, it was swiftly shut and locked protecting our children inside. I know they were safe with Jason, Gail, John and Rhian. They also had Max and Bella there who were staying too.

"Ready to party Mrs Grey."

"As I will ever be" she told me as I took my phone out and messaged Jackie that we were on our way.

…

There was press everywhere as we pulled up, looking to see who was getting out first.

"OK" I asked squeezing Ana's hand.

"Yes, stand in front of me when I get out. I don't want to flash anyone in this dress."

I got out first and the murmurs started. Standing in front of Ana, I helped her out as our family's got out of their cars. The flashes were blinding as we posed for photos as a couple and as a family before slowly making our way down the line towards Jackie, answering random questions on the way.

"Mr Grey, Dr Grey. We don't normally see you at these type of occasions, what brings you here this evening."

"We were invited through my work in the community and as its such a worthwhile cause, we couldn't but help in anyway we could" Ana spoke into the microphone. There was a camera behind Jackie, recording the whole conversation so I know it will be on the news this evening.

"Mr Grey what do you think about all the police accusations about you" one of the other reporters asked which is just what we wanted.

"If we were criminals, would we have been invited to a police ball of all places."

I put on a fake laugh to which he joined in with.

Ana answered questions about her work as a doctor before Jackie asked the final question.

"The Commissioner is here tonight, what do you think about his vendetta against the Grey family. He seems to have started where the old one had left off."

It was Ana who spoke before I did as all the microphones were in front of her.

"Some people see what they want to see. Our family have done nothing to warrant the attention that the police have focused on us. Only last month did they invade our home and scare our children all to find nothing. We all work hard to create a normal family life for our children and this vendetta as you put it just goes to show what corrupt people we have running this city and our country."

They were in awe of my wife and they should be, she is amazing. She smiled up to me as I leaned in and kissed her lips, making sure they had that shot. Leaving the press behind, we walked towards the body scanner that they have. Ana was just about to walk into it when she was stopped.

"Is their a problem officer" she asked to the stunned cop. He is the first to realise we are here.

"You cannot go through there" he said.

"What I have my invitation" Ana said taking the invitation from her purse and showed it to him, making sure the press saw it as well.

"No ma'am you misunderstood. You're pregnant so you cannot go through." he showed Ana around to the side as she bypassed the scanner for which the rest of us walked through. Ana's purse was the only thing of hers that was scanned.

We walked into the hotel foyer to see stunned faces. By the look of it, they had left all the newbies to man the area and no one knew what to do. If I was about to start trouble, I certainly wouldn't be wearing a bow tie to do it. Ana entwined her fingers with mine as we ignored them and walked in the direction of the ballroom where the sound of a band playing could be heard. Reaching the door, I looked around making sure we were all together, before walking in as a family.

"Wow, its very pretty" Ana said looked at the flowing table decorations in the middle of the large round tables. Looks over the top to me but I'm a guy, so what do I know.

You could tell who was a cop and who was not by the way they reacted to us. Ana introduced me to a few people who she told me their children she had treated over the years.

"Anastasia" was called as we all turned to see an elderly man approach who had been speaking to the Mayor and the Commissioner.

"What the fuck is going on" the Mayor said when he had abandoned them to greet us.

"You look stunning dear" he told her kissing Ana's cheek.

"Hello Mario" I said shaking his hand, I wasn't used to seeing him in a suit and his hair slicked back so it had taken me a few moment to place him when he approached.

"This place looks beautiful" my mother told him after they had all been introduced.

"It took a lot of time and effort from my granddaughter to get it like this, not like any of the police department helped" he said quietly.

Our family were looking at the seating plan, which had our names clearly on there. How it was a surprise to them I don't know.

"Come let me introduce you two to some people" Mario told Ana and myself.

Mario led us over to where he had been earlier and soon we were stood in front of the Commissioner and his sour faced wife and the Mayor and his. She didn't look much better either as they looked my wife up and down. I could see the Senator eye us from his table but he didn't get up to join us.

"Ladies, gentlemen I would like to introduce you to some good friends of Margreet and myself. Anastasia and Christian Grey. We have known each other for many years, usually me spending most days in her bakery." he laughed "You should try it, you wouldn't find any better bakery in Seattle."

"Hello" Ana said holding her hand out for the Commissioner who reluctantly took it before she shook the hand of the Mayor. I stuck my hand out to them too and I think they would have rather stuck it in acid than shake my hand but as one of the press photographers that had been assigned to record the evening in pictures was happily snapping away, he had no choice.

The conversation had turned to one word answers as poor Mario was the middle man.

Ana moving her hand quickly to her stomach had me looking away from the intimidating looks the Commissioner was trying to send my way. He looked more constipated than intimating and I would have laughed in his face if we were in a different setting.

"Ana are you OK" I asked, resting my hand over hers.

"I'm fine, she's stretching" she smiled and I could feel my little princess moving.

"You're having a girl" the Mayor's wife asked.

"Yes. We're all very excited, especially her brothers."

"Do you want to take a seat" I asked Ana.

"Please, it was lovely to meet you" Ana said before taking my arm as I led her over to our table where our family were all sat talking to Margreet.

"Welcome, Welcome" she kissed our cheeks as I held my seat out for my wife. "I would have come over to greet you with Mario but I find those people dreadfully boring" she said quietly making us laugh. "I want to introduce you to my granddaughter Gemma."

She called her granddaughter over who was very happy to meet my wife after hearing all the things her grandmother had been telling her.

I looked around the room, checking where the exits were in case I needed to get Ana out in an emergency. I was also looking at each of the tables to see who was in attendance and if any of these people would be a problem. It was the twittering of voices that was beginning to piss me off from the catty women who were talking about my wife. Asking what kind of woman sleeps with a criminal.

"Are you OK" Ana asked me before kissing my lips, taking my mind from everyone around me.

"I'm fine, not used to wearing a suit."

"You should wear one more often" Ana giggled, looking me up and down.

"Behave Mrs Grey" I told her stealing another kiss.

I picked up the menu that had been placed in front of my name card, Mr C Grey. I still can't believe how unobservant these cops were, to who was dining with them tonight.

"Oh Christian look" Ana giggled beside me as she pointed to an item on a card that I had yet to look at. It was for an auction that was taking place this evening and what she showed me made me laugh.

You had the usual lots like case of champagne, spa day but the one Ana was pointing too and she whispered that she was going to bid on was different.

 _A day out with Seattle's finest. You and three of your guests will spend the day out on patrol with the Seattle police department. Every day is different in the police force, so an exciting day is guaranteed._

"Do you think the boys would like a day out in a police car."

"Princess, our boys are not going anywhere near these pigs. My brothers and I though, now that will be fun."

I had whispered in her ear, so no one had heard. They might have heard the groan when I gently sucked on her earlobe though.

Ana kissed my cheek as we watched the Commissioner come onto the stage along with Gemma.

"Thank you everyone for coming and joining us on this very special evening. The Seattle Police department and Coping together have worked together for many years to help the children of this city overcome hardship and to help them gain a better life. Whether that is with counselling so they can stay with their parent or through fostering and adoption we have worked together to set these children on a better path."

This arsehole was talking about children as if he was herding cattle, how every child is the same and should fit the same mould. He should be the last person up there.

I wrapped my arm around my wife, kissing her forehead. I'm just so glad she had Eamon and Claire because I dread to think what would have happened to Ana if she had been put in the system and gained this counselling that the prick was talking about.

Talk of Coping Together was soon forgotten as he started prattling on and on about the police force and the crime rate that they had brought down this year.

"Christian, should you put him out of his misery or should I" Ana whispered in my ear before she took my hand and placed it on her thigh.

I looked to her with a beaming smile on my face. Fuck I love my wife, she is the smartest person I know. Knowing she wouldn't be scanned and I couldn't bring one, she had a gun strapped to her thigh.

"You will get away with it in here. Call it pregnancy brain" she giggled, interrupting his speech about how they had stopped the fake drugs that had been on the streets. They stopped because I ended it.

"I need to pee before I shoot him" Ana said getting up with her sisters and started walking toward where the sign was for the exit. We had some of our unknown men around the hotel so I know she is perfectly safe out of the room.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to interrupt your speech. Please continued, pregnancy makes me need the bathroom more" she told the Commissioner when she reached the door way. He had stopped his speech to watch them leave the room.

It was Mario who laughed, winking at Ana before she disappeared from sight.

"That woman is amazing, the best paediatrician in the city" he told everyone who would listen.

"Better" I asked Ana when she came back.

"Yes until she kicks me again. Thank fuck he's shut up" I laughed being thankful as well that the Commissioner had left the stage minutes before. He could never get his rhythm back after Ana had disturbed him.

Dinner was served moments later as steak was put in front of us, it had seasonal vegetables and as my wife was eating for two she tucked in.

"Is she" Elliot asked me from across the table, if Ana was armed as the whole table erupted into laughter when I nodded.

If everyone wanted to be miserable around us then fuck them but we were here to have fun. They had a photographer who was coming around to take photos of everyone, taking a large family photo of us.

"What do you do with the photos" Mia asked.

"I'm freelance but usually I work with the Seattle Times. Guest can order a copy of the photos as well if any of you are interested."

"Could we have photos of all of us, young man" Beatrice asked him as he jotted down his number for us to call later to pay for them to be delivered to our home.

He took photos of us as couples before moving on to the next table.

Once the food had been cleared away the Commissioner came out on stage again.

"Not again, I think my bladder is calling" Ana laughed and I don't think she was kidding if this windbag starts again.

"As this evening is a celebration we have several awards for people who have gone above and beyond in their duty."

We watched as twelve cops were paraded out on to the stage one by one, receiving awards for doing this or that. I think turning up for work on time got you an award. I had never sat in a room with such self absorbed people before. I preferred my brothers commentary which had my wife in giggles.

"By the size of him, he got the award for the most twinkies eaten in a thirty minute period and her, she looks like a twig, one fuck over the Commissioner's desk and she is a goner."

"Oh my god I need to pee" Ana laughed getting up but immediately a woman bumped into her.

Her hand immediately went to her stomach but she told me she was OK, that was until this bitch opened her mouth.

"You should really watch where you're walking" she said looking down to my wife as if she was nothing.

I immediately stood and wrapped my arms around her waist and dared this woman to speak again. I didn't care who the fuck she was but she doesn't speak to my wife like that.

"Excuse me, but it was you who bumped into me and I hadn't walked anywhere because I hadn't taken a step." Ana told her as this woman was going redder by the second.

She was waiting for someone to come to her defence but no one had moved. My wife has such a sweet voice when she speaks to her patients and that is the voice she was speaking to her with now. Everyone in the room knew this woman was itching for an argument and trying it on my wife would just make her fail.

"Pathetic" She said angrily throwing her arms up in the air and knocking my mothers drink out of her hand to which the red wine was now running down this woman's cream dress.

"Excuse me" Ana said sounding upset before going in the opposite direction of where this woman had headed. She walked straight passed where the press were and into a small staff bathroom.

I was waiting outside until I was dragged in by Ana, who wrapped her arms around me, laughing.

"You had me worried then princess, I thought something was wrong."

"No, I'm fine apart from my bladder is going to explode."

I talked to her as she went into the bathroom stall. We had nothing to hide from each other and even though I know she is on the toilet, nothing stopped our conversation.

"When did you decide to be armed" I asked her quietly when she came out of the stall to wash her hands.

"I knew you would be worried coming into a room full of cops without a gun. I knew they wouldn't scan me so I would be the only one who could bring one in. Ideally they should have frisked me but I think he was too terrified too. They have fantastic security on here tonight, not."

"Ana, he would have lost his hand if he had touched you."

She redid her make up before we made our way back to the table.

"Ana are you OK sweetheart" Frankie asked her as she nodded before taking a seat.

Throughout the evening they have had a band quietly playing on the stage. Music to die of boredom too which thankfully ceased when the auction started.

The first few lots I had no interest in, lot four I was. It was a diamond pendant which would look beautiful on my wife so when it started it put my hand up.

"Christian" Ana said as I placed my finger to her lips.

"Shush you" I told her before she kissed my cheek as I continued to bid.

"Probably spending his ill gotten gains" a voice said from the other table.

We all looked over to see the Mayor and Senator's wives talking about my wife while their husbands looked on, enjoying the show. The Mayor's wife was in a red dress now. If she thinks she looks better in red than my wife, she is delusional. She should have worn it earlier as the wine wouldn't have shown up on it then.

"No probably buying it for his goo-mah" the Mayor's wife said spitefully, to Ana.

I could see the hurt in my Ana's eyes, she knows non of our family are into that. I think it is more the fact they're publicly trying to humiliate her where they have an audience. Beatrice took the paddle from me and continued to bid while I focused on what was happening here. Ana sat up straighter, ready to address these bitches but it was my mother who spoke first.

"Ladies and I call you that loosely, to try and humiliate and intimidate a pregnant woman is quite frankly disgusting. She has never said a bad word to you. My daughter-in-law works hard as a doctor while you sit around and do nothing all day apart from get your hair and nails done, spending your husbands money. If you have nothing nice to say then I would be quiet because you're embarrassing yourself in front of all these guest and all the people who elected your husbands" my mother pointed over to the camera which had recorded the whole thing.

They slunk back in their seats at being told off by my mother.

"You're the proud owner of a diamond pendent" Beatrice told me laughing as she handed the paddle back to me as I kissed her cheek in thanks.

"I think next year Coping Together will have its ball separate from the police ball" Gemma said.

"Please make sure we are on the guest list then and call if there is anything we can do to help" Ana told her as we all nodded.

The lot for the police day came up and my wife won it at a snip of a thousand dollars, the starting price because no one else had dared to bid.

Once I had given my card to pay for the gifts we made our way back to our seat. My wife now wearing the pendent and me the owner of what I can guarantee is going to be a day of hell for the cops.

We watched Gemma then as she came back on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight has been an incredible success and we have raised just over a million dollars for Coping Together" the whole room erupted into applause as she waited for it to calm.

"Here at Coping Together, we have our own award which is given out to someone in the Seattle community who works to help the children of this city. To present the award I would like to welcome my grandmother and founder of Coping Together, Margreet Merhan."

Ana mouthed founder to me as we tuned towards the stage as the clapping for Margreet stopped.

"Thank you, such a lovely welcome. My husband Mario and I started Coping Together many years ago when we adopted our first son. Over the years we have been foster carers for over fifty children and through Coping Together we have been able to help many more. This award, The Community Star goes to someone who I have known for many years and works tirelessly to help the children of this city both at the hospital and in the community. I would like to present this award to Dr Anastasia Grey."

My wife's mouth was open, as shocked as I was at the turn of events before she laughed and rose from her seat. Rising with her she kissed my lips before I followed her to the stairs and helped her so she wouldn't slip on her dress. She walked across the stage and into the arms of Margreet who hugged her as they both laughed.

"Your a dark horse" Ana said as we could hear her through the microphone.

"I had to get you here some how" the old lady laughed as she handed the golden award to my wife.

"This city has gone to the dogs if criminals are claiming awards now." one of the cops said as others on his table agree.

"Shut the fuck up" Kate told them as her sister was about to make a speech, stunning them into silence.

"Wow, thank you" Ana laughed as she looked to where we all stood now.

"This is truly an honour to receive this award. Being a doctor was something I had wanted to do from when I was a small child after a very kind doctor saved my life. Giving back was important to me, no more now that I have children of my own." she paused for a second, stroking her stomach before she look up to me.

"A child should grow up surrounded by love, not pain and it took me a long time to finally accept that family doesn't hurt. I was a child of abuse and it was the people who surrounded me that helped me to be who I am today. Claire and Eamon, thank you. There is no doubt that I wouldn't be here if you hadn't taken me in. Kate and Mia, my sisters who are always there for me, no matter what. My dad, my grandparents and all the Grey's, words cannot express how much I love you all and love being apart of our amazing family. And my husband" she stopped to take a breath.

"To Christian, my rock, my best friend. Thank you for creating our children with me and especially thank you for helping me to become the person I was born to be. I love you."

She held up the award in her hand before walking towards the edge of the stage where I was waiting. Taking the award from her hand, I helped her down the stairs before wrapping my arms around her. Proud doesn't even begin to express how I am feeling at the moment. She had taken on the room with her speech and stunned them all to silence. They now know how incredibly strong she is and I hope they will remember in the future if they try to bother her again.

To make some atmosphere in the room the bands started playing. Our family had the whole dance floor to themselves as everyone else was yet to move. Ana and I stayed where we were as we swayed with the music, enjoying our own perfect moment together.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I know Ana could have walked through the scanner in real life but for the story and the fun to work, I put it as she couldn't.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	19. Chapter 19

APOV.

I was still laughing to myself at the way last night had turned out. I can't believe how sneaky Margreet was in getting us to go to the ball. Considering we were in a room full of cops, we had a lot of fun.

I had danced with my husband and dad before slowly dancing with my grandfather. He still has pain in his leg, from when he was shot but he would never tell you that and refuses to use his cane. Realising we were in for the long hall, The Mayor, Commissioner and Senator had made their leave with their wives as soon as the camera's had been turned off and I hope I didn't bump into any of them, anytime soon.

Leaving my husband asleep in bed, I used the bathroom before making my way downstairs to make some tea. I found Theo and Luca in the dining room holding the award I had been presented with last night.

Theo was trying to read what had been engraved on the little plaque before deciding as my name was on it, that it was an award for the best Mommy.

"Mommy who gave you this."

"Margreet gave it to me last night, for helping children."

"See Luca I was right, best Mommy award" Theo declared as I kissed his head and then Luca's.

"Where is your brother."

"Still snoring" Luca told me as he climbed down from his chair and went to the cupboard to get his favourite cereal out.

I took it from him, knowing he would eat it straight from the box, if he could get away with it.

While the boys ate their breakfast, I opened the door so I could let the dogs out. Walking out myself, I made my way down to the fence at the bottom of the garden, making sure the gate was locked and no swimming would be going on.

I acknowledge Riley and Joseph who were on patrol but for the most part they just blended into the background.

I turned when I heard Vito barking as he ran towards the men and sniffed them. As pups they had watched Hugo sniff everyone who came into contact with his family so it is something the others do too.

"Luigi" I heard called from the door and then a giggle from Matteo who was now up.

"Never mind Luigi, what about my hug" I said as he ran across the grass in his slippers and hugged me tight.

"Mommy you have a star" he said pointing to the house.

"I know isn't it exciting."

We made our way back into the kitchen where I put the kettle and the coffee pot on, knowing Christian will want a cup when he is up.

"Mommy you're on TV" Theo shouted from the living room.

Going to see what he was talking about, he pointed to the TV from where he was sat on Isabella's knee.

I took the remote from his hand and turned the sound up so we could hear the report. There was part of my speech from last night before it turned to a live broadcast from what looked like City Hall. The Mayor was just getting out of his car and was quickly surrounded by press, who were shouting questions at him as he tried to reach the building.

" _Mr Mayor, what do you say about the disgusting behaviour of your wife last night at the Coping Together ball. A ball I may say was to raise money for children"_ one reporter asked him.

If looks could kill I think the reporter would be six feet under.

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Have you not see the newspapers this morning, not see the images from last night_. _It was recorded for everyone to see the way she attacked Dr Grey. A pregnant woman who had done nothing to her."_

" _No comment"_ he said, finally reaching the door and was behind the security who wouldn't let the press follow.

"There are some good articles in today's papers, some beautiful pictures too" Christian told us as he came into the living room and kissed my lips, before placing today's papers onto my lap.

"There is coffee on the counter, I didn't know you were up."

"Thank you. I've not been up long, I missed your warmth." he whispered, kissing my lips again.

Moving his hand to my stomach, he moved it across so he could say good morning to our daughter. She had been active this morning, so she quickly let her daddy know she was OK.

"I'll go and get my coffee" he said as I opened one of the papers before putting it back down again. I wanted to see what Jackie had put so I flicked through them until I found the Nooz, seeing a photo of Christian and I from last night on the front cover.

"Here Princess" Christian put my forgotten cup of tea on the table. I thanked him and started to read.

 _Dr Anastasia Grey was the true star of the Coping Together Ball last night._

 _Dr Grey attended the ball with her husband and family and was honoured with The Community Star award for her work with the children of Seattle._

 _She previously worked at Seattle's children's hospital before working in the Kavanagh Grey family practice when she continues her tireless work._

 _Despite the company her family found themselves surrounded by, she rose above them all and showed everyone what class really was._

 _The shocking behaviour towards her and her family was on display for everyone to see by the wives of Mayor Johnson, Commissioner Peters and Senator Blandino. Men who sat back and watched. They should be disgusted by their behaviour and it makes me question who we have elected into power of our great city._

 _If last night is any indication of the way the citizens of Seattle are treated by people who think them better that everyone else, then maybe a change of leadership is needed._

 _Jackie Coleman, Seattle Nooz_

"Did someone upset you Mommy" Theo asked me when I had finished reading Jackie's article.

"No son, some people are just mean so I choose to ignore them."

"I can beat them up if you want" he told us, making Christian laugh.

"Its fine Theo, thank you for protecting Mommy." I pulled him into my side and kissed his forehead. "You are just like daddy, did you know that."

He nodded and patted my stomach, laughing when he felt his sister kick.

"I'll look after you as well" he mumbled to my stomach, the vibration from his mouth making me laugh.

We sat around reading what each of the papers had written about last night, each equally appalled at certain wives behaviour. There is going to be a lot of damage control going on today but if the rest are anything like the Mayor, I think they are all in denial.

"The Times is leading with the same story, I think they had forgotten about the cameras last night and now they're hiding out" My granddad showed us the front, which yet again had our photo with a small photo of the locked gates of the Mayor's home underneath.

"Good let them hide, we wont have to see their miserable faces" My grandmother said.

"Well for one, I'm not hiding. I've done nothing wrong" I told them.

"This is the best one Mommy" Matteo laughed as he handed me one of the small independent papers.

Someone had drawn a cartoon of us last night with me stood on the podium and the wives on their knees below me looking old and haggard. The caption read underneath, _Beauty reigns above the beasts of Seattle._

"The caption is a bit lame but its true" Christian said looking over my shoulder from where he was sat on the arm of the couch.

"Mummy looks like a queen and those are the trolls" Luca laughed.

"Now that would have been a better caption, _Princess Anastasia reigns over the trolls of Seattle"_ my dad said laughing with the children as they all came up with their own silly headlines.

"What time are you going out" Christian asked me.

"Soon, the sooner I go. The sooner I can get back again."

With going to Sicily soon, I needed to finish getting Theo's school uniform. Being in aspen and with the Ball, time has not been on our side and I didn't want to be rushing around trying to get it when we came home.

"Mommy do I have to come shopping, its boring" Theo asked.

"Sorry son, I need you measured. We can go and get something to eat after if you want before we come home."

"Won't Auntie Kate and Mia want to go around every shop."

"No I have told them where we are going and if they want to go to other shops then they can go when we come home."

My children love shopping about as much as I do. They would much rather be making a mess here or out swimming or on the boat.

Theo and I got dressed and said goodbye to my other boys. Hugo wasn't happy to be left behind but he couldn't come in the mall and its not fair to leave him in the car.

"Can we go to Palermo after. I can get steak and what I don't eat, Hugo can have and it might stop him sulking."

"If you want too."

I sent a message to Mia and Kate about lunch and they both agreed.

The mall with the children all off school, was busy as we weaved around everyone to the uniform store. My sisters were waiting outside and had the sense to leave their children at home.

"Have you been shopping already" I asked Kate, seeing the bags she already held.

"Of course, I'm making the most of not having Alex with me. He wants the toy store and no other, digging his feet in if we try to go anywhere else."

We went into the school uniform store and were quickly shown to where Theo's school was. I will have to ask Grace if she has photos of Christian in his school uniform because Theo looked cute in his, despite his complaints that he didn't want a tie.

"Its a clip on, you can take it off if it gets to be too much."

"How about I don't put it on to start with and we can leave it on the shelf. Daddy doesn't wear ties" he protested.

"He did for the ball."

"Once Mommy, I bet the last time was for your wedding."

I wasn't arguing with Theo so I put it into the basket anyway. If he takes it off in school his dad can go in and argue with his teacher but for now he is having one.

I got his trousers, polo shirts, sweaters, everything I needed including the tie and managed to find him some shoes. I was exhausted, now I know why I hate shopping so much.

We left the store and decided as it was close to lunch to head over to Palermo and then my sisters could do what they wanted after.

"Sorry Mommy for being grumpy" Theo said holding my hand in the car.

"Its OK, I know shopping can be boring but unless you want to go to school in your underwear, it needed to be done."

"I like my shoes though" he smiled hitting the bottom of his shoes so the lights in the heels flash, that was my compromise for dragging him out to day. If school say they're not regulation, tough. They can take him shopping then.

Walking into Palermo, we stopped as soon as we walked in the door.

"What the fuck are they doing here" Kate asked, seeing the witches coven cackling away.

"Obviously not hiding out as we wished."

"Mommy what's wrong" Theo asked me as I took his hand and walked over to our table which was away from the women.

Of all the restaurants they had to come to, the senators, mayors and commissioners wives were all having lunch here.

The laughing stopped as soon as they saw us and the sour looks started. If they started something in front of my son, then there would be hell to pay.

"Good afternoon Mrs Greys and master Grey" the manager greeted us.

"Good afternoon, how long have they been here" Mia asked him.

"I apologize, I have been to visit one of our suppliers so they were already seated when I arrived back. Fabritzio said they came in about thirty minutes ago and as the restaurant was empty at the time he didn't ask them to leave. He hasn't see the papers so he was panicking when I told him who they were and what they had been doing. Do you want me to remove them."

"As long as they stay quiet and away, then leave them. If they step out of line, then I will remove them" Mia told him, staring at the women who quickly looked away.

"We will remove them" Kate added.

Theo was looking over to the women but I took his attention away to look at the menu.

Pulling my phone from my bag when I heard a beep, I saw the message was from Christian.

 **Luke just told me who is in the restaurant, do you want me to remove them xx – Christian**

 **Mia and Kate are more than happy to deal with them if they come close. Also I have my bodyguard with me so please don't worry. xx – Ana**

" **Luke and Riley xx – Christian**

 **No Theo, he is eyeing them up xx – Ana**

 **Good. love you xx – Christian**

 **Love you too xx – Ana**

Our food was quickly brought out, a lot quicker than the women's by the complaints coming from their tables. I couldn't see what they were drinking but they were getting louder and didn't appreciate it when Mia told the manager to cut them off.

When they rose to leave they decided to come our way instead and before our security could move my son was in front of us.

"Can I help you" He said, positioning himself in front of our table as Luke and Riley joined him, standing either side.

"No, I wanted to talk to your mother" Blandino's wife said.

"I'm surprised you're not hiding in the gutter where you belong" Kate told them as she joined Mia in front of me.

I know what they are doing. They are trying not to get me stressed but my son was too far away from me and I didn't like it.

"I know you have the press fooled, just like half the city but we know different. People like you shouldn't be allowed to work with children let alone have them."

That pissed me off. I moved around my sisters and put my hands on Theo's shoulders. I tried to move him to my side but he wouldn't move. By this point Luke and Riley were practically pushing these women back to the door.

"Luke wait. People like me. I went to medical school, became a doctor. What did you do apart from sleep your way to power. My sister is an obstetrician while my other is a nurse. Our husbands have successful business, two who own clubs while one owns a restaurant so tell me again what do you do apart from spend your husbands money and sit on your fat arses all day. I work the same as my husband for every penny we have. When was the last time you did a days work."

I felt Kate's hand on my arm as I tried to calm myself. If they wanted to attack me fine, but not in front of my son.

"You know they say people who live in glass house's shouldn't throw stones, well I would be careful where you spread your shit because that glass house is about to come down on your head."

"What is that supposed to mean" she spluttered before shouting at Luke to get out of her way. I expected it from the Mayor's wife, she was nothing but a bitch but I don't think even she was as bad as Blandino.

"Ma'am I'm going to ask you to leave" we all looked to the manager as a smile came on Blandino's face.

"Yes get rid of them" she said going to push Luke who had a grip on her arm. Riley had the door open and was stopping the other two from coming back in, throwing their shopping bags out after them.

"I was talking about you. I have had complaints from some of my staff and customers about your behaviour and attacking, yet again a pregnant woman. We don't want your kind here."

"Do you know who I am" she said in the managers face.

"Yes you're the people who I'm about to throw out with the trash if you don't move yourself out of this restaurant."

She picked her items up and stormed to the door, telling them to take the tip she had paid off the bill. They will be compensated so there is no worry about that.

"Next time you want to attack us, you might want to think about where you are before hand as this is my husband restaurant and guess what, there are cameras recording every word you have said" Mia slammed the door in their shocked faces.

"Theo" I said turning my son around to face me.

"Mommy is my sister OK" he asked, knowing if my blood pressure rises it can be dangerous and just like his daddy he is getting me to focus on my little girl. I am calm though, I just need to know he is OK.

"She is fine son, feel" I took his hand and placed it on my stomach where he could feel his sister kick.

Theo wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my stomach. Being kicked by his sister, he happily told me that they were both OK.

"Can we take our lunch to go please" I asked the manager, reassuring him that it wasn't something he had done. I had just lost my appetite and would eat it at home.

In the car, I hadn't spoken until we were nearly back. We were heading for Grace and Carrick's where everyone was meeting for the afternoon but at the moment I just wanted quiet and my husband.

"Ana what did you mean about glass houses" Kate asked me.

"Christian told me the last time he was in Portland that he saw Blandino coming out of a sex club" Kate practically choked on her bottle of water laughing.

"Did they get photo's" Mia asked. I was thankful that Theo had his headphones on, playing his video game so he didn't hear the conversation going on around him.

"Photos and video from his session inside the club. Apparently from what Christian told me, Blandino likes to be spanked as well as many other things. He has been waiting for the perfect moment to release it when it would be of benefit to us but after today he can release it now."

"There goes his re-election." Mia laughed before she turned to me "Hold on, how did Christian get the video."

"The club is down the street from the one they took over from the Lupo's. As it's on Grey turf the owner was only too happy to hand it over to avoid any trouble."

"I wonder if she knows" Kate asked.

"She was the one who picked him up in the car."

My sisters were laughing so much when we pulled through the gate that Theo took his headphones off and asked what was going on.

"Just your aunties being silly" I told him.

We made our way into the house as Theo ran off to find his brothers. I wanted to see Christian but Grace said they were all in Carrick's office and even though she told me to go through I didn't want to disturb him. I know Luke will tell him what happened at some point but I didn't want him to know until we got home as I would rather tell him myself than have him panicking about my stress level.

"Ana are you OK" my grandmother asked when Kate had told her what had happened.

"I'm fine Grandma, just getting sick of the prejudiced of some of the people in this city."

I gratefully took my seat at he table as I opened my lunch that I had yet to each much of. Not that I got any of it anyway as Matteo and Luca helped polish it off.

"Theo do you want some" I asked looking for him.

"He said he was going to speak to his dad" Grace told me as we all heard the office door shut.

CPOV

I was sat discussing the plans for the club in my dads office when the door opened and Theo came in. He shut it loudly behind him before he took a seat, not saying a word. I was about to get up when the door opened again and it was Luke this time but my focus was on my son. He didn't look happy, if fact he looked really angry and I wanted to know why.

I told everyone to leave who wasn't family before taking a seat next my son.

"Theo, what's going on" I said tipping his chin up so he would look at me.

"I want you to hit someone daddy" he said in a menacing voice, I had never heard him speak so angrily before.

My dad got up to open it, when we heard scratching at the door. Hugo barged himself into the room and barked at Theo, who threw his arms around the dogs neck.

I knew when a tear fell that something had happened and I had a feeling it had to do with those bitches at the restaurant. My gut was telling me to go down there when Luke sent the message of who was there but Ana had security in there with her as well as the guards outside so I know physically no one would touch her.

I had to trust her judgement when she said she was OK but Theo is not OK. If Ana knew how he was feeling, Theo wouldn't be in this office now. He would be by her side and she wouldn't let him leave until he was OK. He's our little boy and he worries for his mother like I do and that included not getting her stressed. I am guilty of doing the same thing with my own mother. I have hid my emotions over the years as I would have moved heaven and earth, never to see her upset.

"Theo tell me who you want me to punch and I will do it."

"Not that hit daddy, I want you to hit them" he said pointing to where he knew my gun would be. "I want you to hit the people who upset Mommy."

I didn't know where he had heard that term before as we are always careful how we speak around them but that wasn't the most important thing at the moment, making sure my wife and son were ok was.

"Theo where is Mommy" I asked him.

"She was in the kitchen with grandma."

I pulled his little body onto my knee and kissed his head.

"I will sort these people out son ok, I will make sure they won't upset Mommy again."

"Like you sorted the other people out and made them go away" he told me, brushing his cheeks with his sleeve to dry them.

"Similar, I will make it so they can never speak to us again and what ever they do say about us, no one will believe them."

"Good" he told me bringing his smile back.

I hugged him to me tight before he left the office with Hugo and I got up to find my wife.

"Son" my dad said as I reached the office door.

"Being a parent isn't easy but you sure make me proud when I see you will your sons."

I smiled, nodding before I left the room.

"She has just gone up to get changed" my mother told me when I walked into the kitchen. Turning around, I headed for the stairs knowing she would have gone to my old room. The jeans that she had on this morning must have been tight on her because she now had a dress on.

"Princess" I said walking towards where she was stood in front of the window.

Ana turned to face me and gave me a beautiful smile.

"Are you OK" I asked.

"I'm fine. I would have been down in a minute. Our little girl keeps growing, my trousers were starting to dig in my sides."

I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head on my chest.

"I hope Theo is OK. We always try and keep that crap away from them but she wanted an argument."

"He's ready to send a hit man out" I smiled at her.

"What!"

"That's what he asked me to do. I promised I will deal with them and I will."

"Are you going to put the video out."

"Yep and a lot more."

"Would it be too much trouble for them to disappear off the face of the earth" she asked.

"If they disappeared the way I would like them too, it would cause too many questions. By the time we are finished with them though, they will wish they could disappear."

"Say Hello to Jackie for me then."

We made our way back down the stairs to see the children. Elliot had all the boys outside, throwing a ball around and had Theo laughing when he picked him up and ran with him and not the ball. Soon the ball was forgotten and Elliot was chased around the garden before he fell over and was piled on by children and dogs.

"Princess, I'm going to make the call" I kissed her lips, going back into the house and my dads office before closing the door.

"Hey Charlie, one moment." Jackie said upon answering my call.

Fucking Charlie, its nice to have the nickname of her dog.

"Sorry too many ears. Is everything OK."

"Apart from Blandino's wife attacking Ana again."

"The bitch, they don't give up.

"I know, I want you to release the video and photos. If anyone asks, tell them they came from an anonymous source but get them out there. I'm going to get Ethan to look at the video from the restaurant where they were at the time. If there is nothing that could work against us, I want that released too."

"They won't know what hit them. I love it. The senator is due to make a speech late this afternoon at the university so I will make sure it goes out just as he is about to start and be there to ask him a few choice questions about his sexual habits."

"Good, Thanks Jackie."

"Anytime."

Ending my call to Jackie, I called Luke into the office. He explained what had happened at the restaurant from his point of view. Its a shame they couldn't have gagged them, it wouldn't have stopped those bitches from sprouting their shit.

"Get some guys on them, I don't want them hiding. Give them camera's and tell them to dress as pap's. Jackie said Blandino is going to be at the university late this afternoon so get someone down there so he can't escape when the story hits. They will realise how miserable life will be by fucking with us."

I was coming back out of the office as my wife was going passed on the way to the bathroom.

"Little madam, not there" she said rubbing her stomach.

"Bladder" I smiled.

"As always."

I waited for her to use the bathroom before we went back to join everyone.

"I was just going to come and let you know that dinner was ready" my mother said as we followed her through to the dining room.

"We need to watch the news tonight" I told everyone, taking my seat once I had helped my wife into hers.

"Is Mommy going to be on it again cus she is a star" Luca asked making Ana laugh as he made a star with his arms, nearing knocking my dad out who was sat next to him.

"I hope not" Ana said before looking to me. "Am I."

"Not unless we release the footage from the restaurant. We will see what damage we can do first before we release anything else."

"If you have to release it, fine. They need new people running this city. You don't want to go up for election" she laughed looking to me before looking around the table.

"Princess we do run Seattle, their just the puppets who are about to have their strings cut."

We stayed at my parents house as the story broke. Jackie was in her element as she reported about the sordid sex tape of Senator Blandino. How he likes to visit sex clubs and his wife is just a much a part of it as he is. Whether that last part was true didn't matter, her name would be dragged through the mud just as much as his was. She was the one who made it personal, going after my wife so I would go after her, it was only fair after all.

…

I was waiting for her to come out of her home, a week she has lay low and I have been patient. Ana has been at home all morning getting ready for our flight to Sicily tomorrow but decided to take the boys to the bakery to collect some goodies for on the flight and speak to Hannah about the business when she is on maternity leave. Me, I had a message to deliver and I didn't want to leave without delivering it.

Blandino and his wife had been crucified in the press and they had deserved it. It had also steamrollered into the Mayoral office as the couples had been close, leaving everyone wondering if they were into the same thing as the ex Senator. Yep Ex. He had been forced to stand down after pressure from his own people at the disgrace he had caused.

"She's on her way" Elliot said over the radio.

We watched as the car had passed before following behind her. She was on her way to her lawyers office to start divorce proceedings we had been informed. She is denying all knowledge of knowing what her husband was up to in the club and is playing the victim. The fact that no one believes her hasn't registered with her yet but it soon will.

She pulled into the underground car park of her lawyers office. This is the same spot that she parked in two days ago when she was last here. There are cameras in this area but they have been having problems for the past twenty four hours that have been frying the feed leaving nothing but fog recorded. Problems that are down to Barney. At this moment he is in the office block above trying to fix the problem with the cameras and they will be fixed the moment we leave the area.

I watched her get out of the car and start to walk towards the elevator.

"Kill the lights" I said and immediately I hear a shriek and what sounds like her keys and purse hit the ground.

Through the camera that Sam had given us, she could be clearly seen as she fumbled in the dark. Leaving the car, the distance was closed between us as she jumped hearing the slammed door.

"Hello, the lights are out."

"No shit Sherlock" I said and I could hear her breathing heavy and also the sound of breaking glass underfoot in the quiet of the garage.

"Who are you." she called out.

"Don't you know My families name is in your mouth every time you talk to the press."

"Grey" she whispered.

"Correct."

The cocking of my gun caused her to squeal as she ran forward fumbling in the now pitch black. Falling over an outstretched foot, she crumpled to the floor.

"You can't do this" she complained.

"You will soon learn that I can do what ever I want."

"I will tell everyone that we were right about you all along" she said in a shaky voice.

"Tell who, the dead don't speak" my voice whispered in her ear.

If she wants to mess with my family, I will mess with her.

"Now you will listen Mrs Blandino, I have heard the shit you spew about my wife and myself but you crossed a line when you started your mouth in front of my son. There is one thing we will not tolerate and that is someone upsetting our children, are you listening."

She didn't speak so the pressure of a foot on her hand had her crying our in pain as she tried to pull it away.

"All it would take would be a move of my foot and your fingers will be crushed. So I will ask you again are you listening."

"Yes" she said quietly.

"Good, I'm telling you and you can tell your friends. Even your husband if you so wish. If you think releasing the tapes is bad enough, just try me and see what happens next. If one more word is spoken about my family then your body will be washing up on the shores off Elliot bay. This is your one and only warning, it is up to you if you take it but I warn you this, don't fucking push me and more than that. Don't fuck with my wife."

She visibly shrunk back as she cowered on the floor.

"You have been warned" I said before moving back, leaving the shaking and crying woman now on the floor.

Within seconds, the lights came on and Tommy moved in.

"Miss are you OK" he said to her.

She was looking around for me but I wasn't there. I had never been there and as I turned the microphone off, I could still hear them but they could no long hear me.

"Cannoli Christian" Ana asked coming into the security office at the bakery and placed them down in front of me.

"I would rather have you but I will settle for now, until I can get you home."

Pulling Ana onto my lap, we watched the footage play out in front of us. Listening to Tommy's conversation as he told her there was no one around and no one had passed him when he came from the stairwell. I have to give it to him, he played a good me. He was the same height and build and with the help of Barney and Sam, I could speak through him so it sounded like I was there.

"Time to be seen" I told Ana as I disconnected the feed and helped her up. I could still hear everything that was going on the other side of Seattle but the more people who saw me the better and as the cameras were running in the front of the bakery, it would help to create all the alibi I need. The store was full of shoppers who had come in for a snack and a sit down. I moved over to where my children were sat with Mario, having some hot chocolate and a cookie as I told them we were all set for our flight tomorrow. There was a cop car across the street which seems to be a permanent fixture and for once it would be to our advantage.

"Boys wave to the camera" I told them as we all waved and the picture was taken.

"Get the Police, I have just been assaulted by Christian Grey" I heard through the earpiece as I smiled and ended the call.

"I love that smile on your face Mr Grey" Ana said coming over with more Cannoli for us boys. I pulled her down onto my lap again and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I have a lot to smile about and as long as you and the boys are happy too then I'm the happiest man on the planet."

The cops came calling just as the bakery was closing but I had plenty of witnesses and we even let them have access to the security cameras for once so they could see I had been here all afternoon making sure my wife didn't overdo it. Seeing me in the window obviously wasn't enough to satisfy them but the recording and the customer accounts did. When they left, I told them my brothers and I would see them in a few weeks for our day out with Seattle's finest. I don't think they were too impressed.

I would have loved to have been there when the Blandino's were told I had an alibi. Apparently they were all there to support her. Support who now, they probably think is crazy.

They have been warned and it is in their interest to take my warning serious otherwise Blandino and the rest will be meeting me for real. I might not be able to kill them the way I or Theo wanted but I will make sure they had a little accident if this shit continues.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **This one was playing with my head at the end so I hope if came across as I meant it too.**

 **Next stop Caccamo.**

 **Take Care**

 **Caroline.**


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

"Put it down" Christian told me, taking the box that I had filled for on the jet.

Everything I picked up, was taken away from me. It was like the slightest thing was too much for me to carry.

"If it gets left behind then you of all people, will be complaining."

"Trust me, we won't forget it."

He cradled my face between his hands, getting me to focus on him. I didn't have a good nights sleep last night as our little girl was constantly on the move, so I'm tired now. I just want to get everything done before I crash.

"We all have our orders of what needs to be taken. Let us worry about it OK."

"OK."

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me for just a minute. Well we didn't get that, only about thirty seconds before we were disturbed again.

"Mommy I can't find Vito's collar" we heard before Luca skidded into the kitchen in his socked feet.

"Stay where you are" Christian told me, leaving my side.

"They're in the dining room" I called after them as they headed for the stairs, thanking me as they came back past the kitchen door way and into the dining room.

I had packed all the dogs things away with their beds and made sure their collars and leash were there as well, so we didn't have to go looking.

When everything was packed and I had used the bathroom twice more, we headed to the cars. I felt like Matteo this morning as I know by leaving, my Dad and grandparents would not be coming back with us. Not for a while anyway.

We drove to Boeing field with our security front and back. Luca and Theo were in the car behind with my grandparents while Matteo was with Dad and Isabella in front. We are hoping to get away without any problems here especially with what had been happening over the past month. Yes Christian was the Boss but he needed a break too and we had promised to take the boys back to Italy before I was too far gone in my pregnancy to fly.

I turned around in my seat when I felt heavy breathing in my ear.

"Are we flying boy" I said, stroking Hugo's head which was over the back of the seat, with his paws on top. He had seen the jets as we approached the airfield, so he knew where he was going.

We all pulled up to our jet, seeing my sisters waiting. It will be little CJ's first flight anywhere as Mia and Ethan wanted to take him to see Italy and Kate said she had to come along as I was so far in my pregnancy that she needed to keep an eye on my blood pressure. I know Kate, she just wants to hit the beach.

"The sunshine is calling" Elliot shouted, setting the dogs off so there was barking coming from each car and a now awake CJ.

"Can we put him in the hold" Ethan asked Christian. I thought he was kidding but the way CJ was screaming, probably not.

"We will just tie him up and leave him in a room with the dog shit" Christian told his laughing brother.

"Mommy are we like them" Luca asked, pointing to his Daddy and uncles.

"Yes, you all like mischief but thankfully you don't go to the extremes that they do."

"Yet" Christian whispered in my ear before he took our bags from the car.

Its going to be a fun flight.

During take off, I was in charge of the dogs. What they expect me to do if the dogs got spooked, I don't know but I was in charge.

I had Hugo and Betsy sleeping on my feet and Vito lay nearby. Luigi is the only one who isn't keen on flying and his wines let everyone know.

"Have you seen the papers today" Kate asked me when we were finally able to take the seatbelts off and move around.

"I haven't had time to do anything this morning. I have been directing everyone from my chair. Do I want to know what has been written."

She pulled the Nooz out from down the side of the chair and passed it over to me. As always Jackie's article made the front page.

 _LIES...LIES...LIES_

 _The Blandino's in recent weeks have shown the people of Seattle what corrupt individuals they are and how desperate they are to take the focus off them. It has spectacularly backfired on them both though as their lies have blown up in their faces._

 _This time the victim of their abuse was Christian Grey._

 _Yesterday the police were seen visiting Hugo and Carlotta's Italian Delights, a bakery owned by Dr Anastasia Grey in Seattle's Italian district. They were there to speak to Mr Grey about threats made to Mrs Blandino, earlier in the day._

 _Threats that were completely fabricated._

 _The fact is, Mr Grey had been spending the day with his family in the bakery and was clearly seen by staff and customers. He was even seen by the police officer sat in the patrol car that has taken up residence outside._

 _There is a vendetta going on against the Grey's. A vendetta that needs to be stamped out._

 _A report from one of my colleagues who had been reporting on the Blandino scandal, observed the Commissioner, Mayor and their wives quickly arriving not long after Mrs Blandino's return. All there to support these lies no doubt._

 _It does make one wonder how close these couples are and if it isn't their scandal that is about to hit next._

 _Jackie Coleman_

 _Seattle Nooz_

"Good article" Christian said as I passed the paper to him.

"Do you feel like a victim" I asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Such a victim, what ever will they do next" he said putting on a sad voice which made everyone laugh.

"It did two things though" my Grandma said.

"What's that Bea" Christian asked her.

"Gave free publicity to the bakery and also gives the cops location away across the street" I nodded, they're always in an unmarked car, although we can tell its them a mile away.

"I'm sure Mario will be the first to have words" I said, knowing what that old man was like with his love for my bakery.

"M M M Mario" Theo shouted in an Italian accent making me giggle.

"Mario said he is going to come and play Mario carts with us and I only need to get Luigi to hold the remote and then the brothers will be back together, but look at what I'm working with."

Matteo pointed over to Luigi who was snoring his head off with his feet in the air.

"Mommy will have to play instead" I told them receiving shook head. "What wrong with Mommy playing."

"Because you always win and then Daddy will sulk."

"I don't sulk, Mommy knocked me off the bridge on her way to victory" he said so seriously that he had the boys in fits of giggles.

"Yeah and then you sulked" Luca said.

"I love this family" my Grandmother said looking at us all laughing together.

"Me too Grandma, me too."

…

We had a good flight, Kate and I talked about what birth I was planing on having. I wanted to avoid the hospital if I could.

"Home if I can" I said and Christian nodded.

"As long as there are no problems" he said kissing my head.

"I don't foresee any. As long as you keep your blood pressure normal then I don't see why you cannot give birth at home" Kate told us both.

"Would we have to be there" Theo asked us, listening into the conversation.

"No son, you won't be in the room."

"Will they have to cut your tummy open again." Matteo asked.

Maybe we should have had this conversation away from little ears.

"No Mommy is only having one baby this time. Its harder to deliver two at once."

"How does the baby get into Mommy" and there was the question I had been waiting to be asked with all the baby talk. Thankfully it was Alex and not one of my children that asked.

"I need the bathroom. Your Mommy delivers babies so she is the best person to tell you."

I made my way to the back of the jet, hearing my sister grumbling my name.

When I came back out, the children were all sat around their aunt listening with rapt attention. I didn't miss the stink eye that was sent my way though.

"And that is how babies get into Mommy's tummy." Kate told them.

"What did I miss or do I not want to know" I asked Christian.

"Babies get in Mommy's tummy through the love their parents have. To which Theo said Mommy and Daddy have lots and lots of love them with their being four of us. He is right about that" he told me kissing my forehead.

"That and the fact we can't keep our hands off each other."

"There is that too" I kissed his lips before I got comfortable in his arms.

…

I hadn't realised I had slept until I woke up with my head against Christian's chest, the chairs are not exactly comfortable for cuddling but at least the middle arm rest could be moved out of the way.

"How long have I been asleep." I asked looking around the quiet cabin.

Theo was having a conversation with my Dad and Granddad but the twins were fast asleep. Luca on my Grandma and Matteo on Isabella.

"Just a few hours princess. I would have moved you to the bedroom but one of the dogs has done a crap in the bathroom down there and even though its been cleaned up, it still stinks."

"Thank you for saving my nostrils" I told him as he kissed my nose.

"Any time."

We had to wake the children up when the landing light came on and we thankfully had a smooth landing.

"How are we getting to the house" Luca asked.

"Your uncle Mac is picking us up" Granddad told him.

Once we had stopped, the door was open and the dogs ran to stretch their legs. Hugo went straight to Mac and wanted his attention.

"Ana" AJ ran to me when we had gotten down the stairs as I hugged my little cousin. It seems strange saying that as he's only four years old.

"Hello little one, although not so little" Mac said, hugging me.

"She's getting bigger everyday, although I'm not as big as I was with Theo. How's Sofia."

"Amazing as always. Are you glad to be back" he asked.

"I am, I love it here. It will be nice to spend some time with mum" he nodded as he helped me into the car.

Like when we went to the airport in Seattle, we were all separated into the many cars. I knew where the boys all were and I knew that the closer we got to Caccamo the more exited and vocal they would become. My Dad and grandparents, we had said goodbye to them at the airport but we would all see them again tomorrow.

"How long until baby girl comes" AJ asked me.

"I have just over two months to go. If we had come to Italy later, I wouldn't have been able to fly."

He patted my stomach and received a kick, telling his Daddy that my baby girl was doing kick-boxing just like he did.

"She can wait until she is out before she starts kick-boxing" I told him laughing.

"Hows Theo's boxing going" Mac asked Christian.

"Well, I think the adults are too nervous to go near him at the gym. He would probably take them down."

"Or you would, I heard about your fight. Theo is a Grey so its ingrained in his DNA that he won't put up with any crap, especially if he takes after his Mommy" Mac said as Christian nodded.

Our convoy of cars made its way through the hills of Sicily until we reached Caccamo.

"We're back mum" I said quietly as we passed my grandmothers house and headed towards our own home.

Christian reached for my hand and kissed it as I rested my head on his shoulder.

It's so good to be back.

...

Mac helped us take our luggage inside and told us that Sofia had stocked up the fridge, freezer and cupboards for us. I was so relieved as I wanted to rest and not rush into town to pick things up for dinner.

"Smell that, fresh air" Elliot breathed in when he stepped out onto the terrace.

"Yes its such a nice change to the recycled smell of dog shit in the air, from the jet" Ethan said when he walked outside himself, holding CJ.

"If you don't like the smell of dog, you're in the wrong place" I told them as I watched the children and the dogs running around the garden.

"We'll suffer" Elliot told us, pulling Kate down onto the chair beside us.

"Yes we'll suffer" she said and closed her eyes to the sun.

…

The kids were up bright and early wanting to go to the beach. Everyone was meeting up with my dad, Mac, Sofia and AJ and they had swimming and surfing in mind while I headed to my grandparents house to visit my mum.

Christian had asked if I wanted him to come with me but I wanted to enjoy the time alone with my mum this time.

I had said good morning to my grandparents and sat on the terrace drinking my tea but I had a longing to be up on that hill.

"Ill walk you up" Granddad said, knowing I wouldn't be completely alone up there.

I didn't mind, I knew he wouldn't hover. We passed the security on the way who all acknowledge us with the silence I was used to here.

"Be careful on the path up there. It has been used so much that it's starting to wear away."

"I will do Granddad, I will call you if I need you."

He sat on the bench which was not far from the top of the hill. He had put it here so my Grandmother could speak privately to my mum but still have somewhere to sit while he waits.

My mums grave as always, was immaculate. A far cry from where we found her in Montesano. I shudder thinking about that place so I just focus on what is in front of me.

Placing the flowers down that my Granddad had given me, I settled myself down onto the grass in front of the grave.

"Silly Ana" I said. I hadn't even spoken a word and the tears had already started.

"Hi mum, sorry it's taken me a while to get back to you. It seems like forever since Christmas and I brought someone with me. We're having a little girl mum and I will show her just how much I love her, like you did with me. She doesn't have a name yet, although I have a few in mind. We have just been so busy with everything that has been going on to sit down and decide."

I looked around, stopping my words for a moment as I enjoyed the peace. I felt the breeze on my face like I always did here. Like the whisper of a kiss on my cheek.

"The boys are growing so big and I will bring them to see you. Theo, he is so strong. He is a double of his Daddy. Luca as always is my cuddly little boy, likes his hugs just like I did with you. Matteo, he can be the stubborn one although his stubbornness makes me laugh. Did you get their balloons and messages. They wanted you to be involved and I wish I had found some way to include you in mothers day earlier. I know you're always with me, always in my thoughts."

I brushed a tear away and took a deep breath. Bringing my locket out from the front of my dress, I opened it seeing the photos within. They're the same as they have always been as I looked to my mothers smiling face. I closed it and kissed it before putting it back over my heart, where it belongs.

I don't know how long I sat there, I was in no rush to move as I spent the peaceful time with my mum.

"I'm going to leave you for a little bit, to go and check on the boys and see what mischief they're up to. I love you mum so much."

With that, I kissed the top of her headstone and stepped away. The breeze was back again as I walked towards my Grandfather.

"Do you feel it" I asked him as he nodded.

"Every time."

My grandparents and I drove to the beach in silence. They gave me the time to get my thoughts together before the noise started again.

"Well we have a surfing dog" my Grandmother laughed as she pointed to Hugo who was on the front of Christian's surfboard.

"Christian will either give up or fall off long before Hugo does."

When they were back on the shore and the board on the beach, Christian stepped off and walked towards me. Hugo still lay there as if it was going to magically take him surfing again.

"Are you OK" Christian asked as he put his hand on the side of my cheek.

My cheeks must have been still red from my tears but I felt better as soon as his arms were around me, as I nodded against his chest.

"Luca has gone in" Alex shouted as Mac pulled my youngest from the water.

"Is he OK."

"He's fine Ana, he has fell off the board more times than he has stayed on" I watched Luca laughing and then back on the board again.

They were not that far out and all had life jackets on. They could have probably stood up in the water. It was that initial falling off and head under the water that always had my heart in my mouth but the boys were having fun.

"Daddy can we have ice cream now Mommy is here" Theo asked.

"Are they not allowed ice cream" I asked Christian.

"They wanted it as soon as we arrived. I told them to wait until you got here."

"Come on Theo" I said taking his hand as we made our way over to the ice cream seller to get ice creams for everyone.

Alex, Luca and Matteo ran over to us which was lucky as I can only carry a couple of ice creams at once.

"Thank you Auntie Ana" Alex said licking his ice cream.

"Thank you Mommy" was chorused from the boys.

"Your welcome."

I paid for the ice creams, taking one back over to Christian. If anyone else wanted one they would have to get it themselves.

"Thank you princess" he said quickly taking the treat from me. In this heat it wouldn't last long.

Once I had finished my ice cream and cleaned hands, I pulled my dress over my head. I had put my bikini on at home so I didn't need to get changed here.

"Going for a swim Ana" Christian asked me.

"Yes, I will have to dodge the surf boards though" I said before laughing at Hugo who was now on the front of Mac's board.

"He doesn't change" My Grandmother laughed at my crazy dog.

"I'm glad, I'm dreading the day when he doesn't run around like a pup any more."

"We can all agree with that Ana."

Hugo has to live forever.

Christian and I made our way into the water, hands entwined together as we slowly got deeper. It was lovely and warm and the one thing I had missed when we came at Christmas.

I let his hand go and swam further out before floating on my back. My little girl was moving around and when Christian swam towards me, I placed his hand on my stomach so he could feel her too.

"What we were talking about on the jet, about our little girl. I would prefer it if she came into the world at home. I think it would be calmer for everyone."

"I agree" I told him kissing his lips. "The calmer the better and then the boys don't have to wait long to meet her. I will just have to try and not scream and scare them."

"Ana if you need to scream, scream. I know how much pain you went through with the boys."

"One day, that's what I think of it as one day of pain and then we get her for the rest of our lives."

"Daddy, Mommy" we heard called from the beach.

"Should we pretend that we didn't hear him."

"Like that will work, they will probably try and swim out here" I told him.

"WHAT'S WRONG" Christian shouted to Luca, putting his hands over my ears.

"I'm hungry."

"We will be there in a minute" I called to him.

"OK."

"We will sort out a birth plan with Kate when we get home and we have to give our little girl a name" I told him.

"Carlotta" he said.

"What about my mum."

"I think Carlotta should be at least her middle name."

I pulled him towards me and kissed his lips, startling him.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Ana you don't have to thank me."

"I would love my mothers name to be a part of her name. We need to go over our list and find a first name."

Nodding we made our way out of the sea and back to the beds. Drying my arms and legs, I put my dress over my head. It wouldn't take long for the rest of me to be dry in this weather.

There was a beach bar further down from where the sunbeds were, so we headed that way. We had eaten here before so I knew the food would be good. I could see our security all around us but they blended in with everyone else.

I helped Luca onto the bar stool before climbing onto the one next to him. I had Alex on the other side of me as he looked to the menu with his mother.

"Can we have more ice cream Mommy" Luca asked, pointing to the picture above the bar.

"You said you were hungry."

"Ice cream is food."

"After we have lunch."

We all ordered our food and were sat around chatting while we waited for it to be brought out. The boys all wanted pizza while my Grandmother and I had risotto. Everyone was talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of our stay. Even though we had the hills and the beach, the boys loved to explore and Christian mentioned about going on a hike.

"You want me to hike" I asked him, hearing "NO" from everyone including my boys.

"Thank god for that, you will end up carrying me."

"Didn't you want to go to the market in Palermo, that's on tomorrow" my Grandmother asked.

"Yes, we can go when the boys go hiking."

"I vote shopping then" Kate said and Mia agreed.

"If you don't mind a man coming along, I will come with you" my Dad asked.

"That's fine dad, you can carry the bags."

He barked out a laugh agreeing to carry my bags but telling everyone else, they can carry there own. There was something else thought as he quickly looked to my husband and Granddad before smiling back to me.

The market is probably the only place you will get me to volunteer to go shopping. Last year when we were here, there was some beautiful knitted and lace baby blankets and I would love to get one for my little girl. I just hope they're still there.

We spent another hour on the beach before we headed home. Christian bathed the children while I fed the dogs.

"Wine Ana" Elliot called from the kitchen.

My sisters and I were sat out on the terrace, waiting for the boys to come down. Elliot only had one to bathe, while Christian had three.

"If you give my wife wine, there will be fucking trouble" Christian shouted out of the bathroom window.

"You can have one glass Ana" Kate told me.

"No, I have never had a taste for alcohol when I'm pregnant although the non alcoholic drink I had, tasted nice. I will stick to my juice though" I told her as we clinked glasses together. "beside my doctors bag is in Seattle and I don't fancy patching anyone up."

Elliot came outside and placed a glass of wine in front of me, it will stay there until Christian comes down.

"Is he all ready for his feed" I asked Mia as she brought CJ out all ready for bed.

"Yes do you want to feed him" I put my hands out for him. I would never miss a chance at feeding my nephew.

I cradled him on top of my own bump as it would be the only way I could get comfortable and as soon as I put the bottle near his mouth, he started to feed.

"Thanks for the wine bro" Christian said taking the glass from the table, before taking a seat by my side.

"Where are the boys" I asked him.

"In the den playing Mario" at least they would stay clean that way.

Once the bottle was empty Christian took CJ from me to wind him.

"Getting in practice bro" Elliot asked him.

"With all our boys, we don't need the practice. Its you two who need to get in practice and have another one."

"We're working on it" he said as I looked to my sister.

"Really" I asked, last time we had spoken she had been so against it.

"Yes when Elliot says we are working on it, he means that we are not doing anything to stop it. If it happens it happens. Alex asked for a brother from the Easter bunny and he said he was asking Santa for one too. If he doesn't get one by then, that is."

"You will have the shortest pregnancy ever if you're going to be due for Christmas" Ethan told her.

"I know but at least if we are pregnant by then, we can tell him his brother is on the way."

"Or sister" I said.

"That would be lovely but I think your daughter will be one in a million" Elliot told us.

"You never know."

"Have you decided on names yet, you don't have long to go" Kate asked us.

"We have decided on a middle name, Carlotta but we still need to decide on her first name."

"I'm sure your mum will have loved that" I nodded as I cuddled closer into Christian's side now he

had handed CJ to his dad.

It was nice to sit with our families and not run off to work or have Christian leave for the club. It reminds me of the chats I had with my sisters before we met our husbands.

"Do you think my Dad is worried, with me being here." I asked Christian, something I had wanted to ask since he had offered to come with us shopping. His sigh gave me the answer I was waiting for.

"Your mum was pregnant with a little girl when she was taken from this town and you being back here, carrying our little girl. He worries, like we all do. I don't think it's something he will ever really get over."

"I wish he would talk to me if he is worried."

"And risk your blood pressure going up again. We need you both calm Ana" he kissed my forehead, holding me close. I need to speak to Dad and it will have to be tomorrow.

"Whose coming with me tomorrow then."

"David, Ian, Ryan, Riley and Joseph as well as your guards" he addressed my sisters. "I know your Granddad will have back up surrounding you as well."

"What about the boys, Ryan and Riley are usually with them."

"We will be with them Ana. We are going hiking, we will have guns, radios and dogs. We are on vacation, enjoy it please."

"I will stop worrying, when you stop panicking if I move a few feet away from you, without a guard."

"Not gonna happen."

I was tired so Christian and I excused ourselves and made our way up to bed.

"Is she moving" he asked placing his hand on my stomach when we had climbed under the sheet.

"Yes, she knows its time for my bedtime so she want to party."

He moved down and kissed my stomach, speaking to our daughter like he does every night before we go to sleep. Popping his head from the covers again, he pulled me into his arms.

"What's your favourite little girls name" he asked me.

"I was going to say Carlotta but I like it for a middle name. It honours my mother but gives her, her own identity if she has a different first name. I also like Rosa and Aria. What name did you like."

"Rosa" he said mulling it over and I could tell he didn't like it.

"Don't tell me you had an ex girlfriend called Rosa" I laughed.

"Stalker more like, she liked to try and leave letters in my locker. I ignored her until she taped her bra to the front of it instead."

"Some girl taped her bra to your locker" I said laughing.

"Yes, Ethan thought she had left a sling shot and used it to splat the geeks who thought they were better that us."

"Oh my god, to be in school with you" I couldn't stop giggling as he lay with his head on his elbow.

"I would have been a gonna. You would have had my balls in your purse on the first day and I would have followed you around. I would have probably never lived it down back then but I wouldn't have given a shit."

"I would have been yours, completely."

"Thank fuck for that" he said kissing my lips before we went back to our conversation about names.

"I went through a whole list online to see which names were popular and wrote down my favourite. My top three are Elisa, Chiara and Luciana. That's my favourite as it has your name in it so she will have her Mommy and Grandmothers name."

"Will the boys be able to pronounce it."

"They could always call her Lucy, if they struggle with Luciana."

"Luciana Carlotta Grey, I like it" I smiled kissing his chest.

We talked about other names but we always came back to the same one and as I fell asleep dreaming of my little girl, I was relieved that she finally had a name.

…

"Which end are we starting" Mia asked us, as we observed the bustling market in front of us.

"We start where we stand dear, now let me push that precious little boy" my Grandmother said, practically pushing Mia our of the way to get to CJ.

"That's fine, I have more hands to shop with."

We made our way down the stalls trying samples on the way. The cheese was delightful and I bought that and some Cold cuts to make a snack for the boys when they got home. We were having a barbecue at my grandparents house later but I know they will all be hungry as soon as they step through the door.

"What's next." Dad asked taking the bag from me, although it didn't weigh anything.

"Olives" I told him as we moved to the next stall.

We lived, surrounded by olive groves but there was no ways I was collecting and pitting them in this heat.

"Are you OK dad" I asked as he looked around.

"I'm fine sweetheart" he said as he kissed my head.

We continued to follow my Grandmother and sisters as I walked arm in arm with my dad.

"I'm not going anywhere dad" I told him quietly, making him stop to look at me.

Pulling me in for a tight hug, he breathed in my scent.

"I know Ana, I know. It's just" he broke off.

"Its what dad, talk to me."

"Its just too raw sometimes. When you told us you were expecting a little girl, something inside me changed. I was so happy for you and Christian but also so terrified."

"Why" I asked him.

"From the second Mac told me about you, I have felt protective. I am protective of the boys but with you and especially you carrying a little girl, my protective instinct goes overboard. I have spoken to Isabella and she told me I have to let you breathe. I just feel like the rug is going to be ripped out from under my feet and I'm going to lose you again. I can't lose you Ana, or my granddaughter. It would kill me."

"Why didn't you tell me when we were back home."

"There was so much going on and it didn't really hit me again until we landed here."

"Is there more of a threat here now, than when we were here last" I asked him.

"No more than usual. If there is anything, it's dealt with swiftly. Sorry sweetheart, its just your silly dads fears. A parent is allowed to worry you know that" he smiled brushing, the strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen on my cheek.

"I know, I worry about the boys all the time. They have their Daddy's strength though."

"They have both of your strength, just like you have your mothers."

"And yours" he smiled hugging me again before we went to find our group.

"Are you both OK" Mia asked when we reached them.

"We're fine Mia, just the worries of a parent."

"Don't remind me, I love CJ at this age. I don't know if I want him to grow up. You can guarantee he will have his dads potty mouth."

I laughed knowing what our men were like.

"You have a few years then, for him to be corrupted as my boys have yet to get Christian's mouth."

"Ana dear, isn't that the stall you wanted" my Grandmother pointed to the stall in front which was adorned with blankets and beautiful lace shawls.

I nodded as still holding onto my Dad's arm, we walked towards it.

I found a beautiful baby pink lace shawl that I loved, it won't be as warm as a blanket but it would be amazing to use at her christening. I purchased a pale pink blanket as well and then handed them to my Dad when the lady had given them to me.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"Your welcome. Come your granddaughter needs to eat."

We had lunch at a small bistro and continued our walk around the market before we headed back to the cars and home again.

…

I could hear mumbling when I awoke, disorientated at first as I was on top of the bed and not in the car, like I remembered. I was in my room at my grandparents house and it was lovely to feel the cool breeze through the open window.

"Your Dad brought you here" I heard as I turned my head to see my husband approach.

"How long have you been back" I asked him.

"Not long, it was very dusty with it not having rained for a while so I showered the boys and I have just finished mine."

"Did you all have fun."

"Yes especially when my brother slipped and scraped his arse on the gravel path."

"Why is that fun."

"He had been winding the boys up so much that Alex turned and told him to shut up. I think he was in shock so much he misplaced his foot and fell. Apart from his arse, he is fine but there was no way I was cleaning it up, I will leave that job to Kate."

"Go Alex" I laughed.

"He comes out of his shell more when he is with the boys, I think it will be good if Kate and Elliot have another one."

"Being a single child is hard" I said quietly as he climbed onto the bed with me and put his arms around me.

"Are you OK Princess."

"I'm fine, I spoke to Dad and he told me his worries. I love being here in Sicily and I do feel completely safe. I know you will always make sure of that."

We lay there for a few more moment before my stomach let it be known, that it wanted feeding.

"Come, lets go and feed you both before the food is all gone."

The barbecue was a lot of fun. Elliot played the wounded soldier saying he wasn't happy that his son had told him to shut up. Secretly I can tell he is pleased as Alex although hyper at times, can be quiet when speaking to someone he doesn't know.

I showed Christian the Lace shawl and the detail that had been put on it after. L. C. He smiled, and kissed my head as our little girl made her presence felt. Luciana, little Lucy.

"Mommy what does this mean" Theo asked us when he spotted the initials.

"That's your sisters initials. Like yours would be T. F for Theodore Franklin."

"She has a name" my grandmother asked smiling at us, as we nodded.

"What is it" Luca asked.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"That's my name."

"Its like your name a little bit."

"What is my Granddaughter called then" my Dad asked.

"Luciana Carlotta Grey."

"Like Mommy and Grandma name" Matteo asked.

"Yes a little bit."

"Luci luchi" Luca was trying to say.

"Can you say Lucy instead."

"Lucy" he said smiling as he had it right.

"You can call her Lucy."

He put his mouth to my stomach and shouted, making his sister jump.

"She likes Lucy Mommy."

"I do too" I told him.

All throughout the night all we heard was Lucy. The boys kept shouting it so their sister would kick and she did. I think my insides were battered but she liked her name.

"What did your mum say" I asked Christian when we had climbed into bed.

"They love it, well I think that was the general idea I got as she was crying too much."

"Parents" I said laughing, happy but exhausted.

"Parents."

…

We had an amazing couple of weeks in Caccamo, spending a lot of time on the beach. We would all go home tanned, that's for sure. I even stood on a surf board with Hugo, though it was on the beach at the time. It made the children laugh though as we pretended to surf.

Christian and I had taken our boys to my mothers grave. They were chatting away as if she was sat in front of them and it was lovely to see. They asked about their balloon messages, hoping she had read them all and that they would see her tonight when the moon came out. Before we left, they each laid a rose that they had brought with them. Along with the rose's Christian and I had put with an extra for my little girl.

I tried to control my emotions when Luca decided to try and hug the headstone saying everyone loved hugs and Grandma did too. I know that was true as I loved my mothers hugs. I always worried if they were too young to understand but I think they understand more than I could of imagined at their age.

Saying goodbye is the part I always hate when leaving Sicily because it's not just the island we are leaving, I'm leaving my family as well.

We had travelled to Isabella's bakery and stocked up on supplies for the return journey and kissed their great grandmother good bye.

Walking up the steps of the jet, I needed Christian to hold my hand. Especially when we turned around and our family were stood below.

"Look after each other" my grandmother had called as Christian's arms were wrapped around me.

I could hear my children's cries from inside the cabin. Christian had to carry Matteo up the stairs first as he didn't want to let go of my Dad and let the whole world know he was not happy. I know once we are on the move and back to our routine in Seattle, we will be fine but I'm still leaving a piece of me behind.

With one last look, I blew a kiss to everyone below and walked into the cabin. I immediately took Matteo from my sister and sat him on my knee as the hostess ran through all the safety instructions.

"We will be back OK. I will miss them too."

He lifted his head from my chest and looked up to me as I tried to brush the tears away. Its not easy when they don't stop.

"I miss my Granddad's and Grandmas already."

"I know, I will miss them too. I will especially miss my dad."

He sat up then and looked to his own dad. His Daddy was coming with him where as mine was being left behind. He kissed my cheek before taking his own seat and tried to strap himself in. Matteo was being a big boy now so his Mommy wouldn't be upset.

"Let me do that" Christian said coming over and taking the belt from Matteo's little hands and made sure it was secure.

"Look after Mommy for me OK" he said kissing our sons head before my lips.

"You OK."

I nodded, kissing him back. I watched Christian take his seat as I felt a little hand slip into mine.

"We will see them soon OK. We have a lot to get ready for, when we go home."

"Lucy" he said as he patted my stomach.

"Yes your sister will be here before we know it and I will need all your help to look after her."

As the flight took off in the direction of home, I knew life would quickly return to normal. I didn't like to leave my family behind but I knew that we would all be back together again soon.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Little girl has a name. I know Luciana is pronounced a different way, more Luchi than Lucy but it liked it the way I wrote, as I love the name Lucy.**

 **Until next time when we are getting close to her arrival.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

Life had quickly retuned to normal, in the weeks since we had been back in Seattle.

Ana was home everyday now, resting. She wanted her home birth so she was trying to keep as calm as possible. The boys kept her occupied when they were home and she spoke to her Dad and grandparents everyday.

It was Matteo who surprised me the most. He did anything he could to cheer his mother up when she was missing her Dad.

"I miss Grandma's and Granddads but we have you and Mommy. Your Mommy and Daddy are here but Mommy's are so far away." he told me sadly.

"I know son."

"We have to keep Mommy and Lucy happy" he told me and his brothers. He was taking charge as even Theo listened to him. Where their mother is concerned they will do anything to look after her.

School was another thing that helped pass the time until the new addition appeared. The twins had started preschool and I had already been called in to speak to their teacher. They had called Ana, hoping not to get me but if they had a problem with my children they can deal with me and not my heavily pregnant wife.

I had sat across the desk from snivelling Mr Fox who told me all the things my children had done. So what if they run about, all the other kids did it. If the other boys don't like the rough and tumble my boys like, then get the fuck out of the way because they will knock you down.

"Luca had every right to pick his nose, its his." I had told the shocked teacher. He only did it to stop this girl who was trying to kiss him, so she would go away. She soon left him alone when he threatened to wipe his bogies on her dress.

So all in all my boys have settled in well. Theo ruled the kindergarten and Matteo and Luca ruled the Preschool. If their teachers continued in their complaining then we will be meeting outside of school.

"Christian can you rub my back please" Ana asked me.

She had been having a lot of backache since we had come home. I don't know if it's just because she had to sit so long on the flight or this is just the stage of her pregnancy. She had backache with all the boys, so our little girl is no different.

"Lean against the cushions Ana" I asked her as she did as I said, facing away from me.

Massaging her back, I could hear her groans. She had one part in the middle of her back which aches the most so I rubbed that area, knowing it would help her.

"Any better" I asked, hearing her mumbled yes.

She gets so comfortable as I rub her back that she often falls asleep, just like she did now. I got her more comfortable before kissing her forehead and stroking her stomach. I could feel Lucy moving, baby girl was quickly running out of room.

I walked away so as not to wake Ana as I pulled my phone from my pocket. I had felt it vibrate with a message with I quickly saw was from Claire.

Ana's birthday is this coming weekend and then we would only have a few weeks until Lucy would be here, if she came on time that is. Kate thinks that our little girl is going to be as impatient as her brother's and come early.

Claire had sent me a picture of the cake they were going to make for Ana. The boys wanted to choose what it would be and had all had their input. In the end, they had decided on as castle. They said as I call her princess, then she needed her own castle.

 **Its perfect Claire, Ana will love it – Christian**

 **Good we had better get started then – Claire**

I left Ana sleeping and went to my office. I had been reading some of the reviews to the new scandal to hit Seattle. And boy were they getting it.

When a random tip off comes in that a car is smuggling drugs into the city, the cops have to act. It's all recorded on the body and dashboard camera's so the incident is covered. It's better covered by the Nooz helicopter up above that had received its own tip.

Imagine everyone's surprise when the doors were opened and it's the Mayor and his wife who were told to get out.

"What is going on" the mayor has asked as he was told to step away from his car.

"We have reason to believe that this car is being used to smuggle drugs into our city" the cop told them seriously.

"Drugs do you know who we are." the Mayors wife had screeched.

"I don't care if you're the Queen of England ma-am, now please step away from the car."

She had stomped her feet before moving over to her husband.

The were so confident that they would be soon on their way, but life doesn't work like that. When they had brought a drugs dog in, it had gone crazy when he had detected the drugs. A hundred grands worth of dodgy drugs were stashed, courtesy of my wife who yet again they had tried to discredit.

They had a lot of time to kill in the future, to think about not fucking with my wife.

Things had gone quiet when we got back so I put my plans on hold, hoping Lucy would be born before I had to deal with them, but they dug their own grave.

Ana and I had been out to dinner at the Space needle when the lift had opened in front of us to reveal the Mayor and Blandino with their wives. Apparently Blandino is looking for the sympathy vote and his wife is giving their marriage another go or so he has told the press. Seeing us there the Mayor's wife had barged past Ana. Knocking into her side, knowing full well she was pregnant. I don't care who she is, you don't touch my wife. With those actions alone she had sealed her fate and they were next.

They embarrassingly left after some of the other diners had shouted at them for attacking a pregnant woman and the diners had even put it over social media to what they had witnessed.

Kate had said Lucy was fine and still stretching away.

So at the moment it was Bad guys 2 the establishment 0 and I would be going three for three when they least expect it.

…

I had left Ana at home, resting on the couch as I went to pick the boys up from school. Pulling up in front, I left my car and walked toward the preschool. I'm ready for anything that their teacher said to me and if my boys come out and complain about anything then it would be him complaining.

"Matteo and Luca Grey" the teaching assistant called to my boys when I waited at the door. I could see their teacher moving around but he didn't approach.

"Daddy" the boys shouted as they ran into my arms.

"Did you both have a good day" I asked them.

"Yes, we had lots of fun" they said bumping fist together.

"Do I want to know what you have been up to" I asked as I carried them back to the car.

"We have been in the garden watering the plants" Luca told me. That didn't seem so bad.

"Yes they might not need watering for a hundred years. If Mr Fox complains, it was him who told us to water them. He just didn't tell us how much water" Matteo told me giggling.

"Has he been bothering you" I asked them as I put their seat belts on.

"No, I think he is scared of you Daddy, so he doesn't say anything to us any more apart from school stuff."

"Good. Come on lets get you two home before I have to pick Theo up."

That's the only problem with the twins being in preschool. They finish at 12.30 where as Theo doesn't finish until after three. It's constant school runs.

"Is Mommy awake" Luca asked me.

"Yes she was awake when I left, although your sister is wearing her out."

"I can't wait until Lucy comes, then she can play with us and Mommy can rest" Matteo said.

"It will be a while until your sister will be up and running about. She will be tiny when she is born and we have to look after her."

"Don't worry Daddy, Theo has already told us what to do."

"What does that mean."

"Theo said we have to look after our sister and make sure no boys get near her" I nodded as I smiled to them in the mirror.

Pulling up in front of our house, I unbuckled their belts and helped them out.

"If your sister looks like your Mommy, then she will need you to look after her."

"Yes because Mommy is beautiful" Luca said as he went through the front door.

"Bellissimo" Matteo called out as he followed his brother inside.

If my daughter looks anything like her mother then I think we will all be on guard, more than we are now.

…

"Theo here" I passed him my phone so he could look at the cake with his brothers while my poor wife had waddled to the bathroom.

I would never tell my wife she was waddling as she would shoot me but she is at the moment and it's cute as hell.

"That's so cool, perfect for Mommy" he said, as he showed his brothers before quickly handing it me back.

"Who wants dessert" Ana asked when she came back from the bathroom.

"Me, me, me" little hands went up around the table and mine joined them.

Ana went towards the fridge to get the tiramisu out but I steered her back to her seat as I got it out instead.

"This is getting old" Ana said giving me the eye, to which I just smiled at her.

"OK Mommy first" I said plating some up for Ana before I gave the boys theirs. I would have the tray but the boys would complain that I was eating it all.

Oh how times have changed, as I remember thinking my Dad was a pig the day I first saw Ana's face on Max's iPad.

I bathed the children and waited until Ana had read them their story before I made sure she got down the stairs. I was due to go to the club tonight and I wanted to be anywhere but. Ana assured me she would be fine and wasn't moving from the couch and where I would probably find her when I got home.

Driving to the club, I made sure the house and grounds were secure before I had left. Ana was surrounded by dogs when I had left and I know they will still be by her side when I return.

I parked around the back of the club and scanned myself in. The club downstairs was already heaving and by the queue still snaking around the corner, would continue to be for some time to come.

Acknowledging Gio who was manning the door, I made my way up the stairs. The place was pretty full as the men sat around watching the show on the stage.

I made my way to the bar and helped myself to a drink before walking towards my office.

"Hi Christian" Jason greeted me, when I entered.

"Jason. Whose still to come in."

"Tommy, Jules and Nix."

"Tommy isn't coming in, his daughter is sick. He has the money so I will pick it up tomorrow unless you want me to do it on my way home" Elliot said, coming into my office.

"No not today, is it the same as last time" I asked, hoping to god it wasn't.

"No she picked up a bug from some of the kids at school and because her immune system is pretty shit, it's really knocked her back."

"OK tell him, I said not to rush back. His tribute will be covered."

I don't do it often but I owe Tommy anyway for screwing with Mrs Blandino.

"When do we have our ride out with Seattle's finest" Ethan asked as he took a seat next to Elliot.

"The day after Ana's birthday. She made me promise for her birthday present that I wouldn't get arrested."

"You didn't promise for us two did you" Ethan asked me, smiling as I shook my head.

"Oh the fun, I bagsy up front so I can play with the siren" Elliot laughed.

"How old are you."

"Old enough to know better but where's the fun in that. By the way hows waddling Momma, has she shown any signs of going into labour yet" Elliot asked me.

"Do you think I would be sat here with you if my wife was in labour and say she is waddling to Ana and you can deal with her and the boys."

"Mia waddled, I think its cute. I wouldn't tell her though, women are sensitive in pregnancy especially about their body" Ethan told him.

"Get used to controlling that mouth of yours, if you ever get Kate pregnant again" I said.

"Don't I always" he said making me laugh.

The last two of our guy's had come in to pay tribute and we moved back to the bar area once the money had been locked in the safe.

"New girls" Elliot asked nodding to the stage.

"Ros said she was bringing in some new girls as one of the older ones had left and gone back to Uni. I don't pay attention, not to them anyway" I told him.

There are enough people around this club, who will make sure they don't step out of line. As far as they know, it is a private men's club and none of the girls are allowed near the office where the business takes place. The girls must have been told not to approach our table and they didn't, I wouldn't put up with that shit.

I pulled my phone from my pocket when I felt it buzz and smiled.

"ANA" my brothers and Jason said laughing, especially when I gave them the middle finger.

 **Our daughter won't stop stretching, she needs Daddy's lullaby xx – Ana**

 **I will sing her to sleep when I get in if she is still keeping you awake. Love you princess xx – Christian**

 **Love you too, I'm going to try and get some sleep xx – Ana**

 **Ok Ana, I will be leaving soon – Christian**

I put my phone back into my pocket before my brothers could see the message. I would never live it down if they knew I sang to my daughter, so she will sleep. She was keeping Ana awake a couple of days ago and Ana was exhausted so I moved down the bed and started talking to her. That only made her more active. I started to hum a lullaby my mother used to sing to us when we were babies and soon my girls were both asleep.

"What's on the agenda for this week besides my wife's birthday and annoying the cops" I asked them.

"Leo asked for a sit down meeting with you but I said it will have to be next week" Elliot told me.

"Problems" I asked.

"No he said he had an idea that he wanted to run by you. He had spoken to Tommy with him being his Capo and when I spoke to Tommy earlier, he mentioned it to me."

"Ok arrange it for the end of next week, in case Tommy is back by then. It's his guy and I would rather he be in on it."

"Ok will do."

I told Jason I was leaving, he would be here until about two but I was needed at home.

My brothers and I all left together and walked towards our cars.

"See you Saturday" I said to them.

"Yep, party time" Elliot called. He would have probably waken half the neighbourhood if the music wasn't blaring from the club below.

…

Pulling up in front of my house, I opened the door and quickly turned the alarm off. Walking into the living room, I found my wife fast asleep on the couch.

"What happened to going to bed" I sighed. Knowing immediately the reason why, when I went pick Ana up and could feel our little girl moving.

"Christian" Ana moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Beds upstairs princess" I said as I carried her up the stairs.

"Finally was able to get comfortable" she mumbled as I placed her in our bed.

She had one of the cushion between her thighs when I had picked her up so I pulled one of the spare cushions that had been knocked to the floor and mimicked how she had lay. It didn't take her long to fall back into a deep sleep and our little girl must have done so as well as she was calm.

Going back downstairs I lets the dogs out before setting the alarms again and climbed into bed with my wife.

….

"Happy birthday Ana" I whispered before kissing her lips and received a smile.

"I'm getting old" she giggled, opening her eyes to me.

"When you're as old as me then worry."

"You're not that much older than me" she said as she rested her hand on my cheek.

"No, I just feel it sometimes."

"Let Theo be the man of the house for the day" she laughed.

"God knows what he would have us doing if he had that power. He has already given the twins orders to keep boys away from their sister."

"There good boys" Ana said.

"Despite how much mischief they get in, they definitely are."

Our living room floor looked like Christmas. The boys and I might have gone overboard on the birthday presents but Hugo didn't mind as he was rolling around in the wrappings.

My wife has a diamond necklace off Theo, matching earrings off Matteo and a food mixer off Luca. They had all chosen them and despite asking Luca if he was sure that his Mommy wanted a new mixer, he was adamant that she did.

Ana love them all and the reason for the mixer soon came clear. Luca and Ana had been making cupcakes last week when the mixer she had here, had died. Despite her changing the plug, she couldn't get it working again. I wish she would have told me as I would have looked at it but at least Ana had a new mixer now and there was no chance of it blowing her up.

"Come with me" I asked Ana, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to our daughter's room.

"I have a confession to make, I might have told a little lie to you." I told my wife seeing her shocked face.

"What about."

"I told you I had one of my guys who is also a painter and decorator come and do Lucy's room and I wanted it to be a surprise. Well Mike didn't come, I wanted to be the one to do our daughter room for you so I hope you like it."

I had made sure Ana hadn't seen the room and the paint makes her sneeze anyway when she was pregnant so it was the perfect plan to make sure she didn't peak. I had been doing some everyday when she had been napping.

I opened the door and watched as Ana walked inside. I could see the smile light her face and then the tears started.

"I love it Christian, it's perfect for her."

I had painted the walls a baby Pink and with the crib and furniture being white they stood out against the walls. Above her crib is the name LUCY in pink wooden letters but above her changing table are little flowers in a darker pink and lemon that took forever to paint on the wall. All with a letter in the middle of each flower, which spelt out LUCIANA CARLOTTA.

Ana walked around the room seeing everything that has been put here. She opened the closet, seeing all the tiny dresses we had bought when we went shopping. There was a lot of pink in there but that is my fault as I may have gone over board. It was a complete contrast from the blues that we have bought over the years.

Closing the closet she walked over to the shelf.

"The children" she asked as she looked over the books seeing all the boys favourties.

"Yes and the bears too."

"They got them the three bears" she giggled pulling them down from the shelf and walked over to the rocking chair.

"Yes you have Luca, little brother bear, Matteo, bigger brother bear and Theo biggest brother bear or king bear as he said he had to be called."

"I love our three bears" she smiled as she held them to her.

"Me too" Knowing she was talking about our son's downstairs eating their breakfast while Gail looked after them and not the ones in her arms. "Do you forgive me."

"What for" she asked.

"For not telling you about the room."

"You're completely forgiven. I think it's actually perfect that Daddy made his daughters room over."

I leaned down to where she was sat in the chairs and kissed her lips. Pulling back, I placed the small box I had on top of one of the bears heads.

"Happy birthday princess."

She happily opened the box, to find the love bracelet inside. In the middle of the bracelet was a tiny version of it.

"Christian this is beautiful, thank you." she happily held her hand out to me as I made sure it was secure. "Lucy has her own."

"Yes with a hidden extra as well that only Barney and ourselves know about. He has discretely attached a GPS tracker to it, It's that tiny that I had trouble finding it. It will only be switched on if we ever need it or if she is as mischievous as her brothers and joins them on their adventures so we know where she is."

"Is there a tracker in this one" Ana asked lifting her arm up to me. She smiled so I know she wasn't upset about Lucy's.

"I was tempted but I wouldn't ever do that without asking you first."

"I love them and I will think about it."

I left Ana in the nursery when the Gate alarm went. I was worried about the shock of this gift sending her into premature labour as I opened the door to see Frankie and Beatrice stood their.

"Hello son" Beatrice greeted me before she moved onto the boys as I shook my father in laws hand.

The boys knew they were coming and I was worried Matteo would give it away as he was bouncing around the room when I told them. Isabella, Antonio and Mac wanted to be here also but they're all busy over there and are planning to come for the birth in a couple of weeks.

"Where is she son" Frankie asked me quietly

"The nursery."

The boys and I let them go upstairs as we moved the bags into the hallway. I would move them to their rooms, once Ana knew they were hear.

"Now this is beautiful" we heard Beatrice say before a shriek could be heard from my wife.

"Mommy is happy" Matteo smiled. "She has her Daddy back again."

"Yes she does" I smiled pulling my boys to me.

Ana had come downstairs chatting away before she walked into my arms.

"Thank you" she said as I brushed the tears away from her cheeks.

"I didn't do anything, they wanted to be here for you're birthday."

"I'm so happy they're here."

Beatrice had taken Ana into the living room as they sat having tea. Claire and Eamon had just arrived, bringing Ana's birthday cake. She is not allowed to open the box until we are ready to light it.

Our family were quickly arriving. The only men of mine who were here, were people Ana was friends with. This was her birthday after all and had nothing to do with work. Margeet and Mario was here and they were sat out on the terrace with Ana. Everyone is gravitating around her, like they always do because that is just my wife. She is the Queen bee amongst the wife's but no matter of rank, she doesn't treat them any differently.

Other families might not work that way but I would never ask Ana to change. The food was cooking on the grill, my wife's chicken first. As she has gotten closer to the end of her pregnancy, the more she hasn't been able to stomach anything greasy so before any burgers or sausages went there, I made sure my wife was fed first.

"Ana has her guard dogs" Elliot said as he stood with me near the grill.

"Where he always is, if people are around" my dad said.

"Hugo's protective, I remember what he did when we had Max's pool party" Ethan laughed.

"Piss all over Leila things" that was a classic day.

Max was growing up so quickly. We had all been together for his 14th birthday last week and its thanks to my beautiful wife that he was able to celebrate it. He was with Bella and Betsy at the bottom of the garden at the moment. They seemed to be having a mother, daughter day and because Bella follows Max everywhere, Betsy is following too.

"Daddy when can we do Mommy's cake" Luca asked me with ketchup all around his mouth.

"Ketchup and cake, lovely combination" Elliot laughed as I cleaned Luca up.

"When everyone has finished eating, we will bring it out. It won't be long."

He ran off to tell his brothers that cake would be coming out soon.

When it did come out, Ana loved it. She knew immediately why she had a princess castle and she asked all her boys, me included to help her blow out the candles. The boys cheered and clapped when the last candle went out before they looked towards me.

"Ok you can have some now."

Peace, or happy mumbles was what we heard next.

"Thank you for a perfect birthday Christian" Ana whispered before her lips touched mine.

….

Elliot, Ethan and I were stood outside the front of Seattle PD and all smiling happily. The last time I was here was when Ana had come in to be interviewed with my Granddad. The same Granddad who warned us that we had to behave. I wasn't going to do anything that would make me miss my daughters birth.

"Names" the clerk had asked when we walked into the sterile reception area.

"Grey, Grey and Grey" I smiled to her as she visibly sat back.

"Um what can I help you with" she asked nervously.

"We won the day out with Seattle's finest at the Police ball. Officer Clarke is expecting us."

I had almost pissed myself laughing when we had learned it would be him taking us around today. Don't get me wrong, they had tried to get out of it and say the precent was too busy for us. They got slammed by the press for yet again prejudiced against the Grey's and if they didn't agree to the day then they would have to pay the money back for the winning bid, money that was for children.

They had quickly changed their minds and today was going ahead.

"Grey" Clarke grumbled, coming out of the back.

I wonder if we get a tour of the station thrown in but I doubt it.

No, that was answered as soon as he walked past us and towards the door, going out to his car.

"I thought today was with Seattle's finest. If that's their best, no wonder their shit at catching the good guys" Ethan laughed as we climbed into the car.

We had let Elliot sit up front because he would annoy the hell out of him. We hadn't even left the car park and he already had the sirens blaring.

"Where are we off to first officer" Ethan asked politely.

"Its Detective and we are joining up with another group, that is conducting a raid for counterfeit goods."

"Oh good, put your foot down then" Elliot said before the siren was blaring again.

We arrived at a store on the high-street that was swarming with cops, talk about overkill. We should give a tip off more often as we could do anything else in the rest of the city and there wouldn't be a cop in sight.

"Clarke" a cop came over to him and then stopped looking at us.

"I'm deputy Grey, this is deputy Grey and that over there is deputy Grey" Elliot said pointing to Ethan and myself. Sometimes its good for your brother to be a complete goof ball.

"What have you found officer" Clarke asked.

"So far we have found nothing counterfeit. The store owner has receipts for everything he has bought. I don't know why this store has been targeted."

"A vendetta maybe, this whole city if full of them" Ethan asked seriously.

"I hope you're going to clear up all the mess you have caused, I will be calling the press for this. I have it all on camera" Simon the store owner said pointing to his security camera before winking at me.

There will be a few things going on in this city today, all planned before hand.

Lunch was approaching and we had chased one car which had left the gas station without paying. The eighty year old lady had just realised she had left the oven on at home and was planning to go back to pay when she had turned it off. She didn't want her home to burn down and to lose her cat.

"Surely your going to arrest her, you usually do the innocent" I whispered so the old woman couldn't hear, an old woman who was a friend of my grandmother's.

"Back off Grey" he said as I stepped away with my hands in the air.

"I'm letting you off with a caution as long as you go back and pay your bill" he told her.

"Don't worry little lady, I will pay if for you. Go and look after your pussycat" Elliot said smiling when she kissed his cheek.

We drove back to the gas station where Elliot got out and paid the bill.

"What do you do for lunch" Ethan asked Clarke. "Please tell me its not twinkies"

"No I usually go to the station."

"How about you have lunch on us then."

Ethan gave Clarke the directions to Palermo where there would only be us dining today. Oh and the camera that would be recording our dinner for which everything he said to us would be taken in evidence against him, if he ever tries to start any shit.

"You own this" he said to Ethan. You could see him looking around as if he would find something illegal. I bet that is the only reason he agreed to come here with us.

"Yes, the best Italian restaurant in the city."

We were shown to our table as Clarke continued to look around.

"Its a bit quiet isn't it."

"Come here in the evening, it is packed. You have to reserve a table months in advance. Although if you and your wife would like to come here for dinner then let me know, it will be on the house" Ethan told him, always my polite brother.

I ordered my burger which I did recommend but he decided on a smaller burger. His loss and we were soon eating.

"So Detective Clarke, do you know what we have done to the leaders of this city to make them think we are the bad guys. Yes we are crazy sometimes, well me anyway but we're the good guys just like you."

Clarke floundered when Elliot said that, not knowing what to say.

"I just follow orders, if we get a tip off then we have to follow it" that was all he said and that is all we got.

We continued our tour around the city. For every call that came through, he ignored it for a while and then turned up when it was already being dealt with. He was clock watching until he could take us back to the station. Just when he was breathing a sigh of relieve, a call came through of a fail to stop and there was a chase going along the highway.

"Go, Go, Go" Elliot said before putting the sirens on and Clarke did as he was told.

This one had nothing to do with us. It has come through as a couple of kids that had stolen a car and had taken it for a joy ride. The longer we could prolong Clarke's misery though, the more perfect the day became.

The kids were eventually stopped before anyone could be hurt, then we found out the real story. They were twelve year old twins who had taken their Granddads car for a drive without telling him, so he had reported it as stolen.

"You have all that to come" Elliot said patting my shoulder as we watched the boys being put in the back of the cop car, to be taken home.

"No, my boys won't get caught."

…

I held my giggling wife in my arms as we sat out on the deck at home. We were on one of the day beds with her sat between my legs and I had been telling her all about our brilliant day out now the boys were asleep in bed.

"That siren was cool" Elliot laughed.

"You're such a big kid" Kate told him kissing his cheek.

"I think they will be more careful if they do an auction next year about offering a day out especially if we attend again" Ethan said.

"Margreet said it will be separate next year so there will only be real people there" Ana told us.

"Princess are you OK" I asked as her hand rubbed her side.

"I'm fine, she's movi" she stopped halfway through her sentence before looking at me. "Christian, my waters just broke."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I had hoped to finish this earlier in the week but I have had a sick little boy at home for the past couple of days so all my focus has been on him. He is a little better now but still attached to my hip.**

 **Baby Lucy will make an appearance next chapter.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

Ana was in so much pain as I carried her upstairs to our bedroom. She was trying to be as quiet as possible as we passed the boys rooms. Worrying they would be upset, if they saw her in pain.

"Christian don't put Ana down" Kate told me as I was about to put my wife on the bed."Just give me a second"

She pulled a large plastic sheet out of the bag that had been kept in our closet and covered our bed. This bag has been waiting to be opened for our little girls delivery and she was finally on her way.

Placing a blanket over the sheet, I placed Ana down as she gripped her stomach. Holding her hand, I breathed through her contraction with her hoping just a little bit, it helped.

"Christian" she groaned as I kissed her head.

"What can I do" I asked her as she looked up to me.

"What you always do, hold my hand."

"Ana, can you relax your legs for me" Kate asked her and she did just that.

We were all quiet as Kate examined Ana. Beatrice who had come to see her great granddaughter born was sat on the other side of Ana, holding her hand.

"Your 5cm already Ana, your waters breaking must have escalated the labour."

Mia handed Ana the mouth piece for the pain relief which she quickly pulled on as another contraction hit. She groaned around it as she breathed through the pain.

"Your doing brilliant sweetheart" Beatrice said as she squeezed her granddaughters hand.

"I just want her to be here, want her to be OK."

"She will be Ana, soon we will hold our daughter" I whispered, trying to be strong for my wife.

"I wonder who Lucy will look like" Mia asked.

"I hope she looks like her Mommy and if she does, I'm going to polish my gun collection."

Ana giggled before it turned into a groan as another contraction came. I was timing them and they were getting closer together all the time.

Ana was amazing, she breathed through every contraction. I always said she was the strongest person I know and she is.

It took her three hours of contractions before she told us she wanted to push.

"Ana, you have done this before. When your body is ready, push OK."

"OK"

I gently wiped the damp cloth over her face and neck, cooling his skin down. It's one of the things I do know that she likes, when she is in labour and all I could think of doing as we waited for the next contraction to hit. It didn't take long.

"Christian I need to."

"Push princess push."

With her grandmother and I holding her hands and her sisters giving her the support with her legs, she started to push.

Each push brought our daughter closer but also brought Ana more pain.

"Ana pant" Kate told her as Ana moaned louder than before.

"Her head is crowning, breath with Christian, Ana" Mia told me.

I lifted Ana's chin so she would look to me.

"Pant Ana, pant" we panted together but I could see the pain etched across her face.

"If you need to scream, then do it" I said, as she shook her head.

I have no idea if the boys are awake, if they had heard their mother. I just know that all our family are down stairs, waiting for our little girl to arrive safely.

"Ana your little girls head is out, next contraction and she will be here."

She looked up to me smiling as I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"You can do this, I'm so proud of you."

She gripped my hand and started to push once more.

Within a minute, the beautiful sound of our baby's cries could be heard throughout the room as she was placed on Ana's chest. My arms were immediately around them both as my tears joined my wife's.

"Do you want to cut the cord daddy" Kate asked me as she past me the scissors.

Taking them from her, I wiped the tears from my eyes before I cut through where she directed. Soon I held my girls once more.

"You definitely have a little girl" Kate said as she showed us while cleaning Lucy up and then wrapping a blanket around her to keep her warm.

There was never any doubt from the second, both Kate and Ana saw it on the screen.

"Thank you sis" Ana said kissing her sister's cheek.

"Anytime."

"Hello Luciana" I said as I stroked my baby girls cheek.

"Little Lucy" Ana whispered before kissing our daughters head.

"Do you want to do her baby checks Ana or do you want me to" Kate asked my wife.

"You do her checks, I will check her over later when I'm not sat in a puddle of water"I had forgotten all about her waters still leaking throughout the labour.

Kate cleaned Lucy up properly on the small changing table we had in our room, she will weigh her as well so we will know how little our daughter really is. I took Ana into the bathroom so she could clean up.

"Bath or shower" I asked her.

"Shower, I don't want to leave Lucy for too long."

I went to get some clean clothes while Ana took a shower. Mia was stripping our bed as I walked through to our closet. Getting one of her maternity nightgowns out of the drawer which would make it easier for her to feed with and underwear, I walked back into the bedroom where Beatrice was now holding Lucy and telling her all about her mother and grandmother.

"Is she ok Kate" I asked her.

"She's perfect, ten fingers and toes and is the image of her mother. She weighs 6lb 2oz." I looked over to my daughter before going back to my wife. Considering all the mess that needed to be cleaned up, Lucy's arrival was more calmer than the boys.

Before we walked back into our bedroom, I pulled Ana to me.

"I love you princess, so much."

"I love you too Christian" she reached up and brushed a tear away from my eye.

"I'm ignoring them, there is bound to be more" I said wiping her own away, before I helped her into our now clean bed.

"Here you go Daddy" Kate said and placed Lucy in my arms. I had been itching to hold her again but needed to make sure Ana was ok.

She was tiny, and perfect. Under her little pink woollen hat that Margreet had knitted for her was little copper curls. All our children had been born with a full head of hair and Lucy was no exception. I kissed her forehead, hugging her to me before handing Lucy over to her mother who cradled her into her arms.

"She's hungry" Ana said as Kate nodded.

"She's already started rooting, do you want any help with her feed."

"I should be fine as long as I can put the cushion under her."

I went into the closet to bring out the feeding cushion that Ana had used with all the children. Placing it under our daughter, Ana put her into position and after a bit of guiding, Lucy latched on.

"Ana, Christian. The boys are awake" Mia said coming back into the bedroom.

"Did I scare them" Ana asked.

"No they heard their sisters cries."

"I will go and see them if you're both ok" I said to Ana who smiled to me.

"Go and let them know their sister is here and she's ok. I will get someone to come and get you as soon as she has finished feeding and they can come and meet her."

Kissing Ana and Lucy once again, I left them and headed down the stairs and into the living room.

Theo was immediately off his grandfathers knee and on his way towards me with his brothers following behind.

"Daddy is Mommy ok, we heard a cry."

"That was your little sister, letting us all know she was here" I said picking them up and taking them over to the couch, where we took a seat.

"A little girl" my Dad asked smiling as I nodded. He had been like this with the twins, not really believing until he had the evidence in front of him.

"Yes Dad, your granddaughter has arrived and she looks just like her Mommy."

"A trip to the range is in our future" Elliot said as Ethan agreed.

"What's the range" Luca asked his uncle as I looked to my brothers.

"Its a place, you can only go when you're the same size as your Daddy" Elliot said trying to change the subject. My brother needs gagging when he starts with his mouth around the children. It was him that Theo got the word hit from and figured out what it meant from Elliot's conversation, he was having on the phone.

"Does Lucy look like us at all, as we look like you Daddy" Matteo asked me as I looked to him.

"She has your hair" I said running my fingers through his hair. "She has tiny little lips and pink cheeks."

"Does she have all her fingers and toes" Theo asked me.

"Yes, she's perfect."

"Can we see her" Matteo asked looking towards the stairs.

"Soon son. Lucy is just having a drink of milk at the moment so when she's finished, we can all go and see her."

"Does she have our milk" I was asked be Theo. They were wide awake now and full of questions considering it was after 4am in the morning.

"Lucy has a special milk that only Mommy can give her at the moment. You all had it too and it helped you grow big and strong."

"Hey boys your sister is ready to meet you" Kate said as she and Mia came into the living room and joining their husbands on the couch. I owed Kate a hell of a lot as she has brought all my children into the world safely and I know Mia would always be there beside her.

As I walked towards them, I placed my hands on their shoulders as they turned to me.

"Thank you both" they smiled tiredly before cuddling up to their husbands. Alex was asleep in one of the guest rooms and I had a feeling that CJ was too. No one was moving until my little girl arrived. Exhaustion was setting in now for everyone but no one more than my wife.

I carried Luca up the stairs as we followed behind Theo and Matteo.

"Remember not to climb all over Mommy as she's sore" I told them as I opened the bedroom door and we all quietly walked inside.

Ana was sat propped up on the bed holding our little girl. I had noticed that Beatrice was no longer here.

"Grandma has gone to ring Italy" she said before urging the boys to come closer.

They slowly moved over as Ana patted the bed, all with their eyes on the bundle in their mothers arms.

"Come and meet your baby sister" Ana told them as the carefully climbed onto the bed and over to their mother, where they looked down on Lucy.

"She's so tiny" Luca said as he took Lucy's hand and kissed it, making my heart melt.

"You were smaller that she was."

Each of them took a turn taking her hand and each of them kissed it. Theo being the big brother, wanted to hold her. Getting him to sit against the pillows behind, we put the feeding cushion on his lap and placed his sister on top.

"Support her head" Ana told him quietly as they both had a hand under her head.

Theo was in awe of this little girl who had just opened her eyes in time to see her big brother.

"I'll look after you Lucy" He whispered to his sister before kissing her forehead. Before long she will have them all wrapped around her little finger and I know she will always be in safe hands.

I opened the door to our family but it was Hugo who came in first. Ana smiled at him and showed him the new addition to the family. Just like the others he sniffed her hand, before licking it and settled down on the floor. Betsy did exactly the same, which she had never done with the boys before getting as close to our little girl as possible.

"Betsy's claiming her as her own" Ana said horsely as she handed Lucy over to me.

"I think they both have."

Holding my daughter in one arm, I brushed Ana's tears away. Our children all have their own dogs and that was perfect for us.

I placed Lucy in my Dads arms as my mother looked on. Frankie had gone over to where Ana was and sat on the bed hugging her. She was still crying but I knew they were happy tears.

"We have a new baby girl in the family Grace."

"A new princess." I said watching her as she opened her eyes and looked to her grandfather.

"Just like your Mommy and Grandmothers" he leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering "Welcome Princess Luciana."

Lucy was passed to Frankie next and you could already see she had his heart. He sat on the bed, still next to Ana and I don't think I have ever seen him so happy before as he held his two girls.

"Whose going to be her bodyguard then" Beatrice asked as Lucy's brothers held their hands up followed by all the men in the room. "Good, I thought so. She really is a precious little girl" she smiled.

When Ana yawned, everybody decided to leave her to sleep. She had, had a long day with us being out on patrol and an even longer night and I know she was exhausted.

"Kiss Mommy and I will put you back to bed" I told the boys.

"Daddy the sun is coming up and I'm not tired" Luca said yawning.

"Just try for Daddy please and then maybe Mommy will sleep too."

They kissed their Mommy as I moved them back to their room. Theo decided he didn't want to be alone so he climbed into the end of Luca's bed and they were all soon asleep, despite the protests of them not being tired.

The bassinet has been set up by Mia before everyone had left the room and Ana was just placing Lucy init when I walked back in.

"We have one who has refused to move" Ana said pointing to the floor where Betsy now lay beside the bassinet. "I suspect she isn't going anywhere."

"As long as she doesn't snore, then she can stay" I said climbing into bed with my wife.

"How are you feeling" I asked as I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm fine. Despite the pain, being a home I felt more calmer. I know I will have cramps come the morning but I always do."

"I'm glad you could have Lucy here at home like you wanted. She is safe here and we don't have strangers coming in and out of the room, like we did with the twins. Here she is protected, you both are."

As Ana fell asleep in my arms I could hear her breathing even out. If I listened very carefully, I could hear our little girls breathing too.

…

The boys didn't sleep long before they were up. Everyone was exhausted and I had left Ana to sleep but the boys wanted to play. I got them dressed and thought I could kill two birds with one stone and told them to get the dogs ready. I had brought Betsy out of our room with me, knowing she would want to go out at some point.

"When will Lucy be down, I want to play with her" Luca asked me as we walked through the woods that was on our property.

"She will be down in a little bit when Mommy and her have rested. Being born makes you very tired."

"Betsy come on girl" I called as she had stopped, looking back to the house before following us.

"Is Betsy poorly, does she need to rest" Matteo asked.

"No she is fine. When you're in the house, where are your dogs."

"With us" Theo said patting Hugo's head.

"That's where Betsy wants to be."

"She's Lucy's dog" Luca turned to me as I nodded my head.

"Yes when Lucy was born, Betsy claimed her as her own."

We continued our walk before making our way back to the house. Betsy was immediately lay at the bottom of the stairs and I know she wanted to go up.

"Are you waiting for us girl" I heard Ana's voice before walking towards the stairs where Ana was walking down carrying Lucy.

I washed my hands before taking my daughter as I kissed my wife's lips.

"You could have stayed in bed longer" I said as I pulled her to me and wrapped my arm around her.

"Lucy woke up and needed a feed and after she had finished, so did I."

"Come on let me feed you then."

We walked into the kitchen where the boys had sat down to breakfast.

"Did you leave or have you just arrived" Ana asked Clare who was feeding our children.

"We never left, we took the downstairs guest room."

Eamon had asked me last night if they could stay as they wanted to take the boys out for the day, so we could rest. They never have to ask, they're always welcome to stay.

"We want to take the boys out Ana, if that's OK with you."

"Of course, Eamon that's fine. Where would you go."

"The Zoo" that certainly had the boys attention who would be running for their coats before breakfast was finished, if we would let them.

When the boys did eventually leave, they kissed their mother and sister before hugging me. They would be followed by security as always but neither the boys or Claire and Eamon were bothered. They were there to keep my family safe.

"Still tired princess" I asked Ana as I held her on the couch.

Frankie had hold of Lucy and they seemed to be in their own little world as he chattered to her.

"A bit, can you still call me princess after we have our own little one now."

Lifting her chin to me. I kissed Ana's lips, leaving us both breathless by the time we had broken apart.

"You will always be my princess Ana, forever."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I know its shorter than normal but after this week, I'm just glad I was able to finish it and get it up.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	23. Chapter 23

APOV

My boys never cease to amaze me, with how perfect they are with their sister. If she murmurs, cries or even sucks her little thumb, then the boys tell us everything she's doing. They have found though that when their sister squeaks, they run for cover. Don't ask me why but my daughter scrunches her face up and squeaks when she poop's and as soon as they hear that, they're off.

Betsy is still Lucy's shadow, although she isn't so much under foot any more. I think she has realised that Lucy isn't going anywhere, so gives us a few feet of room to look after our daughter. We would never move her away though, all my children have a very special relationship with their dogs and our daughter will be no exception. I just hope when she's bigger, Lucy doesn't want to paint poor Betsy's nails or stick bows in her fur. Knowing Betsy though, she will just sit there and let her do it.

"Are you leaving a present for your great Granddad la mia piccola principessa" my Grandfather asked picking her up and carrying her over to the changing table in the living room.

He couldn't get here quick enough when my Grandmother told him Lucy had decided to arrive over two weeks early. I had done my checks and she was a perfect little girl and to say she had all the men and boys wrapped around her little finger already, would be an understatement. She's Daddy's girl, no doubt of that.

Christian loves to put her skin to skin on his chest when she's just in her diaper and I'm sure she loves it just as much. We put a blanket over Lucy so she doesn't get cold but that is Daddy daughter time.

"Does she need a change of clothes" I asked my Granddad.

"No she's fine this time, aren't you princess" I could her his kisses to Lucy from where I was sat.

"Mommy I can't decide what to wear for Halloween, by the time I decide then all the good costumes will be gone" Theo wined climbing onto the couch next to me and putting his head against my side.

I kissed his head, before wrapping my arm around him and pulled him in closer.

"We have a couple of weeks to go yet. What are your favourite things to do."

"Play with Hugo, go swimming but Mommy I'm not wearing my swim suit for Halloween, I'll freeze."

I laughed as he shivered, he would probably shrivel up.

"What did the twins decide to be" I asked as they had all been out to the store for costumes with their dad.

"Luca is a power ranger and Matteo is a ninja turtle."

"You could always be Master Splinter, oh wise one."

"Mommy, I'm not a rat although I could be a ninja" he laughed.

"The stealth ninja moves towards the candy and in the blink of an eye, the candy is gone."

By the time my Granddad brought Lucy back in and was quickly joined by my husband, Theo and I were a laughing mess on the couch.

"I could always go as the boss of the city" he said as I thought he was going to say the senator. "I could go as Daddy."

He had his Daddy laughing then, but in the end he decided to be a ninja.

"Mommy what are you going as" Theo asked me.

"Its a surprise."

My husband is either going to love it or be pissed as I'm going as a cop but not the type of cop he's used to seeing. My cop, short dress with police badge, stockings, and a blond wig. I do have a hat but if I wear that, it would give my costume away before I'm ready so that will be staying behind. The wig is the part that I think will piss him off though, not the outfit part. Blond, he will hate it. I was even able to get handcuffs and a baton so I can keep my husband in order especially as he's dressing as a gangster.

Christian is taking the boys trick or treating and then there is a party at the club that we are going to. The grandparents will be babysitting at our house as Alex and CJ will be spending the night too.

Two weeks until Halloween which is perfect as my husband doesn't know it but I will have been signed off by then. Lucy will be seven weeks old by the time I make love to my husband again and that is all thanks to Kate and Elliot and the stupid joke she told him. If she gets pregnant again, so he doesn't continue to ask her like when she had Alex, Kate has told Elliot that the guidelines had changed and it is an eight weeks wait instead of six until they can have sex again after the birth.

Of course Elliot believed Kate and then complained to his brothers about the extra wait. Despite me telling Christian it was all a joke and it was six, he is adamant that he will not mess with my health and he will wait longer. In the long run, it has helped my plans and on Halloween Christian will learn the um hard way not to believe his stupid brother.

Our little girl has been here five weeks and it feels like she has always been here. Its hard to remember a time when I didn't get to look into her beautiful little face every morning as she looks up to you. She isn't a crier, then again none of my children were. She's born of Grey, Trevelyan, Mancini and Lambert, so she has some strong blood running through her veins just like her brothers.

The boys were settled in at school and thankfully their teacher has gotten over the prejudice of the name Grey. They even said he was cool the other day after they had built a volcano in the preschool which erupted. Luca had told him it was like when we made honeycomb at home and I think he was impressed. Why some people hear the name Grey and just put us up as bad people before they know us, I don't know. While I was pregnant I let Christian deal with it, although encouraging their mischief no doubt.

But It was the both of us who confronted Mr Fox not long after Lucy was born. I wanted to go in alone but my ever protective husband was having none of that and we went in as a united front against the bully.

"Mr Fox, do you want to tell me what problem you have with my children" I had asked, seeing the man in front of us floundering.

Mrs O'Neil the head who we had asked to sit in, was waiting for an answer too.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs Grey. I don't have a problem with your children, I expect them to behave in my class like any other child."

"So making them both sit at the back and then shouting at them when they don't answer the question because you're talking so quiet that they can't hear you, means you don't have a problem. Billy Donaldson couldn't hear as well but did you shout at him. NO you did not. I bring my children into your classroom to learn. I don't bring them in to be subject to your prejudiced because you might of heard things, that are just not true."

I was starting to get upset and that was pissing Christian off more.

"I know you were not happy that they flooded the garden but they're three years old. You gave them a hose and left them too it instead of supervising them or telling them how much they had to water. Children need instruction of what to do and if you don't give them that then you cannot complain that they don't follow your instructions."

"Your children shouldn't be in my class, they should be in an advanced class" he barked out and then shrunk back when I stopped Christian from climbing over the desk to him for the way he had spoken to me.

"Watch your mouth. Is that it, my children are too brainy for you to teach. Children at their age need to learn their colours, numbers, letters and yes my children probably know them all because we sat down and spent the time to teach them ourselves. That and they have their mothers brains."

I dug my finger in his side to which he smirked down at me. He's just as brainy as me, he just doesn't want anyone to know what a criminal mastermind he is.

"True princess" he kissed my head before we looked back over the desk.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, what do you want the outcome of this meeting to achieve" Mrs O'Neil asked us.

I looked to Christian before back to the other two.

"We want our children to be able to be children and play and learn in a safe environment where they're not bullied. If Mr Fox cannot teach them then I would like someone who could, otherwise I will be moving my children out of this school and contacting the press about yet more prejudice again my family."

The last thing either of us want to do is move them because despite this man before us, the children like it here, especially Theo and all the Grey's had come here. The result of the meeting was that the boys would still stay in the school and would still be part of the preschool class but Fox would no longer be part of their learning unless it was something they did as a whole class like the volcano.

"Here Antonio" Christian brought in a bottle of milk for him to feed Lucy with and once it was in front of her she quickly started to drink.

"For someone so dainty, she drinks like her brothers" my grandfather laughed as he stroked my baby girls cheeks.

"How was your meeting" I asked Christian quietly.

"Good Princess good" he had been meeting with one of the of the guys at the club who worked for Tommy. With Lucy's early arrival, everything had kept being pushed back until he met with them today.

"Do I want to know what it was about" he just shrugged his shoulder and kissed my nose. Probably not then.

"Daddy what time are we going to Grandma house" Luca asked.

"We're not going to Grandma's house we are going to Palermo."

"Are we going clubbing after then" he asked making me laugh.

"Where have you heard clubbing before."

"Uncle Elliot, he said you were going clubbing and then he did a stupid dance. I think Auntie Kate wanted to put him on the naughty step" he said so seriously. I bet my sister feels like putting him there more than Alex.

I was still chuckling to myself when we were ready to leave.

Today was Claire's birthday so as seems to be a family tradition, we are all going to Palermo. It's always offered that we can go somewhere else but Palermo is always chosen. Security will be tight today, especially as its Lucy's first time out of the house. So far we have had no need to take her anywhere and with the security we have at home, she's safe there.

You can take a guide dog into a restaurant and today our children will be taking their guard dogs. It was a unanimous decision when it was brought up and I'm relieved.

"Do we have everything" I asked as we walked out to the car.

"Everything is all packed, and you Mrs Grey look beautiful" Christian told me, taking our daughters car seat from my hand.

Standing back up once she was safely strapped in, I pulled his head down to mine and kissed his lips.

"You look very handsome yourself, Mr Grey."

"Three weeks Ana, three weeks and counting" he said as I got into the car. It will be sooner than that, I thought.

Christian has been so busy at home and making sure his business is running smoothly, I don't think he has had time to think of anything else. He hasn't gone wanting though and my hand or mouth can always get a reaction out of him, especially when he needs to relax and he certainly does after he has cum.

We drove to Palermo in two cars, Theo and Lucy were with Christian, my Dad and me and my grandparents were in the car behind with Luca and Matteo. Each trunk had a mass of fur enclosed so they were not far away from their child.

Isabella is due to arrive next week and I know my Dad misses her dearly. Her mother had a fall at home and Isabella has been there looking after her. She's looking forward to meeting her granddaughter and speaks to the boys everyday when she calls my dad.

Mac, Sofia and AJ came over when my Granddad did but someone needs to run the business back in Sicily so they couldn't stay as long as they liked.

"Daddy can I have a burger like you get" Theo asked.

We could barely see him at the moment as he was hidden behind flowers. He had offered to hold the bouquet for Grandma Claire but all I could see was his hands holding it and his little ears poking out the side.

"If you want" Christian told him.

"Are you really going to be able to eat that big burger" I asked Theo.

"If I can't, we can take it home and Hugo and I can eat it for breakfast."

"Burger for breakfast, what's wrong with that" Christian asked me, seeing my disgusted face.

"Yuck. I will stick to my cereal. It he's sick though you can clean him up."

"Sick, poop, nothing I haven't cleaned up before. Beside its a well known fact that burgers can be eaten morning noon and night" he said smugly as we parked up behind the restaurant.

"And where did that fact come from" I asked as he helped Theo out and my Dad took Lucy.

"Me."

I was still laughing at my husband as we entered the restaurant, walking straight up to Claire so I could wish her happy Birthday before the boys could get to her. She finally took the flowers from Theo as the manager borough out a vase.

"Hi Eamon" I said giving him a hug. We couldn't get near Claire any more so we stepped back. She was surrounded by her grandchildren as they all handed her a present from each of them, kissing them when each present was opened

"How's Lucy doing" he asked as Claire now held my little girl.

"Growing beautifully and thriving."

"Kate said she had put weight on."

"Yes she had put on another couple of ounces when Kate weighed her."

We all took our seats as Eamon held his granddaughter. Christian had brought Lucy's stroller in for when we eat but by the way she was being passed around, I can't see Lucy being put down anytime soon.

We all placed our orders and like he'd wanted, Theo ordered his burger. Because their brother was having something different then Matteo and Luca wanted a burger too.

"Just order four burgers for them, whatever isn't eaten can go home with us" I told our waitress.

"Four burgers" Christian asked.

"Did you not want one" I asked, receiving a nod.

He kissed my lips before turning back to the waitress to confirm our order

"A mushroom risotto as well please" he told her before she walked up the table to get everyone else's order.

"Your going to be eating burger tonight" Christian smiled at Elliot after Alex ordered a burger too.

"Like that's a hardship, beside it won't be as much burger as you."

Drinks were brought round and we toasted Claire with the children being lousiest.

"Have you decided on a christening gown for her" Grace asked me.

"Yes she will be christened in the same gown as my mother was" I smiled to my grandmother.

"She will be beautiful dear" Grace smiled.

Plans were slowly coming together for Lucy's christening which will be on Christmas Eve in the church that Christian and I were married in. All the boys were dressed in the Grey christening outfit which was basically a little cream suit and it was lovely for them to be christened in what their daddy was. With lucy we couldnt do that so she will be dressed in the Mancini christening gown and I couldnt wait to see her in it.

Our meal was noisy and fun as always. Alex decided that happy birthday needed to be sung and by the time Claire's cake had come out, it had been sung four times.

"Can I please have a flower" Alex asked for one of the iced flowers on the cake.

"Of course you can."

"Thank you uncle Christian "he said when my husband passed him one of the flowers.

"The dogs won't need feeding when they get home" Rhian said pointing to all the dogs who were tucking into steak. All were dotted around the room, all with their owner nearby.

By the time we had left the restaurant the children were tired. They had kissed their Grandma and wished her happy birthday again before we got into the car.

"You're going to have a lot of burgers to eat" I told him as I held the bag up.

"Well there's breakfast covered" he laughed at the look on my face.

"You Mr grey are gross. Its a good job I love you so much" I told him, receiving a wink.

Taking my hand in his, he lifted it up and kissed my ring.

"I'm a very lucky man."

...

The children were hyper and they hadn't even eaten any candy yet. My bag was packed our night out tonight and Christian still thinks he has two days to wait.

"Look at you four" I smiled at my children and husband all dressed up for Halloween.

Even Lucy had a princess dress and tiara that Margaret had made. She had knitted a little headband for her and sewn sequins into it so it looked like a tiara of gems on her tiny head.

"Here you go Daddy" I handed Christian our daughter as I took photos of them all.

"Mommy what are you wearing" Luca asked me.

"Oh it's a surprise for Daddy for later" I said hearing Theo's laugh, who knew I was going as a cop but he didn't know what my outfit was like.

"Theo" I said making him giggle more.

"Do you have enough pictures princess. I want to take the boys out so I can find out my surprise."

"You'll be surprised all right."

"Theodore Franklin Grey. Shush."

I could still hear him laughing as they left the house. They would look a funny bunch walking down the street, especially with the men in black following them. A gangster, ninja, power ranger and a turtle.

"They're silly aren't they baby girl" I kissed her cheek before going to join our family.

"Do you think he will freak" Isabella whispered as she took Lucy from me.

"The wig more than anything.

...

And it was the wig, he hadn't even seen my outfit yet as it was covered by my coat but the wig was enough. The wig he was playing with it for a minute, checking for pins I realised all too late before it was taken from my head and thrown to the dogs who ran out side with it to play tug of war. It was shredded all over the lawn before they had finished. Hugo came back to the door and looked me from my feet to head and put his nose in the air like his job was done. Intruder taken care of.

Christian was in hysterics before he played with my real hair.

"That's better" he told me before crashing his lips to mine. His lips were hard against mine, fingers in my hair as he groaning into my mouth as I bit his lips. "Two more days Ana and then you're all mine." he panted between kisses. "Don't ever change your hair please, I love your hair as it is."

"Mommy where is your costume" Luca asked me.

"I'm hiding it at the moment" I told him.

"Like a superhero" he said in awe before shouting "SUPERMOMMY"

"Ask Theo or Grandma when we have left and they will tell you. I don't want to ruin Daddy's surprise" I laughed at my silly boy.

"OK" he said happily before going back to his siblings and his large stash of candy.

"Don't eat it all at once ok, you will have no teeth and you will be bouncing off the walls."

"Bouncing off walls sounds fun Mommy" Matteo said smiling as he bumped his shoulder into the wall before rubbing it. "not fun."

"Careful sweetheart. You all be good for your Grandmas and Granddads ok."

"Yes Mommy, night Daddy" we heard after we kissed the children and headed for the door.

It will be our first night away from the children and despite the fact that I have left Lucy enough milk in the freezer for days and we will be back in the morning, I will still miss them all. It was time for some fun with my husband though.

"Do I get a peak yet" Christian asked trying to look down the top of my coat.

"Not yet, will anyone be using your office at the club tonight" I asked him.

"No its shut, there is a smaller office down the hall if its needed but only my guys can go in my office why."

"No reason" I said smirking to myself before we headed to the club.

We were meeting up with Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan later but for now, I wanted Christian to myself.

Parking up at the club, I took Christian's hand and led him to the door. Scanning my thumbprint in, it beeped open to reveal the bouncer within. He acknowledged us as we took the stairs up and came out into the main room. There was a dancer on the stage but my husband had no interest, he was such a good boy.

"Ok Mrs Grey we are in my office, do you want to tell me what is going on."

"Please take a seat Mr Grey" I asked pushing him back into his chair.

He was hard already, like he always is when I take charge.

I opened the buttons of my coat to slowly reveal my costume underneath.

"Holy fuck" he whispered as my coat hit the floor and I leaned down to pick it up, giving him a perfect view of my arse.

"Now Mr Grey, I would like to speak to you about the crimes you have committed."

"And what would those crimes be." he practically panted out when I ran the baton up his inner thigh before doing the same to his cock which was trying to burst out of his trousers.

Its a good job that I had locked the door as I could hear voices pass.

"Against the wall" I whispered as I walked behind him and pulled his hair gently back with my fingers.

He did as I said, putting his hands against the wall with a beautiful smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do to me officer."

"Wouldn't you like to know. You asked about your crimes, the first one is listening to your brother and not your wife."

"Princess" he asked looking to me, to see if this was something he had really done wrong and relaxed when he saw the smile on my face. "I don't understand."

"Shall I enlighten you then. A couple of weeks ago Elliot came to you to tell you about what Kate has said about guidelines changing regarding the amount of time between birth and intercourse. Despite what I tried to say, you were adamant that you were sticking to them."

"I won't do anything to put you at risk Ana."

"I know you wouldn't and I love you so much for that. The only thing is, if you had listened to your wife you would have heard a few thing. Like the guidelines hadn't changed at all" he tried to face me, but I held him there.

"Kate told Elliot the guidelines had changed because she wanted some extra time to recover if they had another baby. If you wouldn't have listened to Elliot, we could have made love over a week ago."

I stepped back from him and he quickly turned around. He took a step towards me but I put the stick up in front of him.

"I think its time I read you your rights."

"Ana" he moaned wanting to touch me.

"You have the right to ignore the idiots in the family. You have the right to ask your wife about the changes to her health plan and the last and most important one is. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO FUCK YOUR WIFE."

With that the baton was dropped and it was me up against the wall. He mouth was everywhere, especially on my breast, which were perfectly showcased in this dress. He tried to open the buttons but they were taking too long and soon went flying across the room. When they were finally release, he sucked on my sensitive nipples. I know he tasted the milk, his moan could attest to that.

"Wrap your legs around me" he said as I did as he asked and picked me up.

I was already on the shot and have been for the past week so I didn't stop him when he pushed inside and practically screamed out his jubilation.

"You feel fucking amazing Ana."

He grunted, with each thrust. I know if it was the door behind me instead of the wall, everyone would have heard the bangs. Seven long weeks instead of the six and I was in desperate need of the orgasm that Christian was bringing me too.

"Ana cum for me please" he groaned in my ear as he tried to hold back on his own.

As my orgasm washed over me, so did his.

Moving us over to his chair on shaky legs, he sat down.

"I love you Ana, love you. Fuck I'm going to kill my brother."

I giggled, wrapped in his arms before I cupped his face.

"I love you too. Now repeat after me, I will always listen to my wife."

"I will always listen to my gorgeous wife" close enough, I thought as I brought my lips back to his again.

we were still wrapped up in each other when there was a knock on the office door. Christian placed me in his chair before going to open it and made sure whoever was out there, couldn't see me.

"Thanks" he said before locking it again and bringing the bag over.

"I didn't think my cop outfit would last the evening so I got Mia to bring a replacement" I told him.

I opened the bag to reveal a beautiful silver flapper dress that I had chosen originally before all the Kate and Elliot drama started. It would look good with Christian's outfit and it's something the children can see, not what I was wearing before.

"Good job I packed panties as well considering mine are disintegrated" I lifted them up to show him and he pocketed them, telling me they're his.

I got dressed again and put my cop outfit into the bag that my dress came out of, put my beads on and redid my make up.

"Will I do" I asked turning to him.

"You're perfect.

We went down stairs after cleaning and locking his office to meet our family and gave Kate's secret away. I don't think Elliot was happy at first before he told Kate, he would fuck her until he got her pregnant as punishment.

"If that's the best punishment, bring it on" she told him before dragging Elliot onto the dance floor.

The place was heaving and we pretty much had the VIP section to ourselves. There were always the girls who wanted into our area, thinking they were something special but they were told where to go.

Dancing on the dance floor with Christian, his hands were everywhere. My tassels were certainly getting tangled with the way he was rubbing himself on me.

"What are we doing tonight" he whispered in my ear.

"What we do every time we can make love again."

"Same suite" he asked biting my ear.

"Yes, I haven't had my fill of you yet Christian."

"Good because tonight you're all mine."

We danced, drank and had a lot of fun. By the time we arrived at our hotel, we were like fumbling teenagers trying to get each others clothes off. Drunk or not, he made me cum over and over.

…

Laying sated in bed the next morning, Christian's fingers were running through my hair.

"I love our life Ana."

I lifted my head from his chest so I could see him.

"I love our life too. I don't want anything ever to change."

"It wont, unless you want to add to our family again" he smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Christian, I've just had a baby, besides isn't four children enough for now" I asked him as he flipped my over and scrapped his chin down to my stomach.

"Of course it is, you have given me so much Ana. Four beautiful children and I get you for ever."

"Maybe the additions will come with Kate and Elliot, maybe they will get twins" I laughed knowing how they are with just one.

"No, quads" he had me giggling, god help us if quads come into the family. We will have a bald Elliot.

"What ever comes in the future, we will face it like we all do, together. Unless its quads and then Kate and Elliot are on their own."

Laughing at my husband, he pulled us both down under the sheets and covered our heads.

"Before I relinquish you to our children and your breasts to our daughter, I just wanted to get acquainted with your body again."

"Christian you know every inch of my body" I told him.

He wasn't listing to that, Christian made sure as I came up to breathe that he knew every inch of my body again.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I was working out the dates for Ana's six week check but I ended up with seven weeks to halloween from Lucy's birth. I thought ana could have a bit of fun with the dates instead of ignoring the extra week in the story..**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

I sat in the chair while my daughter's name was inked onto my inner forearm. Like with her brothers, Luciana will always be with me and their mother too.

"Can I get you a refill" a woman asked me, who obviously was desperate for attention.

"Tracey leave" Stu said of the woman. She could go and flaunt her tits to someone else because I wasn't interested.

"Sorry about that, my sister is staying with me at the moment" I nodded, not interested in his life story. I was here for one reason and one reason only, to add my little girls name to my arm.

Stuart was a great tattoo artist and had done all my others but that is where our friendship ends. He doesn't work for me, just on our territory and is the best around.

When he had finished, I had Luciana's name above Theo's. This was my Christmas present to my wife and I before we set off for Italy. She said that was all she wanted, for our children to be together but she will be getting a lot more than that, as the tattoo was for me too.

I paid Stuart before leaving the store and heading back to my car. I had left my poor wife to finish packing all the things for our trip but she was excited for my tattoo to be done. With four children and four dogs, there is so much to make sure is packed away and nothing is left behind. I follow my orders like my Boss tells me, so we know everything is done.

Walking through the door, I could hear my daughter crying. I immediately went into the living room to see Ana rocking her.

"Is she ok" I asked, taking my daughter from my wife.

"She's fine, I don't think she can settle in all the chaos and when I try to put her upstairs she just cries again."

"She is probably wondering what is going on. Let me look after her, what still needs to be packed."

"Just the usual morning things, like toys which they will play with the night before and the dogs things."

Ana was exhausted as she was up and down feeding Lucy last night, but she will never rest until she knows it's all done.

"Go and have a soak Ana. I will feed Lucy and then put the boys to bed later too."

She was about to protest, when I put my finger to her lips.

"Go" She kissed my finger, before my lips and then headed for the stairs.

"Mommy" Luca called her before she had even reached it and I could see her about to turn around.

"Luca Mommy is going for a bath, what do you want Son."

He came into the living room where I had taken a seat and put my little girl on my chest. She immediately calmed as I rubbed her back and also Betsy's head.

"I look stupid" he told me.

I had to stifle a laugh but I cannot hide anything from my boys.

"See even you think I look stupid" he stomped his foot and went to leave the room.

"Luca come here. I don't think you look stupid, your hat is just on funny."

Luca and Matteo were two of the three wise men in their Christmas play. They had been given beards to wear, but Luca's only lasted seconds once he had put it down as Vito had shredded it. He didn't like it anyway as it itched his face, but we now had a clean shaven king and a wonky hat.

I chanced laying my little girl down on the couch beside me so I could focus on my son. She was happily kicking her feet now and her bangle rattled, when her hand hit the back of the couch.

"Let me look at you."

I straightened the hat on his head or tried too. It was too big, no wonder he was getting frustrated as it kept falling off. He had only come home today with the costume so he could practice for the performance tomorrow night.

"Daddy did Santa get my letter" he asked me.

"Do you mean all sixteen pages of it, he needs the sleigh just to carry it" I told my giggling son.

Luca continued to laugh until we both looked to his sister who had made a sound just like her brother.

"Do you think I'm funny Lucy loo" he tickled her stomach.

She was probably bringing up wind but as far as Luca is concerned, his sister laughed at him and he was happy with that.

"Don't you look smart" Beatrice said as she came into the living room as Luca turned around to show her his costume. "Do you want me to see if I can make that hat fit better."

"Please Grandma."

Beatrice went into the dining room, coming back with the small sewing box that Ana kept in there. Taking the hat off his head, Luca chatted to her about the play as I picked my little girl up and placed her on my chest. Lucy was trying to lift her head up, to look around. Wanting to explore the world already.

"Daddy shoe" Luca handed me Lucy's shoe that she must of kicked off on the floor. Putting it back on, I made sure it was in place.

They were only little pram shoes but they kept her feet warm, if she kept them on that is. My baby girl doesn't like wearing shoes.

Frankie, Isabella and Matteo came in then with some pizza and wine just as my wife was coming down the stairs. She looked more relaxed than when she went up and her kiss of thanks was always welcome.

"What are we going to do for his beard" Ana asked me.

"I have an idea as long as you don't mind."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that Christian, what did you have in mind."

"Cork" I told her holding the cork up that had been in the bottle.

I got up and took it over to the stove. Heating the cork up until it went black. I waited until it was cool before I told Luca to come over to me.

"Is it hot" he asked as he approached.

"Would Daddy do anything to hurt you" he immediately shook his head as I took his hand and placed the cork on the back of it, leaving a black mark behind.

"It didn't hurt" he smiled as I told him to face me.

I carefully marked a beard on his face with the cork, leaving the black behind. Matteo came up too and wanted his beard as well, throwing his real one to Luigi which he took outside before we could stop him.

When the boys finally turned around to their mother, Ana clapped making them both laugh. Crisis averted.

…

"Did you get all the black off" Ana asked as I climbed into bed with both her and our daughter.

"Yes most of it, they will be black again tomorrow and Theo said that the shepherd should have a black beard too."

"You know why he wants one too, don't you" Ana asked.

"No why."

"He wants to be pirate. He has been playing it with his friend in school."

Ana gently eased Lucy off her left breast and moved a protesting little girl to her right. When baby girl wants her milk, she wants it now.

"I wonder if Elliot has gotten Kate pregnant yet. Alex is still adamant that is all he wants for Christmas." I said to Ana.

She smiled at me like she knew something, that I didn't.

"Mrs grey, what are you not telling me."

Nothing, she said nothing but continued to smile.

"Ana, if you weren't feeding our daughter, I would tickle it out of you."

She giggled as she stroked Lucy's cheek, before looking to me.

"Kate's five days late that's all. That might not mean anything, you know how my cycle can be. She said she felt like she did when she was pregnant with Alex though. Especially the sore breast."

"Not that I want to talk about my sister in laws breasts, I hope they are though."

"Still hoping for quads" she laughed.

"No, I will settle for twins. God has to repay me somehow for being a good boy all these years."

I took Lucy from my giggling wife and put her to my shoulder. Walking Lucy around the room, I patted her back, waiting for a burp. I received a fart instead but that will do.

When she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I placed Lucy in her bassinet and joined my wife in bed.

She was placing her bra on at the moment and I'm sure she heard my whine that they were being covered up.

"Christian, last time I slept without my bra and pads, we both woke up soaked."

"It was fun though" I told her as I pulled the side of her bra down and sucked her nipple before replacing it again. Doing the same to the other one, she knew I was teasing her but it was quickly me on my back and not her.

"Sneaky Mrs Grey, I may have to keep Bastille busy and not let you near the gym."

"I would like to see you try Mr Grey."

Removing her bra and panties, Ana's breasts were immediately in front of me now. Yes they were leaking but I didn't care as I sat up to take one into my mouth. While I feasted on her breasts, Ana hovered over my cock, driving me crazy before she finally sunk down on me and started to move.

I placed my hands on her arse as I let Ana control the pace. There was nothing hotter that my wife, taking what she wanted in the bedroom and nothing more beautiful than when her back arched as she came.

I could feel how wet she was for me as I moved inside her. We were both trying to be as quiet as we could so as not to wake Lucy but it was not that easy at the moment.

"Christian I'm close" she panted as her pussy squeezed me. I had been there moments ago but I was waiting for Ana.

"Cum princess" I told her as she clamped down on my cock, back arched as a silent scream came from her mouth. With two more thrusts, I came inside my wife.

Wrapping my arms around Ana, I held her to my chest. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal as I pulled out of her and moved us onto our side.

"Look no mess" I told her as I looked to her breast. A bit of milk had dribbled down her stomach but I wasn't going to complain.

"My pussy is in a bit of a mess though" she smiled as she lay back and opened her legs so I could see the mess we had made.

"How crude Mrs Grey."

"You made the mess so you can clean it up."

"I think you will find it is our mess" I told her, kissing her lips before I went to the bathroom to get a cloth. Once she was clean, I got rid of it before joining my wife in bed again.

"When do I get a peak of your tattoo" she asked me as it had been covered up since I had gotten home.

I pulled back the tape on the dressing to show Ana what was underneath.

"I love it Christian."

She traced her finger over our daughters name being careful not to make contact with the skin.

Where as the boys names are more solid letters on my arms, Lucy is more cursive like her mothers.

"I love the little flower over the I, it's really beautiful."

Kissing my lips she settled back into my arms.

"I couldn't have Luciana's name written like the boys, it didn't seem right."

"It's perfect Christian" she told me.

…

"Do you think they will be nervous" Mia asked as she bounced CJ on her knee.

We were waiting for the curtain to open and for our children to appear. Lucy had given up waiting for her brothers first performance and was now fast asleep in my arms.

"My son doesn't do nerves" Elliot told Mia.

My little boys do and I'm sure that Alex is nervous as well. Well the curtains opened Alex and a little girl came on to the stage. We could just about hear their voices over the snapping of Elliot's camera which even Kate had enough of after a minute. My nephew hadn't even spoken properly and he was probably blinded by the flash.

"Do you have a room" Alex knocked on the door and a rather bearded boy appeared.

"No room at the inn" he shouted before nearly knocking Alex's hat off with the door.

The play progressed as the poor donkey/girl was dragged around the stage. Ana was practically bouncing in her seat when Theo came on stage with some sheep and was told to follow the star.

"He said his line so well" she whispered as I kissed her forehead.

We watched as everyone crowded around the baby Jesus in the manger and the kings arrived.

"I have brought Gold" Matteo called out to the room which had us all smiling.

"I have brought Frankenstein" Luca said proudly which made us all laugh. He had struggled with frankincense all week and Frankenstein had obviously won out.

My boys were brilliant throughout and took a bow at the end before all singing "We wish you a Merry Christmas."

Mr Fox had tried to tell Luca at one point that it was frankincense and was told to shush by one of the other parents which made me laugh so he was quiet after that. Frankenstein was here to stay.

"You were all amazing" Ana told them, getting covered in the charcoal when she hugged them. She didn't care, she was proud of them, as I was.

"I got it wrong didn't I Daddy" Luca asked as I carried him on my shoulders back to the car. Lucy was in her stroller now being pushed by my mum

"You got it perfect son, baby Jesus would have had more fun with Frankenstein anyway."

It took me forever to clean three black faces. It was a great idea but not something I would be doing again in a hurry. If we wouldn't have been flying to Sicily tomorrow I would have left them but I wasn't taking black beard and his pirates on a plane.

...

The dogs were sat at the door with their leash and collars on as we all ran around. I thought we were all ready to go but then someone would remember something they had forgotten.

"If we don't leave soon, we will be spending Christmas at the airport."

"That will be fun Daddy, we can be plane spotters" Matteo told me as he walked past placing his case by the door.

"That wasn't what I had in mind Matteo" I told him as he sat on his case and wrapped his arms around Luigi.

I told Theo to get his shepherding skills in order and get everyone moving out the door. Bossy little one, he takes after me but he had them all moving and the cases loaded.

"Thank you, you can work for me one day" I told him as he was getting into the car.

"Cool" he smiled hifiving me. I just hope when he finds out what that work is, that he still want to do it. For all I know he might want to be a doctor or a baker like his Mommy, but that is fine too.

Arriving at the airfield, the boys took their dogs up the stairs of the jet. Theo tried to take Betsy as well but she wasn't moving without Lucy.

"Go take her Princess, I will make sure everything is loaded" Ana kissed my lips before taking our little girl up the stairs with Betsy following her.

"What's going in the hold sir" Joseph asked me.

"Everything apart from the dogs things and the small cases" my men got to work making sure everything was loaded and then helped when my parents and brothers arrived with their families.

"Uncle Christian we're going to Sicily" Alex said as he walked past me and to the stairs.

"I know, are you ready for some skiing."

"No but I'm ready for some sledging."

"He's excited" I told Elliot who was unloading the last of the bags from his car.

"He has been like that for the past few days, once we had convinced him that Santa visited Italy as well. Before that he had a melt down."

"This is the first Christmas that they will remember, the twins and Alex were too little last year."

I followed my brothers up the stairs of the jet as everyone was finding their seat. Ethan strapped CJ into his car seat while I strapped Lucy into hers. She was in-between Ana and myself so we could both comfort her if she was upset on take off. I made sure all my boys were strapped into their seats before taking my own once I had checked Lucy and Ana again. My family were safe so that's all that mattered.

Every seat was taken on the jet today, if it wasn't by family then it was by guards. I wasn't sure what the plans were apart from Christmas so if my wife wanted to go shopping like the last time we were here, we were all covered.

As the jet left the ground, Lucy let out a wail. She had been just falling asleep but the vibration of the jet had woken her up having the opposite effect on her than the boys who it used to lull to sleep.

"It's ok Lucy, it won't take long" I stroked my finger down her cheek as her sobs quietened.

I continued to talk to her until it was safe for me to remove her from her seat and I could hold her in my arms.

"She's gone to sleep Christian" Ana told me as I had put Lucy on my chest. She had only been out of her seat a few minutes but Daddy's heartbeat was more soothing than an engine noise.

When lunch was brought around, I placed Lucy back in her seat. If she wakes Ana will take her back to the bedroom to feed her as she didn't want to mess around with bottles on the flight.

"Have you been teaching Theo cards" Beatrice asked me as we watched my son beat his all his Granddads.

"Snap, that's about it. He has been playing with Frankie though so he must have picked something up from him."

Hearing a murmur from my daughter had me looking her way and I was greeted with her beautiful blue eyes. Her mothers eyes.

She was sucking on her tiny thumb at the moment, something her brothers never did as she won't even entertain her pacifier.

"I will feed her" Ana said as he picked our little girl up and took her back to the bedroom where Lucy's changing bag was.

I got up, going to collect a bottle of water before following Ana back. She always gets thirsty when she feeds our children so refreshments are always needed.

The rest of the flight went by smoothly as we landed in a white Sicily.

"Are we going to the beach while we are here" Luca asked as we collected all our things to get ready to leave the jet.

"If you are, you're going on your own. The sand will be frozen" Ana told him as she did his coat up.

Lucy had on a little snow suit which had feet that could be detached. With her dislike of shoes I just hope we don't lose one. We should have brought her other one with built in feet but she looked like a little bear in this one with ears atop the hood and it was something the boys had chosen to buy for her so I was told, she had to wear it.

"Lucy is disappearing" Theo told me as he pointed to his sister.

Everything is still big on her so all you could see was her little eyes as she sunk into the suit. I managed to find my daughter again and strapped her in before she could sink down again.

Making our way down to the cars, the boys all hugged Mac.

"This is like deja vu" Ana laughed as she hugged her uncle.

"It was a bit warmer last time, now where is my great niece" he asked as I passed him her car seat. "She has grown so much in such a short time."

"She needs to stay tiny forever" I told him as he nodded. Growing up means she will be a double of her mother and double the stress for me.

Before we got in the cars, plans were made for tomorrow. Ana and I were meeting at the church to speak to the priest about Lucy's christening on Christmas eve.

All of our children were christened on the same day and so was my wife. The day Theo was christened, Ana was too. It was important to her and probably something we should of done before we got married but I know if she had been brought up in Sicily with her parents she would have been christened before her first birthday. It was what she wanted and what my wife wants I will always endeavour to make happen.

"Say goodbye to Grandma and Granddads" Ana told the children as we were all about to be split up.

Frankie and Isabella would go back to their house. My parents and Eamon and Claire are staying with Beatrice and Antonio and then my brothers and their families will be staying with us. We will have a full house, which is always fun.

"Mommy, can we visit grandma while we are here" Theo asked Ana.

"Of course sweetheart, Mommy was going to go and take some flowers on Christmas Eve after the christening, you can come with me if you'd like." he smiled and nodded to his mother.

"Us too" Matteo asked.

"Do you think I would leave you behind" she asked as they shook their heads laughing.

We pulled up in front of our house and carefully got out. The driveway hadn't been de-iced yet so there was a chance it could be slippy. Ana took Lucy with her and opened the front door before disappearing inside.

The boys took their cases inside as the dogs ran about to do their business. They had beds that we kept here so it was less for us to bring over. The only think of theirs we did bring was their toys.

"What happened to all the presents" Elliot asked me.

"They all went back to Antonio's, less chance of the kids finding them there."

"Are you sure, the kids know every room in that house" he asked me.

"Yes but they know they're not allowed in Antonio's office."

"I like your thinking brother" the boys know they're not allowed in my office either unless I'm in there.

Walking into the house, it was lovely and warm. Lucy was sleeping in her stroller so we would leave her there until she woke up.

"Sofia" Ana said as she opened the stocked fridge.

No matter how often we try and compensate Sofia for everything she does for when we arrive she will never let us give her anything. She makes our arrival so much easier as we don't have to run off to the store, to stock the fridge.

"Coffee Christian" Ana asked as she put the kettle on.

"Please princess, it's good to be back here" I told her, kissing the back of her head as my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I know. Is it silly that I feel calmer when I know my mother is nearby."

"Not silly at all" I told her as she turned in my arms.

Ana talks to her mother about everything, me, the children. Everything a mother and daughter would talk about, if it was a phone call between them. I know I don't want Lucy to every grow up but I know she will have a bond with her mother just like Ana had with her own. Unlike Carlotta though, Ana will physically get to see her daughter grow up.

"Mommy and Daddy are kissing again" Luca shouted, warning everyone in the house.

"I haven't even gotten as far as a kiss yet, thank you" Ana told him before she kissed my lips. "We were cuddling. Daddy is like you and your brothers, he gives the best cuddles."

I kissed her lips before we broke apart when the kitchen started to fill up with children. I will make sure I kiss her again properly later when we were alone.

…

We had just left the church and the priest behind before heading over to Frankie and Isabella's for dinner. The boys had been with them for the past few hour while the details for tomorrow were finalised. Father Piero as usual didn't bat an eyelash at seeing a dog in the church and knew there would be more come tomorrow as Betsy had automatically climbed into the car next to Lucy.

We found all our family in the sun room at the back of Frankie house. They were all playing games and from the noise coming from them, they seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Is everything set for tomorrow" Frankie asked, taking my little girl from me once he had hugged Ana.

"Yes everything is done, is someone picking the cake up or are we going" Ana asked Isabella.

"Antonio said he was going in the morning, but it's already finished."

We all turned towards the table when we heard laughter and my grumpy brother.

"Back to the start Daddy" Alex happily told his Dad who had just gone down a snake.

"Who's winning" Ana asked as she approached the table.

"Luca is but I'm not far behind" Theo said pointing to his counter on the snakes and ladders board.

My youngest son found a game he was good at and always beat his brothers. I don't think there was any skill to the game, just luck.

"Who wants to play in the snow" I asked as all the boys cheered and jumped up and down making Lucy jump. Instead of tears, the giggle came again.

I got all the boys wrapped up as we headed outside, leaving my girls in the warmth.

"Ok first rule of sledging what is it" I asked the boys.

"Avoid yellow snow" Theo said, making the boys laugh.

"Ok second rule of sledging then."

There were no rules for sledging but they were all thinking anyway.

"The second rule of sledging is hold on, make sure you can stop and scream as loud as you can."

They liked that rule. I just hope we didn't cause an avalanche because as we went up and down the slope of the garden all afternoon, their screams were loud.

…

The church was full with all our family as we walked toward the font. The boys were sat with my parents but they know if they want to, they can come up to the font with us.

"Do you think she will cry" I asked Ana as we stood facing everyone with our little girls godparents. Elliot Kate, Ethan and Mia.

"She's so laid back, she will probably sleep through it" She whispered.

"Like someone else" I told Ana as we looked to Betsy on the floor. She may look like she's napping but she is on guard. Just like the dogs sat in front of our boys.

Father Piero started the service before I handed our sleeping little girl over to him. Like Ana said Lucy slept through it all although Betsy was sat up and alert when she wasn't in our arms.

Lucy woke up when we were on the way back to Beatrice and Antonio's for her party. She was sucking on her thumb so we knew she was ready for a feed.

I'm glad Ana wanted Lucy to wear the little christening gown that her mother was christened in because my baby girl, looked beautiful.

The house was packed when we arrived back and not a lot of room to move. Now I could look around, there was a lot of people that I didn't know. They would be friends of the Mancini's otherwise they wouldn't be here. My parents were speaking to most but that doesn't mean that I wasn't on guard. I know I'm being over protective but my family are my world and around people I don't know, that is the way it will be.

The boys were enjoying themselves, mainly stuffing their faces with food.

"Daddy what time does Santa come" Luca asked me around a mouthful of cake we had just cut.

"When you're asleep, he knows if you're pretending so he won't come until you're fast asleep and snoring."

"Can we go to bed now then, it won't take as long until I can open my presents."

"It doesn't work that way son, tomorrow will be here soon enough."

Ana, our children and myself left the party in the house and made our way up to Carlotta's grave. The dogs were with us and all lay down in front of the headstone as we cleared the snow off the bench.

Ana was smiling when the wind blew through the area, closing her eyes as if she was having a private moment with her mother.

"Grandma I had to give Frankenstein to the baby Jesus" Luca started to tell her what he has been up too since the summer, before his brothers took their turn. The boys all had a white rose to lay as Ana placed a wreath which contained three roses within.

It was Lucy who broke the silence then, as I looked to my wife. She was babbling away as Ana brushed a tear from her own cheek. We were only here for thirty minutes as it was too cold to sit around for longer even though we had brought blankets with us. It was thirty minutes that was important to all of us here, myself included. I thanked the woman who without her strength to keep her daughter safe, I would have nothing that I had now and I would always be incredibly grateful for that.

Walking back to the house, we once again joined the party. Some people had left to get ready for their own Christmas, others had left for midnight mass. When it was only our family left, I could finally relax.

"Here you go Christian" Ana passed me a glass of bourbon.

"Ana, I'm driving" I told her.

"No your not, relax and I will drive. It works both ways Christian. If you can tell me to relax, then I can tell you too.

"Mommy has he left yet" Matteo asked her.

"Has who left" Frankie asked. He had his granddaughter fast asleep in his arms, where I think she has spent most of the evening.

"Santa. Mommy has Santa on speed dial and she can check where he is" we all looked to my wife who pulled her phone from her purse.

"Check the radar" he told her.

"Ok bossy boots give me a minute, it needs to load."

All the boys crowded around my wife's phones and after the smiles on their faces, so did the big boys too.

"Mum why didn't they have these when we were kids" I asked setting the radar off again.

"Probably because the only phones we had at home when you were little, were on a wire stuck to the wall."

We watched the little Santa dropping his presents on the screen to somewhere in India. By the look of the time, it seemed to arrive wherever it was midnight at that moment.

He was on his way and that was all the motivation that was needed to get the children moving. Antonio and my dad would be bringing the present over later when they were all sleeping but for now it was time to calm them all down and get them in bed because the sooner that they were asleep, the sooner that Santa would come.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing**

 **My children drive me mad with the Santa tracker app every Christmas Eve.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	25. Chapter 25

APOV

Santa's sleigh arrived in the shape of my Dad and Granddads cars. Dad even wore a Santa's hat but said there was no way he was wearing a beard as the dogs would have had it. God help anyone who came into our house who had a real beard, I think they would be in trouble. I don't know if the dogs see it as a disguise but they do not trust anyone who has one.

Christian and his brothers helped our Dads and my Granddad put the presents under the tree. Kate and I were keeping an eye out for the children in case they decided to go for a wander but at the moment they were all asleep.

"Why is Christmas eve so tiring" Kate asked me.

"Wait until you have four kids, then you will know what tiring is."

"Well.." she trailed off smiling at me.

"Really" I asked, looking down at my sisters stomach before going back to her smiling face.

"Yes. The test I did was positive so we had a scan done the day before we arrived. Alex gets the present he wants most for Christmas"

I hugged my sister to me as we laughed. It will be nice to watch someone else going through pregnancy for a change instead of it being me.

"Has Elliot told the boys" I asked as she shook her head.

"Only you know, everyone else will find out once Alex opens his picture tomorrow."

"I'm so happy for you sis."

"Can I get in on this sister hug" Mia asked as we wrapped our arms around her too. "Ok are we celebrating something or just hugging."

That had us all laughing and especially when Kate told Mia the news too.

"Alex is going to be so happy."

"He wants a brother so I hope if we have a girl, he will be happy too."

"He will be thrilled Kate" she smiled as we made our way down the stairs.

"Has Santa retired until next year" I asked my Dad who had finally took the hat off.

"Yes Santa needs a drink."

I pointed over to the fireplace where the milk and cookies were left for Santa, along with the carrot for the reindeer.

"Not what I had in mind" he laughed before he took the carrot and started to eat it.

He ate half of it, before putting it back onto the plate and then ate half the cookie too.

"Carrot and cookie don't belong together" he laughed before taking a sip of the milk.

"See Santa did finish his snack."

"Daddy, I need the bathroom" we heard from the top of the stairs.

Elliot moved quickly to Alex so he didn't come down and see us all here. If he woke my boys up, we would have a bit of explaining to do, although the boys think I have Santa on speed dial so I could just say he came early.

"What's going in their stockings" Christian asked me as we looked at the giant pile of presents under the tree.

"Those presents are in the top of our closet so they didn't get mixed up."

"Good thinking" he said before I was suddenly pulled from the arm of the couch where I had been sat and onto Christian's lap.

"I'll just sit here, shall I" I laughed especially when he tickled my side.

"You were too far away."

I was trying to keep quiet and talk to my sisters but it wasn't easy when my husband was in such a playful mood.

Elliot came back down, telling us that Alex was asleep once more. He was originally sleeping with the boys but with having the dogs in there and not being used to their snoring which was keeping him awake, he now slept in his parents room.

"Tired Princess" Christian asked me when I yawned.

"A bit."

It had been a long day and I was ready for bed. Tomorrow will be even longer once the children were awake so once our Dads and Granddad left, Christian and I said our good nights and made our way up to bed.

"Go and sort yourself out Ana, I will fill the boys stocking and put them on the end of their beds."

I kissed Christian before going to check on Lucy, she was fast asleep and sucking on her tiny thumb as usual. Betsy was asleep in her basket in the corner so she didn't even open an eye when I approached the crib.

Kissing her tiny forehead, I made my way into the bathroom where I changed for bed before washing my face and brushing my teeth. I climbed into bed and sunk into the pillows. I was nice just to stretch out and feel myself relax into the bed.

"Is there going to be any room in bed for me" Christian asked with an amused looked on this face as I spread out.

"I'm sure I can find a corner for you."

He decided that wasn't enough room for him so he covered my body with his.

"There, I have plenty of room" he leaned down and kissed my lips before flipping us over so I covered him.

"Sleep princess, I know you're exhausted."

Getting comfortable, I did just that.

…

I woke to my poor husband being dragged out of bed by Luca. I had been up for a 3am feed with Lucy so I was still tired and turned over, hoping for a few more minutes sleep. Fat chance.

It was a paw and a wet nose that finally made me open my eyes. After all the years I have had him, Hugo was always the most hyper on Christmas morning. I stroked his head but he didn't want a stroke, he wanted presents.

"Go and find Theo boy" I said, hoping he would leave my side. He's not stupid though. He knows there is no present opening until we are all together and with me up here, that is not going to happen.

"You don't change do you boy" I said as his head fell to one side with his tongue out of the side of his mouth. I'm glad he doesn't change.

Making my way into the bathroom, I shut the door leaving Hugo outside. His paw hit the door as he went down and I know there was no moving until I came out.

"Is our plan working boy" I heard Theo say.

"No I'm staying in here all morning" I laughed, hearing a bang on the door which I know was done by dog not boy.

After finally making myself somewhat awake, I opened the door to see my boys sat there. Hugo was lay down with Theo using him as a leaning post.

"I'm ready, come on" I said pulling Theo up.

I noticed that Lucy was no longer in her crib so her Daddy must have taken her down.

Before I went into the living room, I made my way into the kitchen to put the ham and turkey into the ovens. Christian loves his ham for Christmas but turkey was always my favourite so we have both. It didn't take long which was good as I had little eyes impatiently watching my every move.

We found everyone sat in the living room beside the Christmas tree. My Dad, Isabella, Grace and Carrick included. I know my grandparents will be here at some point as they take a bit longer to get moving in the morning but there was no making these children wait any longer.

"Merry Christmas" I said hugging my Dad.

"Merry Christmas Ana."

"Your missing a hat" I whispered hearing his laugh.

"That and I think the carrot and cookie have given me a stomach ache."

"I know a good doctor if you need one."

"I will keep that in mind" he smiled before I made my way over to my husband who had an awake little girl who was probably wondering what was going on.

"Have you all found your presents" I asked hearing a yes or a woof from the all.

We had put the children's presents into individual piles so there wasn't a scrum under the tree. Even the dogs had their own piles.

"Open them then."

It wasn't long before my floor was replaced with wrapping paper, with Hugo leading the way. He had opened all his and taken them back to his bed before he started on Theo's.

"What have we got boy" Theo asked patting Hugo on the head. "Cool, a drone. We can spy on everyone now."

I wonder how long before he is up to mischief with that, especially with the camera that he can attract to it so he can record from up above.

Christian and I took it in turns to open Lucy's presents. It was like a baby shower again with all the little dresses and toys. She was more interested in the crinkly of the paper which she held in her hand.

One present of Lucy's that I was excited to open as I took her from my husband, was her little rag doll.

"Mommy had one just like it when I was a baby girl" I told her as she put her hand on the dolls face. "My Mommy gave it to me and it was very special."

I looked to my Dad who was smiling to me, he knew all about my doll and how special it was to me.

"Merry Christmas Mum" I said quietly and kissed my little girls head once more.

Christian who had moved to sit by the children, handed me over a small box.

"Thank you sweetheart" I kissed his lips when I opened my new watch. My last one had gone for a swim down the toilet, courtesy of my twins. They wanted to see if it was waterproof after seeing one on TV that was. Suffice to say, it never ticked again.

"It's waterproof" he said as I laughed while he put it on.

I was starting to get my own pile of present that the Christian and our children had brought me. Perfume, slippers and jewellery. Girls can never have enough diamonds Christian told me as he place the necklace around my neck.

He had his own small pile too. The boys had bought him some slippers of his own that look like turkeys on his feet. Poor man couldn't move as the dogs thought they were a toy for them and tried to pull the turkey legs off the side.

"Stupid dogs" Theo said before he pulled the dogs turkey stuffed dog toy and threw if across the room to which they all chased it. They did look alike and I don't think it will be long before my husbands slippers will find their way into a dog bed.

"Ok what have we missed" my grandparents asked as they came through the front door.

"Just a bit of mess, Merry Christmas" I said hugging them both.

"Merry Christmas to you and merry first Christmas to you baby girl" my grandmother said as she took Lucy from me and took a seat.

By the time everyone had finished opening the presents my grandparent had brought as well, we could hardly see the floor. Eamon and Christian were trying to put it into bags and keep it from the dogs who wanted to roll all over it.

"Alex, we have one more little present for you" Kate said as she handed Alex the last gift.

Elliot pulled him onto this lap so they could all see it together. You could see how much that little picture meant to him when he opened it. He brushed the tears away before looking to his Mum and Dad with a beaming smile on his face.

"I'm getting a baby brother" he said as we heard happy gasps around the room.

"Well baby could be a girl" Elliot said but Alex shrugged, I don't think he cared as long as he had someone to play with all the time.

"Take a closer look at the picture" Kate told him as he pulled it closer to him.

"Why does my brother have four arms" he said looking to his parents. I expected Kate to tell him that it was baby's legs but what she said shocked even me.

"Because I have two babies growing in my stomach."

"Yes. thank you thank you." Christian chanted, making the room erupt into laughter.

"You're so mean" I said, but my husband was happy.

"Oh brother you're in for so much fun with twins. Congratulation you three" he stood up and kissed Kate's cheek before hugging his brother.

He picked Alex up and swung him around, which had our nephew laughing loudly.

"I get two brother's Uncle Christian" he cheered.

"Yes and you're allowed to get them into mischief, just like Theo does."

I don't think Kate and Elliot were happy about that but they were soon wrapped up in hugs and congratulations of everyone in the room. Poor Claire was in tears, she was so happy to become a Grandma again.

"Best Christmas present ever" Alex declared and I think my husband thought it was a present for him too.

I left the boys in the living room to watch TV or play with their toys. Christian had gone outside with his brother to the back of the property for a bit of target practice.

My husband had wanted a crossbow for Christmas, why, I have no idea but as he never asks for anything, I made sure he had that. They boys were not allowed to follow him, especially with arrows or what every they're called flying around.

"What needs doing Grace asked me."

"Not a lot, just the vegetables now. The turkey is looking good" I said peering into the oven before checking on the ham.

"Time for a glass of wine then" she said as she opened a bottle.

"I wish, I don't want Lucy being sick. There should be some grape juice in the fridge, I would love a glass of that."

Taking the filled glass from her, we clinked out glasses together before drinking it down. She left the kitchen taking the wine with her and asked if anyone would like a drink. I just hope she doesn't drink too much as I know from experience with Grace, if she drinks the karaoke comes out and we have escaped that for a while.

Dinner was loud and fun. Alex had a permanent smile on his face as he looked at the picture of his siblings. Christian was teasing his brother about all the sleepless nights he was in for and the constant changing of diapers. Kate just smiled, I think she was ready for it.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us it was two" Mia said as I put my cutlery down on my empty plate.

"I had to keep something a surprise" she laughed.

"It was certainly a surprise" I told her.

The boys all wanted to play in the snow once dinner was over. Christian had sent us ladies into the living room with the wine while they cleaned up and fed the dogs. I didn't mind, I was happy to sit down for a rest, now that the christening and Christmas was nearly over, I could finally relax.

"Good girl, that was a big one" my Dad said when he had brought Lucy's wind up.

My Dad completely dotes on my little girl and is always one of the first there when it comes to feeds or diaper changes. Luciana is going to have him wrapped around his finger when she's older, if she doesn't already have it now.

"Has she finished the bottle" I asked Dad.

"Nearly, about an ounce left. She was a bit windy."

He placed the bottle back to her mouth and once again, she latched on.

We all turned to the door when my husband came in laughing with his Dad and brothers.

"Please tell me you haven't broke something" I said as he shook his head.

"No kitchen is all clean, Dad has just told us the best joke ever and I think he should do it seriously."

"Not a chance" Carrick said but I was still non the wiser.

"Ok someone speak, what's going on" Grace spoke and she wanted answers too.

"Dads running for Senator" I nearly choked on my drink when he said that.

"YOU'RE WHAT" Grace shouted and made Lucy jump and soon the screams started. "I'm sorry sweetheart, Grandma's naughty for shouting" she said taking her from my Dad and cradling her in her arms.

"Speak" she said to her husband and it was hilarious to see Carrick put in his place. I should try that with Christian when I want information.

"I might have set a few rumours in motion that I was going to stand for Senator now Blandino was out of the way. I put it out that someone needs to stand up for the innocent people of this city."

"Can you do that, just put your name forward" I asked.

"No idea but it has them all squirming that I would officially stand and that's what I wanted. I have no plan to but it's fun to mess with everyone especially the commissioner who would have to deal with me if I did."

"You should" Mia laughed.

"Mia can you see me in an office day in and day out. I would be shooting who ever came in and pissed me off."

"Men" Grace said making me laugh as she sat down beside me and took the bottle off my Dad. Lucy was already asleep though after being rocked by her grandmother.

…

We all got wrapped up warm and spent some time outside. I was going to get Lucy in her snow suit but it seemed pointless to wake her so her Grandparents and Great Grandparents all volunteered to watch her. They will be fighting in no time on who gets to hold her but at the moment, Claire wasn't letting her go.

Picking some snow up in my hand, I made a ball before I threw it at my husband who was throwing them at the children.

"Mommy is on our side" Theo shouted as Christian looked to me, cocking his eyebrow.

I smiled before running to where the boys were. I didn't get far as in his excitement, Hugo ran towards me and knocked me flat on my back.

"Hugo get off Mommy, she will get caught."

Hugo wasn't listening and as I was already down, I made a snow angel while Hugo lay on his back and made his own. It was like the first time he had seen snow when he was just a pup, he had gone completely crazy.

"Now I have you where I want you" Christian stood over me with the ball of snow in his hands.

"You wouldn't throw snow at an angel would you" I smiled up to him.

"Um, let me think. You're my princess, certainly a devil when we are in our bedroom and you're riding my cock, but are you an angel" I continued to move my arms getting a bit of snow in my hands with each movement.

When he had finally decided to move closer I threw the snow in his face before scrambling away.

"Anastasia Grey you're no angel" he spluttered as I reached the boys and smacked each of their raised hands.

It was three against five now as I had Alex with us against Christian, Elliot and Ethan. How they thought it was even as three grown men went up against four small boys I don't know but when Mia came out she decided to join us too.

"Hugo snow" Theo said as he put the hard ball in Hugo mouth, he ran round the others and just like he does when he throws a Frisbee he lets the ball go, dog slobber and all, straight into Elliot stomach.

"Oh come on, they have the dogs throwing them as well" he complained but the children laughed more.

By the time night had fallen and the last ball had been thrown, we had some very happy children and some very exhausted parents. We had a truce until the next day when the fight will start up again.

"We're on the same team tomorrow Ana" Christian told me as we walked back to the house arm in arm.

"I will always be on the side of the underdog especially when it's our small children against their big strong Daddy's."

"Considering they had the dogs, they were the ones with the advantage. We'll just pelt Elliot tomorrow" he told me.

"Deal."

…

The week past quickly, too quickly for the children who didn't want our time in Sicily to end. They had spent so much time outside whether on their new bikes, sledging or playing in the snow, we had struggled to get them inside. We weren't going straight home to Seattle once we were back in the states, we had promised to take the children back to Aspen again so they could have some fun with their Daddy's this time.

"Princess you look beautiful" Christian came up behind me as I was putting my earrings in. I turned to him as he was putting his tie on which wouldn't stay on very long.

"Your look handsome too" I told him as he leaned down to kiss my lips. He looked very delicious in his suit.

We were getting ready to go to my grandparents for a new years eve party where we will all be staying over there. Our bags were moved their for tonight earlier today so we only had ourselves to take and Lucy's bag too.

Thankfully it wouldn't be like Lucy's christening when I think half the island came. This was just family and a few people that we did know. The Rossi and Costa families will be there but I didn't mind them. I had gotten to know them very well over the years since I had found my family so I was looking forward to seeing them as they hadn't been able to speak to them properly at the christening.

"What are the boys taking with them."

"They just said their iPads and dogs."

"Like we would ever leave the dogs behind" I told him.

We made our way down the stairs and into the living room where the children were waiting.

CJ and Lucy were in bouncy chairs, side by side and seemed to be in conversation with each other. Mia was recording them both from the couch where she had been looking after our daughter from.

"They have been like that for the past few minutes" she laughed.

"They're not going to like it when we leave in a few minutes then" I told her.

"Lucy" Christian said and our daughters head immediately turned to find his voice. "Lucy."

He walked over and picked her up from the chair and kissed her cheek. She rested her head against her Daddy's chest which I think is her favourite place to be sometimes. That and her Granddads.

Christian placed Lucy's coat on. She wouldn't be outside for long so we wrapped her up in a blanket once she was in her car seat instead of her snow suit.

Once again her little thumb was in her mouth and she was happy and content.

"We're going to have fun trying to get her to stop sucking her thumb when she's older" Christian told me.

"I know but she's a baby at the moment, when she starts to get her teeth coming through then we can try and get her to stop but she's bound to have the Grey stubborn gene so probably won't give it up as easily as we hope."

"There is nothing wrong with the Grey gene's" he told me.

"I know, they help produce some beautiful babies."

We got the boys all ready, iPads and dogs in hand as we headed for the cars. We were surrounded by our guards as we made the short journey to my grandparents house. Some of the guards that came with us originally had gone back to Seattle to spend the new year with their family and others that had spent Christmas in Seattle were replacing them now. We did have ones that will remain with us throughout like David, Ian, Luke, Riley, Joseph and Reynolds, they are guards for my children and I, so are always close.

"Looks like it's party time" Theo said as we arrived at the house to see it all lit up. There were people milling about in the driveway but from the shadows at the windows I would say it's pretty full.

"Happy new year" Mac called to us when we got out of the car.

"You're a bit early but happy new year" I laughed as I was engulfed in my uncles arms.

"It's new year somewhere little one."

"What time did you start drinking."

"Don't know what you're talking about" he said before throwing Theo over his shoulder and spun him around.

"Me next" Luca shouted, wanting his spin too.

"I feel sick already" Mac said but he gave both Luca and Matteo a spin too.

"Come in out of the cold and put Matteo down Marco" my grandmother called from the door.

"Hi grandma" I said hugging her. "How much has he drank" I whispered.

"Your uncle went out with Emilio and Leonardo for lunch. That is how they came back."

I laughed at Mac stumbling into the house.

"Have the elders taken power back for the afternoon then" I thought of my Granddad and also Carlo Rossi and Santo Costa. All had handed power to their sons and I think all will be rescinding it.

"They should do but they can be just as bad when they get together."

We took our coats off once, we were inside and taken Lucy out of her car seat. She was soon taken from our hands by Carrick who started chatting away to her. Between Carrick and my Dad, we hardly see our baby girl when we are all together.

"Where's Luciana" Sofia asked once we parted from our hug.

"Carrick has her."

"As long as my husband doesn't get hold of her in the state he is in."

"Is he celebrating something or commiserating or did they just decide to get drunk."

"Celebrating, I think from the slurring I got when he arrived back. You know me and his business, as long as Mac is at the breakfast table then I'm happy."

"I think that goes for all of us Sofia. I had a meltdown once when I was pregnant with Lucy. I thought Christian hadn't come home as he wasn't there when I woke up. He had, he had just let me sleep."

"Pregnancy hormones can mess with you. Kate is about to find that out again."

"Big time" I laughed before I went to find my boys.

I made my way through the house, finding each of them like always with their dogs. Carrick was still deep in conversation with Lucy who seemed to be talking back now. Betsy was not far from his feet.

"Anastasia" I heard before being hugged by Leonardo. I knew what my grandmother meant, he was pissed.

"Put my wife down before I put you down" Christian said and he did just that thankfully as I think my ribs were squished.

"I was only saying hello" he said putting his hand up to Christian.

Christian wasn't mad. He got on very well with Emilio and Leonardo, they just like to wind my husband up as they knew how possessive he was over me.

"Thank you for saving my ribs" I said kissing my husbands cheek.

"I will save all of you anytime" he said before pulling me into his arms for a kiss.

By the time that midnight approached the three stooges were not the only ones who were drunk. I had, had one glass of wine and felt like I needed a nap as I hadn't drunk in such a long time. I had expressed enough milk for a few days so the next time my breasts were full, I would express and throw he milk away.

Christian was merry, if I can call him that. He had drunk a few but was still alert. Mac was snoring from the corner, having given up about thirty minutes ago and now looked like a clown thanks to AJ and Sofia's make up. There were quite a few pictures taken of that, especially from my grandparents.

As the countdown started, I was wrapped up in my little family. Christian held our tired boys while I held our sleeping little girl. On the stroke of midnight Christian touched his lips to mine. They were not the only lips I felt as the boys kiss us both too.

"Happy new year princess" he said in between kisses.

"Happy new year Christian and happy new year to you too" I told the boys as I kissed each one.

We had a mad year and I have no doubt that this next one will be just the same, but we will all embrace it together.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

The snow crunched under foot as we slowly made our way through the trees. The boys were all happily walking in front of us with their dogs as Ana and I walked behind, hand in hand. Lucy was strapped to my chest in her baby carrier, wide awake and looking around.

Ana had laughed, thinking I had gotten the wrong size coat when I came home with it two sizes too big but I had bought it for just this very reason. Lucy had her snow suit on with a tiny pink hat, keeping her little head warm but she also had my coat wrapped around her too.

"Betsy come on girl" Ana called, stopping to wait for her.

She was struggling to keep up today as if she needed her bed.

"Do you think she's coming down with something" I asked Ana.

"I hope not, maybe it's all this flying that isn't agreeing with her."

We had arrived in Aspen a few days ago, spending time as a family here. We hadn't wanted to leave Caccamo behind but our lives are in Seattle. Poor Frankie was due to stay in Sicily but got practically blackmailed by my children who said they wouldn't speak to him for a month if he didn't come to Aspen too as he had missed the fun last time we were here. He just laughed and packed his bag. He doesn't need asking twice to spend time with his grandchildren.

He is only here though. When we go to Seattle, he will be flying home to Sicily.

"We can find a vet for her Ana, if you're worried."

"She's still eating and drinking, she just seems tired" we looked down to Betsy who was now lay by Ana's feet.

"Ok. If you saw a patient come in with the symptoms that Betsy had what would you do."

She smiled to me before looking to our dog.

"She's still eating and drinking, the children usually go off their food when they are ill. I would check her temperature. If it's elevated I would say she may be starting to come down with something. I'd do further checks, listen to her chest, check her throat, ears. The boys like to sleep if they are sick which I think Betsy wants to do now. Those are human checks though, dogs could be completely different."

"Is she eating though" I asked.

"What do you mean."

"When we put the dogs food down, it's usually a free for all. Maybe we should keep an eye on Betsy when she eats and check she's actually eating and the boys are not eating it for her. If she's not then we find her a vet."

"Ok" Ana said, nervously looking down to our dog.

"Boys we're heading back, come on" Ana called to them as they happily came over, chatting away.

Back at the house, Ana was straight on the computer checking the symptoms. The dogs are like our children too and if they're sick, we worry. Betsy was back to her bed and Hugo was not far away.

When the dogs were fed that night, we watched Betsy hoping that she would eat. She sniffed her food, taking a few bites before going back to bed. That isn't like her at all.

"Betsy has an appointment for ten thirty in the morning" Ana said when I had put the children to bed.

"When did you make that" I asked her, thinking we would call first thing in the morning.

"This afternoon, when you were playing out with the boys. I didn't say anything with them around as I didn't want them to worry more that they already are. I found a number for the local vet, I explained what her symptoms were and he asked me whether she was eating, if there was any blood. I'm worried Christian I've never seen her like this before, not even when she came to us was she this lethargic."

"I know princess, she's a strong girl" I said stroking Betsy head.

She lifted it up off my wife's lap and licked my hand before putting it down again.

Ana spent the night on the couch with Betsy while I looked after the children. Lucy was very unsettled as if she knew her best friend wasn't nearby.

When it came to going to the vets this morning I was torn, I wanted to go with Ana and Betsy but Lucy wouldn't stop crying, I had never seen my little girl so upset before that I even had Ana check her out before she went. Having Lucy against my chest again in the carrier was the only thing that settled her. Frankie went with Ana in my place.

There is no denying the bond between my children and their dogs, even with Lucy and Betsy.

"Daddy what's wrong with Betsy" Theo asked me.

"I'm not sure son, I think she has a poorly stomach."

"Can she have our medicine then. That always makes us better."

"Maybe, but she will have to have a doggy one."

When Ana came back without her she was so quiet. I was worried that she was going to tell me that there was nothing they could do.

"Princess where's Betsy."

"The vet has put her on a drip, said she's dehydrated and he wants to run some tests. He thinks it may be food poisoning as he has seen the symptoms before. He has put her on some antibiotics and wants to keep her there so he can observe her for the next 24 – 48 hours."

I pulled Ana into my arms. She was exhausted as I know she wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night.

"When will we know the results" I asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow. I want her home Christian" she said as I brushed a tear away.

"I know you do Ana, we all do. She will be back running around with the others before long" I just hoped that what I said would be true.

Our evening was quiet as Ana and I sat in front of the TV, our time here was meant to be fun but it's been fraught with worry.

…

"Baby girl, keep your slippers on" I told Lucy as she kicked her baby slippers off.

My little girl wants to be free of anything that goes on her feet. That will save us a fortune when she's older, if she doesn't get a taste for expensive shoes and clothes.

Putting them on once more, she kicked one off.

"I'm going to eat your foot" I told her, chomping on her tiny toes. I smiled when I received her little giggle. "If you don't keep them on, your feet will get cold."

Finally putting them on once more, they stayed on. I pulled a tiny baby clip off the shelf to keep her curls off her face. Her hair is growing all the time and I refuse to let Ana cut it even a millimetre. That was the only thing Lucy got from me, her hair and like her brothers too, her curls.

"There you go Luciana, you look very beautiful."

I picked my little girl up, kissing her forehead. She truly was a beautiful little girl and she had my heart from the day her Mommy told me she was pregnant.

"Anything" I asked Ana who came in with a smile on her face.

"The vet said she has responded well to the antibiotic's. He still wants to keep her there as she's still getting fluids and he can keep an eye on her but we're going in the right direction."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I handed Lucy over to her mother.

"I'm so pleased Ana. Did he say what's caused it."

"He said the results have come back as food poisoning. The boys are all fit and healthy so it's either something she has picked up or could even be some titbit we have given Betsy that hasn't agreed with her."

"We will have to keep an eye on all of them while we're out in the grounds, maybe she has picked it up here as she was fine in Sicily."

We took Lucy downstairs so we could join the boys who were all eating breakfast.

"Lucy, Betsy will be home soon" Theo told his sister.

Putting Lucy in her bouncy chair, Hugo lay in front of it. He was in between both Theo and Lucy so he was looking after both.

"Kate just told us the news, lets hope Betsy will be home soon" Elliot said as he came into breakfast with Alex.

"Fingers crossed."

"Daddy will you play Mario with us" Luca asked me.

"Sure as long as Mommy doesn't want me to do anything."

"No go and play with them. I'm hoping this little one will have a nap soon and I might have one as well if she goes off."

I took the boys into the den with Elliot and Alex, Ethan had gone to he security office to check there were no problems. Something we all did throughout the day.

I was completely humiliated by my three year old son who finished in first place as I ended up in last, having been knocked off by Theo's donkey Kong. I think they all work together.

"I'm the champion" Matteo shouted laughing before smacking hands with Alex who came in second.

We had been playing for just over an hour when I heard shouting coming from Ethan.

"What the" I said to Elliot as we both got up and ran to the door of the den. We could see the glass doors in the kitchen and beyond as a helicopter came into view.

"ANA, GET DOWN" I shouted, hoping she would hear me.

I turned and ran back to the boys, quickly getting them down on the floor and covering them with my body as the bullets starting ringing throughout the house.

Hours it felt like but it was only minutes, seconds before we heard a massive explosion from outside. A giant fireball was falling from the sky, into the lake.

"Boys are you ok" they were all in tears but seemed unharmed. "ANA" I shouted hearing nothing. "ANA."

"Mommy" Luca cried.

"She will be ok son. I want you to go to Theo's room please. Theo you all go into your little hidey hole and stay there until one of us comes to get you. Take Alex as well ok" I whispered, wanting them safe before I moved from my spot.

I kissed all my boys and my nephew too before Theo took his brothers hands with Luca holding Alex's and watched them run to Theo's room. Once I was sure they were out of sight, I made my way to what was the kitchen, my gun drawn. I didn't know who was attacking us but we were under attack.

"Mum."

I could see my mother just sitting us and rubbing her head. She had a piece of what looked like kitchen cabinet over her legs which my Dad was pulling off.

"ANA" Where is she, if she had taken Lucy to our bedroom she would have come out with the noise. Also why is my baby girl not crying.

"They're not here" Frankie said rushing from my bedroom.

"What."

It was the look of horror on my mothers face that stopped me in my tracks.

"Mum where's my wife."

"She put Lucy in her stroller and took her out into the garden to get her to sleep" I couldn't breath as I looked out and started scrambling over the debris to get outside, I knew that Frankie and my brothers were with me.

The lawn was ripped up with the bullet marks that led a trail to the house. The boat house was in pieces, I always told Ana the boat houses had panic rooms within and this once was no exception.

My steps faulted when I saw my baby girls stroller on its side and her little pink bear that I had given her the day she was born, lay on the grass. I picked the bear up and brought it to my face, smelling Lucy's scent on it before I put it into my pocket.

Getting my brain in gear I ran for the boat house.

"ANA, LUCY" I shouted, hoping that if they were inside the panic room they would at least know from the camera that we were outside trying to get to them.

A bark from behind the boat house had me turning to Hugo.

"I know Hugo, we will get them out."

More barks, he was going crazy trying to get our attention.

"STOP" I told everyone to be quiet. "HUGO FIND ANA AND LUCY."

Hugo ran, not in our direction but off into the woods. I looked to my Dad before we all chased after him. Branches hit my arms and face as we ran but it didn't stop me. It was Hugo stopping that did. He turned to me with something in his mouth. My baby girls slipper.

Why were they out here. Further on we ran in the direction of where I knew the road would be, stopping again when we found her other slipper. I was struggling to keep it together when we reached the road and Hugo picked up the little clip I had put in Lucy's hair just hours before.

"ANA, LUCY" I screamed knowing now that they hadn't just ran this was to escape the bullets, they were gone, they had been taken.

"Son we will find them" my Dad tried to calm me down, but I didn't need calm.

I took one look at Frankie and knew what he was thinking. It had happened again, there was no way that someone who wasn't part of our crews could get out here undetected. They had been taken by one of our own.

I needed to focus, if I wanted to get my girls back. I needed to put all the anger I was feeling into that.

"Hugo come on" I called for him as I ran back through the trees and to the house.

"Barney" I shouted as I crunched back over glass and into the house and the security office.

"It was Joseph sir. We have found Riley, he's dead."

He pulled up security feed as we watched Joseph take my wife. She had tried to go back to the house when she had heard the helicopter, even tried to get to the panic room. That was until he pulled a gun on my baby girl.

"The chip" I asked.

"Just waiting for it to come online."

"What chip" Frankie asked.

"Lucy has a GPS chip in her bangle."

It took a few seconds for my phone to beep. They were moving quickly away from our location. It was time for me to move.

"Daddy, Granddad said we could come out. Where's Mommy and Lucy" Theo asked me as he stood at the door of the office, hand in hand with his little brothers.

I made my way over and knelt down in front of them.

"Mommy isn't here right now. She's with Lucy and I'm going to get them back. I promise I will get them back."

I pulled them all tightly against me. Whoever took my girls, this was their plan all along. The only way to get Ana and Lucy alone was to remove Betsy from the situation. They had tried to poison my dog and just like he will pay for taking my wife and daughter he will equally pay for that.

"I need you all to be brave for me now ok. Stay close to your Granddad and Grandma and especially your dogs."

I kissed them all goodbye once more and headed for the car.

The longer I was here, the further my girls were moving away from me. I will get them back.

As we sped in the direction of where Lucy's bangle was leading us, I said a silent prayer that my girls will be ok. I had a promise to keep to my boys, a promise I refuse to break.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **This chapter and the next two are all connected. They have been written and just need editing so I'm hoping to have them all up today as I don't like leaving things on cliffhangers.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	27. Chapter 27

APOV

"Betsy will be home soon Lucy" I said to my little girl as I pushed her stroller around the garden.

She has been so out of sorts since Betsy had been sick, like the boys they're usually side by side.

I looked back to the house seeing Grace stood by the window. She mimicked sleeping, her head on her hand but I shook my head. Despite how tired she was, Lucy was fighting it.

We continued on our walk around the garden and down towards the boat house. It was strange without Betsy with us. I was so used to paw steps next to me.

I heard a noise across the lake as I looked in that direction. I wasn't able to see what it was at the moment from the glare of the sun on the water.

"Mrs Grey we need to move" Joseph told me, as he ran towards me from the back of the boat house.

Seeing the helicopter now, come into view. I pulled Lucy from the stroller and started to quickly make my way back to the house.

An arm gripped mine, stopping me as I looked to Joseph.

"You're not going to make it."

Rushing towards the boat house, I could hear the start of the bullets as they pinged off the water.

"It's going to be the first target" he said pulling my arm to move us around the back of the boat house.

"There is a panic room in there."

"I know" he said menacingly as he cocked his gun to my daughters head. "Move."

My body froze as I pulled Lucy closer to me.

"What are you doing" I asked him.

"Fucking move" he said pulling my arm towards the trees.

I had no choice but to move with him as the gun remained pointed at my little girl. The sound of glass shattering had my steps faltering. My boys, my family were in that house.

"Please let me go" I said but he wasn't listening. He pushed me in front and told us to move quickly.

We moved away from the house before we came upon a body on the floor.

"Riley" I whispered turning to look at him. "He was your friend."

"Haven't you realised in this business, there is no such thing as friends."

"You're wrong" I said defiantly.

Lucy started to cry, probably sensing my anguish as I tried to calm her down.

"Shh Lucy, Daddy will find us" I whispered.

We hadn't gone far when I realised that one of Lucy's slippers were gone. I don't know if it had fell off when I had gotten her out of the stroller or here in the woods.

I tucked her little foot into the bottom of the snow suit. Everything is still so big on her so it covered her foot easily. Releasing the other slipper from her foot, I made sure that would be covered too.

"Why are you doing this" I said turning to face him to get his attention on me and not the slipper I had just dropped on the snowy floor.

"Just fucking move. If you want to know why, It's payback time and unfortunately you and your daughter are going to pay for the crimes of your husband."

He didn't talk any more as he pushed me forward. We eventually reached the road where a car was waiting, which we were quickly dragged over to. I needed something to let my husband know that we had been here. The only thing I had was the clip in Lucy's hair. Christian would recognise it as he was the one who had bought them for her.

In the push to get in the car, I managed to get the clip under it. Joseph wouldn't see it unless the car was moved.

My daughter and I were in the back seat with Joseph still pointing the gun at us. There was a young woman driving, who she was I didn't know.

"My husband trusted you" I said, making them laugh.

"More fool him, we have been waiting for the perfect moment and being here in our home city just couldn't be more perfect. Shame uncle Neil had to perish in the helicopter but you can't have everything."

I had known this man for years, he had started to work with us after the twins were born and was always polite.

We continued to drive as the movement of the car, finally rocked Lucy to sleep. I didn't know where we were going or what awaited us but I knew Christian would be tracking Lucy's bangle and would not be far behind.

We arrived at what looked like a large cabin in the woods. They had not blindfolded me so they obviously thought I wouldn't be getting out of this place.

"Get out" I heard behind me and I was shocked to see who was stood by the door.

"Patrick" I whispered.

"Yes, do you have a cake for my mother" he laughed before gripping my arm and pulling me and my daughter from the car, waking her from her slumber.

I was taken into the cabin and tied to a chair in the living room. They had tied my body to the chair and left my arms free so I could still hold Lucy.

"So Ana how about we sit and have a long talk" Patrick said.

"Only my family and friends get to call me Ana and you're neither" I told him looking into his face.

He just smiled to me before the woman came closer.

"Oh I love baby's can I hold."

"Stay the fuck away from her" I warned her. I didn't care if I was strapped to a chair, you're not taking my daughter from me.

"Amy, leave it. You will only have the brat crying" Joseph told her.

They were all walking around the room, pleased with themselves. They had gotten me away from my family but I don't think any of them had a clue what to do with me now.

"Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Patrick Clayton, you obviously know my brother Joseph Clayton and that's our little sister Amy Clayton."

I knew the name Clayton, I used to live next to him. Paul Clayton.

"And the penny dropped" Joseph laughed.

"Yes your husband murdered our brother. He was a prick to get in with Lincoln but he still did not deserve to die. We waited because Bill wanted his piece of you. We were all supposed to get our revenge together but life never happens that way, your husband saw to that so we laid low until the time was right. He's untouchable, we're not stupid to try and take him out. You on the other hand, all it took was a bit of meat to get rid of the dog. Keep your husband occupied and you were an easy target."

Of course they would know Bill or William. They really are one fucked up family. John Lincoln brought Paul in because he was related so it's like a giant circle of who in the family is going to pop up next.

"You see me as an easy target because I'm a woman, pathetic." I shook my head.

"Patrick" Joseph told him, holding him back.

"Too afraid to go face to face with my husband" they really were a bunch of cowards.

"We were here last year, why not then" I asked hoping the longer I kept them talking the more occupied they would be.

"I told you we were waiting for Bill, plus you were too guarded then in that safe house is it. Didn't keep you're family safe this time."

"My children were in that house" I said angrily.

"Who gives a fuck, I hope they're dead."

I couldn't think of that, I needed to think that my boys were ok.

I know we had all let our guard down, being here especially. Christian even said it the other day. He said it was too quiet, things were going too well and he was waiting for the next time someone tried to take us down or interfere with the business. We never expected the threat to come from within. I felt sick wondering what he had done to Betsy to make her feel so ill

The woman came to close to Lucy and I tried to hit her away. I felt the impact to my cheek as my head turned to the side.

"Keep your filthy hands off our sister" Patrick said.

My face was stinging, tears leaking but I wouldn't let them touch my daughter.

"What do we do now" the girl asked her brothers.

"We have some fun, if they hadn't have gotten rid of Bill then he could have joined us."

"Did she have a phone" Patrick asked Joseph.

"No she was outside, only had the kid."

"Shame" he turned the gun on me and cocked the trigger back.

"What's your husbands number, I'm sure he will be frantic with your disappearance."

I shook my head so her turned the gun to my sleeping little girl.

"Please don't" I pleaded as he walked closer.

"The number or your girl. I want him to hear everything that is going on, wouldn't want to deprive him of that would we. Don't worry, I won't stay on long enough so his IT guy can trace the call"

I reluctantly gave him the number which he dialled immediately, putting it on speaker.

"Hello" I heard my husbands voice as I tried to hold in a sob.

"Why hello Grey, I have Ana here" emphasising that he would say my name whether I wanted him to say it or not.

"What the fuck do you want. ANA ARE YOU BOTH OK."

I couldn't speak with the gun now pointing my way.

"She's a bit tied up at the moment, deciding when she's going to bake the mothers day cake for my mother."

"Fucker" I could hear Christian cursing before he came back on the line. "If you hurt one hair on my girls heads, I will rip you to pieces."

"Oops, your wife is sporting a nice bruise to her cheek. If she gets mouthy again she will have a matching one on her other side at well. Your daughter is sleeping like a baby, not a hair out of place. For now" he was laughing as if this was a joke as I pulled Lucy closer to me.

"Christian I love you. I love our _THREE_ boys" I said quickly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH" I felt it then as my head was rocked to the side with the force of his fist.

If I wasn't strapped to the chair, Lucy and I would have been on the floor. The jolt woke my little girl up then and I know her Daddy heard the screams.

I could hear Christian shouting down the phone, even my Dads voice in the background. He would find us, I had no doubt of that. He would also know that there were three people in here with me.

"Put her in the room" Patrick said so I wouldn't be there for the rest of the call.

I was untied as I held my baby girl to my chest, making sure they didn't touch her. My husband was being told everything they were going to do to us as we were pulled from the room.

There was a lot of shouting for a while after and I heard my surname so he was still on the phone before it went quiet.

"We will let Grey stew for the night" I heard before what sounded like a kick to the door.

Lucy was sobbing, large tears coming from her eyes. I made my way over to the wooden bed that was in the corner and sat on the thin mattress. There was only a tiny window at the top of the wall that was letting in any natural light. It was too small for me to get through and looking at the bars, there was no way I could pass Lucy through either.

This was the last place I wanted to do this but the only thing that would calm Lucy now was the breast. She quickly latched on, hungrily sucking away. I made sure I was covered in case the door was opened.

Now we wait, I know he will be coming. The first thing he would have done when Christian realised we were gone was to active the GPS in Lucy's bangle. There was no way to remove it without the key and I just hoped it worked this far out in the woods. If that chip is working Christian will be knocking that door down by nightfall never mind morning.

Lucy was very restless so I sung to her like I have done to her brothers as well.

 _Rest your head upon my shoulder baby, my baby._

 _Sleepy head your day is over baby, my baby._

 _Close your eyes as I sing a lullaby_

 _Baby you're mine, Lucy you're mine._

It took a few of the same verses for her to finally fall asleep. Hearing the tapping on the back of the wall make me smile too as I tapped back.

"Daddy's here baby girl."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Third chapter will be coming as soon as its edited.**

 **The lullaby was something I sang to my own children when they were babies so its nice to use it.**

 **Caroline**


	28. Chapter 28

CPOV

I shouted into the phone as the hit to my wife echoed through the speaker. Not only did he take my girls from me, he had touched Ana and for that he would die painfully. I wanted to hold them, hold them both and never let go.

Lucy's bangle had led us right into the middle of nowhere, to what looked like a cabin. I don't know how often it was used as the shutters were falling from the windows.

"Three" Frankie said beside me. It was the only word he had said since we had ran into the garden. He was trying to keep his emotions in check, as was I.

Three people who were behind my wife and daughters kidnapping. Three, but it would only take one bullet and it would all be over. I would lose everything.

I told Ana that it had been too quiet and I expected something to come up when we got back to Seattle but Joseph, he has been with us for years. Had he been planning this for that long.

We got out of the cars and quietly surrounded the cabin. My crew were here, if I could call them that any more. I was beginning to doubt everyone at the moment and that wouldn't work in this business. The only people who I had complete trust in was Frankie and my brothers.

When we got closer, we all heard it. My wife was singing to our little girl, the lullaby she has sang to all of our children. I placed my hand on the wall, knowing my girls were just on the other side of it. They felt too far away though. Even though the cabin was only wood, trying to get through the wall would take too long and draw too much attention so the front door it is.

I tapped on the wall, when Ana had gone quiet wanting her to know that she wasn't alone. Seconds that felt like hours later she tapped back.

We had all guns drawn when we approached the front porch. I could hear talking inside and laughing. Did they honestly think I would wait for their call in the morning and do nothing to find my family again. I made a promise to my boys, a promise I would keep.

Ethan looked through a crack in the window, signalling that the three were in the room. That is what I wanted, my girls alone.

Three, two, one. I signalled before the door was kicked in and I shot into the room. I just had to hope that any bullet that was shot wouldn't penetrate to the room where Ana was but I knew with her answering back, she would be on the floor.

A woman screamed for Patrick, holding her arm where she was hit before she was knocked to the floor by Elliot and a gun aimed at her head. Patrick froze but was soon down also when my bullet shattered his knee, his gun kicked away from him by Luke as his screams echoed around the room.

"Christian" I turned hearing my name over the noise before I was pushing to the side by Ian.

Joseph who had been hit in the stomach, had taken a shot at me just before Ethan's bullet had hit him in the head. A shot that had hit Ian.

Ian fell to the floor, blood now covering his shirt. David was already dropping beside his best friend as he tried to stem the flow of blood.

"Stay with him" I ordered David.

My baby girls cries could be heard from the room now as both Frankie and I ran for the door. It was locked but I was in no mood to find a key so I kicked it in. Ana was lay on the floor, cradling Lucy to her chest as she quietly sang the lullaby to drown out the noise. I ran over and sank down to the floor, pulling them into my arms.

"Ana" I said running my hands over them both to check they were ok.

"We're fine Christian" she told me, her lip quivering like our daughters as I kissed both of them.

"Shh shh shh" I took Lucy from Ana's arms and held her close to my chest, breathing in her unique scent. Frankie wrapped his arms around Ana and held her tight. We were both fathers whose daughters meant the world to us.

"Christian it's Patrick."

"I know, it's him from the bakery" she was shaking her head to me.

"Their surname's Clayton, they're Paul Clayton siblings."

I looked to the doorway where I could see Joseph's body on the floor before looking back to my wife.

"Who did this" I asked Ana, gently touching her cheek. I knew that Patrick had given her the bruise we had heard but I didn't know about the other.

"Patrick."

"Ana apart from your face, did they touch you, either of you."

"No the woman wanted to touch Lucy but I hit her away. That is when I received this" she said holding her cheek.

I helped Ana up from the floor and pulled her tight into my arms. Frankie now had hold of Lucy and I don't think he was letting go anytime soon.

We walked out into the main room as David hovered over Ian.

"Ian" Ana asked.

"He took a bullet, pushing me out of the way. David?" I asked, wanting to know how he was doing.

"The bullet went through, I'm trying to stem the blood."

"Do you have your car" Ana asked me.

"Yeah."

"Move him to Christian's car" Ana told David and Elliot who took his other arm.

My wife was in doctor mode and I was happy she was focusing on that. I told Frankie to go with them and he didn't need telling twice as he would look after our girls while I dealt with this. I always kept a first aid kit in the back of the car. With three rumbustious boys, it's needed sometimes.

I walked back into the house to see Patrick and the woman tied to a chair.

"Paul Clayton was a fucker, stalking my wife" I said before punching Patrick in the face.

"He was our brother. You have three sons and a daughter, we wanted you to know how it felt if one was missing" he spat at me.

"If you were planning on taking my wife, why not in Seattle" I asked him.

"Because she was too guarded there. We wanted you to suffer once you found their bodies."

"I didn't suffer at all" I said punching him to the floor this time. "My wife may be hurt but she's the strongest person I know and you will not ever break her."

I wouldn't let on to him how much the past few hours have been agony. How desperate I was to keep my promise to my boys that I would bring their mother and sister home.

When he lay moaning on the floor, I kicked him in the knee before his stomach.

"That's for my dog."

His sister screamed when I pointed my gun at her but she was silenced by the bullet. Turning to him this time, he knew it was coming.

"That's for my wife" I said, a bullet hitting him in the stomach. "And this is for my daughter" the blood splattering behind his head marked my perfect shot.

"Burn it down" I told Luke before I walked out of the cabin and over to the car.

Ana was still working on Ian and talking to him throughout. He had saved my life, taken a bullet that was aimed for me.

I reached in holding my hand out to Ian. He smiled putting his in mine as he carefully shook it. He was a kid when he first came to work for me, same as David. When I described earlier that I only trusted my father in law and my brothers, I didn't just mean biological. Jason, John, Luke, David and Ian were all counted in that title. Riley was another one who I was close too.

"There, I patched you up as best as I can until we get back. I know you want to sleep but you need to stay with me."

"Ok Boss" he smiled to Ana.

We drove away from the cabin as the first flames took hold. We would make sure that the trees nearby didn't catch and within an hour this place would be smouldering embers.

"The boys" Ana asked quietly in the blackness of the car.

"Scared and upset. I made them a promise to bring you back."

"And you did" she said burying her face into Lucy's curls.

"Christian, Betsy."

"I'm sure she's fine. The vet said she was improving."

"They poisoned her, who does that to a dog" Ana was pissed but her voice changed when she looked to me "Riley."

"I know princess, he's gone."

Ana nodded, letting the tears flow until we reached the gate of the house.

"Is the house still standing" she asked.

"I think so. Once I had spoken to the boys, I was out of there."

We pulled up beside the front door. With dealing with everything and holding Ana, I haven't even had chance to let my parents know what was going on.

"Ana let me take Lucy" Frankie said, knowing the boys were going to want their mother.

She kissed her head before passing Lucy to her Dad.

When we opened the front door, my Dad immediately appeared guns drawn.

"Thank fuck for that" he sighed, putting his gun down. "The gate alarm isn't working properly."

I nodded wondering how much more damage Joseph has done around here.

"The boys" Ana asked.

"They're in the den with their grandmother, refusing to sleep. We are trying to keep them away from all the glass."

"I heard the glass go, tried to come back but he pointed his gun at Lucy."

"We know Ana, lets go and see the boys. I think they need their Mommy right about now."

"I need them too."

We walked toward the doorway to the den. All our boys were cuddled on one chair together. We could see red eyes from them all and the sob that broke from Ana's throat, had them looking our way.

"Mommy" Theo cried, as she ran and sank down in front of their chair and pulled them to her.

My sister in laws were all in tears, seeing their sister was ok.

"Mommy back" Luca cried as Ana kissed each of them, her tears matching theirs.

"Yes Mommy and Lucy are back."

Ana looked them all over, mentally checking that they were ok.

"Who hurt you" Theo said angrily when he saw the bruises on Ana's face.

"A very bad man who Daddy made go away."

"I HATE BAD MEN" he cried into his mothers shoulder.

"I hate bad men too."

Seeing my boys cry with their mother, I felt guilty that I had brought them all into this life. I know Ana would tell me to shut up but it's all I ever knew from a small child. I know when they're old enough they will be asked the same question I was when I was younger but at the moment I hope they follow in their mothers footsteps. I know this feeling will not last long and the boys will soon be back to their happy selves but at the moment, I wish I had been brought up in a normal household, gone out and gotten a legit job, just so my children didn't grow up in a world where they don't know if their parent is going to be home for breakfast.

"Stop it Christian" Ana said tuning my face to her. "Stop the guilt, stop the regret, just stop it. I know you blame yourself for letting your guard down. We all did, this was supposed to be a break for us and I hope one day we can come and have a nice time here with out drama."

I was about to say something when Ana's finger went to my lips.

"Shut up" I smiled, I know now is not the time but like I predicted, I was told to shut up. "It should be me who is feeling guilty. I was the one who brought Clayton into our lives and his psycho siblings so blame me."

"No, never." I know our children were probably shocked because we never bicker but I wouldn't let her take the blame for this just like she wouldn't let me either.

"Mommy Daddy, shut up" Matteo said as we both looked to him. Ana looked to me then back to our son as we both tried to stifle a smile.

"Matteo, shut up" Ana whispered which made our son laugh before Ana pulled him in for a hug again.

How after what had happened today, they were laughing I didn't know but it did the trick. It made the boys smile. I know when Ana and I are alone tonight though that the tears will come from both of us.

The room went silent when Theo held Lucy.

"You were gone Lucy and I promised to look after you. I can't do that if you disappear" he said quietly talking to his sister, Frankie helping him to support her.

Lucy looked to her brother and smiled as he smiled back to her. We were all back together again apart from one, we just needed Betsy to complete the family now.

…

When I arrived at the vets, Betsy was sat at the gate to the room she was in. Kate had told us last night that the vet had called to let us know that she was still showing progress and if she continued then she could come home today. Ana had to stay at home as the bruises on her face would cause too many unanswered questions. We were all packed up ready to go home but we wouldn't go anywhere without Betsy.

"Hello, can I help you" the receptionist asked.

"I have come to pick my girl up, Betsy Grey."

"Of course come through" I walked around to the back of the counter where Betsy's tail was going crazy, she could slice through something with that.

"Hello girl" I said as she jumped up to the gate.

I stroked her head as she went to lick my face, laughing as I wiped the slobber away.

"That is how a dog should be" the vet came over and stroked Betsy head.

"How is she doing."

"Well as you can see, very well. I'm happy for her to go home although I want her to stay on the antibiotics for the rest of the week. I would recommend seeing her own vet after you have finished the medication, just to see how she's doing."

"I will and thank you."

"No need to thank me Mr Grey, seeing her like this is thanks enough."

I paid, leaving a very large tip and walked Betsy over to the car. Opening the back seat, she climbed in and made herself comfortable..

"There is a little girl who is going to be very happy that you're better Betsy."

And she was. As soon as Betsy lay in front of Lucy, my baby girl smiled. She was so content that she fell asleep in her car seat, much to our relief as her little snores joined her dogs. The girls were back together again.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The next chapter will be weekend unless I can read the new Darker book before then.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	29. Chapter 29

APOV

I felt his arms come around me and kiss the back of my head.

"They're fine Ana" Christian said as we watched the boys run around the garden with their dogs in the rain. There were certainly some muddy puddles out there and my children were finding them all.

I sighed, turning to my husband and wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled me to him.

"I know Christian."

Resting my head against his chest, I let his heart beat soothe me.

Being back home had been best for all of us. My boys, my husband included had started to relax if I wasn't in the room. My Dad was just the same. Lucy had a constant guard by her side as one of the boys was always near by. Boy in question at the moment, my Dad who was rocking her in his arms.

Theo had been so angry when we first arrived home. Christian was worried about him so he said he was going to the gym and asked Theo if he wanted to go with him.

He demanded that Hugo stay and guard his Mommy and sister before they left. When they arrived back a few hours later, Theo was fast asleep on his Daddy's shoulder and they both had red eyes.

My baby boy was upset because he knew something was wrong with Patrick, knew there was something bad about him. Theo felt that me being hurt was his fault because he should've done something more when he had come into the bakery.

He's five years old, although he acts a lot older at times. It took us a lot of talking to convince him that the only people responsible, were the ones who took me and his sister. Despite how much we shield our children from this world, his eyes are starting to open to it. Grace said Christian was the same age when he started to take notice, I don't know it her saying that was a help or a hindrance.

Christian said Theo had beat the crap out of the bag. For every hit he had calmed just a little bit more until he had told his Daddy how he was feeling.

"I always rocked you on this chair when you were a baby" I told him as we moved back and forth.

"Its Lucy's chair now, she is your baby" he said, looking up from where his head rested on my chest.

"You're all my babies Theo, no matter how old you are. Daddy's too."

He smiled, hugging me tighter to him.

"It's ok to feel angry, we all get angry sometimes" I said as I ran my fingers through his curls.

"Even you Mommy."

"Yes, even me. When you're bigger, if you want to join in with Daddy's work, then you can worry about what goes on in the world but until then, let Mommy and Daddy worry. You enjoy playing, running after Hugo because he is still as hyperactive as when he was a puppy."

Theo giggled in my arms as we continue to rock. We could see Hugo in the corner where he was asleep in Betsy bed, with his feet up in the air.

"He wears me out sometimes, he forgets I only have two legs and he has four."

"He did me when he first came to live with me."

We had been quiet, just enjoying the rain as it pattered on the window. I felt his hand as it came up and stroked the bruises on my cheeks.

"They will be gone soon son and we will forget about those bad people. They don't matter, what does is everyone in this house, in our family."

Since our talk, he had come back to his happy self again.

"Ready to go princess" Christian said to me.

"Yes. I don't want to leave them but this is important" he nodded before calling the boys to the door.

"We are leaving in a minute to say goodbye to Riley. You be good for your grandparents ok."

"We will Mommy, tell Riley next time we send balloons to grandma, we will send a balloon up for him to play with too" Luca said before giving hugs and kisses and then his brothers did too.

I was a bit choked up at Luca's comment. They all knew Riley, had gotten along with him and the only way that they could understand that he would no longer be here any more, was that he was in the moon with my mother.

"We won't be too long ok" Christian told the children, taking my hand.

"They will be fine Ana" Claire said to me as she stood next to my grandmother.

"I know" I smiled sadly.

I kissed Lucy who was sleeping in the bassinet in the living room.

"Look after them all" I said rubbing Hugo's head.

Receiving my lick, he made his way back to Theo's side who wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging his tight.

…

Looking back at the house as the gates were shut and locked behind us, we headed for our destination, a small church just outside of the city. It was where Riley grew up and was christened so it was only right that he be brought back here.

We had all seen the video of what happened to Riley, it had been picked up on one of the cameras that surrounded the boathouse. Joseph had called him over from where Riley had been doing his usual patrol. They were talking for a few minutes until an argument had started and Riley had walked away. The bastard has shot him in the back before he shot him again when he was on the ground.

"Are you going to be alright sweetheart" my Granddad asked.

"I'm fine Granddad" I said cuddling closer to Christian.

My grandparents had arrived a few hours after we had landed back into Seattle, bringing Isabella with them. What happened back in Aspen, hit my dad hard and we have shed a few tears between us. I know he watches me to make sure I'm ok and is never too far away from his granddaughter.

Arriving at the church, we managed to find a spot around the corner from it as the car park was already filled.

"Come on Princess" Christian said as he helped me from the car and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Do I look ok" I asked him.

I wasn't a vain person, I just didn't want my bruises showing today.

"Beautiful."

We walked towards Debbie, Riley's sister and the only family he had. We have talked over the past few days, Christian and I wanting to help with the funeral anyway we could.

I would've expected anger from her toward us, especially as he died protecting my family. As Debbie told me, Riley loved his job, even though it wasn't exactly legal. It had always been just the two of them and within our family, he finally felt like he belonged.

"Hi" she said before I pulled her into a hug.

"How are you doing."

"Being here, saying goodbye to my big brother makes me realise how alone I really am now."

"Debbie, you will never be alone. Any thing you need, anything at all. You have our number, please call."

We turned when we heard a car approaching but it wasn't Riley, not yet anyway. Ian and David got out of the car. Ian refusing to rest and wanting to be here. He acknowledge us before standing in line with the other men who were here.

"That's what Riley loved. No matter how bad things get, you all stand together."

"We're a very large family and you're a part of that Debbie."

When Riley arrived, Christian kissed my forehead and went to join his Dad and brothers so they could carry the casket into the church. Grace stood by my side and squeezed my hand, silently asking if I was ok, to which I nodded. She has probably been to many a funeral over the years but this was my first with one of Christian's men.

With the help of Luke and Jason also, Riley's casket was carried into the church as we all followed.

I made my way into a pew with Grace, my Dad and Granddad, leaving a space for Christian and Carrick when they came back. Picking up the service booklet, Riley's smiling face greeted me.

"You ok" Christian asked when he sat by my side.

"I'm fine" I handed the booklet to him as the service started.

Throughout the service we learned more and more about Riley. The fun times he had within our family to the loyal man who my husband was proud to have standing by his side. As the casket was lowered into the ground, I thanked him. Thanked the man who had given his life to protect my own, my children's before telling him to look out for their balloons.

We left Debbie and her friend by the graveside as we made our way to Grace and Carrick's house. We wanted to do something after for Riley but having so many people in our house, around our children, especially with what happened, was a big no no.

"Hello Mommy" Theo said when the call was picked up.

"How did you know it was Mommy" I asked smiling, as I had called the house phone.

"Caller Id or I think that's what Granddad Eamon called it."

"Ah, all this technology. Are you all ok."

"We're fine Mommy, Lucy is having her bottle off Great Grandma and Grandma Clare is making us some Mac and Cheese. It smells of sweaty feet but it will taste nice."

It was lovely to hear him so talkative and happy again.

"OK. We have just left the church and are heading back to Grandma and Granddads. If you need us to come back, get someone to call us please."

"Ok Mommy, we're fine. Did you know that great grandma can play Mario carts. She beat Luca and he was stunned."

"She did say she was practising, when she figured which way up the wheel went" I could hear his giggles through the phone.

"Mommy sweaty feet is ready, I will give you to grandma. Love you."

"Love you too son."

Claire came on the line next and told me the children were all fine. I relaxed back into Christian as we pulled into the gates of his parents house.

"I take it they're fine" Christian asked kissing my head.

"Yes they're eating sweaty feet" I smiled up to him.

"I hope they save me some then" No chance, our boys have the same appetite as their Dad.

Getting out we made our way into the house, the large living room was open to guests as was the kitchen. I know the upstairs was out of bounds and unless you were immediate family, there was no need to go up there anyway as the bathroom was down here.

Everyone acknowledged us as we made our way through to the kitchen. Even in his parents house, Christian was still the boss when it came to these men.

There was an array of food and drink laid out but alcohol was the last thing I wanted. Putting the kettle on, Franco soon told me to sit and he would make it.

I poured Christian a Bourbon to which I handed it to him.

"Thank you Ana" he said kissing my forehead before taking sips.

He wouldn't knock it back like he would at home. We were in a house with people who he would've normally felt comfortable with but after Aspen, that trust has gone. His inner circle he trusted implicitly and I know over time the trust for the others would come back but it was too raw at the moment for him and the ones who wanted to stay working for my husband would understand that. Any one else who didn't, they were in for a hell of a ride.

I sipped my tea as Grace joined me on the stools, Franco passed her a coffee before he addressed Debbie.

"Ma'am what can I get you."

"Something strong" she smiled sadly, her eyes red.

He poured her a glass of whisky which she happily took before my husband called out, getting every ones attention.

"To Riley" he said

"TO RILEY" the room repeated.

"I hope he enjoys the balloons he has coming" I said clinking my cup to my husbands glass.

Debbie asked me about what I meant with the balloons to which I told her about what Luca said.

"I'll be sure to send him one on his birthday" she smiled through her tears.

My sisters joined us in the kitchen as Debbie told us what growing up with her big brother was like.

"Not knowing our dad, when mum died I could have easily gone into the system but Riley said no. He was twenty and told the authorities that I would be living with him now, no questions asked. He had a job, not earning nearly enough to keep a roof over our head but he didn't stop trying. He did what ever it took so I had new shoes if I needed them, any thing he could to look after me" you could tell by the way she describe her brother how proud she was of him and he her.

There were lots of tears and laughter as we all remembered Riley. Although he hadn't been with us as long as a lot of the others, he was still family.

…

I walked into the den after I had my shower and took the Wii remote off Theo. This was the calm, the normality I needed after today. My grandmother and I went around the track as slow as possible which had the boys laughing loudly.

"We're having a Sunday drive" my grandmother told them, speaking about all the scenery that we passed on the way.

Finishing in 11th and 12th we were told by Luca to do better next time.

Betsy climbed onto the couch and lay her head on my knees.

"I can't play any more" I told them as I stroked my girls fur, Christian taking my place.

There was a competition in the end, against Christian, his brothers and our youngest son.

Luca left them all in his dust, giggling all the way round at how rubbish his Daddy and uncles were.

…

Time seemed to move on and normality returned once Riley's funeral was over. Christian was back at the club last night, climbing into bed just after two.

I was awake, having felt my husbands kiss before he went into the bathroom to quickly shower.

"Enjoying the show Mrs Grey" he asked, hearing my groan when he dropped the towel to the floor

"Yes" I said licking my lips.

I pulled the covers back so he could join me, revealing my naked body within.

"Fuck princess, you're beautiful" he whispered before climbing onto the bed.

He trailed kisses up my legs before reaching his destination and sucking my clit gently into his mouth. My back arched off the bed as he reached for my breast, pinching my nipples between his fingers.

"Christian" I groaned when his tongue circled my opening, my fingers gripping his hair to hold him in place.

"Too busy to talk" he mumbled against my clit before sucking hard.

My orgasm washed over me this time as I called a garbled version of his name.

Moving up the bed, Christian crashed his mouth to mine as he pushed inside me. I was still coming down from my orgasm, my pussy quivering which I know he must have felt.

His movements were erratic as he moved inside me. My legs wrapped around his body, holding him in place.

"Cum Christian" I whispered biting gently on his ear.

His loud groan followed as he came inside me, pulling another orgasm from me too.

"I love you princess" he said in-between kisses.

"Love you too Christian."

Finally sleep took us, as we knew before long we would be woken by our children.

CPOV

It had taken me a while not to panic when my wife and daughter were not in the room. To the outside world I was still the hard man, the mafia Boss but with my wife, I could panic, I could even crumble and I know she will be there to hold me.

Losing them for only a few hours had been excruciating. Waiting for dark to get them back but also not knowing who around me was going to stab me in the back next had me completely on edge. Being back home now, my men are showing me that even though it wasn't them that lost that trust, they are proving that I can count on them.

Returning to school has helped the boys as well as the talk Ana had with Theo. If he was calm then the twins were too.

Ana and Beatrice had gone to the bakery for the morning after dropping the boys off at school. It was one of my favourite times when I had my little girl to myself.

Putting the TV onto the sports channel, the playback from last nights game was on.

"Come here baby princess" I said unwrapping the blanket from around Lucy and putting her to my chest.

Skin to skin, I loved it. Lucy has a habit of gripping my chest hair which seems to soothe her. Maybe its the same as when she goes to sleep on Ana with a chunk of her hair, in her tiny hand. She is making sure we don't move her away. Lucy soon snuggled down and was fast asleep to the sound of my heart beat. I pulled the blanket around her, making sure she wouldn't get cold. She would probably sleep for a few hours, having a clean diaper and a full stomach but I wasn't going anywhere.

"You both look very comfortable" Frankie said coming into the den and taking the chair.

"Very comfortable" I smiled.

"I'm going to miss being here" he said sadly. He was due to go back to Sicily at the weekend, taking Isabella, Antonio and Beatrice with him.

"I know, we will miss you all being here."

Lucy squeaked in her sleep as I gently stroked her little curls. Her tiny thumb had found its way into her mouth once more and was quietly sucking away.

"We will be in Italy again before you know it" I said, talking about our trip at Easter.

"Yes, I have promised the boys that I will finally get on a surf board. Ok try and stay on a surf board for more than a few seconds."

"It won't be long before it's Theo with Hugo on the front of the board."

"I agree" Hugo popped his head around the door obviously hearing his name.

"It's ok boy go back to your post" I smiled as he left the room again, going back to where the large cushion was placed near the front door.

He will be there apart from going out in the garden or eating until Theo comes back from school.

We talked about work and a few not so legal projects that we had in the pipeline. Cars was one of them, hi end cars that just happen to disappear when they're being shipped into the country. That was always Mac's favourite thing as he is a complete car freak. By the time they reach us there is no way they can be traced to their original source.

"I wonder what car Ana would like" I smiled.

"If I know my daughter, something safe and easy to drive."

"Yes if I got Ana a sports car, she would wonder where the dogs would be sitting" we laughed.

"Completely."

"Then again, I'm the same. Every time I get a new car, I make sure we have enough seats and enough room so we don't have a fur pile up in the back if I end up breaking too hard."

"I wonder if Carrick has had any thoughts about becoming Senator" he laughed.

"Don't mention that in front of my mum, she said not a chance in hell. He will get round her if its something that he really wants to do and it will certainly help in our business if he gets his way."

"And piss the commissioner off."

"That would be the perfect revenge against him, having to deal with my dad everyday. Especially if the old commissioner finds out, I would love to be a fly on the wall then" I laughed.

"Two birds with one stone."

…

Ana and the boys found Frankie and I in the living room. I was feeding Lucy her lunch which she was spitting out. Baby rice just doesn't appeal to her, even when it's mixed with breast milk.

"Daddy these Cannoli are yummy" Theo said holding the box that had obviously come from the bakery.

"Where's mine" I asked.

"In my stomach" he laughed before moving further away.

Lucy started laughing at her brother and me as my wife finally passed me a cannoli.

"Lucy wants a cannoli" he said.

"She doesn't even have any teeth yet" I told him. Lucy has one coming but it hasn't pushed properly through her gum yet.

"She can have the cream though" he put a bit on his finger and to his sisters mouth before we could say or do anything.

"See she likes the cream."

"I hope your fingers are clean" I told him.

"Of course, I washed them before I left and I touched Hugo with this hand to give him his cupcake."

He held up the opposite hand to the one he had fed his sister cannoli cream with.

Lucy seemed to be smacking her lips as if she wanted more cream. There would be no more as I didn't want her getting sick.

"She definitely had Italian taste buds" Beatrice said stroking my little girls head.

Maybe that's why she didn't like the baby rice, it was too bland.

"Are we Italian" Matteo asked us.

"Of course you are."

"Ok" he said happily. "Mr Fox said we were American."

"You're both" Ana told them. "You all have duel citizenship."

The boys seemed very happy about that, knowing they could live in either country if they wanted too. They were also looking forward to telling Mr Fox he was wrong about their heritage.

Finally at dinner we could eat the Italian stew that Ana had in the slow cookers all day. The smell had been driving me mad but I was good and didn't take any. Hugo would know, as Ana told him to keep an eye on it. My parents and siblings and come to join us with their families so we were all here, Claire and Eamon included.

"This was the very first meal we shared together" I said to my wife.

"It seems like a life time ago now. That was an enjoyable but nervous meal" she smiled.

"Yes, your legs were very distracting."

"So were your eyes. I could feel them on me every time I moved."

"Nothing has changed then Ana" I told her.

She kissed my lips before going back to her meal.

Our children were happily enjoying their meal. The boys, our favourite stew as Lucy was enjoying her bottle given by her grandfather.

"This is good Mommy" Luca told her, before taking another bite.

"Thank you" she said happily looking around the table.

Our meal was followed by tiramisu.

"Right you all have yours I will have mine now." I said putting the spoon into the tray of tiramisu that was left.

The boys were laughing, telling me I was now in trouble with their Mommy. They don't realise how much fun it was being in trouble with their Mommy. I remember my dad doing the exact same thing when I had first seen Ana's face. Ana was right, it did feel like a life time ago but it's been an amazing life since we met, when she stitched the cut on my head in the emergency room.

It's strange the way things work out. For my mother to be friends with the granddaughter of our closest ally. To be friends with the daughter of her childhood friend. We wouldn't change anything though. Life may be crazy but within these walls, within this room was the people who matter the most, My family. Our family.

 _The End._

 **Thank you for reading and for being with my through these two stories.**

 **I don't think I have ever not wanted to finished a story more.**

 **I have a few ideas for a third part of this family when the children are a lot older but it will mean the absence of key family members, mainly the dogs and maybe grandparents. I am still trying to get my head around writing it without Hugo in it especially as his personality is of my own dog and I couldn't imagine him not being here.**

 **Let me know what you think, finish here or continue. Any new part if its written will not come until the new year so I can finish I Believe by Christmas like I planned.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


End file.
